Deviations
by Wildgoose1
Summary: The lives of some of the zoo's residents are turned inside out by "backwoods magic."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens inside of the main office at the Central Park Zoo as the day shift is lined up for the time clock ready to punch out for the day each of them with an exhausted look in their eyes as the zoo was host to a large number of school field trips. At the same time a single person is waiting nearby for his chance to clock in for the night shift. After the daytime staff have finished and most of them have left the office for the day the night time guy approaches the time clock to do his thing. As he does so he is approached by Alice who has stayed behind to talk to him.)

Alice: (As Steve turns from the time clock to acknowledge her) Hey weirdo…

Steve: Alice,…please stop calling me that. I know it's your version of an affectionate nickname but when you use it too often like that it begins to wear a little thin. (makes a gesture with his thumb and index finger.) Very thin…. (Alice steps behind him and begins to rub his shoulders)

Alice: You're hardly one to be a sour puss, …do you have any idea what kind of day I've had had today? We had twelve, …count them, twelve school field trips today. All of them composed of snotty ill mannered little children who can barely be controlled by their teachers. (Starts to go off on a rant) All day long, ….why, why, why. Everything is why, ….and then when you give them answer they were looking for they suddenly become a little smarty pants and try to contradict you. (Stops rubbing shoulders and starts to huff with a reddening face) If you thought you knew better than I the professional do than why did you freaking need to ask you little monster! (Steve turns the table by stepping behind Alice and giving her a shoulder rub)

Steve: Calm down, …go to your happy place. You're on Waikiki beach, got the whole place to yourself, …yadda, yadda, yadda. The evil monster children are gone now and they can't hurt you anymore. (After a minute Alice begins to calm down, she then turns to wrap her arms about Steve's shoulders.)

Alice: (smiles) So when did you learn how to calm people down so well?

Steve: (Pauses in thought) Shortly after you carted me home from the hospital a while back and started fishing for a relationship. You're about the most wound up person I know.

Alice: (flirting) So how wound up tight do you like me? (Steve tries to maintain a straight face so not to look away in disgust. After a moment he opts to change the subject.)

Steve: You're going on a vacation after today so let's not get into something like that, ….please.

Alice: (scoffs) HA, …afraid you're going to miss me huh?

Steve: (long pause) To be honest, …..we should probably have a talk. (Alice backs away several steps)

(Their voices fade as the scene pulls out away from the office to the penguin habitat. The penguins appear to be having a diving contest between themselves as each tries to outdo the other. The next to dive off of the concrete slab is Rico who seems to hang in the air for what seems like an eternity while somersaulting over and over before finally straightening out and directing himself into a nose dive until he contacts the water of the pond. As he surfaces he is greeted by a short number of cheers from the group.)

Skipper: Excellent maneuver Rico, …but with just a little too much hang time. You make yourself a target when you just hang in the air for that long. (pause) Heck, you'd might as well paint a big red bulls eye on your feathers. (Rico looks annoyed as he waddles back to the group. (pause) Alright Kowalski, …who's up next?

Kowalski: (looks at a chart attached to a clipboard .) Well, ….Yoshi was going to run diving drills with us today. However that idea was scrubbed once Marlene found out about it. She likely saw it as some sort of commando exercise that we were running.

Skipper: (sighs) What is it with females? Not every little thing we do is an exercise around here, …we know how to cut loose and have a little fun. Right boys?

Kowalski: I guess that depends on how we each of us characterizes what exactly fun is. To me, …fun is successfully wielding the powers of science and knowledge in the palm of my flipper. To Rico, ..obviously fun is demolition. Then there's Private, …who's just about as happy go lucky as can be.

Private: I'm not THAT much fun, …I have a serious side.

Skipper: (pokes Private in the chest) Sure you do Private. You do serious about as well as Mort does smart. (private crosses his flippers in Protest as Skipper turns back to Kowalski) So who's next then?

Rico: (grunts) Kitsune!

Kowalski: (clears his throat) While you are right, Rico. I don't think your girlfriend is interested in diving with us today. She never came topside when Skipper gave the order to fall in.

Skipper: Insubordination,…that's not going to wash! Private, ..here's a chance to prove that you have a serious side. Go remind Kitsune that she's under orders to present herself for diving exercises.

Private: I thought that you said these weren't exercises.

Skipper: Never mind that! (pause) Move out man! (Private salutes and belly slides away and then pops down through the hatch to the H.Q. The scene changes to inside the H.Q. As Private parts the curtain that separates Kitsune's quarters from the rest of the H.Q he finds that she is meditating. She is sitting on the floor with eyes closed and three candles burning before her on a small table. On the opposite side of the table is a picture frame containing the letter Mr. Takagi had sent to her just before he died.)

Private: Um, ….sorry to bother you Kitsune. Skipper gave orders, …he wants you topside for diving drills. (Kitsune offers no response. So private moves to touch her shoulder.) Oh dear, …I hope she doesn't turn on me for this. (Before Private can actually touch her shoulder though, …Kitsune responds by grabbing his flipper and turning to face him. The orange glow of the candlelight gives her green eyes a very sinister and angry appearance. Private gulps in fear.)

Kitsune: (releases him and searches for her writing materials.) Why are you always afraid when you approach me?

Private: I'm not sure really, …you just always look angry. Like you're ready to hurt somebody, …I guess I'm afraid that the somebody will be me,

Kitsune: (Slowly blinks and then lets out a deep sigh before writing) I am not always angry, ….annoyed maybe but not angry. Have a seat. (Private sits down on the floor next to her.)

Private: Don't you normally meditate later in the evening? That's usually clockwork with you.

Kitsune: (writes) Today is different, ….I lost sensei one year ago today. I held so much anger against him for so long, …unjustified anger. That anger spurred fits of rage that caused the deaths of five other animals, …some of them penguins. Now that sensei is gone, ….I can never atone for any of it. As close as I can come is to honor his memory in meditation from the beginning of the day until the end, …and pray for forgiveness.

Private: I'm not trying to make light of the situation, Kitsune. However from what I understand, ….your emotions toward this human were a complete misunderstanding.

Kitsune: (writes) That is irrelevant now, …what's done is done. My past actions condemn me, …I have expressed an invitation to mate with Rico and start a family three times in the past year. He won't touch me….. (a tear rolls from one eye)

Private: Wow um, …that's rather personal. Thanks for sharing.

Kitsune: (writes) You don't care?

Private: (annoyed) Of coarse I care, …if anybody in this place cares about anything it's me. I'm simply saying that I'm not exactly qualified to offer advice on such a matter. I've mated before, …but it wasn't exactly by choice. (Kitsune smiles)

Kitsune: (writes) That still makes you more qualified than me. (she winks at him)

Private: Oh,…oh I see. Um, ….if I might ask?

Kitsune: (writes) I think he still loves me, ….but he's afraid if he holds me the wrong way amidst the act then I might have one of my outbursts and end him, …and then anytime I try to discuss the matter with him he puts both feet in his mouth and says the absolute wrong thing, ….or he just pretends that's he's got something he has to go blow up. It's always one or the other.

Private: That's not like Rico to be afraid of anything.

Kitsune: (writes) He wasn't like this in the beginning, he was witty and exciting. I thought that he would be the one to complete me, ….but I think he just fears me now. (shrugs) Everybody fears me sooner or later. (looks down at her feet)

Private: (pauses in thought) Wait a minute, ….that can't be true because I don't fear you. (Kitsune quickly glances up directly at Private with a momentary reflection of background light off of her green eyes. Private quakes for a moment as he tries not to squeak in fright.) Apparently I was wrong. (awkward pause as Private tries to clear his throat.) So, …. when was the last time you had an outburst?

Kitsune: (writes) Camden.

Private: That was a year ago, …give Rico some more time.

Kitsune: (writes) Time is the problem, …the more I give him the more he learns about me and the worse the problem becomes.

Private: I see. (sighs) Well,….if you're really determined to have a family then at the worst you could just wait until he's asleep and roll over on him. You know, …sort of like sleep walking?

Kitsune: (writes) Sleep sex?

Private: That's what Pepper blamed it on. Five times to be exact, ….she said she couldn't help it. (Kitsune let's fly with an intensely horse laugh)

Kitsune: (writes after rubbing her throat in pain) Chances are that if you called her on the shortwave she will already have hatched your egg.

Private: Oh dear, …don't say that. I'm not ready to have children I'll never get to see. What if they call me up wanting something?

Kitsune: (writes) As long as they don't call collect then you shouldn't have to worry, …they just want to know you.

Private: And if they did call collect?

Kitsune: (writes) Hide anything valuable that you've got,… tell them you're broke, and ask if they could give YOU a loan. I guarantee you'll never hear from them again. (Skippers voice echo's down through the hatch on the H.Q.)

Skipper: Private,….we haven't got all day!

Kitsune: (writes) let's go, …it sounds like Ahab needs to get his whale.

Private: (cringes) It's not a scorca is it? (Kitsune stares at him for a moment and then rolls her eyes before blowing out the candles and heading out to meet the others.)

(The scene snaps to the concrete slab where the others are stretched out sunning themselves.)

Private: Reporting as ordered, Skipper.

Skipper: What took you so long, Private? You were down there for ten minutes.

Private: Sorry sir, …we were having a personal conversation. Kitsune was spending the day in memory of a lost love one. (Skipper sighs as he recalls what Private is talking about.)

Skipper: Understood Private, …however I still need all of my people to be in tip top shape. We need you in the water , Kitsune.

Kitsune: (rolls her eyes and the writes) If I give you one REALLY good dive, …will you leave me alone to meditate…?

Skipper: Negotiating your orders? (shakes his head) I'll tell you what., I'm in a good mood today so I'll let this insubordination slide just this once. …If your dive totally blows my socks off, …then yes you may return to your meditation. (turns to Rico) Rico, ….I need a pair of socks for the lady to blow off. What can you do for me?

Rico: (stares into space for a moment and then takes off over the habitat fence toward the night time zoo keeper who is just starting his shift. Rico is out of sight beyond the fence but the zookeeper is seen falling with a yelp as if he had the legs yanked out from under him moments before Rico returns. In his flippers are two large black socks.) TaDa!

Skipper: Holy mackerel, Rico! I could probably fit my whole body into those things. (Shakes his head) No matter, …my word is my word. They'll have to do. (Turns to the others) Kowalski, …Private, …operation sock the penguin is a go.

Kowalski: These socks appear to have been used already, …we'll need hazmat gear Rico. (Rico hacks up two gas masks and then hands them over. Once fitted the penguins approach Skipper each with a sock in hand and install them on Skippers feet.)

Skipper: Okay geisha girl, …have at thee. (Kitsune scowls in offence as she walks over to the edge of the slab and looks down at the water. A moment later she closes her eyes and begins to perform what at least appears to be Tai Chi. She does a brief spin with flippers outspread which stirs a number of fall leaves into the air from off of the concrete slab. She stops her spin and begins to use her flippers to channel the leaves into a floating, rotating column in the air which begins to spin faster and faster until suddenly Kitsune leaps into the air and with her flippers thrusts the column down into the water ahead of herself. With a massive impact splash a huge divot is left in the water which Kitsune dives into just before the water crashes back in on itself sending a column of water into the air with Kitsune riding the top of it. Seconds after the water settles Kitsune Gracefully descends out of the sky and lands on the slab with such force as to displace the surrounding air. The shockwave knocks everybody off of their feet. A moment later the others begin to get up.)

Kowalski: Skipper, ….your FEET! (Skipper looks down at his feet to see the socks missing.)

Skipper: What the deuce…? (Rico mumbles in the background and everyone turns to see that the socks are embedded within his mouth.)

Kitsune: (writes) Who's impressed? (Everyone holds up a flipper and in acknowledgement Kitsune waddles past them to get back to her meditation.)

Kowalski: Wait! Do you have any idea what's you've just done to me? What you just did, …it shouldn't even be possible! That was something straight out of science fiction. It defies the very laws of physics and I'll be wracking my brain for the next year trying to explain the mechanics behind it all! (Clutches his head with his flippers and falls on his rump groaning.) My head hurts already!

Kitsune: (writes) Most of the things you invent defy the laws of physics, Kowalski. But they still happen anyway. (She turns and heads back into the H.Q. shaking the water from her feathers as she goes.)

Skipper: (closes his eyes and bows his head) Hold your heads in shame gentleman, …we got served.

(The scene changes to later in the evening. The zookeeper is making his rounds with mealtime rations and currently has stopped to introduce the concept of hackysack to Marlene's pups in attempt to keep them occupied and out of her fur constantly. They are only too eager to learn a new activity and soon are very preoccupied with themselves. The zookeeper continues on to the penguin habitat and is surprised to see a nineteen or twenty year old Asian woman standing up against the railing looking over the habitat seemingly with nostalgia. He stops to look at his watch and then at the sky which still gives off just enough light to see without aid of the area flood lights. He approaches her with caution and at first thinks that she has not noticed him.)

Steve: Excuse me ma'am, but the zoo closed for the day a little over two hours ago. How did you get in here? (The woman turns to face him showing herself to be more Asian American than Asian. She has unique yellow highlights in the hairs along the side of her head which become visible once the zookeeper is within a few feet of her.)

Woman: I stayed, ….I'm sorry to cause a problem but I really wanted to look at the penguin habitat for a while. You know, …for nostalgic reasons.

Steve: I've never known anyone to be nostalgic about penguins. Nauseated, ….incurred migraines and hospital injuries because of them, but never been nostalgic about them.

Woman: (smiles) Not so much about the penguins, ….this is where my parents first met each other. (she glances at the habitat.) Right here.

Steve: In the habitat…? (Groans) I need to keep a sharper eye out for freaks in this place at night.

Woman: It's …

Steve: Difficult to explain….? Trust me, …I've seen all kinds of weird in this place. (Does an Igor impression) Things I can't bear to talk about, …(Agitated voice.) YOU WOULDN"T WANT TO KNOW! (The woman begins laughing)

Woman: You sound just like my father, ….he was funny too.

Steve: (pretends to be struck in the heart with a spear.) I remind you of your father…? I didn't think I looked that old. (Looks at his reflection in the penguin pond.) Maybe I need to get some " Just for Men" ® or something. (Woman laughs again)

Woman: You're fine, …I meant in terms of character.

Steve: Oh okay, …now I don't feel any better. (sighs) Okay, …nostalgia time is over. The zoo is closed and I need to escort you out now.

Woman: I understand. (They begin walking toward the front exit.)

Steve: So you said your father WAS funny, …what happened if you don't mind my asking?

Woman: He was killed in a car accident when I was ten. It was during a bad Nor'easter, …and my mother was pregnant with my youngest brother. My dad insisted on going out to get a medication that mom needed, …and despite pleads to stay with her and wait out the storm until it passed, he went anyway. The rest gets pretty emotional.

Steve: I'm sorry, …It sounds like you have a very close family.

Woman: (looks at him and smiles) Don't worry, …you'll get there before you know it.

Steve: (does a cold shiver) This is creepy, ….I know that smile from somewhere. Do I know you…? (They approach the front gates and Steve opens them.)

Woman: (cocks her head in thought.) Not yet, …be patient though.

Steve: (uneasy) Okay, …that was hauntingly cryptic. You definitely weren't fishing for a date with that remark.

Woman: May I ask a very personal favor of you?

Steve: Getting personal now? I barely know you.

Woman: (stomps her foot with annoyance) This is important, …if you have any honor than you'll comply with my request.

Steve: Okay, the weirdness factor here just jumped. I know those mannerisms from somewhere.

Woman: (Calm, quiet, subtle tone of voice as she looks him directly in eye.) Please…. (Steve nods) Someday, …if somebody you truly care about makes a request of you like the one my mother made to my father, ….will you put aside you're stubbornness and comply with the request?

Steve: This isn't going to get all Star Wars ® is it? (does his best Vader impression) Luke, …I am your father! (The woman just stares at him and after a moment he sighs) I get the feeling you're the kind of person I couldn't say no to anyway, ….you have my word. (The woman looks into his eyes and a moment later a tear rolls down her cheek.) On one condition…. (The woman looks at him with curiosity peaked.)

Give me your first name, …Maybe I can figure out why you seem familiar later.

Woman: (smiles) Keiko.

Steve: (Pauses in thought) Nope, …I've got nothing. I'll have to make it work later I guess.

Keiko: May I ask you one more thing? (Steve tilts his head back and groans in annoyance.)

Steve: What, …you need a kidney or something?

Keiko: (laughs) I was just curious about the shiner on your left eye, ….it's rather hard to miss. My mom would sometimes clock my dad when they got into a really bad argument, …always on the same eye. (pause) That one.

Steve: (stares at her for a long minute before he submits.) I broke up with my girlfriend today, …she didn't take it so well. (smiles sarcastically) She wasn't your mother was she..? (Keiko laughs and shakes her head no and He escorts her out and then locks the gates behind her before walking back to his duties. From outside the fence the woman watches as Steve walks away and disappears from view. A moment later a phone in her pocket begins to ring.)

Keiko: (reaches into her pocket and picks up the phone.) I'm here Kowalski, ….yes I'm ready. Of COARSE I didn't tell him anything, …I just needed to talk to him one more time. No I didn't see her, …she has an insight for this sort of thing. She'd have known something about me was peculiar. (Laughs) Tell Kowalski Sr. that E doesn't exactly equal MC2 anymore, ..that'll get him going for hours. (She hangs up the phone and a moment later it pulses with energy and she disappears in a blinding flash.

(The scene changes to inside the penguin habitat at about the same time as Marlene comes sliding down the entrance ladder. At first sight she notices that the penguins all have ear muffs on. Marlene approaches Skipper and pulls one of the muffs away from his ear.)

Marlene: Hey guys, ..what's shaking? (Rico's voice can be heard coming from Kitsune's quarters in the background. Skipper doesn't take his eyes off of the paper he's reading, but only gestures with his flipper toward Kitsune's quarters where a large pile of note paper can be seen spewing from under the curtain.) Oh dear, …they're arguing again? (Skipper gestures for the others to remove their head gear.)

Skipper: That is affirmative, Marlene. We're laying odds on when they might call it quits.

Marlene: You're betting on how long the argument will last?

Kowalski: Not that Quits, Marlene. ….QUITS!

Marlene: Skipper, …how can you bet on somebody's love life like that?

Private: That's easy, ….we're using fish as money. (Giggles) A herring is worth five… (Skipper smacks him)

Skipper: She doesn't need every sordid detail!

Marlene: I, …I can't believe you guys. Instead of letting this escalate you should be in there intervening or something.

Skipper: We're guys, Marlene. We don't meddle in the love affairs of other people. Women on the other hand? Well let's just say that that's what they do best. (Marlene balls her paws into fists and growls)

Marlene: I'll remember that the next time you come over to play, mister.

Kowalski: Um, …just to clarify. By play do you mean…?

Skipper: (cuts him off) Classified…! (Skipper sighs and then gets up from the table.) Alright, …I'll try to intervene just to make you happy. (he begins to walk toward the back of the cave when suddenly there is an explosion followed by throwing stars piercing the curtain, followed by thirty caliber machine gun fire.) Forget intervention, ….hit the deck people! Everyone drops to the floor seconds before the melee ends with Kitsune's curtain falling to the ground revealing Rico pinned on the floor by Kitsune with sword poised to behead him. The room in the background looks like a devastated war zone. Skipper picks his head up off of the floor to glare at Marlene.) ….And you wanted me to intervene? (Kitsune taking no notice of the others stops what she's doing, pants a few times to vent, and then shakes her head no just before throwing her sword to the floor. She then storms out of the H.Q)

Marlene: (looks depressed) I guess I'll go try to calm her down and talk to her.

Skipper: (Picks himself up off of the floor) Hold it right there, Marlene. (turns to the others) Kowalski report!

Kowalski: She appears to have expended all of her stars, left the line of her grapple gun wrapped around Rico's throat, and left the room without her sword. That accounts for all of her usual load of ordinance Skipper, …it should be somewhat safe to try to talk to her. However maintain a safe distance Marlene, …she's still a martial arts master the likes of which none of us has ever seen before. If you ticked her off enough she could probably make you eat your own tail.

Marlene: (scoffs) Oh come on, …I don't think…. (nervous pause) Really….? (Long pause as Skipper gestures for her to get moving.) Oh great, …and it was my suggestion to get involved in the first place. Way to go Marlene. (She scampers up the ladder and out of the H.Q.)

Skipper: Alright people the shows over, …let's clean up this mess.

Private: Um Skipper, …I don't think the show is quite over yet. (Private points to Rico who is still lying on the ground moaning in pain. The view pivots to reveal that the sadistic sex toy that Rico carried with his ordinance load is now imbedded within his rectum, ,..switched on.) What are we going to do about that….?

Kowalski: (nauseated) Oh sweet mercy….

Skipper: (groans with disgust) I'll need my medical supplies, ….Kowalski see if you can find them around here. (long pause) Men, …I am hereby classifying what is about to take place above top secret. Nobody finds out about this, …is that understood? (Everyone nods.)

(The scene snaps to outside of the H.Q where Kitsune is sitting at the edge of the concrete slab dipping her feet into the cold water. Marlene can be seen approaching cautiously from behind. As she comes closer Kitsune holds up a note for Marlene to take and read.)

Kitsune: (writes) Have no fear, …I have managed to vent sufficiently.

Marlene: What, ….what happened back there?

Kitsune: (writes while her tears dapple the paper.) We broke up….

Marlene: THAT! That was a break up? (Clasps her paws about her head.) You were about to kill him, …we all saw it!

Kitsune: (writes) The last straw was that he said if we had children and I had one of my freak outs that I might inadvertently kill them all. (She begins to sob)

Marlene: Oh wow, ….that's pretty heartless. That doesn't sound like Rico at all though, …are you sure it wasn't just said in the heat of the moment? People say all kinds of hurtful stupid things in the heat of the moment.

Kitsune: (writes) Whether he did or not makes no difference, …it's clear now that he does not want me. (pause) Why would anybody want me, …I'm a screwed up psychotic homicidal penguin.

Marlene: Okay, …now I think you're just being hard on yourself. You're not all of that, ….all of the time. (Pause) Okay, …that didn't help. I'm sorry….

Kitsune: (writes) You're trying, …I understand. (pause) What's truly sad is that when I came here I thought I could have a chance to start over. A new place with unfamiliar faces where my past wouldn't have a chance to catch up with me.

Marlene: Is that why you came up here? I thought it was because you came to bail us out of Camden and wound up getting transferred because the humans had figured out that you and Rico were together.

Kitsune: (writes) It WAS, …but what I'm trying to tell you is that I wanted to try to make the best of the situation.

Marlene: Okay, …so what went wrong with your plan?

Kitsune: (writes) The guys had a chance to get to know me first before I came here. Now I never hear the end of it, …"Rico's crazy girlfriend", "Try not to kill anybody, Kitsune." (Pause) Need I go on?

Marlene: No, ….no you've pretty much covered it. Way to go…. (pause) So, ….how do we get to the root of this then? What's the source of the problem?

Kitsune: (writes) You know me as well as the others, …I have anger issues and a really BAD temper. (Sighs) No matter how hard I try I just cannot find any peace. ( pause) Sometimes I just wish I could go back home to Japan, ….but there's nobody there for me now. Sensei was all I had…. (begins to tear up as a loud honky tonk beat starts up somewhere in the background.) Stupid lemurs, ….nobody want's to dance to your crappy music!

Marlene: Um, …I don't think that's the lemurs. They listen to club music, …or at least I think It's club music. Either way it's just as annoying but comes from the opposite end of the zoo. (the other penguins pop up through the hatch in the slab.)

Skipper: What the devil is that racket?

Kowalski: (whips out a mini satellite dish attached to a makeshift handheld computer.) The source of the music appears to be coming from the baboon habitat.

Skipper: Them? Since when did they get a boom box?

Kowalski: I have no idea Skipper, the only time we ever heard them sing and dance was when King Julian had his groove stolen from him and then it somehow found it's way into you.

Skipper: (awkward silence) I uh, ….don't remember that part.

Private: Sure you do Skipper, ..how could you forget. You became a dancing machine for a short time.

Skipper: Thank you so much for the reminder, Private. Allow me to restate myself, ….I don't WANT to remember that.

Private: Oh, ..sorry.

Rico: (Grunts) So what do we do about this?

Marlene: What's to do? It's not like they're the lemurs blasting their music all night. Let the Baboons have their fun for a little while.

Kitsune: (writes) Must we…?

Marlene: If you're determined to try to change your self image then you need to learn patience and curb that temper of yours, Kitsune.

Kitsune: (sighs deeply and writes with sarcasm) Thank you Dr. Phil. ® (The scene fades out)

(The scene comes back much later, …the time is now two in the morning and a vast majority of the zoo is quiet with exception of the baboons who are still partying. Despite this most of the zoo seems to have developed an immunity to it after having to listen to Julian's antics for so long. The animals are all quiet and the zookeeper can be seen making his rounds checking up on all of the animals one habitat at a time. The scene changes to focus on the inside of the penguin habitat, the four original penguins are sound asleep having donned their earmuffs to insure a good nights rest. The exception to the rule is Kitsune who has buried her head under her partially destroyed pillow and tosses about periodically trying to block out the noise and get some sleep. After another thirty minutes of this she decides that she has had enough and gets out of the bed to go have a chat with the baboons. Huffing she clutches the recently re-hung tattered curtain and then pauses to look at her reflection in a small mirror she has hung on the wall. She sighs deeply and decides not to tempt fate by regurgitating all of her weapons and leaving them on the floor behind her as she leaves the H.Q. Sometime later the music stops abruptly and with it the vibrations caused by the amplified bass. This change in the status quo caused to Skipper to stir and wake up.)

Skipper: (removing his ear muffs.) The music stopped, …..all right! (Pauses as he hears his stomach gurgle) Wait just a second, ….my penguin senses are tingling. (Lets loose with flatulence and then pauses again,) Nope, that wasn't it. Something's not right around here. (Looks about to see that the other three are still sound asleep with Rico clutching his doll.) Isn't that just adorable? (He waddles to the far end of the cave and parts the curtain to check on Kitsune only to find her weapons on the floor and her bunk empty.) On no, …..something is Definitely rotten in Denmark. (sniffs) Oh wait, …that was just me. (pause) Get a hold of yourself soldier, …she left her stuff behind so that's a good thing. (pause) No it's not, …she never does that. Something's amiss….. (Skipper turns and belly slides to the ladder and then shoots up and out of the H.Q.)

(The scene changes to the baboon habitat as Skipper vaults over the wall to find Kitsune and Marlene standing across from the baboons. Off to the right is a large very smashed stereo.)

Marlene: Skipper, …..thank god your hear.

Skipper: Sweet mackerel, ….what happened here?

Marlene: Kitsune tried to get Darla to either turn down or turn off the stereo. She refused and things just went downhill from there.

Skipper: So how did you get involved in all of this?

Marlene: I was already here for the same purpose when Kitsune showed up. Let me just say that negotiations to turn off the music were not going well. (Kitsune approaches and begins to write to voice her side of the story when she is cut off.)

Skipper: I don't want to hear it, …I can see already that you flew off the handle again! Withdraw twenty paces and wait for me to come talk to you! (Pause) That's an order! (Kitsune complies and Skipper turns back to the baboons.) Alright, let's look at this from both angles.

Darla: Angles my behind, …that girl destroyed our stereo!

Marlene: Which you guys have been blasting all night long. I mean, …give us a break already! Julian is bad enough with HIS music.

Darla: Don't y'all compare us with that lemur, …he's just a self absorbed dancing fool. We've got style.

Marlene: Um yea right, style. Okay, …but couldn't you have turned your style down just a little bit? I mean things didn't have to go this far, ….I tried to talk to you first. KITSUNE even tried to talk to you first, ….I mean you can't tell me that didn't show effort on her part.

Darla: There wasn't any effort at all, ….she just kept shoving paper in my face.

Skipper: (Wipes his face with his flipper) She can't talk Darla, ….that's how she communicates by writing notes.

Darla: Well so sorry for her then, because I can't read human. Y'all think you are so smart around here reading and writing the human words. That girl has got a bad attitude and she destroyed my stereo! (pause as she crosses her arms) I want it replaced…..

Skipper: (groans) Where are Kitsune's notes?

Darla: Excuse me?

Skipper: The notes, girl! You can't expect me to take action against one of my subordinates without hearing both sides. (Darla points to a small pile of paper tinged with baboon dung.) What the….?

Marlene: Yea, …Darla didn't think to highly of Kitsune's method of communication. She um….

Skipper: Yea, …I got that. (Skipper reluctantly picks up the notes and reads them one by one.) These are all written in a nice calm manner, …she was trying to negotiate with you. (Pause as he turns to see Kitsune in the distance) Way to go, Kitsune! I may just owe you an apology. (Pause) So at what point did things go south?

Marlene: Right about when Darla used Kitsune's notes for sanitary napkins. Kitsune actually did some sort of blood curdling scream that sounded like an animal being crushed and I think I could make out something about "No honor". That's when she drew a picture of Texas in the sand, urinated on it, then and smashed the stereo.

Skipper: It sounds like a massive misunderstanding topped with ignorance, Darla.

Marlene: …..And baboon poop, …don't forget that.

Skipper: The POINT is, ….that Kitsune tried to talk…..

Darla: The time for talk is over penguin, …I can forgive the paper being shoved in my face but when you mess with Texas you're messing with the bull! Now I want my stereo replaced, ..pronto!

Skipper: This whole mess was spawned by your own ignorance, Darla. (Motions for the others to follow him) I think we're done here.

Darla: (motions for the other baboons to block their exit.) We're not done here, …not by a long shot! I told Y'all you were messing with the bull, …now here come the horns. You think my backwoods magic is some hocus pocus used for parlor tricks like what I did to the lemur? I've got a news flash for you, … I've got a whammy that'll turn you inside out. Y'all are going to get me that new stereo, …and you're going to do it the hard way by working for it. You like the humans so much with their writing? Well then you can join them, ….and you can't come back until you've got my stereo. (Points to Kitsune) And SHE can't come back until she apologizes.

Skipper: You're not making any sense baboon, …I think you've been blasting that stereo so long your mind has turned to mush.

Darla: Make sense of this penguin! Y'all are banished to the human world. (makes a gesture with her paws)

Skipper: (Looks about to see that nothing has happened) What, …no singing and dancing this time? I expected a better show than what you gave Julian.

Darla: Laugh while you can penguin, …the more complex spells take a bit of time to take effect. Not to worry though, …you'll get what's coming to you.

Skipper: Right, …let's go people. We'll let the baboons know if we find the minds that they've lost. (Skipper leaves with the others and make their way back to their habitats with Kitsune hanging back a little.)

Marlene: Don't look so down Kitsune, …it wasn't your fault this time. You actually tried to control your temper and talk things out for a change. I'm proud of you! (Kitsune stops in her tracks while the others continue. She notices that Marlene has begun to leave a light trail of fur behind her. She looks at herself to see a small number of feather come loose from her flipper. A worried expression comes over her face as she picks up the pace to catch up with the others. She observes Skipper and Marlene share an embrace in the distance ahead of her just before they part to their own habitats. By the time Kitsune reaches the wall of the penguin habitat she is overcome by severe nausea and bends herself over the wall in pain as she begins to drop feathers steadily.)

(The scene cuts to inside the cave of the otter habitat where Marlene has just finished tucking her pups back into bed after they had gotten out to roughhouse in her absence.)

Marlene: Good night guys, …don't let the bed bugs…(she is overcome by symptoms similar to Kitusne and her pups jump out of bed to offer assistance)

Yoshi: Mom, …what's wrong? (After trying to steady her mother with her paws she sees a large amount of fur come loose in them.)

Loki: (Scared) This isn't one of my jokes guys, ..I swear!

Hannibal: Mom, what's wrong with you? What do we do? (The view from Marlene's perspective begins to tilt upward expressing a change in size as the pups cling to each other in fright. Hannibal turns to Yoshi) You're always trying to take charge of things, …what do we do?

Yoshi: (tries to think) Get dad! (Hannibal and Loki tear out of the habitat only to return a moment later.)

Loki: Dad's in the same boat, …it must be contagious or something! It's got Ms. Kitsune too, I mean the penguins are really freaking out over there!

Hannibal: (smacks Loki) I told you not to pick your nose, …there's germs in there! You probably infected mom with something when you touched her.

Yoshi: Will you two shut up, …we need help. (Pause) We don't have a choice, …get the zookeeper! (The other two tear out of the habitat once again. As much as twenty minutes later the pups come scampering across the zoo with the zookeeper walking briskly behind.)

Steve: I've got no idea what's gotten into you little guys but this had better be important and nothing had better have been blown up or burnt down! I didn't bring my migraine medication with me tonight. (While heading to the otter habitat he hears a heavy splash and redirects, despite the otter pups protests, to the penguin habitat where after looking over the railing see's a naked Asian woman floating in the penguins pond.) Oh for god's sake lady, …I kicked you out of here hours ago! (removes his footwear and pocket materials before jumping into the pond after her.) COLD! (smacks the water with his fists before swimming over to the woman and pulling her onto the concrete slab. He then retrieves the wooden plank from the bushes and carries her out and over to a bench where he covers her with his jacket and checks for vitals.)

Definitely not the person I thought you were, ….a close second though. (The pups are still going berserk and after a moment the zookeeper follows them to the otter habitat where after many uttered profanities he retrieves another naked woman bringing her over to the bench by the penguin habitat.) Alright, …I'll be right back. I have to get some blankets and a med kit. (Looks at the pups) Stay here! (Moments later he returns with the supplies and after covering the women pulls out his cell phone to dial 911. The pups jump up in unison to knock the phone out of the zookeepers hand and gesture "no" frantically. (Soon thereafter the penguins grab his attention with a similar problem and a naked man is carried out of the habitat and placed on the ground near the women and covered with a blanket.) What in God's great name is going on here? (Pauses as he looks at the animals gathered around) Where's Kitsune! I need to be able to talk to you guys! (Yoshi jumps over on top of the Asian woman and begins to jump up and down but she is brushed aside by the zookeeper.) Stop it, ..these people need help and I need to know what's going on. Now where is Kitsune? (All three pups stand about the unconscious Asian woman and begin to point frantically. They even go so far as to form an arrow with their own bodies pointing to the woman. The zookeeper stares for several long minutes before stumbling backward and falling on his rump in disbelief.)

(The scene fades to black)

Chapter 2 coming soon…..

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 2

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens up inside of the penguin H.Q shortly before dawn, it has been only a few hours since Skipper had been carried out by the zookeeper. All is quiet now, ..however the H.Q. is a mess partially resulting from Rico's break up with Kitsune but mostly from Skipper as he stumbled about in agony trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Rico, Private, and Kowalski are seen sitting about their table after righting it up off of the floor. They sit there staring at each other with only an occasional word being said.)

Private: Perhaps it was one of your experiments gone awry, Kowalski.

Kowalski: (smacks his flipper against the table in irritation) I don't currently HAVE any experiments, Private.

Private: Past experiments then? You did invent a machine that made a giant out of Mort and myself for a time. Perhaps it malfunctioned somehow?

Kowalski: Impossible, …I disassembled it a long time ago. Even still, …it never could have caused THIS. Transmutation, …..it's the stuff of folklore! Science fiction maybe, …but even then that's pushing it. The body could never withstand such radical changes.

Private: We didn't seem to have a problem with changing size, Kowalski.

Kowalski: That's not the same thing, size is totally different from form. In this case everything about them changed, …bones, organs, chemistry, hormones, ….EVERYTHING! There are so many variables involved my mind can't process it all, …I feel like my head's going to explode. (Rico reacts to this by regurgitating a raincoat for himself.)

Rico: (grunts) Where is he now?

Kowalski: I have no idea, ….once he figured out who they were the zookeeper carried them off somewhere one at a time.

Private: Perhaps just to get them out of sight, ….it IS just a matter of time before the daytime shift gets here.

Rico: (grunts) Two hours, …plenty of time.

Kowalski: If he's just stashing them somewhere then I agree. I doubt it though, ….he'd have to put them somewhere where he could get them out of the zoo without being seen.

Private: Instead of worrying about how all of this happened in the first place, ….perhaps we should worry about how we're going to get them back. I mean, …how does one reverse tra….um, trans….

Kowalski: Transmutation, ….I and I have no idea. I would need to know how it occurred in the first place. (pause) Then take notes so I can try it myself sometime. (rubs his flippers together) Can you imagine what we could accomplish if we had the ability to change form at any time we wished? (He is smacked on the back of the head by Rico.)

Rico: (grunts) The problem at hand…? Kitsune,… Marlene….?

Kowalski: Well of coarse we have to get Marlene back too, ….but to be honest Rico perhaps that it's better to leave Kitsune this way. She could be the humans problem now.

Private: Are, …..are you saying that we'd be better of without her? That we should abandon her?

Kowalski: (agitated) She was going to kill Rico, ….we all saw it! The girl is an emotional bomb waiting to go off, …for all we know maybe she somehow caused all of this.

Private: I have a hard time fancying that, Kowalski. She has troubles, sure. Though have you forgotten that if it weren't for her we likely would have succumbed to Dr. Blowhole? He'd sent his goons to kill us when she showed up, …and if I recall it was her "emotional bombs" as you call them that held the humans off long enough for us to be rescued.

Rico: (grunts) I kind of said some things to set her off.

Kowalski: Really? What kind of things could possibly have provoked THAT? (Rico looks away ashamed)

Rico: (grunts) I may have said something about her killing our kids if we ever had them. (looks away again.)

Private: Rico you didn't! How could you!

Kowalski: (scratches the underside of his beak.) I must admit, ….that's pretty callous.

Private: No wonder she broke up with you. (Rico moans and sheds a few tears)

Rico: (grunts) She'd never take me back.

Kowalski: As much as I hate to say it, Rico. If you did indeed say what you claim than the odds are impossibly stacked against you. Heck, in her place I might have wanted to kill you.

Private: Is that intended to be a retraction, Kowalski?

Kowalski: Of what…?

Private: You know.

Kowalski: You're going to make me say it, aren't you? (private nods and then Kowalski sighs heavily) Very well, …in light of this new evidence Kitsune's actions toward Rico were…..understandable.

Private: And…?

Kowalski: (growls) And…I was incorrect in saying that we might be better off without her.

Private: (crosses his flippers about his chest.) That's better. ( a soft voice comes from behind them)

Yoshi: Mr. Kowalski, ….are you going to be able to help our mom?

Kowalski: I'm not even sure of what happened yet, ….but I promise we'll do everything that we can to get her back to the way that was. (another voice comes up fro behind Yoshi.)

Loki: We're scared, ….can we sleep here until the zoo opens for the day? (Hannibal stands next to him quietly)

Kowalski: Well, …I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in that.

Rico: (grunts) The place is a disaster!

Private: Rico's right, …where will they sleep?

Kowalski: (gets up from the table.) Well that problem won't get solved any faster if we keep sitting here. Let's try to clean this place up a little and find them each a bunk. (The group begins to clean up the H.Q. with the otter pups helping and before long things are at least somewhat recognizable compared to before. Kowalski turns to address the pups to announce that they could sleep in Kitsune's quarters since she wasn't presently using them, but instead finds that all three pups have long since climbed into his own bunk and gone to sleep.) ….Of coarse they did.

Rico: (grunts) They're so cute…

Kowalski: I suppose I'll have to take Skipper's bunk then.

Private: You don't think Skipper will mind do you?

Kowalski: He's been turned into a human, …I doubt he'd even fit into the thing now.

Private: That's not quite what I meant.

Kowalski: Nobodies giving up on him, Private. I just need time to figure this mess out and honestly the pups have the right idea. We'll all function a lot better with a little shut eye.

Private: Wherever the zookeeper took them, …I hope they're all safe. (Rico hit's the light switch and the sounds of everybody getting comfortable can be heard,. Moments later the only sound in the H.Q is snoring with the occasional report of body gas followed by snickering from one of the pups.)

(The scene fades out and comes back several hours later. The location is the inside of a third floor apartment, the sun has clearly risen for the day as sunlight filters through the gaps between the blinds. The bodies of several people can be seen scattered about the room in an unconscious state. A man and a woman are seen sleeping on a sleeper sofa that has been pulled out for them, another woman is seen sleeping on a regular couch. Everyone has a blanket covering their otherwise naked bodies as they sleep, ….soon the sound of keys turning the locks on the apartment are heard and a moment later the door quietly opens and then shuts again as a man slips into the apartment with a heavy sigh. The clunk of keys being tossed onto an end table is heard followed by the shuffling of feet down the hall to where the sole bedroom in the apartment awaits and moments later the apartment is again silent until around about noon when one of the women sleeping on the furniture wakes and begins to search the area for a mirror. Sometime later the man in the bedroom stirs to the sound of light crying coming from the bathroom just outside of his bedroom. He gets up and dresses himself before going to investigate having remembered that he was not alone in apartment. From just outside the bathroom door the sound of sniffling can still be heard.)

Steve: (lightly raps on the door with his knuckles before slowly opening it to find a young Asian woman standing naked in front of the mirror while probing her body and occasionally wiping tears from her eyes.) Are you okay…? (The woman turns to look at him and then holds out open palms to show that she has no writing utensils. Steve tries to rub the sleep from his eyes before prompting her to follow him to the kitchen. Once sitting at the table the woman is presented with a notepad and pencil.) This is just a shot in the dark, …but you are Kitsune right? (She nods as Steve hands her a tissue.) Are you hungry? I've probably got a can of sardines floating about here somewhere. (Kitsune nods and Steve goes searching through the pantry. A moment later an open can and a fork are presented to her.) Listen, ….I know you're not used to wearing them but I'm going to have to find you guys some clothes to wear. (pause) Not that I mind a naked woman sitting at my kitchen table, ….but it's just not appropriate. You understand, right? (Kitsune continues to eat until the can is finished and then gestures a thank you.)

Kitsune: (writes) What's wrong with me as I am?

Steve: (scratches his chin) Gee, …where to begin? Um, …..well somehow between last night and this morning you've undergone a transformation into the human form. I'm hoping you'll be able to shed some light on that for me soon but for now I'll just say that humans wear clothes so that other humans don't get to look at them all of the time. It's a personal space, …privacy, personal access type deal. As such most humans such as myself are not used to seeing the opposite gender stroll about completely naked, …it can be a distraction.

Kitsune: (writes) Why?

Steve: (sighs) This could get complicated. (Pause) Okay, …let me try to be careful how I say this. (Pause) I'm a guy, …and you know how guys can be around girls right? (She nods) Well, …..let me just say that as far as human females go, …..you're not ugly. (She wears a confused expression) Look, ….Mr. Takagi wore clothes all the time except when bathing or being intimate with the Mrs., right? (she nods) …And the same thing went for Mrs. Takagi, right? (she nods) Alright then, …we can agree that it's a cultural thing and you have to do it. How about that? (Kitsune sighs and then nods. Steve then goes to the couch and retrieves a blanket which he then drapes about Kitsune's shoulders as she sits at the table.) I'd let you borrow some of my own stuff buy I seriously doubt it would fit you. (Awkward pause) So, ….can you give me any ideas as to what happened here? …..And I mean anything at all because, …."holy crap" just doesn't say it right now.

Kitsune: (writes) I was hoping that this was all just a nightmare that I could forget once I woke up from it. The pain, …..it was so horrible.

Steve: Okay, ….that's a start I guess. Keep in mind though that we're not filming the opening to the movie Titanic, ….I need actual functional details, not dramatic description. (pause as he scratches his head) Are you in pain now? (she shakes her head) How did this happen, ….who did this to you? Is this one of Kowalski's crazy experiments gone awry or something? Please say yes, …..that would REALLY explain a sizeable portion of this whole mess right now.

Kitsune: (writes) There was an altercation between us and the baboons and I smashed their stereo. Skipper and Marlene backed my side of the story and as a consequence the baboons used what they called "backwoods magic" to do this to us.

Steve: Backwoods magic, …..what is that like voodoo? (Kitsune shrugs) To what end, …why would they do that? Where do baboons learn backwoods magic in the first place? (pauses in thought) Where did they get a stereo in the first place?

Kitsune: (Writes to answer the first question.) So that we could earn money to buy them a new one.

Steve: Are you serious? The baboons are THAT vindictive? (Pause) …And they know voodoo, …that's just great. I'm lucky they've been happy with the job I've been doing at the zoo or they could have wammy'd my behind into one of you guys. (frustrated pause) Are they going to turn you back at any point? (Kitsune nods)

Kitsune: (writes) They require us to replace their stereo with the exact same make and model, …once that's done they'll take the spell off.

Steve: That's it? (long silent pause) I dunno, …all things considered I thought there would be an entire laundry list of stuff they'd expect from you first. In any story you read there's always some sort of quest involved, ….go out to find the inner you or some garbage like that.

Kitsune: (looks down and then writes) They require an apology from me as well.

Steve: (scoffs) Yea, …like that'll happen. (awkward pause) Sorry, ….regarding?

Kitsune: I made some disparaging remarks about Texas.

Steve: (leans back in his chair) Which if memory serves is where they were shipped to us from. "Don't mess with Texas" , …that's the credo down there. (pause) Is it a safe guess that they wouldn't settle for say, …my old clock radio? (Kitsune nods) This whole mess, ….over a stereo. (shakes his head while chuckling angrily to himself.) Listen, …I'm going to go to my room and blow my head off so I don't have to suffer the nightmares anymore that you guys seems to cause me on a regular basis. (long awkward pause as Kitsune stares at him wide eyed. Eventually Steve lets out a deep sigh.) Alright I've strung you along long enough with that, ….I'm only going back to bed. I've only had a few hours rest and it's been a bad night for us both. Feel free to watch the tube or raid the fridge, …just don't clean me out. I'll have a chat with the others when they get up and maybe we can start to sort this out.

Kitsune: (writes with a surprised expression on her face.) Are you saying that you're willing to help us?

Steve: I'm helping you now aren't I? However if you're asking me to buy that stereo for you, …well you guys still owe me two hundred bucks from that last time you went off the deep end. Not to mention I won't have any money coming in for a while so I've got to conserve what I've got.

Kitsune: (writes) I don't understand, ..the zoo no longer pays you for our care?

Steve: (gets up from his chair) The zoo no longer employs me, …they didn't believe me when I said that you'd somehow disappeared from the zoo. They suspect I stole you, they haven't pressed charges yet because they lack the evidence to prove it just yet. In short, …they fired me. Antarctic command will have to replace me with somebody else, …hopefully somebody I know so you guys won't get a complete jerk.

Kitsune: (writes) If the zoo no longer obligates you to care for us, …why are you helping? After what we've done to you, …you still care about us?

Steve: (glares at her for a moment and then places a finger to his lips.) Shhh…. (He gets up to head back to bed. The scene fades and comes back at about five in the afternoon. Everybody is awake now and the group is busy trying on clothing that Steve had obtained from the goodwill store.®)

Marlene: (holds up a bra) What am I supposed to do with this thing?

Skipper: (holds up a pair of underwear) Why do human males shape their underwear so strangely?

Steve: (glances over and smirks) That's women's underwear, Skipper. They're bodies are shaped differently and thus so is their clothing. However if you REALLY want to wear that, the ladies here might be able to help you accessorize. (Skipper tosses the underwear away with disgust and moments later finds the correct clothing to wear.) You'll all have to forgive me, …I had to guess your measurements. We can go out and find you some better fitting clothes later.

Skipper: This shirt is rather small on me.

Steve: Well, …you turned out to be just as challenging to guess the size for as the ladies. For some reason you're body looks like Rocky Balboa just before a fight, …all pumped up with muscles. (Chuckles) You remind me of my old drill sergeant.

Skipper: (defensive) Hey, …I have to stay in shape just like the rest of my team. We can't run op's if we let ourselves go.

Steve: You might want to stick with that shirt actually, ….the form fit shows you off and well, ….human women like guys with muscles.

Kitsune: (writes and then hands it to Marlene) He's human eye candy now.

Marlene: (scowls and then crumples the paper) No he's not, …we'll get him a different shirt. (Takes a deep breath and then turns to Steve.) So, ….what do I look like?

Steve: Like you need glasses, …I can see you straining your eyes. Can you even see me from where I am?

Marlene: Of coarse I can.

Steve: Describe the features of my face. (Marlene takes a long while trying make out facial features)

Marlene: You're skin is pink.

Steve: We call it Caucasian, ..but go on.

Marlene: Um, ….

Steve: (growls) I'll make an appointment with the optometrist. (Pause) There goes my last paycheck…..

Kitsune: (writes) Were you always like this?

Marlene: Hey, …I can see things just fine when they're close enough. He's just standing to far away that's all.

Skipper: I guess that explains why you always stand so close when you talk to use. (pause) What was he talking about?

Kitsune: (writes) The zoo fired him because we all went missing, …again.

Skipper: Biscuits and gravy,…. that's not the man's fault ! (Pause) This definitely does not wash, …we're just going to have to convince the zoo administration to see things our way. Kowalski, …I need options and I need them now! (pause as he looks about) Kowalski…? (turns to see everybody staring at him) Aww fish heads….

Marlene: Isn't that sweet, …he misses his right hand penguin.

Kitsune: (writes) So sweet I could vomit right now!

Marlene: Wow, …way to kill the moment there.

Kitsune: (smiles and then writes) It's what I do. (Steve walks over with a few hair brushes and other hair related items.)

Steve: You'll need these, ….the last thing you need is to go out in public looking like you just fell out of bed. (Takes a step back after brushing Kitsune's hair) How is it that after what happened, ..you have a short bob of hair but Marlene's is halfway down to her butt. Skipper, ….you're head is military regulation. I swear you look exactly like a drill instructor. (everybody looks about shrugging at each other.) Whatever, ….Marlene, …I forget what you call these things but you slide it over your head from front to middle and it keep everything pressed down and in place. Kitsune, ….try these barrettes. They should serve to keep your bangs out of your face. Skipper, ….you would actually have to grow some hair to be able to do anything with you.

Skipper: Low maintenance, …just the way I like it. (Rubs the top of his head with his palm. In the background the phone begins to ring.) Zookeeper, …..are you expecting any calls?

Steve: My name is Steve, ….not zookeeper. That WAS my profession, ….now it's not. (pause) I tossed my cell phone and charger into the penguin habitat with a note tucked into the flip. If Kowalski has half a brain that'll be him now. (He walks over to the kitchen and picks up the phone)

Kitsune: (writes) What purpose does that serve?

Steve: It allows Skipper to stay in contact with his team in case they figure something out that we haven't thought of, ….and it allows Marlene to stay in contact with her family.

Marlene: THE KIDS! Oh my god I can't believe I went the whole day without even wondering if they were Ok! (Steve puts the phone to his ear)

Steve: Go ahead…(Walks over to hand the hand set to Marlene) Otter chatter, ….I think it's for you. (Marlene snatches the phone and begins to ramble on with her pups as they take turns on the phone.)

Skipper: Make sure you put Kowalski on the phone before you hang up, …I need to find out of he's made any progress with the baboons, …and our condition. That too. (sighs) Since Kowalski's not here I'll need an alternative. You're up geisha girl, …what options can you give me? (Kitsune grits her teeth and tosses over the recliner Skipper was sitting in with him in it, ..she then storms out of the room and down the hall to Steve's room and slams the door.) What was THAT about?

Steve: Smooth move ex-lax, ….do you guys always insult her like that? No wonder she's always perturbed.

Marlene: (inadvertently hangs up the phone) Wait, …I don't get it. How did Skipper insult her?

Steve: You guys don't know what a geisha is?

Skipper: Those little Japanese girls in the costumes, …they dance and do some sort of thing with tea. Where's the problem?

Steve: That's the literal translation, …yes. However as I'm certain you've learned from your travels that in every culture there is a literal translation which the average foreigner learns until they have a grasp of things. Then there is a loose translation that is well known and understood by the indigenous population.

Skipper: …..And the loose translation of geisha would be?

Steve: You called her a prostitute, …a hoar. (Marlene takes a pillow from the couch and begins to beat Skipper with it.)

Marlene: SKIPPER, …how could you!

Skipper: (still being pummeled) Hey, …I never got the memo on that. (Pause) Look I'll go apologize to the girl, …it was a misunderstanding. (Skipper gets up and heads down the hall with Marlene pelting him with the couch cushions as he goes.)

Steve: He'll be a while.

Marlene: (scoffs) You think? (Pause) So what do we do now, ….I mean how do we go about resolving this mess? I need to get home to my kids, ….they need me.

Steve: This may come as a surprise but at a year old the pups can for the most past take care of themselves. They'll just have to learn self reliance until you get home. (pause) As for the other side of that coin, ….if you guys know the make and model of that stereo I can help you find it. If it's easy to get and not too expensive then I may be able to help you and you'll probably be home by the end of the week.

Marlene: What if, ….what it it's NOT easy to find. What if it IS expensive?

Steve: Then your S.O.L J.W.F

Marlene: I, …you know what I don't know what that means.

Steve: It means I'll have to find you jobs under the table somewhere so that you can earn the money.

Marlene: Which would take time, …wouldn't it?

Steve: Possibly weeks. Look it's been a long day so I'll see what I can do about dinner and well try to get started tomorrow. (Marlene puts her face into her hands and groans. In the background the phone begins to ring again as the pups have figured out the redial feature on the cell phone that was left for them. Kitsune comes back into the room and rights the recliner before plopping herself down into it despite Skipper's protest that it was still his seat.)

Chapter 3 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.

S.O.L.J.W.F : "Shit Out of Luck and Jolly Well Fucked" (Please pardon the use of language, it will be an isolated incident.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 3

By

Wildgoose

(Is is dusk at the zoo, through a periscope in the H.Q. Kowalski is busy watching the new nighttime zookeeper getting started in her routine. The new zookeeper is a young blond haired woman who looked barely old enough to be out of high school much less be an operative for Antarctic command. She bops about from habitat to habitat with headphones jammed into her ear and an Ipod® fastened to her belt as she carelessly distributes the animals evening rations. Once the woman reaches the penguin habitat she tosses in their food which lands pretty much anywhere. Some of it lands in the water, ..some lands in the bushes, …some lands on the concrete slab. Once she is out of sight the penguins emerge to collect their food.)

Rico: (looks at the food floating in the water and grunts.) What a waste!

Private: You're telling me….(looks at the food that has landed on the slab) Oh dear, …not fishcakes again!

Kowalski: (holds the cakes in his trembling flippers) Curse you zookeeper, ….we …want ….FOOD! Real food, …not these aquarium wafers. Goldfish wouldn't touch these things! (Growls) How many times do we have to fix….this….PROBLEM!

Private: Things have certainly gone downhill in a hurry, haven't they. What can we do about it though?

Kowalski: I don't know! I'm not a decision maker, …I'm the options guy.

Rico: (grunts) So think of some options, then make a decision already.

Kowalski: (falls on the ground and begins to suck his flipper) I can't, …the think melon won't let me.

Private: The think melon?

Kowalski: My brain, …it want's to nitpick everything examining every detail. I, ….I think my brain may be plotting against me. It doesn't want me to make a decision. (blood curdling scream) It won't LET me!

Private: Oh dear, ….I think Kowalski may be suffering from Skipper separation anxiety.

Rico: (grunts) Nuh uh, …he's just lost it.

Private: So what do we do then?

Rico: (grunts) Only one thing to do, ….we get rid of the zookeeper! (Kowalski snaps out of it.)

Kowalski: Yes, …that's it! Why didn't I think of that, …let me think. Think, ..think, ….(begins to laugh maniacally) I could invent a time machine that would send her back to the date she was born. When she meets herself it will cause a cataclysmic paradox that will wipe her from existence all together! It's almost too easy…..

Private: A paradox, ….isn't that the kind of thing that winds up destroying the universe or something?

Kowalski: (scoffs) Alright, …I'll admit there are a few hiccups in that plan but trust me it could work.

Private: Um, …tell you what. Let's just put that thought on hold, …say indefinitely. (pause) We'll just come back to it when we're ready to have you committed, …I mean when we're ready to deal with it. (awkward pause) Slip of the tongue there, …my bad. (chuckles nervously)

Rico: (regurgitates a bazooka and grunts) Just take her out! (He vaults up to the top of the fence, levels the weapon and fires. The recoil sends him backward into the pond with a splash and a "Peter Griffin"® type laugh the whole way down. The POV snaps to the rocket as it hisses to it's target showing the zookeeper and her cart closing in fast. The POV snaps back to the habitat as a boom and a cloud of smoke are heard and seen in the distance.)

Private: Rico, …..how could you?

Rico: (grunts) Easy, …point and shoot. (Pretends to holster a weapon at his side as he waddles away.)

Private: With Skipper gone, …everything here has just gone Looney. There's no chain of command!

Kowalski: Maybe not, …but I'll bet I could still build that time machine. I could utilize the parts from the old zookeepers cell phone and …..

Private: You'll do no such thing, ..we need that to stay in communication with our people out in the field. (Pause) I am hereby assuming command of this post.

Kowalski: How exactly are you going to exert your authority over us, TUX. Wrap a five iron around our necks and putt us though a windmill?

Private: (glares at Kowalski) Don't tempt me…. (Calls over to Rico) Rico, get back here! (long pause with the tune of "The Good the Bad and the Ugly" hanging in the wind as Private tries to summon the courage to stare down his teammates.) Now I need a scouting party to check out the condition of the new zookeeper, ..if she needs help than you go get it! Is that understood? (Rico and Kowalski exchange glances)

Rico: (grunts) Did we put him in charge?

Kowalski: It would appear the young Private has stepped up to fill the command vacuum left by Skipper.

Rico: (shrugs and then grunts) Works for me.

Private: Rico, …you're my scout. Now stay sharp and report back to me a.s.a.p.. (pause) Well what are you waiting for, ..go, ..go! (Rico salutes and vaults over the fence.) Kowalski, …I want options. They couldn't have just thrown our fish away,… that would waste the zoo's money. I need to know how to find it.

Kowalski: (flippers trembling with euphoria) I, …..I feel like I have a purpose again. My brain, …..it's generating ideas instead of panicky mutinous thoughts! (long awkward pause) Hallelujah, ..Christmas day!

Rico: Keep it in church, Kowalski. I need those options! (Private turns away and looks up at the sky speaking in a hushed tone.) Sorry, …no offense. (A very faint rumble of thunder is heard in the distance as the scene fades out.)

(The scene opens the next day sometime after one in the afternoon, …Skipper, Marlene, Kitsune, and Steve are seen leaving an Optometrists office with Marlene Sporting a pair of wire framed transition glasses that immediately begin to tint as soon as they come into the sunlight. The group is much more appropriately dressed this time as opposed to the ill fitted clothes that had been provided to them before.)

Marlene: Oh my god, …..these are so cool! How do they know to get darker like that? (Steve shrugs as he is passed a note from Kitsune.)

Kitsune: (writes) Why did you spend so much money on these clothes, …I thought resources were going to be tight? (pause) This is a nice top by the way, …what did you call this?

Steve: A silk blouse, …the color is jade. (glances at Kitsune as she continues to look the blouse over) By the looks of it I stumbled onto your favorite color,…it works for you. (long pause) Resources ARE tight, …however if you're going to go looking for a job you have to make a good impression. Even though I know this guy I'm sending you to and he's doing this to repay a favor, …if I send you in there and you look bad. That makes ME look bad, …and that is simply not acceptable.

Skipper: So what is this place we're going to?

Steve: A movie theater, ….locally owned. Not one of those big chains you hear about.

Skipper: ….And you know this guy how?

Steve: He's a guy I knew in the Corps, …just leave it at that okay?

Skipper: (scoffs) Somebody's touchy.

Marlene: Knock it off Skipper, …we'll do what it takes to get home. I miss my kids. (Pause) Wait, …do they have popcorn at movie theaters?

Steve: So much you'll get sick of it after the first hour of working there, …I guarantee it. (Pause) Oh and one thing I should mention, …if at any time you guys actually end up on friendly terms with the owner, don't ask him what he used to do before the Corps. It's a family matter that he wanted to get away from.

Skipper: Fine then, …how is it that he conveniently owes you these favors?

Steve: (frowns heavily) I really don't want to talk about it Skipper. (glares at him) I mean that….

Skipper: What, ..you've got something to hide? (Steve doesn't answer as they continue to walk. While doing this Marlene finds herself looking down at her feet as they keep pace with the others.)

Marlene: I miss my tail, …it always helped me to keep my balance. With nothing anchored to it I feel like my butt is floating in midair or something. (Heads turn to Marlene with odd expressions and a moment later Kitsune passes over a note to break the uneasy silence.)

Kitsune: (writes) Way to change the subject, Marlene.

(Cut to the interior managers office at the Evergreen Cineplex, …a small but self sufficient movie theater not far from the apartment and as few as thirty blocks from the Central Park Zoo. Marlene, Skipper, and Kitsune are each sitting in uncomfortable chairs as the manager spends a great deal of time looking over their paperwork. The manager, …a husky stereotype NY Italian looking man, continuously glances up from the paperwork to look over the people in front of him. )

Skipper: (very hushed tone) How long does something like this take? We've been sitting here for an hour in front of this guy, ….are we going to work here or what? (he's nudged in the ribs by Marlene) Ow…( A note is passed discretely from Kitsune)

Kitsune: (writes) Observation tells volumes about people, ..so be silent and be patient. (After the note is read the manager leans over his desk and takes the note, reading it for himself.)

Marlene: (groans) Busted….

Manager: (gently folds the note and hands it back to Kitsune.) (Heavy NY accent) You know my friend, …the lady has a very valid point. (pause) So okay, ….Steve has filled me in on your…. predicament. You need jobs, low profile, and off the books as it were. (Long pause) To be honest, …I'm already fairly well staffed BUT my word is my word so I'll do what I can to fit you in. (Looks Skipper over) You're probably in the wrong place buddy, …you could easily get a job as a bouncer or something. I know some people over at this strip joint so if you want…..

Marlene: (hushed tone) What's a strip joint? (Kitsune passes over a note)

Kitsune: (writes) I saw something about that on the internet, …I think it's a place where human woman remove their attire and taunt men sexually with their bodies.

Marlene: (laughs nervously) That's really very kind of you sir, …but we'd really like to stick together if possible. (The manager looks her up and down.)

Manager: (looks at Skipper) You're girl?

Skipper: You could say that.

Manager: Not married though, ….(shrugs) There's not going to be any difficulties are there?

Marlene: Oh no, …we work together all the time.

Manager: That's not what I meant, …there's a lot of kids working here. Relationships form and break up all the time, …my point is that there's a lot of fishing going on in this place if you catch my drift. I don't want any fights because somebody else hits on either one of you. Just do your job, …anybody makes an advance you let them know your position. If they don't let off then you come talk to me and I'll deal with it. Do we have an understanding? (Marlene laughs nervously as the manager begins to text on his cell phone. A minute later two employee's enter the room.) Skipper and Marlene, ….these guys here will show you the ropes of this place. Just keep in mind that everybody starts low on the totem pole. (They get up and head out of the room with the employee's)

Marlene: (lightly sulks) I miss the zoo, …at least I didn't have any competition there. (as they head through the door) What's a totem pole?

Manager: (looks at Kitsune as she remains in her seat with a stoic expression.) Steve tells me that you're mute, …so that means that you can't talk is that right? (Kitsune nods) To be honest, …I'm not sure where I can put you. I need my people to be able to communicate with each other and the customers, …I don't think notes will cut the mustard. (Long silent pause) You're Japanese, right? (Kitsune nods) From the note you passed earlier I can assume that you understand the English language, right? (Kitsune nods) Alright well listen, …you've got to give me something here because I can't get a read on you. Tell me how you think you'd be able to interact with the customers. (Kitsune pauses in thought and then reaches over to turn about the monitor showing the surveillance cameras. After studying them she points to a woman inside the box office performing a transaction, ..as she does so everything that is happening is also being displayed on a large screen facing the customer. )

Kitsune: (writes) I can communicate to the customer through the display screen if you can connect it to a keyboard. (The manager leans back into his chair in thought. A moment later he picks up a handheld radio on his desk.)

Manager: Hey Al, …when you get a moment come to my office. I've got an I.T. job for you. (Puts down the radio.) He's actually one of the projectionists that work here but he's a pretty big nerd too, …if anybody can make this happen it's this moot. (Pauses with a concerned look on his face) I uh, ….I've also heard about your …..emotional difficulties. Are you sure you'll be okay working up front, …some of the people that come in here can be…uptight. (Kitsune pauses in thought and then passes a note)

Kitsune: (writes) I can make this work.

Manager: All right then, ….but if you have any problems you let me know okay? If you need someplace quiet to calm down we usually have one theater hall that's not in use for one reason or another. Just ask one of the other tellers to call me on the radio and we'll work something out.

(The scene fades out and comes back one week later as the group is coming home to the apartment late at night after work. They all appear exhausted and once inside the door they swing it shut behind them and flop onto any piece of furniture available.)

Marlene: (groans as she flips off of her shoes.) I never want to even smell popcorn again as long as I live, ….the oil gets under your fingernails and on your skin. (points to a pimple on her neck) Look at this, ….I don't even know what this is but I'm breaking out with them.

Skipper: You think you've got it bad, ….I've never had to clean the head so many times. I just can't understand why people would want to gorge themselves on junk food, …see a scary movie, and then puke it all up again. It's got to be some sort of chemical agent in the food that makes them want to do that, …or maybe….subliminal messages on the screen during one of the movies. They have the technologies for that, right?

Marlene: You're starting to think like Kowalski, Skipper. You might want to back out of that while you still have your mind.

Skipper: To tell you the truth Marlene, ….I wouldn't mind hanging out with Kowalski right about now. I could use a mission to take my mind off of things. Why did the zookeeper have to get us jobs at a movie theater, …weren't there any openings at the CIA or anything? At least in that line of work I'd be doing something I'm good at.

Marlene: You mean being paranoid?

Skipper: Have you got something against a little healthy paranoia, Marlene?

Marlene: (grits her teeth) Arghh, …..do you have to be like this ALL of the time? I'm tired, …we're all tired, and you acting like your usual self is not helping one bit!

Skipper: So you're trying to say what, Marlene? You're tired of ME?

Marlene: NO, (looks frustrated) ….I'll never get tired of you.! I'm just tired,….period. (Skipper looks slightly hurt) Look, ….. I'm in a loving relationship with you. I do, ….I love you. But the relationship has hit a major road block because the one thing that would really make all of this stress go away right now, ….we can't have! (pause) Do you want to know what makes it a thousand times worse? Other women, ….human women who seem to think that you're some kind of stud.

Skipper: I think all that popcorn has gotten to you Marlene, …you're delusional.

Marlene: (protests with hand gestures) Oh no, …I hear them talking all day long. Human woman gossip like you wouldn't BELIEVE, ….they really like the big muscular military man, …they just want to crawl up into your skin and do things with you that I don't even know what they are! (aggravated pause) I mean, ….what the freak is a threesome? (A crumpled piece of paper hit's Marlene in the head. She picks it up and unfolds it to read.)

Kitsune: (writes) Break the rules and get a room already, you're driving me crazy.

Marlene: You know as well as I do that we're two different spec…..

Kitsune: (writes) Not any more….

Marlene: Wha…, wait what?(looks down at herself and then inside of her clothing and then looks over at Skipper, and back and forth a few more times before grabbing him and starting down the hall with him in tow with Kitsune playfully waving goodbye.)

Skipper: What the deuce! (the door swings shut behind them and from the kitchen the phone can be heard ringing.) (from inside the room) Sweet mother MacArthur, ….that ain't right!

Kitsune: (still in the main room with the phone ringing in the background. She gets up and posts a note right on the phone and lets it ring.) (writes) Sorry, …busy getting some right now. Please leave your name and number after the squeal. (She shrugs and walks over to and through the French doors leading out onto the balcony where she sits down to meditate for the evening. Sometime later Steve comes home and walks in on Skipper and Marlene without being noticed. He backs out and grumbles something about "It was time to wash the sheets anyway", and heads over to the couch to get some sleep. )

(The scene cuts to very early in the morning, it's about two A.M. and the siren of an emergency vehicle can be heard passing by and then fading into the distance. This serves to wake Kitsune just enough for her to notice panted breathing coming from nearby. It is an unnerving sound to the point that despite attempts to ignore it she is unable and sits up on the couch in attempt to learn the source. In the faint glow from the streetlights coming through the window she can see the outline of somebody sitting upright on the other couch. After several moments she turns on the nearest lamp to see Steve sitting there wearing only pajama bottoms, …his eyes are open but just seem to be staring off into space. Kitsune looks the rest of him over to find him covered in a cold sweat while stile continuing to breath in a light pant. She waves her hand in front of his face with no reaction, she notices a light froth about his lips as if he were trying to eliminate a horrible taste from his mouth by spitting a lot. Kitsune takes a step back to take another look at him, …there are scars that look to have come from several sources, …some might be burns, ..others punctures, ..some she doesn't know what. She moves to touch him on the shoulder and in a god awful fright he turns his head ninety degrees to face her looking scared out of his mind. Kitsune begins to make gestures to calm him down now that she has his attention, after about fifteen minutes he begins to become coherent.)

Kitsune: (writes) Oh my God, …what's wrong with you?

Steve: (looks about the room uncertain of his location at first while wiping his mouth with his arm. Eventually he makes eye contact with Kitsune after reading the note.) Nothing, …I just have a migraine. (Kitsune gawks as he gets up to retrieve something from the medicine cabinet and then attempts to go back to sleep. Kitsune makes an "I don't know what to do with you" gesture and tries to go back to sleep herself.)

(Cut to a week later in the evening at the Central Park Zoo. Inside the penguin habitat the penguins are busy discussing a plan similar to the one used the first time their food had been replaced.)

Kowalski: Alright, …since we now know that the flamingo can't be trusted when it comes to obtaining fish we won't have the advantage of an eye in the sky. We'll have to rely on very precise planning if we're to score enough sustenance to hold us until the Skipper and the others come back and we can resolve this matter once and for all.

Private: Right, …Rico do you have the schematics of the delivery route for the seafood truck? (Rico regurgitates a large rolled up map.) There's an awful lot of lights for the truck to stop at, …how do we get into the truck?

Kowalski: The same way as before, ..of coarse.

Private: Are you sure, …because the last time we broke into the wrong truck and almost got eaten ourselves by a bunch of large dogs.

Rico: (growls) No dogs!

Kowalski: Oh come on, …that was a one in a million fluke. The plan can't possibly fail this time.

Private: I'm sure, …tell that to the feathers I lost out of my bum.

Kowalski: Look, …there are always risks. Keep in mind that out objective is to obtain that succulent salty treat from the sea, …and this objective is WORTH the risk.

Rico: (grunts) FISH..!

Private: (sighs) All right then, …I guess we don't have much of a choice. When is the truck scheduled to run it's route?

Kowalski: That's the only hard part, …waiting. The truck won't run it's route in this part of the city until tomorrow night. I…. (he is interrupted by a voice from behind)

Voice: Mr. Kowalski? (the penguins turn to face the voice.)

Kowalski: Hannibal, ….what are you doing out this late. You should be in bed with your siblings.

Hannibal: That's just it, …I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep here tonight?

Private: Alone? Where are your siblings?

Hannibal: They went out to try to search for mom, …we really miss her.

Kowalski: Good lord, ….they have no idea what's out there. How can they possibly even know where they're going?

Hannibal: Yoshi designed the Op, …that's all I know.

Private: Perhaps they're headed for the old zookeepers place, …do you think they even remember where it is?

Rico: (grunts) Why would they go there?

Kowalski: It makes sense actually, …the zookeeper is the one who took Skipper, Marlene , and Kitsune out of the zoo. Logic would suggest that he might have taken them to his home for safe keeping. (shakes his head) Gah, ….but there's no way to know for sure. We could spend the whole night searching the city.

Hannibal: They took that phone the zookeeper left, …does that help?

Kowalski: They took the PHONE? I needed that thing for parts, …now how am I supposed to build my time machine? (Hannibal stares at Kowalski in confusion.)

Hannibal: Um, …I dunno. I really hadn't thought about that.

Private: Don't mind Kowalski, …he's just a little down and out with Skipper gone.

Rico: (grunts) We can't leave them out there alone.

Kowalski: (sighs) Rico's right, ..they have no idea what the city is like at night. They could wind up smeared under the tire of some taxi cab. We'll have to go out searching for them!

Private: Are you sure you're not just trying to get that phone back?

Kowalski: (looks slightly embarrassed) Can't we do both?

(cut to fifteen blocks from the zoo as two Otters discreetly jump off of the rear bumper of a city bus and allow themselves to roll to a stop before righting themselves.)

Loki: (dusts his paws) I think we're getting better at that.

Yoshi: Like dad says, …practice makes perfect.

Loki: I have a thought….

Yoshi: Don't worry, there's a first time for everything.

Loki: (slaps his knee) Har har, ….that was just so funny it wasn't. (Yoshi rolls her eyes.)

Yoshi: So what's your thought already, …don't keep me in suspense.

Loki: Well, ….if the baboons could turn mom and dad into humans. When they switch them back, …could they just make dad an otter too? That way they could really BE mom and dad, …doing what mom's and dad's do?

Yoshi: Are you hoping for more siblings or something?

Loki: It's not a crime is it, …we're all about the same age. It would be nice to have a younger brother or sister to kick around.

Yoshi: So you're a big family kind of guy, ..huh? Good luck if the zoo ever let's you have a mate, …you'd probably want the girl to be a baby machine.

Loki: (sighs) Gee thanks for listening, ….let's just find mom and dad. (looks about) This is the building, …how do we get up to the apartment? Somehow I don't think we'd be able to take the doorman by ourselves.

Yoshi: (looks about at the upper floors.) The fire escapes, ….the metal work looks climbable.

(cut to twenty minutes later on the third floor as the pups climb up onto the balcony. They peer into the doors to find the apartment dark with no sign that anybodies home.)

Loki: Well that Idea was a bust, …where else could mom and dad be? (Yoshi shrugs in annoyance and then begins to sniff the air)

Yoshi: Do you smell popcorn? (Loki sniffs the air)

Loki: It's faint, ..but yes. What are you getting at?

Yoshi: Please, …mom and popcorn are inseparable. Where there's popcorn, …there's mom.

Loki: Are you kidding? That could be coming from somebody's apartment, …are we going to search all of them?

Yoshi: I doubt it, ….mom said on the phone the last time we talked to her that she was working at a small movie theater to make money so she could come home. If we follow the popcorn smell it will probably take us there.

Loki: Do you have any idea how many movie theaters are probably in this city?

Yoshi: If you've got any better ideas then now's the time. (after a moment he shrugs)

Loki: I've got nothing, ….I guess we go then. (pause) What do we do when we find her though?

Yoshi: Hugs, and kisses come to mind. Maybe we can take in a movie while we're there. (The high five each other.)

Yoshi/Loki: AWSOME!

Chapter 4 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 4

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens on top of a small office building as Rico, Private, Kowalski and Hannibal come leaping over the side from the fire escape onto the roof. Immediately Kowalski pulls out his make shift night vision goggles along with something that looks like a rotating satellite dish on a tripod and begins to scan the surrounding area below. )

Private: Anything Kowalski?

Kowalski: (groans as he adjusts his headphones) Nothing, I can't seem to find a trace of them anywhere! It doesn't make sense, …they're each approximately a meter in length and they chatter with each other like there's no tomorrow. From this height they shouldn't be able to hide from all of my sensory equipment.

Rico: (grunts) Maybe he's using the wrong equipment.

Private: Rico might be right, Kowalski. Do you know how many heat sources there are in the city, …not to mention the noise pollution. I doubt you'll be able to pick up anything useful at all with that stuff.

Kowalski: (pulls his headphones off in protest) I'm telling you, ..science can track these pups down. I just need to continue my scans from another rooftop, …I'll find them you'll see.

Rico: (grunts) We need to try something else.

Kowalski: Oh fine then, …what do you naysayers of science suggest we try then? Backwoods magic perhaps? Need I remind you that that sort of folklore mumbojumbo is what caused all of our problems to begin with.

Rico: (grunts) I thought it was because Kitsune and I broke up.

Private: What are you getting at, Rico? That doesn't make any sense.

Rico: (grunts) We broke up badly, …she left in one of her angry fits and then smashed the baboons stereo to vent.

Private: I don't think that that's how it all went down, …there was just too much time between you're altercation and what happened to them. (sighs and shakes his head) No matter, …we're letting ourselves get distracted. We should continue with the search from another rooftop.

Kowalski: Oh, …so you're putting your faith back in the hands of science now are we?

Private: Well you haven't invented one of those transporter thingies from the science fiction shows to bring them all here in an instant now have you? It's all we've got so stop complaining and make yourself useful.

Rico: (grunts to Kowalski) I think I liked him better when he was the timid shy member of the group.

Kowalski: (sighs heavily) Agreed…. (Kowalski packs up his equipment in preparation for the group to move to another location in search of the otter pups. The scene fades out.)

(It is after one a.m. at the Evergreen Cineplex, the last of the patrons left as much as an hour ago and the doors have since been locked. Efforts to clean the place up in preparation for the next day are completed and what remains of the shift are seen sitting in the break room towards the back of the building. Amongst those still present are Skipper, Marlene, And Kitsune as they were asked to stay longer due to a call out and a couple of no shows. The conversation is lively as since it was a Friday night the place was very busy as usual and with any busy night anywhere you get your interesting and unusual characters. )

Christine: (Laughing with her mouth full much to everybody's disgust.) So, …the guy kept raising his voice at Kitsune's box office. Did he think you were Deaf or something? (Continues laughing) I thought she was going to punch through the glass or something to shut him up. (Kitsune simply rolls her eyes from her seat across the table.)

Skipper:: I've been meaning to ask you, …why do you find it so interesting when other people get upset? Is it some sort of sick thrill?

Mike: I think I'm going to take my man's corner over here, …you must get a rise out of other people's misery.

Christine: (scoffs) Oh what, …because I find the antics of idiots amusing that suddenly makes me a goth?

Kitsune: (writes) which one of us was she calling an idiot? (The note goes unnoticed)

Trisha: (groans) Don't get her going you guys or she'll keep it up for the rest of the weekend and we'll have to kill her to keep from going insane ourselves.

Al: I'll second that, change of subject please!

Trisha: (gets up to leave the room) I don't have to listen to any of this. (Once she's gone the room is surprisingly quiet for a few minutes until someone finally speaks up.)

Mike: So, …..now that queen bad conversation is gone. What's everybody doing after work tonight? Skipper talk to me man, …or is it classified?

Al: Are you kidding? Everything this guy thinks is classified, ….what branch were you with anyway? Marines, …Navy, …were you special forces or something? You know like the seals, …loosen the sphincter a little. (Kitsune passes a note after several moments of Skipper saying nothing.)

Kitsune: Penguins, …..under Antarctic Command.

Christine: I can't say I've heard of any of those guys. Who are they?

Kitsune: (writes) A multinational elite commando force specializing in global special operations. Like G.I Joe, …only these guys actually exist.

Skipper: (annoyed) That's enough Kitsune!

Mike: So what made you get out?

Marlene: (sees the opportunity to become part of the conversation) Oh they're still in, …it's just that the service actually ordered them to take a vacation. Skipper's a bit of a workaholic, I mean I never get to see the guy enough, ….and Kitsune. Well she takes her work too seriously.

Skipper: That's enough for you too, Marlene!

Marlene: (sighs) No, seriously. She comes from a long line of samurai, ….Kitsune is THE best at what she does. The only problem, …she started worrying too much about efficiency. You know, …how quick can the job get done while still maintaining quality? So the last five guys who got in her way lost their heads, …literally. Splat, …rolled right across the floor without so much as a drop of blood spilled. (looks about at her co-workers paled faces) Seriously, …it's the coolest thing you'd ever see.

Mike: So, ….how do you fit into all of this then?

Marlene: Me, …no. I'm no fighter. It's just that when you're as close as we are, …you share information regardless of consequence.

Skipper: (very irritated) That's enough Marlene, ….everything about what we do and who we are is classified!

Marlene: He's right, …when command finds out that you guys even know it exists they'll probably send Kitsune here to clean up the mess. (Kitsune scowls and then passes a note directly to Marlene before getting up and leaving the room.)

Kitsune: (writes) You must delight in making me look like a cold hearted killing machine.

Marlene: (laughs nervously) I'll be right back, guys. (She gets up and walks after Kitsune)

Al: Are they going to be alright?

Skipper: Hard to say, …Marlene shot her mouth off pretty good.

Christine: She was kidding, right?

Skipper: About the last part, …yes. Kitsune does her job so well there's never a need for cleanup.

Christine: And the other part? I mean if everything is classified then why are you still talking about it?

Skipper: Well let's just say that you look like the type of people who know how to forget things. Why else would you be working here after years in the public school system? (The other co-workers look back and forth at each other uncertain if they've just been insulted.) Just in case though…you didn't hear ANYTHING! (makes gestures with hands)

(cut to outside the room in the hallway several yards away as Marlene is with catching up with Kitsune.)

Marlene: Kitsune, …wait! (pants a little from running.) Look I'm sorry, …I wasn't trying to make you look that way. It's just that when you told them what you guys do, I mean talk about a total surprise, …..I just wanted to be a part of the conversation. I like, ….being liked. I,…..they were going to hang out somewhere after work and I wanted to fit in enough to come with them. I'm sorry, …I admit that I shot my mouth off.

Kitsune: (writes) Well congratulations on being liked, …if they actually like you for being you. (pause) ME, ….I have no idea what it's like to be liked. Nobody wants me around because the ones who know me know what I'm capable of and they fear me. (pause) I have no friends, …I never have!

Marlene: …We're your friends, Kitsune?

Kitsune: (writes) No your not, …..friends don't make other friends out to be monsters so they can fit in with people they barely know. The other penguins certainly aren't my friends, …they don't even want me around. I hear them talking to themselves. Kowalski, ..he's the worst. Don't even get me started.

Marlene: But I, …

Kitsune: (writes) When I came to NY, …I though I had a fresh start. A boyfriend, ….people I thought would give me the benefit of the doubt. (long pause) I have problems, …I know. Although at least I'm trying to work them out, …not that you've been any help with that. (Pause) The zookeeper should never have pulled me out of that pond, …at least if I were dead I might be able to find some peace for once.

Marlene: (begins to tear up) I, ….I want you around Kitsune.

Kitsune: (writes) I'm sure you do, …you want to look good in front of your new friends. (writes again and then pushes past Marlene.) I need to talk to the manager about something.

Marlene: (as Kitsune disappears around the corner.) I didn't mean to hurt you….

(Cut to the inside of the managers office as he is finishing up ordering supplies on the computer.)

Manager: (as a short series of raps are heard against the office door) Come in…. (Kitsune enters the room with a scowl on her face which she tries to conceal after a moment) Oh hey, …I'm surprised you're still here . I figured you'd headed out with the others, …I think they're all going bowling tonight. It's really not my thing but it seems to bring all the kids together. (studies Kitsune for a moment) You don't like bowling I take it?

Kitsune: (writes) I've never been and I'm not in the mood anyway.

Manager: I can tell by the sour face, …so what's on your mind?

Kitsune: (writes) Mr. Vericelli…..

Mr. Vericelli: Look, …enough with the mister crap already. For weeks, every time you address me it's Mr. . Let me tell you something, …Mr. is my father God rest his soul. (crosses himself) (pause) Just do what everybody else does and call me Tony.

Kitsune: (writes) I have concerns about Steve, …I don't believe he's well. (Pause) Being his closest friend, …..I think you might be able to tell me something about what's wrong with him.

Tony: (scoffs) Closest friend, ….I'm his only friend. The guy is extremely choosy about who he calls "friend," not that I deserve the title either. (Pause) So when he came to me a while back and told me about these "friends of his that need help", to be flat honest I had to see it for myself. (awkward pause) Look, ..the only thing I can tell you about the guy is that he doesn't want to talk about it.

Kitsune: (grits her teeth and smacks her fist hard against the desk and then tosses a note at Tony.) I NEED TO KNOW!

Tony: (stands up, stares her down, and begins to point at her in anger.) So you think that because you have questions about somebody, that you can march into my office and tell ME what's what? I don't think so young lady, …so you just take your attitude somewhere else!

Kitsune: (grumbles a bit and breathes deeply to calm herself down.) (writes) Please, …..I'm worried about him.

Tony: (sits down) That's better. Besides that he's helping you, …why does it matter to you so much.

Kitsune: (writes) He's doing a LOT to help us.

Tony: This I know about, …but my guess is that there's something else between you and him. Call it whatever you want, ….friendship or whatever.

Kitsune: (writes) I care, ..that should be enough.

Tony: That should be enough, huh.? (pauses in thought) So be it then, ….but let me tell you something. The only reason I know about this is because Steve trusts me to keep my mouth shut. My question is, …can I trust you the same way? (Kitsune nods) To be clear, ..this doesn't leave the room. If you want to talk to Steve about it, fine. I'll take the heat for that one. Nobody else though, capice? (Kitsune nods) I take it you saw some things to make you come here and ask? (Kitsune nods) Does he still blame them on "migraines?" (Kitsune nods) Well obviously they're not, …it's uh, … what you call it….post traumatic stress.

Kitsune: (writes and then sits down) Help me to understand.

Tony: Be careful what you ask for lady, …the story isn't for the faint hearted. (Pause) Well, …obviously you didn't just get up and leave the room so I guess I'm stuck as the kindergarten story teller. I'll tell you what though, ….I'll give you what you're looking for. When I'm done you answer a question for me that's been plucking my brain since you guys showed up in my theater, …deal? (Kitsune pauses for a moment and then nods.) Steve and I were in the Marine corps together a number of years ago, …during that little scuffle they dubbed gulf war two. We made it through okay, …though there were some good people who didn't. (crosses himself) Even after the war we ended up staying in country a while looking for pockets of resistance from the old Hussein regime, …long story short Steve and I were in the same platoon and to tell the truth at the time I didn't know the guy from Joe Schmoe on my left. We were walking through the desert en route to rendezvous with an armed caravan of humvee's about three cliques to the north of our position when we stopped to hydrate. Granted we had a little fun too, …those camel spiders that pop out of their den once in a while make good target practice, …but I digress. What we didn't know at the time was that a mixed bunch of Iraqi insurgents, some guerillas, some regular army, some even from the old republican guard, had gotten wind they we were headed their way and set an ambush for us that we had almost literally stepped on when we stopped. I was talking with Steve, …our medic at the time about this foot fungus that just wouldn't go away, when suddenly one of the insurgents popped out of his little hole in the sand with a cloud of dust going everywhere. I mean this guy was so close it was the distance from me to that door right there, ….I was so busy looking down at my foot while describing my problem that I never saw the guy. All I knew was that Steve grabbed me and shoved me down out of the way while trying to bring his weapon to bear, ….he didn't make it. The guy stuck him with a bayonet twice before Steve fell to the ground and was about to continue with his work STILL. I don't know why, …maybe his gun jammed from the sand, maybe he was out of bullets, ..I don't know. (long awkward pause) This time though, ..he was the one not paying attention. Mind you that at this point all hell is breaking loose around us and everybody else is in the firefight of their lives, ….I brought MY gun to bear on this little sand crab and put a full belt into him with my S.A.W, turned the guy into Swiss cheese. After that everything got hazy, ..we were outnumbered and getting hit so hard that we had to pull back and I couldn't get to Steve to retrieve his body. (wipes a tear from his eye.) I swear to you on my mothers grave, …I thought he was dead. (pause) I'd said to myself that when this fight was over we'll go back to get him and make sure he makes it home with proper honors, …after what he'd done I was going to break the news to his family in person. It would have been the least I could do. (wipes away another tear) Not long after that a trio of cobras that were flying C.A.P in the area heard our calls for air support and rolled in hot from the southeast. (long awkward pause) Needless to say that any surviving insurgents retreated and we went back looking for Steve, …we never found his body though. The combat engineers that came through later suggested that he might have been incinerated or blown apart by all the fire going on, …I think they just didn't have the time to go looking for the guy in a desert. (he stops to see Kitsune still listening intently) Are you sure you want to hear this stuff? (Kitsune nods) The worst was yet to come, ….three weeks later some green berets raided this bunker ten cliques outside of Falujia. They went room by room and captured everybody, …then they found a room full of video equipment and piles of tapes. The next room, …they found my buddy taking a beat down from some republican guard colonel. The green berets thanked the guy properly for his hospitality if you catch my drift and freed Steve, …those S.O.B's had the guy prisoner all of that time. When I was debriefed sometime later to find out the circumstances that led to his capture I ended up seeing some of those video tapes. My buddy was tortured relentlessly, …for three weeks. I mean they video taped everything, electrocution, beatings, …all manner of horrible things trying to get Steve to make a tape denouncing America's occupation of Iraq and everything else that we stood for. He wouldn't do it,….and so it went on. At times the Iraqi's left the room with the camera running, ….and you could see my buddy praying. Praying for God to kill him so that the nightmare would end. (Tony stops the story as he is getting misty eyed) Listen um, …I'll just go to the end if that's okay. You understand now what's behind Steve's "migraines", …but so you understand they're actually flashbacks. (Pause) This is why I owe the guy so much, …not just because he saved my life but because if he hadn't, …. then that would have been me on those tapes. The guy suffered for three weeks because he stuck his neck out for somebody he didn't even know, ..that's the kind of guy who's helping you. You don't just write that off with a favor here and there, …. even though he tries. He could call me up at midnight on Christmas morning saying he broke a tooth and there I'd be with a bottle of whiskey and a pair of pliers offering him one of mine. Do you understand now what drives this guy? (Pause) That's why he works at night, ….it's peaceful and there's nothing to trigger these flashbacks.

Kitsune: (writes) I understand, more than was necessary.

Tony: (clears his throat) Is there anything else? I'm sure you didn't just come for story time.

Kitsune: (writes) How can I help him?

Tony: You say you're his friend, right? (Kitsune nods)If you see it happen again then just be there for him, …let him know that he's home now and that it's all over. Give him a shoulder to cry on if necessary, …it would be a lot more than his old girlfriend would do. That Alice, …you might know her. Her philosophy was "you're a tough Marine, …suck it up and let's go have some fun." Thank God he cut her loose… (Kitsune stares at Tony for a moment and then nods before getting up.) Now I have a question for you. (long silent pause) Tell me what it's like to be a penguin? (Kitsune backs up a step) Like I said, …Steve trusts me to keep my mouth shut. Have no fear, ..nothing has changed. I'm just curious, ..whenever you watch those nature shows nobody ever stops to think if the animals have feelings, or emotions, or thoughts like we do. (Pause) So now you help me to understand.

Kitsune: (writes) I've never actually live life as a penguin on the Antarctic ice and snow, …I was raised in a private home as a member of that family. For me personally, ….the zoo is hell. For the others, …they don't seem to mind the zoo so much. Regular meals, …reasonably good care from the staff, an icy cold pond to swim in.

Tony: You want something more though.

Kitsune: (Writes) I was once a PART of something more, …but that's all gone now. I'm incomplete, ….and my problems with anger will likely keep me that way.

Tony: Sad story. (Kitsune shrugs and then gestures a thank you as she leaves the office. The Theater is mostly dark, …light only by a light here or there so the police can see in as they drive by The others had long since left for their after hours excursion. Kitsune makes her way to the back and leaves through that exit.)

(Cut to the outside of the rear of the theater. There as many as ten young men leaning up against the wall on either side of the door in varying levels of intoxication as they joke about in crude manners and carry on with each other. The door busts open without warning and Kitsune comes briskly walking past and away to head for the apartment.)

Man closest to the door: (nudges the guy closest to him and points) Hey, …check it out. (One of the other men calls over with a cat call but is ignored as Kitsune continues to walk away.)

Chapter 5 coming soon…

S.A.W - Squad automatic weapon

Clique- one kilometer

C.A.P- combat air patrol

Comments and suggestions are always welcome


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 5

By

Wildgoose

(It is as late as two thirty in the morning in the dimly lit parking area behind the Evergreen Cineplex, the previous sounds of an ongoing fight have been reduced to those of a heavy scuffle. Only the silhouettes of three people can be seen now until they are slowly illuminated by the headlights of a pickup truck as it rounds the corner. Without warning the heavy scirtch or truck tires are heard as the pickup accelerates towards them as quickly as the engine will allow. In the brightening headlights are seen two twenty something men holding a woman off the ground from both ends having reduced her to her undergarments. In fear of being run down the two men drop the woman onto the asphalt and run for their lives as the pickup slams on the brakes and stops just short of the woman. A man exit's the truck in haste and as the two men continue to flee he draws a pistol and fires four shots over their head to insure their continued retreat. Lying unconscious on the asphalt in the surrounding area are eight other men who had clearly gotten more then they bargained for in this match. The man from the pickup stuffs the handgun into a holster under his pant leg and then retrieves a flashlight from the truck.)

Steve: Kitsune! (Kneels down to help her up as she pants out of breath) Look at me, …it's okay. You're safe now, …are you injured? ( she looks about herself a few times to make sure the coast was clear before shaking her head. Steve looks about for Kitsune's clothes but they'd been reduced to rags. Steve pulls out a cell phone and dials Tony.)

Tony: (picks up) It's your dime, …go ahead.

Steve: Tony, where are you?

Tony: In the office doing the books, ..where else would I be? (pause) So where are you?

Steve: Out back with Kitsune, …she got jumped by a bunch of guys. (the phone disconnects without warning and as little as fifteen seconds later the back door bursts open with Tony wielding a baseball bat. He looks about at the men on the ground and then over at Steve and Kitsune.)

Tony: Get her in here quick! (after they are in Tony makes sure the door closes behind them and they proceed to the office where Tony turns on every light in the room.) My god, …look at you. Are you hurt? (Kitsune shakes her head no) Steve, …go down the hall to the break room. There should be some more uniforms to cover her up with. (Steve leaves with haste) Listen to me Kitsune, …I don't care how low a profile you're trying to keep. You give me the word and I'll have the cops here five minutes ago. (Kitsune pauses in thought and then shakes her head no.) Are you absolutely SURE? (again she shakes her head no.) I saw the eight guys on the ground, ….how many more were there? (Kitsune holds up two fingers) The guys on the ground, …that was your work? (Kitsune nods and Tony makes a slow whistle.) Remind me never to cross YOU. (Steve re-enters the room with some clothing and Kitsune proceeds to dress before the offer can be made for the guys to step out.) I asked her already but I'm going to ask again while you're here Steve. Kitsune, …it's a phone call. If you want the cops they'll be here, …we can't let something like this slide. (Kitsune pauses in thought again and shakes her head no.) Alright then, ….but I'm telling you that I'm going to take care of those guys out back. They'll never touch you again I swear to God himself.

Steve: Do I even want to know…?

Tony: No, …the less you know the better. (Points to Kitsune) Those two that got away, ..I don't care where you are, if you see those guys you call me. Even if you're sitting in the box office with a line around the corner and you see those guys, I don't care. You call me, …and I'll bust their rocks with a sledge hammer. (aggravated pause) Alright, ..before Steve takes you home. Do you need ANYTHING.? I don't care what it is, ..an aspirin,, …something to calm your nerves, ..something to eat or drink? (Kitsune pauses for a moment and hen nods. After which Tony goes into his desk for a paper and pencil.)

Kitsune: (writes) Thank you for your concern but what I'm feeling is more anger and shame than anything else.

Steve: Shame, …for WHAT?

Kitsune: (writes) I let them get the better of me, …I am dishonored.

Steve: (runs his hands through his hair in disbelief) Listen Kitsune, …you're not a superhero. Even if you were, …ten to one without some kind of weapon or special power is pretty steep odds.

Tony: If I could interject here, …you did manage to take down eight of them. I mean you DESTROYED those guys, …I can't imagine how you could possibly have done better.

Kitsune: I left my sword at the zoo, …I could have taken them all if I hadn't.

Tony: (looks at Steve with surprise) The penguin carries a sword? (Steve nods) Un-freakin-real.

Kitsune: (writes) Steve, …is it possible to get something to eat on the way home? Fighting for ones life works up an appetite.

Steve: I'll see what I can do. (Tony at reading the note pulls a wad of twenties out of his pocket and doles a few of them out to Steve.) (annoyed) What are you doing?

Tony: I'm buying her dinner, …it's the least I can do after what happened. Look there's a Japanese take out place that's open this late over on twenty fourth, ..whatever she wants okay?

Steve: I'm pretty sure I can still take care of things, Tony.

Tony: Last time I checked, you were out of work and trying to watch your budget. Call me a liar….

Steve: (smirks) Gee whiz dad, ..thanks for the money. Can I borrow the car too?

Tony: (Hands him some money) Wise guy… (The three exit through the back again with Kitsune and Steve walking past the men still lying on the ground before climbing into his truck and leaving. Tony looks about and then pulls out his cell phone to make a call.) (After several rings) Hey, …it's me. (pause) I know exactly what time it is and I know exactly what you were doing now turn off the video game and listen up. I've got a problem down here at the job that needs to be cleaned up. A bunch of guys jumped one of the girls working for me, ….yea she's okay but it could have gone the other way. Bring the guys down here, …this doesn't happen again, alright? (pause) See you in a few. (He hangs up and begins to walk about looking at the guys on the ground. He comes across a piece of notepad paper lying on the ground and reads it.)

Note: "Please leave me alone, …you're making me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry."

Tony: (scoffs) The lady used a famous movie quote to warn you and you STILL didn't get the message. (One of the men on the ground stirs enough to speak)

Man: (groans) Look buddy, …can you just get us some help already?

Tony: Don't you goombah's worry one bit, ….I've got somebody coming for you. (Takes one last drag on his cigarette and then flicks it at the man.) Bunch of animals…. (Fifteen minutes later four cars pull up on the scene with as many as twelve men getting out to approach Tony. The scene fades out.)

(The scene comes up as a group of people in their late teens and early twenties approaches the entrance to a local bowling alley titled "The Black Pin", an establishment known for it's late hours. Amongst the group are Skipper and Marlene. The scene pulls way back as the group enters the Alley to the rooftop of a nearby toy store, …watching the group are two otters who chatter away at each other.)

Loki: This doesn't look like a movie theater.

Yoshi: Who cares, …we've found them! That's mom and dad right down there with those other humans.

Loki: Are you sure that's them?

Yoshi: You don't recognize your own parents?

Loki: Well they don't look anything like their old selves you know. I just can't get used to them looking like that.

Yoshi: It's only temporary, …as soon as they find that thing they're looking for then they'll be changed back.

Loki: You'd think they'd have found a stereo already, …you can probably buy one anywhere. From what I've seen every human has one.

Yoshi: It has to be that exact one, …and from what I heard from Kowalski the humans don't make it anymore. They have to try to find somebody who still has one and buy it from them.

Loki: It sounds like that might take a while.

Yoshi: There's an understatement, ….it's only been a month already with no luck.

Loki: With the other penguins help do you think we might be able to take down the Baboons and MAKE them change mom and dad back?

Yoshi: Take them down? Yes, …do it without getting changed into something else ourselves? Probably not.

Loki: Would being human be so bad? We'd be with mom and dad again so where's the problem?

Yoshi: Human kids take longer to grow up, …and they have to spend twelve years or more of their lives in school sitting behind a desk with a teacher from hell.

Loki: Never mind. (pause) So what's the plan?

Yoshi: You're the trouble maker, …you tell me.

Loki: You're the tactician, …you make the plans. I'm the trouble maker, …I make the diversions.

Yoshi: So what does that make Hannibal?

Loki: Hannibal is the muscle, …he brings the pain. (Yoshi gives him a strange look) Hey, ..he's Ms. Kitsune's student. You just try to tell me that she hasn't taught him how.

Yoshi: (looks amused) Good point, …I wish we had him along.

Loki: Why, ..are you looking to kick some butt?

Yoshi: No, …he's just much better at conversation than you are. (Loki looks deeply insulted.) The plan is we find a way over to the roof of that building and then we work our way into the ventilation shafts. From there we should be able to roam about until we find mom and dad and maybe get a chance to talk to them.

Loki: Worst case scenario?

Yoshi: Worst case is that we don't get a chance to talk with them and we wait until the place closes. (pause) Then we run about chewing up all of the bowling shoes just to have fun. (pause) Mom and dad will definitely head back to the zookeepers place so we can meet up with them there afterwards.

Loki: I like where your head is at, sis. (The scene pulls back even farther to another building where Kowalski and the others are scanning about looking for Yoshi and Loki.)

Kowalski: Eureka, …I've located the otters.

Rico: (grunts) Where?

Kowalski: Four buildings to the northeast. There,… can you see them? (Points in the direction of the otters.)

Private: We might if you would give us the binoculars.

Kowalski: Oh right, ….I guess that might prove to be more productive. (Hands the lenses over to Private to uses them)

Private: That's them all right, …what the devil could they be up to?

Rico: (sniffs the air and grunts) I smell food, …maybe their hungry.

Kowalski: Oh come now, …I seriously doubt they came all the way out here just to make a herring sandwich.

Rico: (sadly) Fish…..

Private: We're all hungry Rico, …we'll find some fish just as soon as we've recovered the kids. (Pauses as his stomach growls) Let's get a move on, ..those kids won't come home by themselves and I'm starved.

Rico: (jabs Kowalski in the ribs and grunts) He's not the only one…

Kowalski: We get it Rico, …we need to find some fish. (sighs) With all of that stuff in your gut it's a wonder that you even get hungry at all. Come on now, …before we lose sight of the pups. (Kowalski packs up all of his gear and then steps on Rico's foot to make his mouth pop open like a trash can lid. He then stuffs everything down Rico's throat for storage and transport.) Geez Rico, …you'd think you'd organize things in here a little to make the most out of the available space.

Rico: (grunts) It's on my to do list. (Kowalski jumps on top of Rico and begins to try to stomp everything down into Rico's throat)

Kowalski: I don't understand, …it all fit in here before.

Rico: (grunts) Hey, …I store my stuff too you know!

Kowalski: What stuff, …everything in your stomach is supposed to be mission related. (he turns Rico upside and shakes him until things begin to fall out of Rico's mouth. Amongst the items are a lot of dynamite, a bazooka, an iron man weapon system®, and Stewie Griffin®. ) (points to the Iron man suit®) Good lord Rico, …where did you find THAT thing?

Rico: (laughs sadistically) Ripped it off somewhere.

Kowalski: Well get rid of it, …do you have any idea how much space that thing is taking up? What could we possibly use it for?

Rico: Aww….. (Picks up the suit and tosses it over the side of the building where it lands in a dumpster with a heavy thunk.)

Kowalski: ….And THAT, …is that a baby?

Rico: (shrugs) You never know when your going to need one.

Stewie: What the, …did you just call me a baby? (raises his voice and points at Kowalski) I'll have you know that I'm an evil genius hell bent on world domination!

Kowalski: (scoffs) Well that doesn't do us any good at all, …we've already got one of those floating about in our lives somewhere. Get rid of it, Rico!

Rico: Ho boy, …what a grump. (Picks up Stewie® and tosses him over the side of the building.)

Stewie: (as he disappears over the side) Blast You…!

Kowalski: (resumes trying to get his equipment into Rico's stomach) That's MUCH better, …everything in it's own place now. (closes Rico's mouth) Now let's get moving before Private gets too far ahead of us.

(Cut to inside the ventilation shaft of the bowling alley some time later, …the penguins and the one otter descend down through the ventilation shaft and begin to look about for the other two otters.)

Kowalski: (Looks about) Drat, …I hadn't counted on the shaft branching off from this point so quickly.

Private: Which direction should we take?

Rico: (laughs and then grunts) Echo…..(listens as his voice echo's down the different shafts at different rates.)

Kowalski: Rico, …what exactly was the point of that?

Rico: (grunts) Kids like games.

Kowalski: Games have absolutely nothing to do with science so you'll have to forgive me if I still don't understand. What are you getting at? (The sound of giggling and the word echo emanates from the shaft off to their left.)

Rico: (grunts and flutters his eyebrows) Kids like games.

Kowalski: …..But it's not a logical game, ..how could it possibly have been effective?

Private: (pats Kowalski on the shoulder) You really need to learn how to have a little fun, Kowalski. Then maybe you'll understand.

Kowalski: Fun without logic can only lead to trouble, ..mark my words.

Private: Don't be so closed minded, Kowalski. You can have lots of fun without getting into any trouble. (A metal clang is heard from down the vent shaft where the otters were heard from followed by loud shouting and a few feminine shrieks coming from down below.)

Kowalski: I'm sorry, …what was that?

Private: (chuckles nervously) Never mind…..

Rico: (grunts) Less talk, ..more move it. (He belly slides down the vent shaft and is then followed by the others. After a minute the group comes upon an opening in the vent shaft with the grate just hanging by a loose screw. Down below Loki and Yoshi can be seen standing on the top of a game console with people moving about them trying to keep their distance.) Problem!

(The scene cuts to Yoshi and Loki sitting on the game console. They are looking about at the humans around them as they try to keep their distance.)

Loki: Well that didn't go as planned, …and more ideas?

Yoshi: Hey, ..it's not my fault the grate gave way. You need to lay off the candy, …it's making you pudgy.

Loki: It's baby fat! I'm only a year old you know.

Yoshi: We're all a year old, …none of us looks like you though.

Loki: Hey, …can we focus on the problem at hand. Like how do we get out of here alive?

Yoshi: You must be blind, …can't you see that they're afraid of us for some reason. Just run at them and they'll probably make a hole.

(Cut to the far side of the bowling alley where Skipper and Marlene are standing by the video games as Marlene aggressively jams at the controls.)

Marlene: I never should have come here, Skipper. Kitsune was really hurt by the things I'd said about her.

Skipper: Sitting at home pouting wouldn't have made things any better, Marlene. Approach her tomorrow after she's had a chance to calm down and apologize for sticking your big foot in your mouth.

Marlene: You honestly think it will be that easy, Skipper? (silent pause) You really don't know anything about girls, do you.

Skipper: I know that one minute they can be the center of your universe, ….and then the next minute they can make you want to commit suicide. Either way dealing with them involves a constant state of torment. The real question is why do men even bother?

Marlene: (growls) Why do I even bother with you Skipper?

Skipper: Because friendliness compliments paranoia, drawing us both into that chewy mushy love center in the middle just like a candy swirl.

Marlene: (melts) You would have to use a candy reference to talk to me.

Skipper: Every good man should know his girls Kryptonite, …it saves a lot of lives in the end.

Marlene: What..? That doesn't even…. (The commotion from the pups is heard on the far side of the alley)

Skipper: What in the name of cod, …who gets into a scrap at a bowling alley? (They make their way through the crowd to the lanes to find two otter pups running from a small number if humans trying to catch them.)

Marlene: The KIDS! Oh my god, what are they doing here?

Skipper: Well worry about the details later, …for now let's get to work. Call to them, if we can get them to come to use maybe we can run out of here with them before they cause anymore trouble. (Marlene begins calling the pups by name.)

(cut to the vent shaft overhead. Skipper can be seen trying to push his way through the crowd of people trying to see what is going on. Loki has managed to escape being captured by one of the alley staff by ducking down inside the ball return on one of the lanes. Yoshi was not so lucky as she was caught by the manager when she tried to duck into the same location. )

Hannibal: Mr. Kowalski, they've got Yoshi!

Kowalski: (turns to Private) You assumed command of our group, …for god's sake order me to do something already!

Private: (looks like he doesn't know what to do for a moment and then sucks it up) I need options, Kowalski. NOW!

Kowalski: Oh mamma, ..that's what I'm talking about. (Pause) Rico, ..we need a distraction down there. Get on the ground and go nuts, ..anything to draw the humans away from the pups. (Rico salutes and drops down through the grate to the floor causing a gasp from the crowd.)

Rico: (laughs sadistically as he begins to regurgitate M-80's and throws them at people.) Dance humans….. (From the shaft looking down Hannibal see's that the man holding a squirming Yoshi has not let her go and is instead trying to back away from Rico.)

Hannibal: (anger building in his mind) Not on my watch….(He dives head first through the grate and does a vertical spiral just before landing he inverts himself and hit's the floors landing on all fours with an incredible amount of force. The shock against the floor boards sends the man into the air a little and causes him to release Yoshi as he tries to break his fall.) I use sensei Kitsune's teachings against you human, …and her kung fu is strong! (Hannibal jumps onto the man's chest while he is still on the floor, grabs him by his shirt and then attempts to use his best human as taught to him by Marlene.) (high pitched squeaky voice) "Never….touch…..my…..sister!" (At this Kowalski and Private descend out of the ceiling and attempt to retrieve Loki out of the ball return. After watching a grown man take a beat down from a talking otter, no one else seems to want to risk trying to capture the animals. The animals stop in their tracks as familiar voices emerge from the crowd)

Marlene: Yoshi, ..Loki, …Hannibal, ..get over here NOW! (The otter pups spot Marlene and run to her leaving the penguins behind)

Pups: MOM! (They leap up onto Marlene and wrap themselves about her while giving hugs.)

Skipper: Kowalski, ..good to see you man! We need a quick egress from this place, …I need options!

Kowalski: We could leave by the same means as we came but that would leave the two of you behind. I'm afraid the front door is out of the question as undoubtedly the human animal control officers will come at us from that direction. (He is interrupted by Al approaching the group.)

Al: Skipper, ..what's your girl doing with all of these animals in here?

Marlene: HEY, …this is a family establishment isn't it?

Al: What?

Skipper: Nothing Al, …you didn't hear anything! (Pause) Can you show us a safe way out of here before animal control shows up?

Al: Why are you worried about a bunch of animals? Let animal control take care of it, …I mean put those things down before they bite you Marlene.

Marlene: I am NOT giving my kids up to animal control!

Al: Your WHAT…?

Skipper: Nothing, …she said nothing at all. Now get us out of here!

Al: What makes you think that I know another way out of here?

Skipper: You said you knew everything about this place, …it was your idea to come here. (Pause) Now we can do this the easy way, …or we can do this Rico's way.

Al: Who…? (See's Rico regurgitate a stick of dynamite and begins to laugh) Never mind. (pause) Alright, …I think I know where the back fire exit is. Let's go already. (They start to walk swiftly)

Kowalski: Skipper, …wait!

Skipper: What man, ..we're in a hurry here.

Private: We can't belly slide on this rug, …and we can't keep up by waddling. (Skipper groans and then picks up Kowalski, Private, and Rico before walking after the group.)

(cut to out back of the bowling alley as the entire group piles into Al's SUV)

Al: Penguins and otters at the bowling alley, ..what's next? (He starts the vehicle and pulls away.) So are you guys going to clue me in or what? What happened in there? (Loki climbs away from Marlene and into the front seat where he begins to look over the dashboard.)

Loki: (otter English) Can….I….drive? (Al glances back and forth between Loki and the road countless times)

Al: Man, …I'm going to have an Alvin and the Chipmunks® nightmare tonight I can feel it. Who taught this animal to do that?

Marlene: (irritated) I did.

Al: It's creepy, ..make it stop.

Loki: (otter English) Hi, …..I'm ….Loki. (the others chime in)

Yoshi: (otter English) I'm …..Yoshi.

Hannibal: (otter English) I'm…..Hann…I….bal.

Al: Oh god, they can all talk! Not the penguins though, right? I don't think I can take any more surprises.

Marlene: No, ..not human anyway.

Al: …And the fighting? I mean who teaches a large rodent martial arts?

Marlene: (growls) Watch it buddy…

Hannibal: (climbs into the front seat with Loki) (otter English) Sensei…..Kit…sune.

Al: SHE'S involved with all of this? (pause) It's always the quiet ones… (Pause) ….And you called these animals your KIDS? I mean I know some people get really close to their pets, …but OTTERS? Why would you call otters your….

Marlene: (Angrily cuts him off) ….Because I'M an otter! Marlene OTTER, …that's me! These are MY kids so DEAL with it.

Al: Don't lie to me, ..that's not even poss…

Marlene: YES, …yes it is. We didn't ask for this somebody did it to us, …all WE want is to get back home. Now you're going to keep your big human trap shut about this or so help me I'll bite you.

Kowalski: Actually Marlene, ..if you were going to go feral it's likely that it would have happened by now. You have been outside of the zoo for a substantial amount of time you know.

Marlene: Oh be quiet Kowalski, …some scientist you are. You can't even invent something to undo all of this.

Al: Just for clarification, …Kowalski is the penguin?

Marlene: (sighs with annoyance and points to each animal as she names them) Kowalski, …Private, …Rico, …Loki, …Yoshi, …Hannibal, ….Skipper, …and I'm Marlene. Now you know who we are.

Al: Wait, …Skippers an animal too?

Skipper: That's Mr. Penguin to you buddy.

Al; (groans and rubs his eyes) I need a beer. (Long pause) Wait, ….the otters mentioned Kitsune earlier. Tell me she's not…

Skipper: She's a penguin.

Al: (punches the steering wheel.) No, ….NO! Come on, …I've been trying to get her to go out with me for weeks now. Now I find out she's a penguin?

Marlene: Um, …specifically she's an emperor penguin. Does that make things any better for you?

Al: Does that….. (pause) NO, ..that doesn't make things any better. I had this fantasy that I'd met my future bride or something, …now she's a penguin. (The entire back of the car is heard snickering)

(Cut to Steve's apartment, the place is moderately lit and all of the shades are drawn for privacy. Kitsune walks about the Apartment in a bathrobe Steve had allowed her to borrow after taking a cold relaxing shower. The light clank of a mug being placed on the kitchen table is heard in the background before Steve goes back to cleaning up the dishes from their meal.)

Steve: (rubs the fatigue from his eyes) Try this, …it might make you feel a little better. (Kitsune comes to look at the steam rising from the cup.) It's hot chocolate, …with the weather getting cooler out I find it rather relaxing. (Kitsune gestures a thank you but does not sit down at the table. She looks about but does not see anything to write with.) sorry, …I guess I need to get some more note pads. (pause) I've seen you use gestures from time to time, …is that ASL?

Kitsune: (gestures) You know it?

Steve: Some, ….I had four semesters of it in college before I went in to the service. (pause) For a shallow reason to be honest, ….there was this Deaf girl I was trying to get close to.

Kitsune: (gestures) So you like females who can't talk?

Steve: Hey, ..don't go that route. A Deaf girl can argue better than anybody else, ..trust me.

Kirtsune: (gestures) So what happened?

Steve: It proved just a little too easy to stick my foot in my mouth, …some issues proved to be just a little too touchy. Eventually those issues turned into a roadblock and that signaled the end of it. (Pause) Water over the dam, …and I moved on. I went into the military, ..became a medic, ..had a whole host of other bad experiences, ..and here I am today.

Kitsune: (gestures) Why do you do it?

Steve: Do what?

Kitsune: (gestures) Help us repeatedly, ….help me repeatedly. Have we not given you bad experiences of our own?

Steve: (sighs and closes his eyes in thought) Why not? (pause) Do I get mad at the things you guys do, …certainly. Am I the one who ends up taking the heat for what you do, …certainly. I shrug it all off because I know you're not doing it to me personally, …you guys are just being you. Usually I can sit back later and actually laugh about it all.

Kitsune: (gestures) So we amuse you…?

Steve: Is that a crime? Besides, ..there's way too much anger and hostility in the world for me to go adding to it.

Kitsune: (gestures) I've added more than my share already. So much that people look at me as though I were a destructive monster consumed by rage. I can almost see that in myself when I look in the mirror.

Steve: You're not a monster, Kitsune. You just put up a protective wall of anger to keep people away from you because you blame yourself for all of the lost time with Mr. Takagi.

Kitsune: (gestures) What do YOU know of me?

Steve: I know that what you fear most is your past. Those five other penguins, …your own rage over what you thought had been done to you. That's all the past, …and I know you've forgiven Mr. Takagi for sending you away. I THINK you've forgiven yourself for hating him, …for those reasons there is no more rage within you. You just have a BAD temper, …but you use the past to push people away or to keep them from getting close to you.

Kitsune: (gestures) My outbursts are real, …and for that reason the danger to others from me is real.

Steve: They WERE real, …but you're not the Hulk® any more. That beast is gone, ….you have only your temper which you sit on until it builds up to the point that you act out.

Kitsune: (stomps and then gestures) It's impossible for anybody to love a monster, ….that's what my personality makes me. If you think I'm different somehow then PROVE IT!

Steve: (pauses in thought) If you really were a rage filled monster, with the way those guys were holding you, what they intended to do with you, ….they would all be dead right now. That rage wasn't there though, …and because you're actually a good and decent person you simply tried to fend them off. It would have worked but there were just to many of them. (Kitsune stomps again signaling that she is unconvinced. )

Fine, …you want physical proof. (He walks up to her and gives her a long stiff hug. At first nothing happens, ..moments later Kitsune starts to squirm trying to break free.)

Kitune: (hoarse raspy voice.) Let me go..! (Steve lets her go and she clocks him hard on the left eye.) (gestures) You MORON! I could have killed you!

Steve: (huffs and shakes it off) What is it with women and the left eye?

Kitsune: (gestures) Do you understand me?

Steve: I heard you, …I didn't see a rage filled monster though. (Pause) I saw a scared young woman act in fear that I COULD see it if it were still there. (pause) If you can find a way to vent all of your anger constructively instead of sitting on it all of the time then even that might not happen any more.

Kitsune: (gestures) Why do you care? Why do you keep doing things to help me?

Steve: Why not…..?

Kitsune: (gestures as a tear falls from her eye.) If I'm not a monster than what am I? I'm not even a penguin any more?

Steve: (pauses as he tries to find the right words) You're the cultured, ..talented, and beautiful young person that Mr. Takagi spent all of his time loving like he would his own child. (pause) To be honest, …the more I learn about you. The more I'm able to see why. (Tears begin to pour from Kitsune's eyes as Steve turns to walk back into the kitchen. A moment later she follows him.)

Kitsune: (places her hand on Steve's shoulder to get his attention. After a moment he turns to face her.) (gestures) Those are the most beautiful things anyone has said to me in a very.. very long time. (Pauses in thought and then stands up on her tip toes and tries to stretch her neck. After a moment she drops her feet back on the floor and then tries again.)

Steve: (Amused) What are you doing? (Kitsune jabs him hard in the stomach to get him to lean over) OOF…..! (as he abruptly leans forward in discomfort his lips collide with Kitsune's and she doesn't let him go for at least a minute. After she lets go he rights himself.) Whoa, …what was that about?

Kitsune: (gestures) Thank you for saving me, …on both occasions. (looks down and away for a moment before gesturing again) Thank you for taking the time to care, …I think you're the only one who does. (she lets out a yawn and then heads over to the couch to prepare for sleep.)

Steve: (bewildered look) Okay, …Kissed on the lips by a penguin. (pause) I have absolutely no idea how I'm supposed to be feeling right now.

Chapter 6 coming soon…..

Any comic characters mentioned in this story remain the property of their creative owners and were used without permission for the purpose of story enrichment. All hail Marvel and DC comics. The character from Family Guy® was used to the same end.

ASL- American Sign Language

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 6

By

Wildgoose

(It is a little after ten in the morning when Kitsune finally stirs from sleep, the memories of the previous night still are fairly fresh in her mind as she moves off of the couch to raid the refrigerator for something to eat. However before she enters the kitchen she comes across a large box sitting on the island counter with a post it® note attached with Kitsune's name on it. In curiosity she opens the note.)

Note: "Kitsune, …this came for you yesterday. I was going to give it to you when you came home from work but as you know things got sidetracked. Enjoy!" (Upon inspection of the box she discovers that this is an overseas express package from Japan. Kitsune recognizes the name immediately and tears into the box wondering of it's contents. Under the lid of the box resting above a lot of colored tissue is a note in an envelope. She cautiously opens it to read. The letter is written in Japanese.) "My dearest Kitsune, I'm certain that you will remember me. My name is Ayame Yakuda, I was sister in law to Yoshinatzu. I have spoken with your zookeeper Mr. Rothermal fairly often to receive information about you ever since you came under his care at the Central Park Zoo in NY city. I wish for you to know that knowledge of your wellbeing came to Yoshinatzu in time that he was able to leave this Earth with a full heart as worry about what became of you plagued him ever since he released you to the seas many years ago. In his memory I have kept tabs on you with regular phone calls to Mr. Rothermal and I must admit that many of the things he told me about you I had difficulty accepting. The world believes that animals such as yourself are not capable of possessing such developed personalities or skills, …It is obvious to me now that Yoshinatzu believed and saw otherwise. He was right, …all of this time I was unaware of the person you were becoming. He treated you like the daughter he'd never had, ..he'd given you the name of the Child my sister could not give him. In secret from the rest of us, he taught you those things he had wanted to pass on to his own child. To be blunt, …when the family learned of this we all had thought he'd lost his mind. To be honest, …I could not understand why Yoshinatzu would choose to personify you as his child when there other ways to continue his family. For this I held you in contempt for so long, ….I felt he had disgraced my sister by forsaking a human child by other means for you.

Mr. Rothermal has made great efforts over the past year to help me to understand you and the person you've become. I realized only recently when Mr. Rothermal, in a final effort to make me understand, sent me a recording of you made in secret. I saw incorporated into your daily activities that which my brother in law had taught to you, …I saw your communication skills, …I saw you write with a flipper better than most humans in more than one language. I saw you use with great skill the time honored traditions of the samurai. What I had realized Kitsune, …was that Yoshinatzu was right all of this time. He saw in you that which no other around him could see, …potential to be more than just an animal. With this in mind let me say what needs to be said, ….I was wrong about everything Kitsune. As Yoshinatzu pleaded in his final letter to you, let me do also. I pray you will at some point find it within yourself to forgive me for all that has transpired between us that I too may find peace. I would cherish the opportunity to begin anew with you and discover for myself that which he loved.

Please know that I had written the previous part of this letter before Mr. Rothermal's most recent phone call informing me of your change in life status. I thought he was playing a joke on me, …I refused to believe him until he sent me before and after pictures. I refused to believe him still until I had taken the pictures to a photo lab and they confirmed that the pictures had not been tampered with in any way. Your form has changed radically, …but there are still key features about you that were unmistakable. I could see by comparison that this was really you. I wanted so eagerly to speak to you and was disappointed to learn that you could not talk due to previous injury. In lieu of a phone call, …write to me, ….please.

I don't know how this happened, …and I don't know how long it will last. However with the knowledge I now have I believe I am able to speak for my sister in saying that you would honor her and my brother in law by wearing and accepting that which I have sent you for as long as you are able.

Please write to me soon,

Ayame"

(Kitsune wipes a tear from her eye and places the letter on the table before removing the tissue from the box. Under the tissue is a gorgeous black Kimono with embroidered red lotus flowers. After removing it from the box she recognizes the garment as an anniversary gift Yoshinatzu had given to his mate. Underneath the garment was a Katana and scabbard, …Yoshinatzu's.)

(The scene fades out to later in the day as everyone else is getting up. Steve rubs the sleep from his eyes as he heads to his room to make sure Skipper and Marlene are awake finding that the apartment is a lot more crowded than it should be. He meanders back down the hall to the kitchen while mumbling to himself.)

Steve: This should definitely be interesting to hear about when they finally get out here. (Steve upon approaching the kitchen can hear the sounds of a table being set.) Good god, ..somebody is cooking? (Sniffs the air) No smoke, ….that's a good sign. (He enters the kitchen stopping in his tracks as he see's Kitsune setting the table while wearing the outfit that had been sent to her. She notices him and steps away from the table to do a slow twirl to show off the garment.) Is that what Takagi's sister in law sent you? (Takes her in) It's you, ….seriously. You look incredible in that thing, ….You look really….(lets out a long steady huff) You know what, ..I'm going to step out of the room for a minute and think of kittens or something because boxers aren't going to hide my embarrassment. (leaves the room and five minutes later comes back hastily dressed) That's better, ….anyway I have to ask why you're cooking while wearing that. (Kitsune shrugs and shows him her clean sleeves) Where did you learn to stay neat and tidy while cooking? (pause) Where did you learn to cook? (Kitsune walks over to Steve's computer desk and shows the cooking websites she had been researching since she got up. After that Steve moves to the kitchen to check out the stove.) Deep fried herring, …Calamari, …. Oysters….? This isn't lunch, this is a seafood buffet! Where did all of this come from?

Kitsune: (gestures) I work to make money, …and I can walk to the store and shop thank you very much. (pause) We have company and the zoo has been messing with their food again so I wanted to be hospitable.

Steve: (gawks) This from the same person who last night was convinced that she was a monster and that I was the only one on earth who gave a crap. Now your playing hostess and smiling fit to light up the room. (awkward pause.) Are you bi polar or something? (Kitsune looks confused for a moment and then changes the subject.)

Kitsune: (gestures) How did you sleep last night?

Steve: (looks confused at the change of subject but then submits.) I felt like I was sleeping on the couch because an otter and a penguin have been taking advantage of my bedroom to loophole about nature. How great could it have been?

Kitsune: (gestures) You were talking in your sleep, …praying was more like it. (awkward pause.) Why would you ask God to kill you? (Very long awkward silence)

Steve: I was probably remembering something from the past. (awkward pause) At the time I had my reasons.

Kitsune: (gestures) I know about the scars all over you.

Steve: (scowls) You know about the….(Balls his hands into trembling fists for a moment and then releases them with a huff and a sigh) I was freaking you out and you went to Tony…? (Kitsune nods)

Kitsune: (gestures) I was worried about you.

Steve: It's my problem, …I'll deal with it. You have my word that I'm no danger to anyone. (pause) I just have nightmares….

Kitsune: (gestures) You could talk about it….

Steve: To borrow your own words, …"why do you care?"

Kitsune: (gestures) Because I do, …..because you took the time to care about me when I felt that one else did. (pause) Or to borrow your own words, …"why not?" (pause) I'm only saying, …let me be there. I'm sleeping on the couch across from you anyway.

Steve: (pauses in thought) Maybe, ….but I can only warn you that you should be careful what you ask for.

Kitsune: (gestures) I'm tough too you know, ….tell me one thing. Help me start to understand.

Steve: (gives a stern look) You want to help me by understanding, huh? Tell you only one thing? (long solemn pause) Try to understand, ….. what it's like to have people who hate you with every fiber of their being restrain you,… force your mouth open, … and pour petroleum into it, …then toss you into a cold drafty filthy hole,.. giving you no food or water for days. Then when they think your about to give up and die, … they give you just enough to survive so that when your stronger they can begin again with something else. (Long silent pause) That's just one thing, …and it was on a good week. Everything after that gets progressively darker. (Pause) You asked…. (Steve walks away to go turn on the TV and then scoffs from the couch) It makes dealing with Dr. Blowhole look like a day in the park. (Kitsune stands in place for a long period of time with an unsure face before moving to sit next to Steve on the couch and placing her head on his shoulder )

Kitsune: (gestures) Thank you for trusting me….

Steve: (heavy sigh) Thank you for listening. (Awkward pause before changing the subject) You really do look incredible in that outfit, …The band about the waist and that bow on the back is driving me nuts. (Kitsune leans away from him with a surprised expression which soon morphs into a sly one.)

(cut to an hour later after everyone else in the apartment has woken up and been drawn to the kitchen by the scent of fish.)

Rico: ( vaults himself up onto the table and grunts) FISH! (Grabs several and downs them in one gulp.)

Skipper: Rico, …where are your manners? Are you a penguin or a pig?

Rico: (jumps down from the table and grunts) Sorry…

Skipper: So zookeep….I mean Steve. To what do we owe the honor of this wonderful bounty?

Steve: Don't look at me, …I had nothing to do with it. (pause) This was all Kitsune's doing,…she went to the store, …taught herself to cook and made all of this in one morning. My apartment is still intact as well, ..that was the biggest bonus.

Kowalski: Impressive, …but how could she have learned so much so fast? (Gasps) Did you…? You've figured out how to download information directly into the brain haven't you? (long pause) Thank you science! Do me, …I'm next. I want to know everything you've got, …just pour it all into the old think melon. I don't care if it hurts, …I can take it for the sake of bio-technological superiority!

Steve: What did he just say, ..I only heard penguin noises. He looked like he was about to have a spaz attack, ….that too.

Marlene: Eh, ..it wasn't important. He was just being Kowalski. (Pause) So where is Kitsune anyway?

Steve: Um, …I think she said something about getting her hair cut because it was getting in her eyes.

Private: Humans have to cut their hair,…. don't they just shed it like every mammal?

Steve: We've got to work on the translations guys, …I can't understand you. (In the background Loki jumps up on the table and steals an oyster.)

Marlene: Loki, …manners!

Loki: (jumps down and licks his paws.) (otter English) Thank …..you.

Steve: (points to Loki) Did you teach them that, Marlene? (pause) That's STILL cool…. (pause) Listen, …before you guys get to work on the food I'd like to talk to you for a minute.

Skipper: Hold the phone compadre, ….I didn't get any memo about a meeting this morning. (looks about) What about you guys? (Kowalski whips out a clipboard and begins to flip through it's pages.)

Kowalski: (shakes his head) There's nothing on the books about any meeting, Skipper. Be careful, ..it could be some kind of devious diversion to draw us away from that succulent fish so that it can be consumed by someone else.

Marlene: Um guys, …I'm pretty sure there's nothing else going on here. Impromptu conversation is just what humans do, …mostly the females but you get it.

Skipper: Whatever you say Marlene. (whispers to Rico) Keep a sharp eye on that fish, Rico. The only place it's going is in our stomachs. (Rico chuckles and regurgitates the equipment necessary to erect a laser fence about the kitchen table.)

Marlene: (sighs) Well I've definitely learned something while living with Skipper these past weeks. Friendliness doesn't beat paranoia, …it just gives it a place to grow, …..and become even stranger.

Steve: (long and drawn out) Right….. (Pause) Anyhow, …I woke up this morning and saw all of you here instead of in the zoo. I couldn't help but wonder why you were here and I was going to ask, ….until I found out for myself when I was on the internet. I found the most interesting amateur video on you tube®. Does anybody even want to venture a guess about what was in it?

Private: Ooh, ….can I guess first? (Skipper glances at Kowalski who slaps Private.)

Steve: (looks at the three) Okay, …which of you is Moe and which is Curly? (pause) Never mind, ..the point is that I saw all of you wreaking havoc in a bowling alley. (looks at the stunned expressions on their faces) Why do you even look surprised? It's twenty ten people, …there are infants in baby strollers out there with camera phones and face book pages. You all were background noise though, …the focus was on a TALKING OTTER who specializes in martial arts. (taps his chin) Now who could that have been? (directs his attention to Hannibal.) Forget low profile because you've all just blown it out of the water, …the minute any of you step outside people will be all over you. Does anybody want to guess how I know that? (Private begins to raise his flipper but is again smacked by Kowalski.) Because the NEWS picked it up, …I DVR'd it if anybody wants to see. According to them animal biologists are drooling to find you guys to see if your behavior is a part of some new animal evolutionary step. (pause) Oh, ..just in case I didn't spell it out for you. We're all SCREWED! (aggravated pause) The only one who isn't is Kitsune because she wasn't with you to be on camera. I can't even….(Cell phone begins to ring and Steve yanks it out of his pocket.) For God's sake, what? (pause) Oh hey Tony.

Tony: Hey, …listen that media problem I saw on the news this morning has been handled.

Steve: (groans) You saw that too, huh? (pause) What do you mean by handled?

Tony: One of my other employee's, …Al, got on camera with the news people and made a statement that the whole thing was a an elaborate hoax that went wrong. It was already broadcast but it should be online by now. Check out any of the news sites.

Steve: (stunned) Who is this guy, …why would he do that?

Tony: I dunno why, …it was a surprise to me too. I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet but it should be nothing short of an interesting conversation though.

Steve: That's an understatement, ..thanks for the heads up Tony. (Hangs up the phone.) Um, ….okay change of plans. Apparently we're not screwed. (Heads over to his computer to get online.)

Kowalski: Will he make up his mind already, …first we're screwed and then we're unscrewed. I feel like a light bulb! (In the background the speakers on the computer are turned up so that everyone can hear the pod cast on the computer.)

News: (as the sound is turned up.) Apparently what was at first a media sensation this morning later turned out to be an elaborate pre-Halloween gag gone awry that was being performed by a group employed at a local movie theater. One of the orchestrators of the gag came forward to make a statement at about ten this morning. (Picture snaps to commentary made by Al) "What this really was is a theatrical joke that was intended in the sprit of Halloween to be unleashed on a contained and unsuspecting populous. What we'd dubbed Commando's of the Animal Kingdom was intended to appear as if the humans within the bowling alley had suddenly been caught up in a sci/fi conflict within the animal kingdom as they attempted to thwart the forces of evil that had emerged on all hallows eve."

Reporter: How did you manage to put this together?

Al: It was an integrated group effort, …it couldn't have happened without any one person. All animals involved were actually children in painstakingly detailed costumes, they deserve a lot of credit as they put a lot of time in to make it what it was.

Reporter: Can you tell us who was involved in this production?

Al: Due to the fact that the minors of the theater employees were involved I can't give that information without consent.

Reporter: What about the child playing the "kung fu otter" as some have come to call it? Where does a child small enough to fit in that costume gain that kind of skill?

Al: I cannot supply names but I can tell you that the child is a personal student of one of my other coworkers who is at least rumored to be a descendant of the Japanese Samurai.

Reporter: Is this person taking on any other students because what was taught to your young actor is extremely impressive. (The interview fades into the background as the voice of the anchor comes back up.)

Anchor: After speaking with management of the Black Pin, this news agency was told that once the production has been perfected then the bowing alley would love to be a host to it next year. Their only condition is that they be made aware of it first so that they can act accordingly to go along with it. (Steve turns down the sound and closes the browser window.)

Steve: Thoughts, ….comments? This Al guy seems to have pulled your bacon out of the fire. Who is he?

Marlene: That was such a major load of crap, …I can't believe people bought it.

Steve: People would rather believe something like that than have to adjust to something totally new to them like penguin commando's or otters who can talk. So who is this Al?

Skipper: He's a projectionist at the theater, …we convinced him to find us a way out last night after things went sour and amidst of that Marlene spilled the beans about us.

Marlene: (agitated) He was trying to get me to surrender my kids to animal control!

Steve: Save it already, …let's just hope he doesn't want something for keeping his mouth shut.

Marlene: Well, ….he seemed to have a pretty hefty crush on Kitsune.

Skipper: Had, …after he found out that she was a penguin his crush seemed to be not so much.

Steve: Well, …he's already played it off as a hoax to the media so it's not like he can just turn around and use the incident as leverage. (groans as he leans back against the chair.) Whoever he is you guys will have to thank him at some point.

Skipper: No problem, …we'll just see if he still wants a date with Kitsune. (rubs his chest with his flipper) Penguin love can be a powerful thing, you know.

Kowalski: Yes, …especially if he hugs her.

(Cut to late that night at the movie theater after the doors have closed and the last of the patrons have left. Marlene notices something is amiss when she is not asked to assist with the clean up of the concession stand. Instead, the other employees seem to be making more popcorn.)

Marlene: What's going on, …you guys are going to waste all of that.

Mike: There won't be any waste, …it's employee movie night for those of us who don't have any plans for Halloween. (pause) So do they do anything for you guys for Halloween over at the zoo? (Marlene's face pales and she backs away bumping into Skipper who having heard the conversation stands back to back with her poised ready to fight. Al comes walking over swiftly.)

Al: What's going on here guys?

Skipper: We should ask you the same thing? Even after that cover up on the news you sold us out, …I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. (Al reaches out to try to calm Skipper and Marlene down but is grabbed by the hand in a type of vice grip by Kitsune who seems to have appeared out of nowhere.)

Al: (yelps as Kitsune twists his hand backward and then using his own elbow as leverage tosses him across the room.) Ow, …wait! (As Kitsune approaches him again Tony comes out of his office.)

Tony: Hey, …what's with the commotion out here? What's the problem Skipper?

Skipper: Don't even tell me you don't know, …you told us the problem had been handled! Nobodies putting us under a microscope without a fight, …mark my words Tony.

Tony: The problem was handled Skipper, …the rest of the crew had to be in on it in case the press approached them. (sighs) And believe me they have, …throughout the day. Nobody outside the theater knows about you though, trust me.

Skipper: Trust you?

Tony: Hey, …Steve authorized it. So yea, ..trust me.

Skipper: (huffs) I see one animal control officer and I'm coming straight for you buddy.

Tony: (chuckles) Yea, …I'll be in my office quaking in my boots. (Pause) Listen Marlene, …Steve is bringing your kids and Skippers team over here. Whatever they want from the stand alright, …I'll take care of it. I'll be doing the books so you guys have a good Halloween.

Kitsune: (writes) What's going on…?

Al: (holding his wrist) Tony does an employee movie night thing every year for anybody here who doesn't have anywhere to go for Halloween. (pause) As for Mike, …he was just curious. Everybody is, …something like what happened to you guys isn't seen around here very often.

Mike: Normally they put something appropriate on the screen for the holiday but because Marlene's kids are coming Tony had Al put something for them in another auditorium. "Toy Story 3"®, right? (Al nods)

(In the background the back door is heard slamming shut and shortly afterward the entire zoo crew comes walking around the corner. The pups come running up to Marlene and jump up on her.)

Loki: Mom, ..do we really get to see a movie…?

Yoshi: I wanna sit up front and stare at the screen until my eyes pop out!

Hannibal: (looks unamused. Instead he makes eye contact with Kitsune and slowly bows, ..the gesture is returned and a moment later she smiles at him. Hannibal breaks the stoicism and jumps at his mother.) I want popcorn! (Some of the female employee's melt at watching the pups.)

Kowalski: This is most unnerving to be exposed like this Skipper?

Skipper: Agreed, ..keep an eye out. (pause) Rico, ..Private, give me a perimeter check! If this whole thing is a ruse and our cover is blown then I need to know about it. (Rico and Private salute and belly slide away across the linoleum.) Kowalski, …options! We'll need a plan of action if this all goes south. (Kowalski salutes and pulls out a notepad and pencil to begin drawing up plans for an emergency escape.)

Steve: Lose the paranoia, Skipper. You're all safe here. (Rico and Private return and report.)

Private: Perimeter secure, sir.

Skipper: Excellent! Rico, …how quickly can you rig a self destruct? If we're going down then we're taking this place with us. (Steve snaps his fingers)

Steve: I knew I forgot something, …unload Rico!

Rico: (grunts) Huh…?

Steve: This is a movie theater, …no weapons.

Skipper: Sweet mackerel, …you're going to leave us naked here!

Steve: All of it, Rico. You've got my word there is no threat, …you can have it all back when we leave I promise. (Rico sighs and begins to regurgitate everything in his stomach. The employees gawk and gasp at the contents which include grenades, dynamite, brass knuckles, a bazooka, flamethrower, and a .T.O.W.2 missile.)

Christine: So, …..these penguins?

Steve: Are really commando's working for the government? Yes.

Al: And Kitsune…..?

Steve: Was really raised by a samurai descendant.

Mike: This is so cool…. (Loki jumps up onto the concession counter.) (otter English) I'm….Loki. (Mike backs up a step in surprise)

Al: You guys thought I was kidding huh? (looks at Steve) …And you're..?

Steve: Just me.

Al: Finally, …a normal person. (Clasps his hands together) Alrighty then, …Mike I could use your assistance getting the projectors set up. (they both leave the area and the other employees fawn over the kids.)

Christine: OMG, …they are so cute, Marlene! (pause) So how old are you guys? (Loki holds up one digit. The other pups jump up on the counter and for the next few minutes are the center of attention. Rico takes the opportunity to approach Kitsune.)

Rico: (grunts) Uh, …hey. (Kitsune crosses her arms and looks down on him from three and a half feet above. Rico wrings his flippers a bit.) I uh, ….just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened between us. (Kitsune looks unconvinced) I regret ever having opened my beak, …they were horrible things and totally untrue. (looks down for a moment and then back up at Kitsune.) You really were the best thing to happen to me, …I've missed you. (Kitsune's expression doesn't change and Rico reluctantly turns to waddle away. A moment later Kitsune puts a hand on his shoulder and turns him about. She runs her fingers through the feathers on his head and then gives him a kiss on the cheek.) I wish it could have worked out too.

Kitsune: (writes) I still have a place in my heart for you, …but as friends. Meditate from time to time until I come home, …I will find you.

Rico: (nods and then grunts) Why do females always want to be friends after they rip your heart out? (Kitsune scowls) Sorry, …friends is good.

Kayley: (looking over at Rico and Kitsune.) (heavy Scottish accent) So those two…?

Steve: Broke up a while back.

Kayley: Aye, …too bad. So how have YOU been? I've nay seen you since Dunoon and then when I find you over here you'll not give me the time of day.

Steve: I'm about as unimportant as people get as always, Kayley. You get the same answer every time you ask. (Pause) It's eleven thirty p.m. (walks away to Tony's office with Kayley looking after him with a smirk.)

Kayley: You cannot say you don't still care about me sir. (calls after him) Loneliness only begets more loneliness you know. (chuckles as she turns to walk away and stops to notice Kitsune staring at her with a scowl.) What, …we were an item for a time back home? (Pause as Kitsune continues to stare) Don't you be staring at me with those daggers missy, ….you're but a penguin. What's he going to see in the likes of you that's better than what he's got here.? (draws an imaginary line with her thumb from her cleavage to her hips.) Save that he wants a walk on the wild side for the literal. (resumes her walk away and once out of sight Kitsune allows her expression to melt into hurt.)

(cut to twenty minutes later inside one of the of theater halls, the lights have dimmed and the otters chatter and giggle with each other as they delight with their snacks. After the "silence is golden" commentary the pups cup their ears with their paws as the SDDS sound byte comes up.)

Sound byte: (increasing in volume to a boom) "Sony Dynamic Digital Sound."® The audience is now Deaf. (A moment later the trailers start beginning with "Transformers 3", …needless to say the pups are enthused.)

Yoshi: Popcorn mom…?

Marlene: Oh no, …thanks though. I've seen enough popcorn in this place to last a lifetime. (Smells the popcorn aroma and begins to feel queasy.) Ugh, …I'll be right back kids. I think I need to use the bathroom. (She gets up walks briskly out of the room.)

Christine: I guess she finally did get sick of popcorn. (pause) Who'd have thought…

(cut to outside of the theater hall as Marlene's walks briskly to the bathroom. Steve who is leaning up against the concession stand reading a newspaper notices.)

Steve: You're looking a bit green about the gills, Marlene. Are you okay?

Marlene: Not really….(Disappears into the bathroom.)

(Cut to inside one of the other theater halls where an old Halloween classic is being shown. The current scene has turned from intimacy to something far more gruesome. Rico munches on his popcorn steadily as he enjoys the mayhem with an occasional maniacal laugh.)

Skipper: I don't get it, …why do they occasionally put females in this flick with their clothes falling off? What's supposed to be interesting about that? (Every guy in the room slowly turns to face Skipper with confused expressions.) What….?

Private: (whispers) Maybe they're trying to make themselves as light as possible to make a quicker escape, Skipper.

Skipper: Now that makes sense, ..I like where your head is at Private. (Pause) Although you'd think with danger lurking about every corner those females would want to do something about their weight problems. All of that extra fat on the chest throws them completely off balance, ..all they do is fall down and act helpless.

Private: It is a shame isn't it. Maybe that's why the males in the movie seem to care about them so much, …sympathy for their condition.

Kowalski: (sighs) Without a detailed analysis Private, ..we may never know. (They are shushed by the others.)

(Cut to the other theater hall as Marlene comes back from the bathroom.)

Marlene: Ugh, that was disgusting. I've never had food come back up on me before.

Christine: Are you okay, Marlene?

Marlene: Fine, …it was just weird. That's all. (Yoshi holds her popcorn towards her mother again.)

Yoshi: Want to reconsider on that popcorn, mom? (As Marlene catches the popcorn aroma again she darts back out to the bathroom.)

Christine: I'm going to check on your mother guys, …will you be okay by yourselves for a few minutes?

Hannibal: (otter English) O…kay.

Christine: (shakes her head) I still can't believe it. (cut to the ladies bathroom as Christine comes walking in.) Are you okay, Marlene?

Marlene: (Spitting sound comes from a stall) Ugh, …this feels so horrible. Why would humans be able to do this?

Christine: You've got me. (pause) Just out of curiosity, do you get sick often or react to smells like that?

Marlene: Never, …I love popcorn.

Christine: Uh huh. (Takes something out of her purse and slides it under the stall door.)

Marlene: What's this?

Christine: I had an extra from the last time I was late. Just follow the instructions, …it's better to be safe than sorry.

Marlene: Better to what? …I don't get it.

Christine: You will… (The scene fades out.)

(Cut to the apartment at about two in the morning. Steve comes through the door, turns on a light and finds his coffee table smashed. After a moan and a groan Steve walks about the apartment until he finds Kitsune meditating on the floor of his bedroom. To get her attention he flicks the light on, after a moment she opens her eyes and looks up at him.)

Steve: I took Skipper's crew and the pups back to the zoo and Skipper and Marlene went to get something to eat. They had to talk about something, …I dunno. (Pause) SO, …how's it going? (Kitsune makes a so-so gesture.) Yea, ..I guessed. Say listen, ..I forgot to mention earlier that you should be careful around my coffee table. It has this weird habit of just spontaneously splintering into uncountable pieces, …you wouldn't believe how much money I spend a month on super glue. (Kitsune's stoic expression slowly fractures into a weak smile.)

Kitsune: (gestures) Forgive me, …I was angry. (pause) I will pay to replace it.

Steve: (Scratches his chin.) Maybe, ….but you should probably save your money. You'll need it soon, …Tony and I managed to locate the stereo we need. (Kitsune grins and runs her hands through her short hair.)

Kitsune: (gestures) When can we get it?

Steve: We'll know soon enough as soon as the bidding stops.

Kitsune: (gestures) I don't understand, …bidding?

Steve: We found it on E-bay®, Tony is staying on top of it to make sure nobody snakes it from under us.

Kitsune: (gestures) So it will be shipped to us?

Steve: From China, …hey why not. Everything is made there anymore anyway, right? (awkward pause) Anyway, ..once the auction closes it will take some time for it to get here. A week, maybe two depending on how the seller ships it. (smiles) I'm going to miss you guys after you go home, …you know since I don't work at the zoo anymore. (Kitsune's entire face transforms into a scowl as she gets up and storms out of the room with Steve in pursuit. Once in the main room he finds Kitsune kicking at the pieces of broken coffee table on the floor.) (Sighs) And here we go again, ….you know you might find that more satisfying if you let me glue it back together first. (Grabs her by the arm) Hey, …home good remember? Why are you so angry, … have I done something to cause this? (Kitsune stops and gestures)

Kitsune: (gestures) It's not your problem!

Steve: Okay, …sounds familiar. (deep sigh) If you don't want to talk about it then fine, …we go to plan B. (Pause) Help me to dispose of all of this wood so nobody hurts themselves. (ten minutes and three trash bags later Steve begins to remove any jewelry, watch, shoes, etc.)

Kitsune: (gestures) What are you doing?

Steve: Giving you a direction in which to constructively vent your anger. (pause) We're going to spar.

Kitsune: (gestures) You must be joking, …you know what I'm capable of.

Steve: Well, ….I'm no push over. I'm built marine corps. tough, …hoo-rah! (whisper) This part is actually cool, …they train us how to fight really well. (Normal tone) Just a heads up though, …there are rules. No cheap shots, …low blows (winks) , if one of us goes down the other backs off until the word yield is said or the person cannot get up, this is an exercise to work off anger so we are not here to destroy each other. (Pause) Enough said? (Kitsune nods and removes her footwear and watch.) Ready when you…OOF! (Steve is sent flying backward after receiving a blurred kick to the chest. As he gets up) Funny, ….as a kid I had that same experience after sticking a butter knife into an electrical outlet. That tickled too, …what else have you got? (Kitsune approaches with several standard punches all of which are blocked until she fakes with a punch to the chest ducking down to floor level just as Steve attempts to block and she punches at his right calf knocking his legs out from under him. To her surprise he is able to counter mid fall by grabbing her about the waist and rolling the two of them over in mid air so that she is below him and is pounded against the floor by the fall. Steve groans as he gets up and backs off feeling bad about what he'd done. To his surprise Kitsune gets up with a smile on her face and gestures that he fights like a walrus, …all bark and no bite. The scene fades to an hour and a half later, …both have clearly taken as good as they've given. Steve has become winded, far more than Kitsune who despite disheveled clothes and hair still has steam left. Her angry scowl has transformed to a smile as they experience has been enjoyable for her.)

Kitsune: (gestures) Ready to yield…?

Steve: (makes a bring it on gesture) Sinister green eyed lady, …have at thee! (Kitune comes at him but is countered with several body shots but then Kitsune counters him by seizing his wrist twisting it backward, head butting Steve, ramming him several times in the gut with her knee, and then sending him somersaulting through the air until he lands on his face.)

Kitsune: (watches as for a moment he does not move. After two minutes Steve finally makes the shaky effort to get up, stumbles forward and the wraps his arms about Kitsune's neck to support himself as his legs give out.) (Raspy voice) Yield….?

Steve: (huffs a few times as Kitsune struggles to support his weight.) I yield. (moment of panted breathing.) I just noticed something cool. (Pause as Kitsune inquires with a glance.) No freak out….. (Kitsune looks confused until she looks about to notice that Steve has his arms wrapped about her in a hug like fashion. She smiles from ear to ear and then looses her balance sending them both to the ground her on top of him. They both lie there motionless for about ten minutes.)

Steve: Was it good for you?

Kitsune: (gestures) Be silent and let me enjoy the moment, …no one has held me in so long….(Puts her head back down on his chest and listens for a while. )

Steve: (after another five minutes) Listen, …I don't think I have any strength left to move so I'm just going to stay here for a while. You definitely need to move though because this feels just a little too comfortable. (Kitsune lets out a deep sigh and allows herself two sprawl out over him before she begins to kiss him.) (Through the side of his mouth) Kitsune, …..Kitsune, ….this isn't the kind of movement I had in mind. (Moment later) Kitsune…? (Scene fades out.)

Chapter 7 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 7

By

Wildgoose

(It is very early in the morning at the Central Park Zoo, the sounds of wild birds chattering in the tree's are only briefly broken by a loud puff of a tranquilizer gun once, twice, and then a third time before all is again calm, not long after the sun begins to breach the horizon casting it's glow of the new day across the buildings and habitats within the zoo. As little as an hour later the sound of a nail gun being used repeatedly is followed by the sound of a trucks back up alert beacon. The scene snaps to the inside of the penguin H.Q. where all of the penguins are sound asleep in their bunks as a result of their previous night's excursion. The movement of large vehicles on the concrete walkways above causes the occasional dust to drift down from the ceiling through settlement cracks or other faults resulting from age. Occasionally it will drift into the faces of the penguins causing them to stir slightly and then drift back to sleep until finally with a large yawn Private inhales a bit of it causing him to gag for a moment and then sneeze bringing him fully awake. )

Private: (looks about at the dust falling from the ceiling and the listens to the sounds of the trucks.) What's this…? (Gets up from his bunk and attempts to wake the others.) Kowalski, …wake up. There's something going on topside.

Kowalski: (talks in his sleep) Mmph, …I'm telling you Erin. Doris meant nothing, …it was just a fling. (Private smacks him awake.) What the devil…?

Private: Sorry Kowalski, ….but something is going on topside. I think we should check it out.

Rico: (stirs from sleep as Kowalski steps on his flipper on his way down from the bunk.) Eh, …probably a school bus or something.

Private: On a weekend?

Rico: (grunts) Tour bus then?

Kowalski: (pauses to listen to the noise) Inside of a zoo? (Pause) I'm afraid Private may be right, …something is definitely amiss here. (waddles over to the periscope and raises it to have a look about.)

Rico: (grunts) See anything?

Kowalski: Trucks, ….it looks like they're loading a trio of crates. Live animal crates, …this doesn't make any sense. We didn't get any intel about animals coming or going recently.

Private: What habitat are they working in?

Kowalski: (alarmed) The baboons! The humans are taking crates out of the baboon habitat!

Private: But where could they be going, …we monitor the transfer orders for every animal that comes in and out of the zoo. We haven't heard ANYTHING about this.

Kowalski: Then we'll need to get our freak on for recon.

Private: How, …if the humans are all working around the baboons habitat we won't be able to get near it without being seen.

Rico: (grunts) Storm drains, …the Philly way.

Private: It sounds like our best option, …move out people! (The penguins belly slide to the back of the H.Q. and disappear down the storm drain in Kitsune's quarters. Moments later they pop up through the grate nearest to the baboon habitat. Alice can be seen handing some paperwork to the driver of one of the trucks. A moment later she walks off and the trucks begin to pull out.)

Alice: (dusts her hands as she walks away.) Good riddance, …the chimps are bad enough throwing poop at people, however you guys take the cake.

Kowalski: Good lord, …the baboons are being shipped out! If we don't do something to stop them then Skipper and Marlene will be marooned as humans forever.

Rico: What about….

Kowalski: Yes, ..yes, her too. I'm working on liking her okay, …give me some time. (pause) However if we don't stop those trucks before they make it through the front gates then we can kiss our comrades goodbye. For god's sake somebody ask me for some options, ..they're getting away! (Private and Rico exchange glances.)

Private: Kowalski, …we need some options.

Kowalski: (sighs loudly) Finally! (starts sketching on a note pad) At this range they have too much of a lead on us to try to catch up and take control of the vehicles, …I suggest we try a surgical strike and take out the rear axels to stop them. Once they're immobilized we can catch up and take care of the drivers. Since the baboons are likely tranquilized they should pose no immediate threat. (Rico regurgitates a pair of binoculars and hands them to Private.)

Private: I've got them, ….they're about a hundred and fifty yards to the front gate. Can you hit them from this range, Rico? (Rico regurgitates an RPG and vaults himself to the top of the nearby habitat fence, aims and then fires. The rocket comes off and hisses to it's target but misses by inches as the vehicle begins to turn to take another route out of the zoo.)

Rico: (grunts) Uh oh…

(cut to the inside of the men's half of the zoo public restrooms, one of the daytime zookeepers is sitting in one of the stalls having a difficult time after having eaten at one of the concession stands. Moments later the restroom reverberates with the thunderous sound of some very meaty flatulence. Snap to the outside of the restroom as a rocket sails in head on. Snap to fifty yards away as the impact explosion mushrooms into a few seconds of fireball. As people come rushing to offer assistance they pull the zookeeper out with only a blackened face.)

Woman: Oh my God, …are you all right?

Zookeeper: Whatever you do, …don't eat the burritos in this place. They'll kill you!

Private: (shudders) Oh dear. (sums up whatever courage he has) As Skipper would say, ..collateral damage. (Pause) Pursue those trucks at all cost! (The group belly slides away to pursue the trucks as they head for the east exit.)

Kowalski: (as they jump up to the top of one of the concession stands to get a better view of the targets.) It's no use, …we just can't seem to gain on them enough. They're about to exit the zoo!

Private: Kowalski…?

Kowalski: I recommend the same tactic as before, …they're definitely heading for that exit so they should maintain their coarse until they've gone through the gates.

Private: Can you try to hit them again, Rico? (Rico nods and again regurgitates an RPG, aims and fires just as he happens to sneeze. The rocket hisses away closing on the trucks but instead hit's the empty security booth as the trucks disappear around the corner and leave the zoo.) What was THAT?

Rico: (grunts) Dust in my nose, …sorry.

Kowalski: They're, ….they're gone! Rico how could you miss? You had them dead to rights! (Bonks his head on the shingles of the concession stand roof) Sweet Newton's law, …couldn't you have used something guided? (Rico shrugs)

Private: What are we going to do? Without the baboons to take the spell off our people can't come back. (Pause) They're STUCK!

Kowalski: I'll tell you what we're going to do, …we're going to search the baboons habitat for intel. This is just a little too convenient for them, ..how could we have not known about this transfer?

Private: Well, …we were rather busy at the movies last night.

Kowalski: That's not the problem, ..something like this we would have been able to see coming at least a month if not more in advance.

Private: Then let's move people, …maybe we can find something to get that transfer stopped and turned about.

(cut to Steve's apartment later that morning as everybody is getting up for the day. Skipper and Marlene are sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a hearty breakfast as Marlene packs the food away like crazy.)

Marlene: Wow, …this is great Kitsune. How did you learn to cook like this?

Kitsune: (writes) It's simple breakfast food, …very easy to make.

Skipper: Holy cod Marlene, …you should slow down before you inhale the table.

Marlene: I can't help it, …I'm just hungry and this smells so good!

Kitsune: (writes) I guess I should make more then. (Pause) So how did your night out go last night?

Skipper: Dinner was fine, …Marlene had said that she wanted to tell me something important but when we sat down to eat she couldn't put a coherent sentence together. We eventually changed the subject all together just so we could communicate. (Marlene chuckles nervously with her mouth full.) So how did your night in go? I heard you didn't stay for either movie.

Kitsune: (writes) Kayley was rubbing me the wrong way so I left to be by myself.

Marlene: Kayley, …really? I don't understand, ..she's always been the nicest person to us.

Skipper: I saw those trash bags of wood over in the corner, ..is that what happened to Steve's coffee table? (Kitsune nods)

Kitsune: (writes) I offered to pay for it but Steve didn't want to hear it.

Skipper: Understandable, …if you started to smash my stuff I wouldn't want to hear it either. So what happened then, …he didn't strike me as being mad about it.

Kitsune: We found a constructive outlet for my emotions. He calls it sparring.

Skipper: Wait a minute, …do you mean to tell me that you two spent the night beating the fish oil out of each other for FUN? (Kitsune nods as she tries to maintain her stoic expression but is unable to prevent herself from blushing.) It must have worked, …it's unlike you to be so …chipper. (pause) Well, …if it works then try to do it as often as possible. Living with you should get a whole lot easier in the future. (Kitsune looks thoughtful for a moment and then nods with enthusiasm as Skipper gets up from the table.) Let me go see if the newspaper is here yet. (Walks away.)

Marlene: (gestures for Kitsune to come closer and then speaks in a hushed tone.) Okay, ….talk! (Kitsune shakes her head) Don't you give me that, …you guys must have done something more than just boxing with each other. You're glowing, …other girls can see that sort of thing. (Pause) SO…? (Kitsune debates her response for a moment and then leans forward to hug Marlene.)

Marlene: WAIT, ….wait, …wait, ….(pause) …..nothing's happening? (Kitsune backs off and nods) That's historic, …how?

Kitsune: (looks thoughtful and then writes) Steve understands me better than most.

Marlene: (Sly expression) Uh huh…..(Pause) Well whatever happened, ….congrats on finally getting past your problem.

Kitsune: (writes) I wouldn't say past just yet, …more like keeping in check. (Marlene leans forward and tweaks Kitsune's nose.)

Marlene: Just be careful not to get too close, …we'll have to go back to the zoo sooner or later.

Kitsune: (looks down and away and then writes) Within weeks, …Steve and Tony found the stereo. It's being shipped all the way from China.

Marlene: (excited) Seriously! Finally, …I get to go home to my kids. (pause) …..and have more kids. (pause) ….I just haven't found the right words to tell Skipper yet.

Kitsune: (cocks her head and then writes) Tell him what…?

Marlene: That he's going to be a dad., ….for real. (Laughs nervously) I'm pregnant, ….I found out yesterday. (Kitsune looks stunned.) Apparently humans have simple tests for this sort of thing that can give you advance warning.

Kitsune: (writes) ….But you're two different animals. How is that possible?

Marlene: (shrugs) We've been the same type for almost two months now, …I guess that was long enough to be compatible. I can only imagine what the pups will look like, ….I don't know if I can handle giving birth to some sort of bizarre hybrid ….thing.

Kitsune: (writes) You're kids will be beautiful no matter what, …you're truly fortunate. Penguin or not, ….you have somebody who loves you for being you. What do I have…?

Marlene: From what I've seen so far this morning, …you should be careful or you may just end up having the same thing that I have.

Kitsune: (writes) I have no idea what I have. I felt euphoric after being held for the first time in years, ….after having released any anger during our match, there was no weight on my heart. I was swept up in the moment and may have pushed myself on him.

Marlene: So something DID happen! (laughs) Anyway, ..how do you figure? (Kitsune looks away ashamed)

Kitsune: (writes) He was exhausted, on the floor, and unable to move, …I doubt he could have resisted if he wanted to.

Marlene: Was he conscious? (Kitsune nods) Did he say no, stop, or anything at all that would suggest he didn't want any part of you? (Kitsune shakes her head) Did he say anything at all?

Kitsune: (writes) He mentioned something about stopping to look for a raincoat, …..but I don't know what that meant. (Blushes) I was too caught up in the moment to care.

Marlene: (pauses in thought) Yea, …I think that would have confused me too. I don't know what that means either. (Pause) Well, …what's done is done. You might as well enjoy if for all it's worth. (Kitsune looks uncertain.)

(Cut back to the zoo the same morning. The penguins are sitting about their table moping, ….trying to think of any way to correct the problem at hand.)

Kowalski: …And without an eye in the sky it's impossible to track them to where they were taken. If we could have found a way to follow them then maybe it would have been possible to mount a retrieval operation.

Private: Well if they were being transferred to another zoo then they would have to have been to taken to an airport. It's the only way to get them across country in a short amount of time.

Kowalski: ….And if they were being shipped back to their native land they would have been sent to the docks to be loaded on a ship. Either way by the time we figure out which one to head to we would never get to them in time to stop their departure.

Rico: (grunts) What about Alice's computer?

Kowalski: That part will be easy as long as the zoo hasn't updated their encryption protocols recently. Finding anything useful on it might prove to be a challenge, since we monitor all activity on a regular basis anyway and still didn't see this coming. The transfer order must be in a hidden file somewhere, but that would only serve to suggest conspiracy. Who could possibly gain anything by that?

Private: Possibly the baboons, …if they went this far to punish our people for what happened. Who's to say they couldn't be malicious as well.

Kowalski: They weren't punishing our people, they were punishing Kitsune. Skipper and Marlene just happened to get caught up in it after backing her up, ..because that's what teammates do.

Private: I'm not so sure about that. From what Marlene said, they were all being punished.

Kowalski: Whatever, …the problem is still the same. They're stuck as humans for the foreseeable future, …possibly indefinitely.

Rico: What can we do about it?

Private: I'll tell you what we'll do, …as soon as the coast is clear around the baboon habitat we're going to head on over there and search for intel, ….there has to be something we can use. (As the penguins continue to converse the hatch on the H.Q opens and Julian comes sliding down with his usual bouncy step.)

Julian: HEY, ..hey! Look at all the silly penguins sitting around the little table looking so sad. (pause) Um, …why are you all so sad? Have you not heard, ..the baboons are GONE! (Does a little booty dance) My kingdom is once again sane as I no longer have to compete with them over who has the better dance moves, …which everybody already knew was me, but this is not about me it is about them and their not being here anymore. (Pause) Okay, …it is partially about me. Honestly though, ….who could blame right? (Looks about) Um, …say do you penguins have any idea when Marlene is coming back because I was thinking that with the baboons gone and if she was still lonely that she could come sit next to my throne and fawn over me because that's what girls are supposed to do with the king. (Looks about) Oh yea, ….I forgot. Is Skipper going to be coming back too because I miss the goofy little adventures that you penguins always do. You're all so boring without him, …he really is the life of your little party.

Kowalski: (growls) If you value your life lemur, …get out while you can.

Julian: You can't be threatening the king because the crazy penguin is not here. (Rico lifts his head and looks about confused.) Oh what a relief that is, ..the last time I made her angry she tied me to a pole and allowed Mort to hug my feet for hours. It was so disgusting I had to scrub my fur until it started to fall out to get rid of the Mort cooties. Anyway, ….YOU guys aren't so violent. I can tolerate you, …but just a little okay.

Kowalski: Rico, …..give our resident king a New York welcome.

Rico: (grunts) Um, …nuh uh.

Kowalski: What?

Rico: (grunts and points to Private.) We put him in charge remember, …he gives the orders.

Kowalski: Gah! (grumbles some more) Fine, …then please tell me that you came to bother us for a reason greater than just to do it.

Julian: Well yea, …actually now that you mention it there was a reason I came over here. I almost forgot, ….after the baboons left I went over to their place to see if they left any fruit behind. They always managed to keep the best fruits for themselves you know. Especially the mango's, (begins to smack his lips) They had so many of them I'll be able to make smoothies for days.

Private: Get to the point lemur!

Julian: Oh yea, sorry. It's just that mango's are so delicious…

Rico: (grunts) JULIAN!

Julian: Alright already, …you penguins are so pushy. (Pulls out a large folded piece of paper from somewhere.) I found this stashed with all of their wonderful fruit, …I thought for a moment that it might be important since your friends got into some trouble with them a while back and you guys are always looking for writey things on pieces of paper like this one. (Pause) So somehow I thought that it might be important.

Kowalski: (snatches the paper and begins to read.) It would have to figure that Julian would be able to find this so easily.

Rico: (grunts) What already…?

Kowalski: It's the transfer order we've been looking for! (Long pause) It was a conspiracy after all…

Private: I don't understand, …how could it be a conspiracy?

Kowalski: This invoice was printed over two months ago, …..the fact that it was found in the baboon habitat suggests that they knew they were going to be transferred even before this entire fiasco.

Rico: (grunts) So, ..they had this in mind when they put the fix on our people?

Kowalski: It definitely looks that way, ..I don't think they ever wanted them to come back to us.

Private: That can't be true, …how could the baboons know that it would take this long to find a replacement stereo?

Kowalski: I don't know, Private. I just don't know.

Private: Where were they transferred to?

Kowalski: Texas, ….they went home. (Julian interrupts)

Julian: Listen not to break up the woefully depressing mood in here but if you penguins are going on another one of your fieldtrips, …could you please take Maurice with you? He's getting a bit, ..how do you say, …pudgy and could use the exercise.

Kowalski: (Curls his flippers into fists and pounds them on the table.) Even if we could get everybody down to Texas there's no guarantee that Darla would take the spell off after she went to such lengths to trap our people.

Private: What are you suggesting, Kowalski?

Kowalski: What I'm suggesting young Private, is that you allow me to do what I do best.

Rico: (grunts) Run around in a panic when you can't solve a problem?

Kowalski: (agitated) That only happened once!

Rico: (grunts) That's not what I remember.

Kowalski: Well your memory must be faulty, …but I can fix that. A few microchips inserted into the cranial cavity and…..

Private: Get to the point already!

Kowalski: What, …oh right. What I'm suggesting is that you allow me to use that cell phone the zoo keeper gave us to build a time machine like I've been wanting. Then I'll be able to travel to the past and prevent any of this from ever happening.

Private: Wouldn't that be a bit dangerous, Kowalski? One wrong move could totally destroy the future couldn't it?

Kowalski: Well you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs now can you? There are risks in everything, …and risks are what we'll have to take to get our people back. (pause) You DO want our people back don't you…?

Private: (sighs) Very well,…how long do you think it will take you to build it?

Kowalski: Oh, ….considering that I've never ever built anything that complex before? (long pause) It could take anywhere from a month to a lifetime. (pause) Give or take a couple of hundred years.

Private: Oh uh, …well I guess that's reassuring news. You'd better get started then, ..but make a call first before you take it all apart and let Skipper know about our little set back.

(Cut to later that morning at the apartment.)

Skipper: Setback, ….that's not a setback Private that's a major problem! How could something like this have gotten past us?

Private: Darla apparently printed out the transfer order and hid it in her habitat, …then somehow managed to hide the file on Alice's computer so that we couldn't find it.

Skipper: (growls loudly) Fish heads! (Pause) Tell me Kowalski has got some options for me, ..is it possible to go after them?

Private: Yes sir, …it's possible to go after them. It would likely be inadvisable though, …we'd never be able to force them to take the spell off and trying to do so could make things dramatically worse. (Skipper is heard huffing in anger over the phone and then kicking over an end table.)

Skipper: So WHAT then, …we're supposed to spend the rest of our lives like this? Humans sweat, …can't take the cold, can't eat things raw without risk of illness. I could go on for days! Of all things else, …I work in a stupid movie theater. All day long, …"can I help you", …"what can I do for you", …"go ahead and make your mess, …I'll clean it up." I'm a commanding officer, …I give orders not the other way around!

Private: Kowalski is working on another option sir, …but it could take a while and it's not without it's risks.

Skipper: Risks are what I'm all about, Private. Lay it on me.

Private: Kowalski believes he may be able to build a time machine out of the zookeepers phone and use it to prevent this mess from ever happening.

Skipper: Sounds like the best plan he's ever had, …what are the risks.

Private: He could accidentally change something else causing unforeseeable consequences. (Pause) He also mentioned something unraveling the fabric of time itself causing cataclysmic destruction, but I'm not sure I understand how that would work.

Skipper: Sounds like my kind of action, …tell Kowalski to make it happen. Keep me advised, …that too. (Hangs up while Private is still trying to talk. Marlene and Kitsune who are standing in the background are standing beside themselves in disbelief.)

Marlene: (Reaches behind looking to pull her tail up as she starts to cry only to remember that it wasn't there anymore.) I can't believe this, ….I'm never going to get to be with my kids again. (continues to cry.)

Skipper: (smacks his knee with his fist) That won't happen, …not on my watch. There's a way around this, ..there has to be. (Pause) Every plan has an Achilles heel, ….even the best laid ones. (Pause) I just need to think for a while, ..we will get home Marlene. I promise it.

Kitsune: (looks depressed) I don't understand, …why would Darla plan something like this? (pause) Why would she bother to trap all of us?

Skipper: It's not about all of us, it never was. It's about you, ….you have this nasty habit of pushing people the wrong way. (pause) Since I've met you all I've ever heard from anybody else who's met you is that nobody messes with you because you have such a horrible temper and can do terrible things to people. (sighs) Well somebody finally pushed back, Kitsune. (pause) ….And because we backed you up we're caught in the middle of it with you. (A hurt expression comes over Kitsune's face as she turns it down and away.)

Marlene: This time it's not her fault, Skipper! You saw the notes, ..she tried the diplomatic route this time. (Pause) Darla wiped her rear end with Kitsune's attempt at peace, …that's a pretty major insult to somebody who was trying as hard as she could to change.

Skipper: So is soiling on the very homeland that somebody holds dear, ….word has it that people from Texas take that pretty seriously. (deep sigh) However, …it was circumstantial. Darla was going to do what she planned from the start most likely, …that was just fuel to the fire. (Very long pause pleated with aggravated sighs) You're right on the last part, Marlene. I'm sorry Kitsune, ….I did see that you were trying to make an effort. This is all just unbelievably frustrating. (Kitsune lets a tear roll from her eye and walks down the hall to Steve's room.)

Marlene: You know…(long pause) I suppose there is a way to put a positive spin on this whole mess.

Skipper: A positive spin, …you must be joking. (pause) No matter though, ..lay it on me. I could use a laugh.

Marlene: We could…..continue to save whatever money we can and eventually get ourselves out of this cramped apartment and say maybe buy a place of our own. (Awkward pause) You know, …a place with some land. Who knows,...maybe even with a pond. (Pause) We could break the kids out of the zoo one last time and take them with us, they could spend all of their time out in the open, …maybe even find another otter to suit them and start families of their own. No zoo to decide if they'll ever have anybody at all. In the wintertime they could come in with us where it's warm and spend the holidays. (pause) I've heard of places like that south of here, …New Jersey or better yet Pennsylvania.

Skipper: I've been to P.A, Marlene. (pause) Although it does sound intriguing, ….what about my men though. I'm not about to leave them behind, …and I'm no deserter t my post.

Marlene: You could resign, ….spend quality time with your family.

Skipper: You just said that they'd be living in a pond, …which is it?

Marlene: (pauses in thought.) I also said that this apartment is cramped.

Skipper: Of coarse it's small, …it was designed for not more than two people sleeping in one room together.

Marlene: Um, ….it's. (long awkward pause.) It's about to get smaller, Skipper. (Pause) What I meant before is that you could spend quality time with your FAMILY, …You , ..me, ….and the baby or babies. I'm not sure how many humans have at one time (Skippers whole face looks as if to slide off of his head)

Skipper: (fluttered words) Um, ….come again?

Marlene: I'm pregnant, Skipper. (pause) You're not just a father figure anymore, …you're going to be a dad for real. (From down the hall just inside the bedroom Kitsune peers through the cracked open door having been eavesdropping on the conversation.)

Kitsune: (whispered hoarse raspy voice) Lucky penguin…

(The scene fades out as Kitsune lies down on the bed next to a still sleeping Steve and begins to stare at the ceiling with a deep sigh.)

Chapter eight coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 8

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens up in the Central Park Zoo, …it is a sunny yet chilly day as the leaves continue to fall from the surrounding trees within the park and the zoo is full of it's everyday patrons looking to enrich their lives and families with the educational experience that the zoo has to offer. The penguins in their habitat continue with their everyday routine of cute and cuddly despite that they are being thrown fish cakes for their efforts much to their dismay. On the opposite end of the habitat with the sun beating against her back stands Kitsune as she watches the penguins antics. She wears a sullen face as the latest group of people moves on to look at other animals. When she is certain that no one else is looking Kitsune pulls a little fridge pack out of a backpack she is wearing and takes out a number of fish throwing them into the habitat before stowing her gear again. Astonished that someone actually threw real fish the penguins look about eventually to find Kitsune doing her best to blend in with the background. They snap her a salute and quickly down the fish before the next round of people approaches. Unnoticed is Alice approaching from behind.)

Alice: (taps Kitsune on the shoulder.) Excuse me ma'am, …are you alright? (Kitsune nods) Are you sure, …because you have this look on your face like you wanted to dive into the water. (scoffs) Water that cold would shock you unconscious most likely and you'd drown. (Kitsune cocks an eyebrow.) Aw crap, ..that's not really what you were thinking was it because I'm not qualified to talk to suicidals. (Kitsune rolls her eyes and shakes her head.) Are you sure you're okay because you haven't said a word. (Kitsune breaks out her writing instruments.)

Kitsune: (writes) I'm mute, ….now what is it that you want?

Alice: Oh, ….sorry. I just wanted to check on you, …you didn't look so hot.

Kitsune: (writes) I will be fine, ..I just have a lot of thoughts in my head. Watching the penguins helps me think.

Alice: (rests her arms on the railing.) We used to have a guy here who would probably be able to relate to you. (pause) He always had this notion that the animals were a lot more than they let on, …he had a screw loose if you ask me.

Kitsune: (scowls and then writes) You found out what you wanted to know, …why are you still talking to me?

Alice: Because weirdo, …it's protocol. I suspected that you might do something and I can't leave this area until I make sure that YOU do. If you want to go off yourself then go do it at the art museum, …maybe they'd frame the scene afterwards and call it modern art. (Kitsune balls her hands into fists and clenches them until a drop of blood runs down one of her fingers and drops to the ground.)

Kitsune: (stomps her foot and writes) Why does everybody either think that I'm depressed or suicidal…? (Pause with a deep sigh) I know the man you speak of, …but you know nothing of him. (long pause) He's a good man.

Alice: (amused) You know the,…..(laughs) You're dating Steve then? (scoffs) No wonder you're depressed. (pause) Take my advice and drop him, …he's a wuss. The moment the guy gets emotional he starts to freak out a little bit, …you'd think the marines made tougher people. (Pause) So what's got your underwear in a bunch so bad that your down and out? You think he doesn't feel the same way about you or something?

Kitsune: (mixed emotions as she lets her guard down.) (writes) I don't know what he feels. I know he cares deeply, …he's shown that he does. He's gone out of his way to help me on many occasions, …and now this.

Alice: Now what? (Kitsune looks away and writes nothing.) That personal huh? Okay fine, ..but I've still got to escort you out of the area. My advice, …tell the guy you love him even if your feelings aren't there yet. If he's like most guys he'll run like a bat out of hell from commitment and that will be the end of it.

Kitsune: (writes) ….And if he doesn't?

Alice: Then honey he's either gay and is about to try to let you down easy or you've actually got something worth holding on to. (Pause) Personally,….I dated him and he never was interested in touching me so I'd wager on the former rather than the latter. (pause) (hostile) Now you've got some genuine advice to think about, …so bail on out of here you headcase. (Alice escorts Kitsune away from the penguin habitat. They walk as far as the concession stands before Alice parts to go back to work. Kitsune grabs her arm and pushes a note in her face.)

Kitsune: (writes) You are coldhearted and not understanding of others, ….you must have gotten your rear end handed to you often when you were young. (Pause) It wasn't often enough.

Alice: (chuckles lightly) You're looking to correct that are you? (Kitsune flashes her green eyes at Alice and slowly nods) Well sweetie, …I get off at six every day and leave by the south entrance. If you ever want to try me then you just wait there for me. (begins to walk away.) Skinny little girl like you, …I don't think so. (Kitsune scowls and begins to head elsewhere in the zoo. Sometime later she finds herself standing in front of the chimpanzee habitat where Mason and Phil are actively engaging the zoo patrons with either antics or feces. After the latest batch of people moves on Kitsune remains behind and continues to look at them. )

Mason: I say Phil, ….it appears this one has yet to have enough. What have you got left?

Phil: (gestures) That's it until the next meal time, ….I supposed we could just scream at her until she leaves. I'd like to get back to our game of checkers. (Both of them snap their heads towards Kitsune as she begins to reply with gestures.)

Kitsune: (gestures) You never were very good at checkers, Phil. You cheat too much. (The chimps exchange glances with each other before Phil dares to respond after checking to make sure the coast is clear.)

Phil: (gestures) Do we know you? (Kitsune responds by glaring at them.)

Mason: (shocked) Sweet Devonshire, …it's that crazy penguin!

Kitsune: (stomps her foot and gestures) I am NOT crazy, …I did have anger issues. Now I'm not sure what I am.

Mason: Truthfully, neither are we. We'd heard about what had happened to you but to be honest without having seen for ourselves we scarcely believed it.

Phil: (gestures) Why would you come back here, …your form has set you free. You don't have to stay in this god awful place anymore.

Kitsune: (gestures) I came because the people I know are here. (pause) I know nobody likes me, …but this place is all I really have right now.

Mason: Oh posh, nobody likes you. We all like you, ..it's just that when you have a tendency to go walking about looking like it's your worst day ever it's difficult for people to want to get close to you.

Phil: (gestures) Joey the kangaroo misses you.

Kitsune: (surprised)(gestures) Why would Joey miss me?

Phil: (gestures) That time you took a shortcut through his pen and he tried to teach you a lesson for it so you jumped into his pouch and tickled him until he laughed so hard he couldn't catch his breath and passed out.

Mason: Wait a tick, …are you saying that he actually LIKED that?

Phil: (shrugs and then gestures) Maybe it's the closest thing he's ever had to a date.

Mason: Or maybe he's got a secret tickle fetish, ….but let's not dive into that shall we. (Pause) Have there been any new developments regarding that bit of a pickle you're in? (Kitsune shakes her head)

Kitsune: (gestures) Not since Darla left anyway.

Phil: (gestures) Yes, …It just goes from bad to worse unfortunately.

Kitsune: (gestures) I'm not sure if things have gotten worse or better actually.

Mason: Come now, …you must be joking. Your only means home has flown the coop, ..how could that not be worse? (Kitsune blushes and looks away.) Oh dear, …you've got a romantic interest haven't you? (pause) Well bravo, ….but bear in mind that it can't last. A penguin is who you are, …and once this fellow finds that out it can only serve to complicate matters. (pause) Here with us is where you belong my dear, …so Rico didn't work out. There will be other penguins, …why I've heard only recently that several penguins are being transferred in from the Philadelphia zoo in two months time. Perhaps one of them will be a strapping young fellow to your liking.

Kitsune: (smiles and then gestures) I know those penguins, ..they're all girls and one of them is a sex nut. (pause) Don't be surprised if she tries to get close to one of you.

Phil: (gestures) Did she actually SMILE?

Mason: I believe she did old chum, …perhaps this chap she's with has had a greater influence then we'd thought. Quickly now, tell us what you like best about him.

Kitsune: (looks thoughtful and then gestures.) He listens to me and he lets me beat the crap out of him for fun. (The chimps faces drop)

Mason: Oh dear, …perhaps that was a bit too much information.

(The scene changes to inside the penguin H.Q. later that evening. Kowalski is busy working with a giant pile of spare parts that he'd acquired from various devices and machines from around the zoo and the zoo parking lot. Needless to say that road service companies had a field day that evening.)

Private: (waddles over) How are things coming Kowalski?

Kowalski: Horribly, …even designing this device is proving to be an overwhelming challenge. It requires a level of science even I don't understand. Can you believe that, ….ME. (He goes back to working and a moment later receives an electrical jolt that sends him flying across the room and overloads the power grid for the entire zoo plunging all of the animals into darkness.) Did I mention the device would require an insane amount of power?

Rico: (grunts) You failed to mention that part.

Private: We seemed to have figured it out anyway though. (A moment later power is restored and the lights come back on around the zoo. Kowalski throws his tools onto the table in frustration.)

Kowalski: Oh who was I kidding when I took this project on, …I'd have an easier time reconfiguring the super ray to emphasize their original genetic structure.

Rico: (grunts) Huh..?

Kowalski: It's a major guess really, …but I hypothesize that their penguin and otter DNA are still intact and are just being masked so that they could assume human form. The idea is that if I could find a way to re-emphasize their animal genetics than that would overwhelm the backwoods magic imprisoning them and return them to normal.

Rico: (grunts) Why didn't you just go with that then?

Kowalski: Like I said, …..it's a major guess. I have no hard data to back it up.

Private: But isn't that the way you usually create all of your inventions anyway? (pause) You just seem to get lucky an awful lot.

Kowalski: (sighs) Way to stroke my ego, Private. (Pause) Very well, …I don't think I'll be getting anywhere with this thing anytime soon anyway. (Tosses the modified cell phone onto the table.) I will figure out the nature of this beast if it takes the rest of my life, I swear it. (sighs several times to vent) Rico, …help me to get the super ray out of storage. I have some modifications to do. (Rico complies by walking with him to storage.) Private, …see what you can salvage from Kitsune's quarters. Females often have equipment on hand that the rest of the world could never understand.

Private: Like why on earth would a female need an electric feather dryer?

Kowalski: Exactly, …she's a penguin. She's designed by nature to stay dry under her feathers. (pause) Rico, ..go to the zookeeper's locker rooms and see what else you can find. Just be careful not to be seen. (Rico salutes and after helping to bring the super ray out of storage heads out of the H.Q.)

(cut to a week later as the penguins lug their equipment to the very top of a supermarket roof. Once there Kowalski begins to assemble all of the pieces of the modified super ray and the begins to tap into the local power supply.)

Private: Isn't this awful risky bringing all of this equipment out into the open like this?

Kowalski: Most certainly, …however there is no way we could possibly test the device within the confines of the H.Q.

Rico: (grunts) Not going to find a willing guinea pig inside of the zoo either.

Private: Oh yes, …I suppose using a test subject would be the way to go. (pause) How will we know if the device works?

Kowalski: In theory, …the device will energize the subjects existing genetic structure and reinforce it by a factor of ten to the third power. If my calculations are correct and we all know how THAT usually goes, ..this should be enough to overpower the magical energy that is masking their original animal DNA..

Private: But these humans don't have backwoods magic cast on them masking their genetic whatever. How will we be able to tell if it worked on them?

Kowalski: Simple, ….it would augment their existing physical characteristics but with our people it would simply return them to normal. Naturally we would need to find the weakest nerdiest human possible to be able to see contrast of appearance as clear as possible. (pause) I will need some help with the device as it employs a twin particle energy cannon and in my haste to design and build the thing I didn't have time to incorporate an automated targeting system. Thus it will take two of us to aim and fire the device.

Private: (looks nervous) Does anybody besides me think that a little more planning should have went into this device before moving on to the testing phase? (Nobody listens)

Kowalski: Rico, …you take the left cannon and I'll take the right. The device is already powered and primed to fire but I must issue a warning of operational prudence first.

Rico: (grunts) Huh?

Kowalski: While testing do not at anytime allow the two energy streams to cross.

Rico: (grunts) Huh?

Kowalski: It would be bad.

Rico: (grunts) huh?

Private: I don't think I'm quite clear on the whole good bad thing, Kowalski.

Kowalski: Each cannon deploys an ionized high energy plasma stream that would react violently if it came into direct contact with another stream of opposite polarity. (long silent pause as Private and Rico look back and forth at each other with vacant expressions.) Okay fine,…. try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in the subjects body bursting at the speed of light.

Private: Sort of like compressing an entire roll of bubble wrap at once?

Kowalski: Exactly, …it's extremely fun but OH so addicting. (maniacal laugh) You'd be exploding people left and right before you knew it.

Private: (looks disgusted) Right, …I suppose we'd want to avoid that then. (Gulps) Let's get on with it shall we? (Rico and Kowalski take their positions and prepare to fire.)

Kowalski: (looking through binoculars) There, …that toothpick of a human with the lady friend. He'll do just fine, ..let's see if we can bring out the man in him for her.

Private: For the record, …I have a bad feeling about this.

Kowalski: We all get that feeling from time to time Private, …but in the interest of science I've learned to suppress and ignore it. Sort of like Skipper's Tuna supreme.

Rico: (grunts) Are we going to do this or what?

Kowalski: Keep your feathers on, Rico. (Pause) Okay, ..I'll aim for his right side you take the left. Ready?

Rico: (grunts) Ready….

Kowalski: Fire! (Both penguins fire simultaneously and hit their target. The scene snaps to the parking lot as the man is hit.)

Man: Ugh! (falls to his knees)

Woman: Doctor….? (Pause) Doctor are you all right? (Helps the man to his feet but he stumbles on the pavement and scrapes both knees.)

Man: Gah! (He clutches his knees and clenches his teeth in pain and then without warning begins to act erratic becoming angrier and angrier.)

Woman: (backs away as she watches the man before her metamorphosis shredding his clothing.) Dr. Banner, …. what's wrong with you! (Moments later the man before her has become a giant rage filled monster who begins to smash the surrounding cars. The woman flees as the creature yells and then runs out of the area plowing down anything in it's path. From the top of the supermarket the penguins look on in horror.)

Private: Um, ….I think it might be a good idea to call it a day on this one.

Kowalski: (Stunned) You'll get no argument from me. (evil grin grows across his face) The mad scientific horror of it all, ….it puts the creation of giggles to shame. (the others turn slowly to look at him) (pause) Oh Um, …for the record we were never here. This experiment didn't happen, …and in my opinion that human needs anger management classes.

Rico: (grunts) No argument there.

Kowalski: Rico, …we'll need to clean up the area before we scurry back home with our tail feathers between our legs. (Rico nods and regurgitates a time bomb, then places it on the device just before the penguins belly slide away. Moments later from a distance an explosion is seen on top of the supermarket.)

(cut to inside the penguin H.Q that evening. The penguins are all moping about beating themselves up over their recent failure.)

Private: I just can't believe it, ….haven't you ANY more ideas Kowalski?

Kowalski: Without some form of understanding of how backwoods magic works, …no.

Private: So, …is there NO hope for them at all?

Rico: (grunts) There's always hope, ….just look at me. (Pause as the others stare at him.) Bad example…?

Kowalski: There is hope, Private. However I fear that it's fading quickly, ..there's only one option left that I can think of and it's the one we swore would never work in the first place.

Private: (gasps) You mean we're going to drop a skunk into the female zookeepers shower to protest our being given fishcakes instead of the real thing?

Kowalski: (awkward pause) Um, …yes I believe we can accomplish that one too. However I was referring to the option of actually going after Darla to force her to take the spell off of our people.(Pause) I just need to think of the right plan to pull it off. (Kowalski leans back into his chair and begins to stare off in thought. After a long while Private speaks up.)

Private: So what's the plan, what are we going to do tonight Kowalski?

Kowalski: (still staring off into space.) The same thing we do every night, Private. Try to take over the world!

Rico: (grunts) Huh…?

Private: Are you all right, Kowalski? That doesn't sound like you at all

Kowalski: (snaps out of his daze) Huh, …what? (Looks at everyone's expressions) Oh dear, …was I talking in my sleep again?

Private: Were you sleeping, …I couldn't tell. (Kowalski shakes his head to clear it.)

Kowalski: I can come up with a plan but we're going to need some help. The three of us against a bunch of voodoo mumbo jumbo just isn't going to cut it. We'll need stealth, …cunning, …firepower, …and leadership. (pause) We're lacking in the leadership part, …sorry Private but you're no Skipper.

Private: That's alright Kowalski, …we're lacking in the cunning department as well. You're no Kitsune.

Rico: (grunts) Aww, …that just hurts.

Kowalski: Oh for the love of calculus, …..she dumped your sorry butt Rico. Get over it! (Heavy sigh) Now what we'll need is to get on the radio to Philly, …perhaps we can get some of the girls to assist us.

Private: Do you really think they'll be able to help?

Kowalski: Absolutely, …and perhaps a little female to female communication could end up being just the thing to bring this problem to an end.

Rico: (grunts) Isn't girl talk what started the whole thing?

Kowalski: Yes I know, …females can be catty when you get a bunch of them together. It's an option on the table though and we have to explore it.

Rico: (grunts) You want to explore Erin. (flutters his eyebrows)

Kowalski: (groans) Just because you're love life failed Rico, ….

Private: Enough, …who cares already. Let's just get the people we need to make this happen. (The sound of someone sliding down the entrance ladder and scampering past them towards the back of the H.Q is heard. Moments later two otters come sliding down the ladder as well and approach the penguins.) Yoshi, …Loki, what are you two doing here?

Loki: We've been eavesdropping on you. (Pause) What, …we were bored. It's not like there are any other kids in this zoo to play with or anything.

Yoshi: Are you guys really going to try to get mom and dad back?

Kowalski: It looks that way, ..although I have no idea if we'll be successful. (pause) Going to Philadelphia to find your biological father is one thing, …traveling to Texas to force someone to lift a curse could be a penguin of an entirely different color.

Rico: Blue penguins exist, …I've seen one!

Kowalski: (irritated) …..And Private's seen a skorka, ….that doesn't make them real. (Hannibal comes forward from Kitsune's quarters carrying her weapons)

Hannibal: What difference does it make, …we're doing this no matter what the outcome.

Rico: (grunts) We..?

Hannibal: Yes, ..we. My siblings and I took a vote and I was nominated as best capable to help you.

Private: Hannibal, …you're just a kid.

Hannibal: I'm grown enough to make a difference, …..and I can take an order. (Pause) Besides, …I'm sensei's student and you guys mentioned that you needed skill and cunning. Right now that makes me the closest thing you've got.

Yoshi: Please Mr. Private, …we want our mom and dad back. We feel that to best accomplish that we need to see this through ourselves, ….take Hannibal with you.

Private: I don't think you understand, …there's a significant possibility that we won't be successful. Sending one of your siblings would only promote a sense of failure between you.

Yoshi: This is all or nothing, Mr. Private. (pause) We've created a contingency in the event the mission fails.

Kowalski: ….And that would be?

Loki: We'll leave the zoo for good and meet up with our brother at a classified location, …from there we'll locate mom and dad and find a new place to live. (Pause) Mom and dad are mom and dad, …nobody is going to split us up. Especially not some crotchety baboon.

Hannibal: (Slings Kitsune's sword onto his back, secures it, and then stashes throwing stars somewhere on his person.) We need to see this through ourselves for the sake of our family, …our parents would do nothing less for us. (Pause) The bottom line is, …I'm coming with you.

Yoshi: So what's the plan, Mr. Kowalski?

Kowalski: The plan is that I haven't devised one yet. The decision to go after Darla had only just been made.

Yoshi: How can we help?

Kowalski: We'll still need additional manpower,… Private get on the radio to Philadelphia, ….see who Syron can send to assist. (Pause) Rico, …we'll need as much gear as you can carry. Lord knows what messes we can find ourselves in on the way down to Texas. (Pause) I'll be on the computer in the Vet's office, …I need to find the best means of transportation to get us down there. Yoshi, Loki, …we'll need provisions for a lengthy trip. See to it please. (Looks over at Hannibal and pauses with reluctance) Hannibal, ….practice your heart out. We may just need those skills you've learned.

Private: What about Alice? What will happen here at the zoo once she realizes we're all missing again?

Kowalski: That won't be of any consequence, ….Kids you're contingency plan has just been revised. As soon as this OP is a go you'll head to the zookeepers apartment and stay with your parents there until we return. If the mission is a failure then we'll all leave the zoo together. Nobody's breaking up our unit either.

Yoshi: If mom and dad are still human, …we can't all just disappear into the woods.

Kowalski: We'll plan something out, ..don't you worry. (Pause) We'll just have to be extra careful not to leave ourselves out in the cold so to speak. (Looks to the other penguins) We don't have Skipper to lead us through this one, …we'll just have to rise to the occasion and do the best that we can. You all have your tasks to carry out.

Rico: (heavy sigh) (grunts) So let's do this already! (the group breaks up to start their preparations and the scene fades out)

Chapter 9 coming soon.

References to any comic characters were made without permission for the purpose of story enrichment. No monetary gain was made from it.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 9

By

Wildgoose

(The scene comes up inside of a baggage truck as it zigzags it's way across the tarmac at JFK airport in New York. It is a brisk early December day with overcast skies and an occasional snow flurry drifting through the air. The aura of the upcoming holidays are present within the airport as the baggage truck hurries about stopping periodically to load or unload it's trucks. Peering out from the burlap curtains of the very last truck in the line, a penguins eyes can be seen if for but an instant at a time as they scan the area for the correct aircraft to serve an important purpose. The mood inside the cover of the truck is silent, …the animals occasionally converse but only with specific purpose. Rico is the only one trying to occupy himself by going through the bags in the truck looking for anything interesting.)

Private: What aircraft are we looking for again?

Kowalski: Flight twelve thirty three, …it's an American Airlines® Boeing seven forty seven bound for Austin Texas. It's scheduled to leave within the hour.

Hannibal: I've never been on a plane, …do you think they'll have those in flight movies like you see on TV shows?

Kowalski: We'll be hiding in the cargo hold, …I honestly don't think they show movies back there.

Rico: (picks his head up and grunts) Really? Aww nuts….

Kowalski: There won't be any of those either, …budget cuts. The airlines have been having a bad year so far. They'll even charge you for a pillow. (Rico pretends to cry in agony)

Private: Will we at least get those frequent flier miles? I've always wondered what it would be like to build some of those up, …you see commercials on how to use them all the time.

Kowalski: You all seem to have lost sight of the fact that we're stowing away on this flight, …not purchasing seats. (Pause as Kowalski looks out through the curtains again.) I See our plane, …everybody get ready to jump. (pause) Rico, …there's a baggage handler at the bottom of the conveyor leading into the aircraft. We'll need you to take him out so we can enter without being seen.

Rico: (laughs as he regurgitates a switch blade.) (grunts) All right!

Private: NON lethal force, Rico! (Rico groans in protest as he re-ingests the weapon in favor of a taser gun)

Kowalski: Hannibal, …logic suggests that there would be another handler just inside the aircraft to move things about as they enter. You need to get to that person before he or she can radio what's going on, …how fast can you move?

Hannibal: (holds up his paws) Hey, ..four paw drive. I can be fast when I need to.

Private: How about invisible, …did Kitsune teach you that one yet?

Hannibal: (chuckles nervously) We'd only just touched on the subject, really. I can do okay using distraction. You know, ..smoke pellets and stuff.

Kowalski: No smoke pellets here, ..it will set off the fire alarms and the plane will never leave the terminal. (Pause) You'll just have to rely on being fast and accurate. (pause) So what's your plan of action?

Hannibal: Um, ….well as soon as Mr. Rico takes out the first guy I can run into the plane and gas the other guy.

Private: I didn't know Kitsune trained you to use any gas weapons.

Hannibal: Oh, ..she didn't. I ate some leftover beans from a flight attendants lunch while we were waiting to catch our ride.

Kowalski: So, ….what sort of weapon were you planning,…oh I see.

Private: Hannibal, ..I don't know how to tell you this but passing gas in someone's face to knock them out. Well, …..

Rico: (grunts) It's dirty!

Kowalski: Rico's right, ..humans stick their faces in all sorts of places. The last thing you need on your body is germs. (pause) It's best to keep it simple, …go for the nerve pinch on the shoulder. It works like a charm every time.

Hannibal: Lucky charm, right. (laughs) That would probably be a good name for a cereal.

Rico: (grunts) It's been done!

Kowalski: (Brakes chirping) Get ready, …we're pulling up in front of our plane. (pause) Wait for them to finish unloading the cart into the plane.

Private: (several moments later) That looks like the last bag, Kowalski.

Kowalski: Agreed, …movie out people. (Rico jumps out of the baggage truck with Hannibal just behind him scampering up the conveyor. The handler on the outside goes down with ease but inside the aircraft bumping about can be heard for a good minute before Hannibal finally shows himself and gives the all clear. Once inside the aircraft the group see's a man lying on the floor having been given an atomic wedgie.)

Private: My word, …what took so long?

Hannibal: Mr. Kowalski's charm wasn't so lucky after all so I had to improvise. Did you know human males will roll their eyes completely into the back of their heads and pass out if you yank up hard enough on this white fabric underneath their pants.

Rico: (impressed, grunts) Can you show me that one…?

Kowalski: Later Rico, ..we need to get ourselves hidden before those humans wake up again.

Rico: (groans) Aww….. (The groups climbs over bags in the compartment until they find a large unsecured suitcase and climb inside of it.)

Private: So where are the girls, ….Syron said she would send someone from her unit to meet us here.

Kowalski: I don't know private, …perhaps there was some sort of delay in her getting here. A catastrophic accident on a major highway or…..(voice comes from behind them in the same suitcase.)

Voice: Or she's been here waiting for you lollygaggers the whole time. What took you guys so long? (In the darkness of the closed suitcase Rico regurgitates a flashlight and shines it about until the voice is located.)

Private: (gasps) Pepper..!

Pepper: (mocking him) Private…!

Hannibal: Penguin! (Pepper looks over at him and gasps)

Pepper: Is this Marlene's kid? (Private nods) OMG, …you're so CUTE! The last time I'd even heard about you was when you were still in your mom's tummy.

Hannibal: What was I then,….a microwave dinner?

Pepper: What…?

Kowalski: (clears his throat) The young pup here has been taught to read human by your former weapons officer. He likes to read books as often as possible, …and as it happens has familiarized himself with the birds and the bees so to speak. Or at least the process as it's been written out.

Pepper: You read human…? How old are you again? (Hannibal signals the number one.) You're a smart kid, …your mom must be proud. (Whispers to Kowalski) So does he know about…?

Kowalski: The deadbeat? Oh yes, …in fact he and his siblings have made a rendering of him on a wall in their habitat and throw darts at it on a regular basis.

Pepper: Siblings…?

Kowalski: A brother and sister, they're quite the trio together. (Pepper shushes him as voices are heard from the baggage handlers recovering and closing up the compartment.)

Private: I think the compartment is secure, …we can move about now. (The group begins to pile out of the suitcase while occasionally tripping over one another. In the background the planes engines can be heard powering up one at a time. )

Pepper: It's a good thing the compartment is pressurized as well or we'd all either pass out or freeze to death once we got to altitude.

Hannibal: How high does this thing go?

Pepper: Cruising altitude is usually about thirty thousand feet, the temperature at that height while moving at over three hundred miles an hour tends to be in the negative digits. (Pause) The trip should take about three hours if there are no delays.

Hannibal: Delays…?

Pepper: You know, traffic congestion, mechanical or weather problems, fanatical psychos trying to commandeer the aircraft for a dark and sinister purpose. (pause) Delays….

Hannbal: (laughs nervously) We don't need any delays. (The aircraft can be felt moving as it is being guided away from the terminal and then taxiing to the run way. (a few moments later everyone loses their balance and tumbles over each other as the engines power up in a mighty roar and the plane accelerates at a terrific pace before beginning to pitch up. After the plane leaves the ground a whine can be heard from the wheel wells as the landing gear is retracted. In curiosity Hannibal trots on over to an access door above the wheel well where through a thick window the gear can be seen as the outer doors close. In the background behind him the group can already be seen doing what they can to make themselves comfortable. Rico has resumed his previous occupation from the baggage cart by prying open suitcases one by one to see if there is anything interesting or useable inside.)

Rico: (grunts) Wahoo!

Private: Keep it down Rico, …we don't want anyone to find us. Now what is it? (Rico holds up a pillow) Oh, jolly good then. See if you can find some for the rest of us. (Rico resumes searching and a moment later holds something else up.)

Rico: (grunts) Ooh la, la!

Private: What now, Rico? (Rico holds up a nature calendar he found featuring penguins. The first page illustrates an Emperor penguin waddling on the Antarctic ice with flippers outstretched and beak up.)

Rico: (grunts) Adult entertainment!

Private: RICO! (pause) For pete's sake put that away before the pup see's that, ..the poor child would probably go into shock from such imagery. He's not even old enough to mate yet. (Takes a glance at the picture) My word, …she is quite fetching isn't she.

Rico: (grunts) Uh huh…. (flutters his eyebrows) (turns the page which features a chin strap penguin sitting on a nest.)

Private: (flustered) Do you uh, …. think the humans would mind if I kept this?

Rico: (pulls it away) Nuh uh, ….get your own!

Private: Now don't be a greedy gus, ..I was just curious. (Rico brings the calendar forward again to share as the scene fades forward to Pepper and Kowalski.)

Pepper: (after a prolonged period of silence.) So, …..aren't you going to talk to me? We do have a few hours to kill you know.

Kowalski: Oh, ..yes of coarse. I'm sorry, …I was just going over some mission details in my head. So far it doesn't appear that I've forgotten anything.

Pepper: Oh don't worry, ..there's always something that rears it's head just as you need it. (pause) The foul up fairy can fly just as fast as any plane.

Kowalski: (pauses in thought.) Well I suppose I could have brought along our anti matter reactor core just in case we needed that extra bang, …however it is rather bulky. Not to mention heavy, …it's doubtful we would have gotten it on the plane now that I think about it.

Pepper: Ok, …not exactly what I had in mind but don't worry. I'm sure you'll have forgotten something more portable. (awkward pause) SO, ….were you depressed at all to see me instead of Erin?

Kowalski: In a word, ….yes. However you can hardly blame me, …we are quite the pair.

Pepper: So you don't know then?

Kowalski: (chokes) Know?

Pepper: About the three male Marconi penguins we got in a while ago, …Erin hooked up with one of those guys. They have an egg already, …didn't she at least break things off with you?

Kowalski: She, …she , …..didn't even tell me they had new team members. (Eye begins to twitch) How could she not TELL me!

Pepper: Because it didn't happen, ….calm down. I made the whole thing up to get a rise out of you. (laughs) You're all she ever talks about.

Kowalski: (testing) So you didn't get any new penguins in?

Pepper: Oh we did, …that's why we're being transferred to your post. We didn't get along with them so well, …they're a crack outfit straight from command and without Kitsune as our muscle we were getting pushed about.

Kowalski: Three of them against five of you? You can't possibly be serious….

Pepper: Trust me, …they're good!

Kowalski: Oh it never fails does it, ..with each new generation comes better and brighter people to replace us. (pause) Almost as if they come off of an assembly line.

Pepper: I wouldn't be so sure about that, …rougher and tougher comes with each new generation but intelligent comes with age and experience.

Kowalski: Well said, …however I must admit that there is pleasure to be had at the expense of the inexperienced.

Pepper: Such as….?

Kowalski: Well since you and he got together the last time we've been playing "what if" mind games with Private regarding an egg he may or may not have been told about.

Pepper: (groans) Oh don't do that to the poor guy, …that's just cruel. (pause) Besides, none of you has an egg to worry about. (Awkward pause) Well, ….Skipper does. (Kowalski does a spit take even though there is nothing in his mouth.)

Kowalski: Excuse me…?

Pepper: Surprised the daylights out of all of us when Syron laid it., …but there it was. We all helped to keep it secret from the zookeepers, …took turns looking after the kid. She's an adorable little tike

Kowalski: Um, ….but ….how is it that….? Does Skipper even KNOW? (Pepper shakes her head)

Pepper: Syron didn't want to cause problems between Skipper and Marlene. She knew they liked each other but at the time it was a harmless fling and the two of them weren't even together yet. (Pause) I hear things have developed since then.

Kowalski: You could say that yes. Skipper serves as a father figure to Marlene's pups.

Pepper: (discouraged) That could complicate things when we come to your zoo, ….I suppose.

Kowalski: Gee, you think? (balls his flippers into aggravated fists) It could shred the very fabric of harmony within the social order of the zoo.

Pepper: You're hyping this up just a little bit much don't you think? At the time the kid was born we didn't know we would eventually be transferred up with you guys. As far as Syron knew we weren't going to see you again. She didn't want to complicate Skipper's life and she certainly didn't want to confuse the chick with notions of a father she'd never get to meet. (smiles) Now that it's official that we're coming to your zoo, …Astrid can't wait to meet Skipper. I'm sure Marlene would understand that Astrid came before Skipper and her were together.

Kowalski: I'm not so sure, …I'm getting only bad vibes from this. In case you didn't hear me before about the whole shredding of harmony thing.

Pepper: Um, ….okay. You're being more cryptic than usual about this, ….what aren't you telling me? Is it something that nobody else besides you knows about?

Kowalski: (cringes as he fights the urge to tell her.) You, ….you could say that.

Pepper: (runs her flipper up along Kowalski's chest feathers.) You know me Kowalski,…I can keep a secret. (seductive pause) Give…? (Kowalski looks about at the others to see if they paying any attention to them.)

Kowalski: Marlene is pregnant again, …Skipper didn't want it out in the open but still needed another male to talk to.

Pepper: Wait, …the zoo instituted the breeding program AGAIN! (Kowalski shakes his head) What then, ..she cheated on him? (pause) I guess I can't blame her, …it's just natural instinct to want to be with your own kind. (pause) I hope he forgave her, …something like that is totally not like her.

Kowalski: It's his. (Peppers face drops)

Pepper: (long awkward silent pause) Um, …..come again?

Kowalski: The offspring Marlene is carrying, …Skipper is the daddy. (Pepper looks as if the breath has been stolen from her lungs.)

Pepper: Please tell me you haven't been doing the mad scientist thing again.

Kowalski: Um, …no. At least not since a few weeks ago when I accidentally changed a nerdy human into a hulking rage fueled monster. (Pepper stares at him for several minutes.)

Pepper: Right, …we'll just have to get back to that. (sighs with annoyance) Well, …we're coming to the zoo like it or not so we'll all just have to deal with it. (The plane shakes slightly with turbulence.) (She gets up) Anyway, …I might as well start up with my checklists on the equipment. (pause) You should probably get busy yourself, ….it will help to take your mind off of things. (Pepper smirks as she turns to get to work and the scene fades out.)

(Cut to Steve's apartment at about the same time. Steve is sitting at the kitchen table managing his bills and the others are busy getting ready for work. )

Steve: (Calls to Marlene down the hall) I honestly don't know what you guys are thinking of, …I mean don't get me wrong if worse comes to worst it's definitely the way you'll need to go but you guys don't have anything even close to what you'd need. It takes a whole lot more than just money to get a house, …there's a mountain of paperwork involved and you guys aren't even in the system. With out the necessary documentation a realtor to say nothing of a mortgage company won't give you the time of day. Then there's the down payment, the APR, credit rating, ….you've got none of that.

Skipper: (sitting across the table) …..But YOU do. (Steve leans back in his chair and lets loose with a belly laugh)

Steve: (wipes tears from his eyes after laughing) So, …you're expecting me to buy you a house now?

Skipper: Not buy US, ….buy it for yourself. Then we'll pay you for the right to live there.

Steve: Oh well when you put it like that. (pretends to open his wallet and dole out money.) Now how many millions did you say you needed? (cups his ear with his palm.) What's that? You still need more, …aw shoot give me a few hours to go sell my internal organs to raise the money for you. (Raises his voice) I mean do you guys even know when to stop? (Pause) Gimme, gimme, gimme, ….we've destroyed your job and made you put your life on hold , but despite that we need you do everything that you can to help us out of an incredible jam. (Leaves the room in a huff and heads through the sliding glass door out onto the balcony. Shortly after that Marlene follows him out there and watches Steve looking over the railing for a minute.)

Marlene: We're not trying to push or pressure you, ….and I have to apologize for Skipper. He has a tendency to be brusque, ….it's just that we don't know what else to do. Apparently we're stuck like this, …..and the baby is going to come sooner or later. (Pause) How many do humans have at one time anyway?

Steve: Most humans don't have litters, ..it's usually a one off. But there are occurrences of two or more, especially if there is medical intervention involved. (Grumbles) Look, …I'm not going to throw you out into the street or anything. It just makes me angry that things keep getting more and more complicated and I have to keep doing more to keep you afloat. (Pause) What am I getting out of this?

Marlene: (looks down) I wish I had an answer for you. (Pause) For what it's worth though, …I'm grateful for what you've been doing for us. (Steve lets out a heavy sigh and the reaches over to squeeze Marlene's hand.)

Steve: We'll need to find a way to have a doctor see you, ..there are protocols that need to be followed or there will be a lot of questions being asked by the wrong people. (Marlene nods and then heads back inside to continue preparations for work. Steve continues to lean over the railing staring down at the street below as cars hurry by, occasionally he will deeply scratch his head in aggravation. After ten or more minutes later Kitsune steps out onto the balcony with him leaning onto the railing and looking over at his eyes to get Steve's attention. A moment later he straightens up and addresses her.) SO, ….what bombs do YOU have to drop on me? (Kitsune shakes her head and places her hand on top of his.) (sighs) Look, …I know that you guys are stuck between a rock and hard place…. (Kitsune taps his hand and shakes her head) That's not what you came out here for? What then..? (Kitsune shrugs and looks out at the street below, a moment later she directs Steve's attention to the fire escape ladder where Marlene's pups can be seen clambering their way up.) Oh good, …..I was afraid there weren't going to be any more surprises today. (Once the pups reach the top.)

Loki: (otter English) …..Hi!

Yoshi: (otter English) We….have…..news. (Steve walks inside without warning and a moment later there others follow.)

Skipper: (as he see's the pups come running in.) Kids…! (The pups jump up on him for hugs)

Steve: You guys came running here in broad daylight, ..are you crazy? You're lucky not to have been picked up by animal control. (Pause) So what news then?

Loki: (otter English) Retrieval ….Op…..under…way.

Steve: A what? (Loki turns to Skipper)

Loki: Kowalski and the others launched a retrieval operation to go after Darla. They left this morning.

Skipper: What, …they don't have the resources to pull off an Op like that. What was Kowalski thinking?

Loki: It was the last option he had, …he said they were getting additional help from Philadelphia.

Skipper: The girls? Well, at least they won't be under strength. (pause) Where is Hannibal?

Yoshi: With them, …we sent him to help get you and mom back.

Skipper: (yells) Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? He has no idea what he's getting into.

Yoshi: He'll learn on the job I guess.

Steve: Does anybody want to clue me in here, …I don't speak animal.

Skipper: (scoffs) And you call yourself a zookeeper. (pause) Kowalski and the others went to try and retrieve Darla. Try to make her take the spell off.

Steve: (pause) Okay, ….mega long shot there. (Marlene comes into the room)

Marlene: Kids! (they jump up on her for hugs) Where's Hannibal?

Steve: On his way to Texas apparently, ….the other penguins left to go after the baboons.

Marlene: (hyperventilates) What….? They, …they can't, ….what were they THINKING taking him along? (sits down and clutches her head in her hands) She's going to do something to him, …I can just feel it. He'll come back as a frog or something.

Steve: Hopefully we won't have to kiss him.

Marlene: You're NOT helping! (Kitsune walks over and hands a note to Marlene)

Kitsune: While he is still my student, …he has learned a great deal. He will be an asset to the operation, …he'll make you proud. (Marlene wipes a tear from her eye)

Marlene: You put that much faith in him? (Kitsune nods)

Kitsune: (writes) He will conduct himself with honor, …even if the mission fails.

Steve: Well,….either way it's a waiting game now. Hopefully they'll find a way to contact us and report on their progress. (Loki shakes his head no)

Loki: (otter English) Kowalski….took …..phone …apart. (pause as he rubs his throat) Tried…..to….build….some…thing….else.

Steve: (rolls his eyes and walks out of the room back out onto the balcony, Kitsune follows shortly after.) (sighs) At least they're going all out to try to fix this, ..it makes me feel a little less burdened anyway. (Kitsune taps his shoulder and looks up at him when he faces her)

Kitsune: (gestures) Can I speak privately to you? (Steve nods and closes the balcony doors)

Steve: So what's on your mind?

Kitsune: (smirks and then gestures) Something the size of an Acme anvil. (Steve looks about)

Steve: Well I don't see the coyote anywhere so you're probably safe.

Kitsune: (gestures) Whether the others succeed or not, ….I wanted to express that I've enjoyed this time with you.

Steve: (confused) Enjoyed…..(Sighs) Well hey, …I don't let just anybody beat the crap out of me. (Kitsune shakes her head)

Kitsune: (gestures) The emotional support. (She leans forward and hugs him.)

Steve: Oh hey no problem, …I was afraid you were going to allude to the other thing that happened.

Kitsune: (smiles)(gestures) That was fun too. (pause as she looks away for a moment) You've come to mean a great deal to me.

Steve: You've grown on me as well, …you're a wonderful person and as a person you've taken great strides. I'm proud of you.

Kitsune: (looks away for a moment) (gestures) Only proud….?

Steve: Meaning…?

Kitsune: (gestures) I'm not sure if I want to go back. (Pause) I like having a job, living a life, waking up with a purpose,…and doing more than just sitting in a zoo and be disliked by those around me. (Pause) I want a family, ….to be part of something more again. (pause) I just can't do that there, ….and Kowalski can't come up with an option to fix that.

Steve: So, …what? You have somebody in mind who can provide you with this something more? (Thinks for a moment) Are you sweet on somebody at the theater?

Kitsune: (gestures) Please stop playing dumb for one moment…?

Steve: (looks speechless) Oh, …crap! (Kitsune cocks an eyebrow) Um, …..look…..(pause with heavy sigh) What I said a while back about how you grow quickly on people who actually manage to get past your personal defenses, ….I meant it. You really have grown on me, …and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel something similar to you. (very long pause) I just don't know where to go with those feelings, …you have to understand. You used to be a penguin, ….you're human now but the possibility still exists that you could go back to being a penguin. If I allow myself to get involved with you, …and then you go back, …it would be like asking me to rip my own heart out. (Pause) Anytime I saw you I'd be faced with reality, …I couldn't hold you, talk to you like we are now, do…that other thing, ….the list goes on. (pause) What would I tell people passing by your habitat who inquire why I look so depressed? "My girl left me, ….in fact that's her now. The penguin on the right." (Kitsune scowls and stomps her foot) I'm not trying to be cruel, Kitsune. I just want you to see things from my perspective, …and as it happens illustration paints a pretty good picture.

Kitsune: (tear rolls from her eye) (whispered raspy type voice) Is it not said that it's better to have loved and lost…? (Rubs her throat in pain)

Steve: (stunned) The L word, …"angels and ministers of grace defend us!" (Kitsune looks confused) It's a quote, …Hamlet act one scene four. (Pause) Shakespeare…. (Pause) I guess I'll have to check it out from the library for you. (Kitsune stares at him for a moment) Alright, back to the topic. (pause) So you'd rather have days or weeks of happiness only to give it up?

Kitsune: (Gestures) I'm not entirely sure that I'll have to..

Steve: You didn't sabotage Kowalski's operation, did you? (Kitsune shakes her head)

Kitsune: (gestures) Something about what Darla said when she first did this to us.

Steve: I wasn't there to remember it, …pity. I just remember running up to the penguin habitat to find you smiling at me.

Kitsune: (confused) (Gestures) I thought you said I was naked and face down in the water.

Steve: Exactly. (pause) It was a vertical smile. (Kitsune still looks confused for a moment and then slowly smiles)

Kitsune: (gestures) Humans are weird.

Steve: Yet you want to be one of us. (Pause with heavy sigh) Um, …listen. Give me a little time to think things through okay? (Kitsune nods and walks off of the balcony back into the apartment.)

Steve: (looks up at the sky) Why do you do stuff like this to me, God? (The scene fades out)

(The scene opens inside of an airplane cargo hold. Light turbulence occasionally jostles things about. Near the access door to one of the planes landing gear a penguins has laid out a variety of equipment and is busy checking each and every piece. An otter comes walking over to inspect the penguins progress.)

Hannibal: So what is all of this stuff, Pepper?

Pepper: (looks at an electronic device in her hand.) Well this is a GPS, …I'm using it to track our position because we can't see through the bay doors. (Points about) This other stuff is parachutes, ..O2 tanks, I've only got one altimeter so I'll use that….

Hannibal: O2...?

Pepper: Oxygen, ..the air is very thin up here so we need O2 to keep from passing out.

Hannibal: (nervous) Parachutes…?

Pepper: (looks concerned) Kowalski, …did you neglect to tell this little guy a few things?

Kowalski: I didn't neglect, …I just wasn't sure how to tell him in a way that wouldn't scare the daylights out of him. Sue me, okay?

Hannibal: Why don't we just wait until the plane lands in Austin?

Kowalski: Because the zoo the baboons were transferred to isn't in Austin, ….it's in Dallas. However the plane's flight path will take us directly over the target zoo making for ideal conditions for an airdrop. (Awkward pause) You were so psyched about coming along on this mission I didn't want to ruin it for you.

Hannibal: (looks scared) I can't jump out of a plane!

Private: You're mother did it.

Hannibal: Say what…?

Private: Oh yes, ..when we went to Philadelphia before you were born. Of coarse she jumped out of a helicopter, not an airplane so it was moving much slower and it was flying at less than a thousand feet. (pause) …..And she didn't so much jump as we kind of pushed her out. (Pause) Come to think of it that doesn't sound very voluntary at all….

Pepper: (claps very slowly) Way to give the motivational speech there Private.

Private: The point is she did it, …and so can you. (pause) Don't worry, …we'll walk you through it.

Pepper: We'll start now so we can make sure you know what we're doing. (pulls out a chart of the planes flight plan.) Okay, …everybody huddle up so I don't have to repeat myself. (The group comes together) The plane will have already entered Austin's holding pattern by the time we cross Dallas which means it will have descended to about ten thousand feet or less. We'll be geared up and ready to go long before then so all we'll have to do is open the bay doors.

Kowalski: I've been working with motor wires to the door for a while now and I think I've been able rig up a remote that will allow us to open the doors from inside the bay. We'll have to access the hatch to the bay quickly as it will likely have sensors to alert the crew to a problem. Not to mention that if the hatch is open for too long the compartment could start to decompress.. The bay doors are sealed tight but not air tight.

Pepper: Not air tight means masks on before we enter the compartment, …got that Hannibal? (he nods) These are emergency O2 tanks helicopter pilots use in case of a water landing so they're small enough for us to strap on. For a human it would last about ten minutes tops, …for us we may be able to stretch it to twenty.

Kowalski: Now because we're dropping in daylight means we're going in HALO. (Hannibal looks puzzled) It's a human acronym meaning High Altitude Low Opening.

Private: Basically once we leave the aircraft we free fall in formation to avoid visual detection until we reach an altitude of five hundred feet or less and then open our chutes at the last second to slow us to a safe speed for touchdown.

Pepper: It's too risky to touch down inside the zoo during daylight hours so the sweet spot will be inside the park just outside the zoo. We'll hold together in a cylinder formation until I give the signal to separate and open. Once I give the signal,.. break formation and separate at least fifty feet to avoid a hang up with somebody else. Use your paws or flippers to steer, …Hannibal I'll show you how. Once on the ground use the quick disconnect pins at the base of the chute cords to free yourself and we'll stash the chutes. (grabs one of the chutes.) Hannibal, …each pack has a primary and a secondary chute, the blue handle is your primary. To open give it a good yank, …the red handle is your secondary chute commonly referred to as the lollipop. If the blue fails then you yank the red, …if you get fouled up in your primary,.. disconnect the cords first before you go to the secondary. (looks about) Any questions…? (no response) Once on the ground the rally point will be the pond just to the north, …once there we'll proceed with the next phase of the operation.

Kowalski: (looks at Peppers GPS unit.) I estimate we'll reach the drop zone in forty minutes, …let's get ready people. (pause) Rico, …I'll need an exact inventory of your ordinance load.

Rico: (grunts) No problem! (begins to regurgitate weapons)

Kowalski: Hannibal, ..make sure you secure Kitsune's weapons. If you lose them she'll likely kill you..

Hannibal: I know, …the sword was hand made by her sensei from some metal obtained from a sacred mountain in Japan. They only use it to make swords for the samurai. (He bows to Kowalski) I will honor my sensei with their use.

Pepper: (smirks at Private) He really takes this teacher student thing seriously.

Private: Oh you have NO idea. (chuckles)

(The scene fades to thirty minutes later, ..Hannibal having followed Rico's example and gone fishing through the luggage has found an IPOD ® and a dock station to play it on. As such he has been playing music and shuffling through the play list for the last half hour.)

Private: Hannibal, …didn't that thing come with headphones? (Hannibal shakes his head)

Kowalski: Well shut it off, …we're ten minutes outside of Dallas. Let's suit up! (The penguins begin to get into their gear, Pepper helps Hannibal with his and checks him over a few times. Several minutes later Pepper speaks up.)

Pepper: (looking at the GPS) We're three minutes out,…Rico man the hatch and everybody else line up. As soon as it's open haul butt inside. (looks about) Masks on people! (she helps Hannibal with his. At her signal Rico regurgitates a power ratchet and undoes the bolts on the hatch and as soon as it opens they all dive through with Rico resealing the hatch behind them. Kowalski whips out his makeshift remote and prepares to open the doors.)

Kowalski: We're ready, ..everyone assume formation and hold on. As soon as the doors open we all go at once. (Hannibal's newly acquired I pod with speakers can still be heard playing in the compartment. After a moment Kowalski looks over at Hannibal to discover the source.) You've brought that thing WITH you?

Hannibal: Hey, …I found it fair and square!

Pepper: Just secure it somewhere, …we don't have time for a discussion right now. (Hannibal wedges it between himself and his parachute harness with the thing still playing.)

Kowalski: You know you COULD turn the thing OFF! (Pause) Have some respect for the science of this mission at least.

Hannibal: I'm still working on how to do that, …you'll just have to grin and bear it for now old penguin. (Pepper snickers from inside of her mask. A moment later the I pod emit's a number of varied tones indicating a shuffle of the play list. "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC begins to echo through the landing gear bay.)

Pepper: (looks at the GPS) Now Kowalski! (He hit's the button but nothing happens)

Kowalski: Something's wrong! (pause) Think man THINK, …what could I have missed. (begins to bang the device around.)

Private: Hurry Kowalski before we're off target!

Kowalski: (frantically looks the device over and after shaking it makes a realization.) Eureka! (pause) Rico Batteries, …D size! (Rico regurgitates several D batteries and Kowalski installs them into the remote just before jamming his flipper on the button. (The lights in the bay go out and the doors begin to open letting in the light of day along with a stiff wind and a lot of noise. The contours of the earth can be seen far below along with clouds at various levels passing beneath them.)

Pepper: (looks over at Hannibal who's mask is fogging slightly from his heavy breathing.) Are you okay, Hannibal?

Hannibal: (nervously) Why do you ask? (Pepper glances down at a yellow puddle about his feet.) I'm scared, ….Okay?

Rico: (glances over) Ewe….! (Pepper gives the signal and in the blink of an eye the group is out of the plane and in a free fall through the atmosphere while still clinging to each other. After about fifteen seconds of solid screaming Hannibal finally stops to catch his breath. In that moment he is able to hear the wind whistling past his mask and feel the skin under his fur rippling with the wind. He looks to either side of him to notice the he is still in physical contact with the others and for the moment all is okay despite that they are hurtling towards the earth at 10ms/s. Without warning Rico curls himself and uses his feet to grasp the others freeing up his flippers. He then regurgitates a camera phone and begins snapping pictures of Hannibal. )

Kowalski: (yells over the wind) Rico what are you doing!

Rico: (grunts) Sending pictures to the zookeeper.

Private: What for..?

Rico: (grunts) Plausibility, …proof to his siblings that he did this!

Pepper: Put that freggin thing away and hold on, Rico! (Rico grumbles and re-ingests the camera phone before resuming his previous position in formation. Pepper looks at her altimeter) Passing five thousand feet, …break away in sixty seconds.

Private: Do you think anyone can see us at this height!

Kowalski: If they can we'd look like nothing more than a mysterious object falling through space. (pause) Parts fall off of airliners all of the time.

Private: How comforting…. (Fifty plus seconds later)

Pepper: On my mark, …three, …two, ….one, …break away! (The group lets go of each other and drifts apart. Hannibal curves his paws in a bow out in front of him, tucks his legs and tail behind his back and manages to steer himself stably away from the others. Seconds later he see's pepper pull her chute and in response he does the same. The chute opens with a mighty ruffling noise and the harness digs into his fur as he abruptly slows. Below the ground is still rapidly rushing up to meet him and as instructed he allows himself tuck and roll upon contact with the ground. Moments later he is buried within his chute while looking for the exit. Moments after that he finds his way out and with the others out of sight he begins to stash his chute. While doing this he makes eye contact with a human man playing catch Frisbee with his German shepherd who have both stopped in their tracks at seeing an otter parachute out of the sky. Hannibal improvises by quickly trotting over to them, standing upright he draws his sword and points it at them.)

Hannibal: (IPOD still playing in the background from under the scabbard strap.) (otter English) You …didn't ….see…..any…thing! (The man nods very slowly prompting Hannibal to re-sheath the sword on his back and jog off in the direction of the pond. After Hannibal disappears from view the man takes off his sunglasses and looks them over several times before tossing them away into the weeds.)

(Some time later Hannibal meets up with the others and begins to discuss the details on their next coarse of action.)

Chapter ten coming soon….

Ms/s = meters per second per second

HALO = High Altitude Low Opening

GPS = global positioning system

O2 = Common symbol for an oxygen molecule.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 10

By

Wildgoose

(It was a busy Friday night at the theater as usual, the last of the patrons let out at about twelve thirty and as routine those who were still working the shift stayed to clean up. As always they couldn't lock the front doors fast enough after the foot of the last patron had cleared it and they changed any signage to read closed for the day. The crew got to work and seemed to be working at a faster pace than normal to finish. Skipper after finishing with his duties came to visit Marlene who was still working on cleaning the parts to the popcorn machine. Kitsune as always would continue to look for additional work to be done just to keep herself busy, on this day she went up to join Al as he was shutting down the projectors and stowing the films in their canisters.)

Skipper: Why is it always such a chore to clean that thing, Marlene?

Marlene: What can I say, …oil likes wherever it is and doesn't want to come off easy.

Skipper: Hmm, …I'll have to get Kowalski to take a look at that. Maybe he can come up with something to make it easier for you.

Marlene: Um Skipper, …he's in Texas with the others remember?

Skipper: (annoyed) When he get's back…!

Marlene: Uh huh, right. Well hopefully when he gets back we won't have stay here any more, ….(sighs) I miss my habitat. (looks at her reflection on the glass counter.) Ugh, …I feel so fat!

Skipper: Are you all right, Marlene….?

Marlene: I just said I feel FAT, okay? Is that okay with you…?

Skipper: My aren't WE a bit moody today.

Marlene: (growls) Girls like me tend to get moody when their carrying somebody else's baggage, Skipper! (Pause) Shouldn't you be doing your part by being understanding?

Skipper: I asked if you were alright, ….isn't that understanding?

Marlene: No, ..that's just your way of saying that something is wrong with me. (starts to cry) There's NOTHING wrong with me, ….it just won't be long now before I start to show and get big and disgustingly huge and…..

Skipper: That won't happen, Marlene. You've always looked beautiful, …even when you were pregnant with the kids.

Marlene: It's not the same this time, …if I stay like this I'll get all huge and off balance and…

Skipper: Whoa, ..whoa, Marlene. (pause) Look, no matter what you look like on the outside you're still the same beautiful Marlene that I fell in love with on the inside.

Marlene: (melts) (wipes tears fro her eyes) You, ….do you mean it?

Skipper: (holds up his hand) Penguins honor! (Marlene cracks a weak smile and then hugs him) So I see you're starting to get a bit emotional on me.

Marlene: I'm a pregnant female, …it's what we do.

Skipper: Unless you've already broken the news to people around here you might want to keep it on the QT there, Marlene.

Marlene: (scoffs) What,… you're ASHAMED of me now? (Skipper pinches his sinuses)

Skipper: If anything I'm proud of you, I'm just saying I'm sure you'd like to be the one to tell people as opposed to hearsay being the messenger.

Marlene: Well the only other person outside of our group who knows is Christine, …she helped me to find out in the first place.

Skipper: Well, …if she was going to spill the beans I guess she would have by now.

(Cut to one of the projection booths where Kitsune is assisting Al with stowing the equipment for the night.)

AL: You're unusually quiet tonight. (Kitsune looks up at him with a bemused expression) You know, …as opposed to your usual highly talkative nature. (Kitsune stacks the last of the film canisters into a climate controlled cabinet and closes it up.)

Kitsune: (writes) What's with the bad jokes?

Al: I'm just trying to make conversation.

Kitsune: (writes) To what end? I'd heard how put out you were when you found out I was a penguin.

Al: I never claimed to be perfect, …and I could have dealt with the situation a lot better than I did. I'm sorry for reacting to you that way. (Awkward pause) For the record I'm not trying to make a pass here. I'd just like to try and repair whatever friendship there used to be.

Kitusune: (writes) We'll see, …I guess.

Al: Eh, …I'll take it. (Pause) So uh, ….are you coming to the shower when you're done? (Kitsune stops with a puzzled look and then sniffs herself prompting laughter from Al.) Not that kind of a shower, …a baby shower. (Kitsune still looks puzzled.) For Marlene.

Kitsune: (writes) How do you know about that? I wasn't aware she'd told anyone here.

Al: She didn't unfortunately, …Christine couldn't keep a secret for very long. (Kitsune rolls her eyes)

Kitsune: (writes) What's a baby shower?

Al: Um, ….it's sort of a party for the mother and friends or in this case coworkers. Where they get together and celebrate the pending child by bestowing gifts for the baby. Clothes, bottles, ..other odds and ends that might be needed and basically just have a fun girls night out so to speak.

Kitsune: (writes) This makes no sense, …if we are able to go back then she will not need these things.

Al: (shrugs) Tony clued us in that your main way home flew the coop as it were. (Kitsune sighs with annoyance)

Kitsune: (writes) "Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead." (pause) We're still working on getting home though.

Al: I know that one, ….Ben Franklin right? (laughs) It's the truth. (long pause) Nobody's given up hope for you,… the others just wanted to do something for Marlene and this is the best we know how. It's a human thing, …just go with it.

Kitsune: (writes) Marlene is not expecting this…?

Al: Well surprise is part of the fun. I Just hope that she's not upset that everybody knows already.

Kitsune: (writes) She might be a little moody about it, ….I would be.

Al: (chuckles) From what I've heard if you were in Marlene's position you would have…. (Kitsune slaps her hand over Al's mouth.)

Kitsune: (writes) Don't go there, ….things like that are so far the past. I'd like to keep them that way.

Al: Okay, I understand. (Pause) If you don't mind me asking, …you're an Emperor penguin right? (Kitsune nods)

Kitsune: (writes) What of it?

Al: Nothing sorry, ….it's just that when you first started working here, …..I guess you could actually almost see it. (pause) Just something about you, …the way you carried yourself maybe.

Kitsune: (annoyed)(writes) ….And now…?

Al: Not so much, ….I guess. You've let your hair grow quite a bit, ….months ago it was a crazy short bob. Now it comes clear to your shoulders, ….you take more time to pretty yourself up I've noticed. (Pause) You've definitely become a lot more personable, …you used to be so hostile. (long pause) Now I've actually seen you smile a few times.

Kitsune: (annoyed/self conscious) (writes) Where are you going with this?

Al: I guess what I'm saying is that maybe you like being who you've become. (pause) Dare I say, ….maybe there's somebody's attention your trying to get?

Kitsune: (scowls) (writes) It isn't you….

Al: (holds hands up in front of him) The thought never crossed my mind, ….but from what I can see is that whoever the guy is you have competition. (pause) My suggestion, ….deal it to the guy straight. Guys hate mind games, …flirting is just a tease that leads nowhere.

Kitsune: (writes) Why does my personal life suddenly matter to you?

Al: Because I know Kayley will take the low road, …flirting, ..games,…temptation. (Pause) You're clearly the better person, …and it's almost Christmas. It would be nice for a change if a good and decent person got what they wished for around here.

Kitsune: (looks flustered for a moment and the writes) We're finished here, …we should head down to the lobby with the others.

Al; Sounds good, ….one more thing though. If you don't want to go to the shower then there's a Christmas party for the rest of us on the other side of the building. I hear your interest will be there hanging out with Tony. (Kitsune blushes) My advice, …..again, ….hang out near the mistletoe. It's a green plant with white berries, …usually hung over a doorway.

Kitsune: (writes) What's the purpose for this?

Al: It's a tradition, …generally when standing under it with someone else, in my case preferably the opposite gender, your supposed to kiss that person.

Kitsune: (sighs) (writes) Humans are weird…!

Al: Oh trust me, …we get a lot weirder. (Pause) You should go down to martigras sometime, …now that's weird. (The both head out of the projection booth and make their way downstairs. After spending time at Marlene's shower and being nauseated by the smell of baby powder floating in air after somebody squeezed the bottle a little to hard, Kitsune quietly ducks out and makes her way to the other side of the building to investigate the Christmas party. She immediately spies Steve off to one side conversing with Tony and then finds herself amused that not only are Yoshi and Loki present but they are easily making themselves the life of the party with their antics. Kitsune begins to make her way through the crowd when she is spotted by another co-worker and presented with a Santa hat with blinking lights and words that say seasons greetings which is without consent placed on her head. She is then kissed on each cheek casting the smell of alcohol past her nose causing a disgusted expression on her face. A moment later Kitsune continues to work her way though the crowd to the food table near where the pups are performing for others amusement.)

Yoshi: Ms. Kitsune…! (They both stop and jump onto Kitsune for hugs.) This place is great,…we've never been to a party before.

Kitsune: (writes) A word of warning, …don't touch the liquids in the bottles on that table over there.

Loki: You mean the stupid water? (Kitsune looks amused) Yea, ….Steve said that drinking that stuff makes you stupid and kills brain cells or something and that we don't want it.

Yoshi: So why do the humans drink it?

Loki: (shrugs) Stupid is as stupid does, I guess. (Pause) Anyway, ..the ice water is over there. (points to a table with a host of non alcoholic beverages) It's REAL cold. (Kitsune peaks an eyebrow in interest and then carries the pups over to that table. Discretely Kitsune dips her hand into the ice filled water used to chill the drinks and then holds her wet hand against her face with a pleasant sigh. A moment later she is startled by a voice from behind.)

Tony: Is everything okay, Kitsune? (She nods) A little taste of home I guess, right? (Kitsune shrugs) Listen, ….I wanted a chance to say that it's been great having you work here, …you've really come a long way from when you started. I don't know what brought it all about, …but it's been good for you. (Pause) I know things have become a little complicated lately with your endeavor but keep in mind that we're all rooting for you. (pause) Okay? (Kisune nods) If you celebrate it, …have a great Christmas and new year. (Hands her a Christmas themed envelope. Kitsune offers a thank you and begins to move away but is stopped.) Hold up just a second, Kitsune. (Pause) Listen um, ….if you need a little more of that home feeling. The walk in freezer is unlocked, …you know how to open the door from the inside just in case right? (Kitsune nods) Alright then, …have a good one. (Looks at the pups) And you guys, ….I've got something for you too. (pulls a couple of cans of sardines out of the bag he was carrying.) Kitsune, …you can help them with this right? (Kitsune nods) Take it easy…. (The pups jump up and down trying to get Kitsune to open the cans. After which she continuously tries to make her way over to Steve but intercepted by one Co-worker after another wishing her greetings and wanting to strike up a conversation. The scene fades out as the party continues. )

(Cut to much later that night, about three A.M, Steve comes back to the apartment carrying the pups who are sound asleep. As he walks past to put them down for the night in the bedroom he notices Kitsune in front of the Kitchen sink washing dishes. He then heads back out to bring up Marlene's gifts after which he locks the door for the night.)

Steve: (walks into the kitchen.) Skipper and Marlene are out and about for the night, ….I helped check them in over at the Feather nest inn. It's an odd place, …usually for honeymooners but hey who am I to judge. (Kitsune doesn't respond but instead continues to do the dishes.) I can't help but notice your doing the same dishes over and over. (Kitsune looks down at the sink and then stops.) Are you mad at me for something…? (Kitsune shakes her head but then turns to face him.)

Kitsune: (gestures) I saw Kayley trying to lure you under the Christmas plant for a kiss.

Steve: Christmas plant….? (smirks evilly) Good lord, ..your jealous! (Kitsune looks down and away.)

Kitsune: (gestures) What history do you have with Kayley….?

Steve: (groans) Ooh, …..touchy subject. (Pause) In a nutshell we dated for a few months while I was stationed in Scotland waiting to be transferred to Iraq. There was this little town outside of the base called Dunoon where I met Kayley, …nice girl, lots of fun, fast paced. What can I say I was younger and stupider. (pause) Things went south in Iraq and my unit got marching orders, …she told me she'd write often and couldn't wait until I got back. (awkward pause) She actually proposed to ME, ….talk about shocking. (pause) Being young and stupid I accepted figuring if I come back all shot up then at least I'll have somebody to help me through it. (Pause) The war itself was over quickly but there was still a lot of fighting going on, …I was over there for about three months after the end of the war before I had my little "vacation". When I came back, …..I had so much rehab to do. (voice flutters) She wasn't there, ….she'd actually dismissed me and gone onto the next guy in the fast lane. I confronted her, ..she told me she thought I was dead. I knew it was bogus because she'd never even called the base to ask about me. (pause) My buddies put her picture up on the wall of shame for me, …I'll just leave it at she wasn't the only woman to ditch a soldier out in the sand. (Long awkward pause) She came to the states a few years ago on an educational visa and by chance crossed paths with me when she took a job at the theater. She's been chasing me ever since trying to reconcile, ..I guess she figured out that she lost a really good thing and wants to try to get it back before she's old and alone. Her party days are behind her I guess and decided to get serious with her life.(Long pause) After what she did and what I went through, ….I wouldn't touch her with a twenty meter pole and a level one hazmat suit. (Pause) Feel better….? (Kitsune smiles weakly and turns back to the sink and Steve begins to walk into the living room before stopping in his tracks to think with a multitude of facial expressions and sighs illustrating his internal debate. He then turns about and walks into the kitchen and with Kitsune still facing away he wraps his arm about her waist and pulls her close. She reacts with surprise and he releases her.)

Kitsune: (gestures) What…?

Steve: I'm sorry, …I just figured you could use some friendly company. (pause) It's nice to know there's somebody to hold you once in a while. (Steve smiles a little and approaches her again with arms about the waist pulling her close. After a moment Kitsune relaxes and lets her head rest against his shoulder allowing him to briefly run his fingers through her hair.) You were right, Kitsune. It IS better to have loved and lost….(Not moving she allows a smile to creep across her face.) Say listen, …while ditching the EX I accidentally stashed this odd little plant in my pocket so I couldn't find myself trapped under it. (pulls the mistletoe out of his pocket and holds it over them.) I think it still useable….OOF! (Kitsune jabs him in the stomach to get him to lean over and locks him in passionate embrace.)

(cut to the park outside of the Dallas city zoo, all is quiet as the occasional jogger passes the pond. In the distance the sun is beginning to set casting it's usual spectrum of red and orange hues across the sky. The weather is hot even for the evening as told by the apparel being worn by the joggers. The voices from the NY group are heard whispering from a tree next to the pond.)

Private: It's getting dark now, ….could we please take a dip in the water? I feel like I'm going to melt in this heat.

Hannibal: YOU, …try wearing a fur coat in this weather. I've been looking for a zipper to take it off for the past few hours. (pause) How can the baboons stand it down here!

Pepper: Well, ..now we know why their butts are always red. With this heat the shear amount of sweat would make anybody sore.

Rico: (grunts) Why only their butts?

Pepper: It's the only part of their skin you can actually see, ..the rest is covered by fur. It makes them look like they have one huge hemorrhoid.

Hannibal: Um, …what's a hemorrhoid…?

Pepper: (smirks) Never mind. (sighs as she looks about) Alright, …I think it's dark enough. How about you Kowalski?

Kowalski: (looks about with his makeshift binoculars.) It looks like the coast is clear, …everybody into the pond! (Low pitched cheers are heard as everyone descends from the tree in their own manner and dives into the pond with various expressions of relief.) Oh mama, …that hit's the spot!

Rico: (grunts) Ice..! (pause) …And fish!

Private: Rico's got the idea, ….a good ice bath and plate of herring would really hit the spot about now.

Kowalski: We're not on vacation people. Well just have to wait until we get home to try and satisfy our personal needs.

Hannibal: If we don't all die of heat stroke first.

Kowalski: Oh come now, …it could be worse. At least it's winter, ….we could have come down here in the middle of August. (Sounds of intense disapproval come from the group) That's what I thought, ..now if everybody doesn't mind we have some planning that needs to be done if we're to successfully infiltrate that zoo. (Hannibal holds up his paw) Um….yes, …you there. The only mammal in the group who feels he actually needs to hold up an appendage to ask a question.

Hannibal: Can we plan from the water?

Kowalski: Sadly paper maps and electronic surveillance and tracking equipment don't work very well in the water, …we'll actually need to get out and dry off. In this heat it shouldn't take very long. (grumbles come from the group and after about twenty minutes of feet dragging they all get out and dry off. Not long after Kowalski pulls a large rolled up map out from somewhere and lays it out on the ground. It shows details of the city, transportation routes, utilities and drainage, …etc.) From this map I've determined that our best route into the zoo will be through the storm drain on the east side, …it's the farthest from any human activity and we'll be able to access the rest of the drain ducts from it.

Pepper: We're still missing some intel, though. We need detailed information on the layout of the zoo or we could be wandering about for hours.

Kowalski: Sorry, ..I didn't have access to that information all the way from NY city.

Pepper: No problem, ..that's why I always go luggage shopping whenever I travel. You never know what cool and useful stuff you'll find. (Pause) Rico, …are you still holding that netbook® for me? (Rico wipes his beak and regurgitates a small laptop computer and then a small USB satellite internet receiver.)

Private: Luggage shopping?

Pepper: Sure, …I may not get frequent flier miles but I still manage to use my five finger discount. (pause) Even though I don't have fingers.

Hannibal: ….And here I was getting chastised for keeping an I pod?

Pepper: I never said anything to you, …that was goody two shoes over here. (points to Kowalski)

Kowalski: I am NOT a goody two shoes, …I was just concerned over what his mother would say about it.

Hannibal: So you're more afraid of what my mom would say about me compared to what dad would say about you turning some guy into a monster to satisfy your mad scientist complex?

Kowalski: That's totally different! I never took anything from anybody, …I just totally destroyed a man's life and reputation.

Hannibal: (crosses his arms) You're right, …because that's totally better.

Kowalski: Can everybody stop judging me please so we can get back to planning? (Long silent pause) Thank you, ….now where were you going with this computer?

Pepper: (has finished booting up by now.) Well with satellite internet I was able to hack into a local weather satellite and reposition it to look at Dallas. All I have to do now is get the lens to zoom in on the zoo to give us some real time intel. (She hit's a few keys and the picture snaps to an ice shelf in Antarctica that appears to be filled with penguins.)

Rico: (grunts) That doesn't look like a zoo…

Pepper: (blushes) No um, ….that's one of the mating grounds on the homeland. Sorry about that. (Everyone stares at her for a moment.) What, ..there are some good looking guys down there this year. (Pause) Just give me a minute to fix it. (She fiddles with the computer and the image snaps to a real time feed of them.)

Rico: (grunts) What the…? (waves his flipper while watching the screen )

Private: (jumps up and down and dances about a little while watching his movements on the screen.) (chuckles) It's US!

Kowalski: This is so WEIRD, …I've never spied on myself before. (pause) I feel so dirty, ….(begins to laugh) It's COOL!

Rico: (grunts) Mamby pamby… (Pause) Don't swell his head any more or it might float away, Pepper.

Pepper: (smirks) Right. (She fiddles with the computer some more and the image snaps to a close up of the Dallas zoo.) Huh, …they must build these zoo's in almost the same format because it all looks about the same to me. The concessions are different and they have different animals but other than that the habitats are arranged the same.

Private: (nervously) Any badgers…?

Pepper: Um, ….no. No badgers, Private. (He sighs with relief as Pepper studies the image closer.) When we go in we'll come up through the grate in the otter habitat and lay low until the coast is clear. Hannibal, …we'll need you secure relations with the local. See if he or she will let us borrow the cave for a short time.

Hannibal: That thing doesn't tell you?

Pepper: I'm looking at an image, not a dossier. I can only go by what I see, …and I only see one otter.

Hannibal: What if this otter doesn't want to co-operate? (Rico chuckles with sinister intent)

Pepper: (looks at Rico and then back at Hannibal) Well, …lets just say it would be in the otters best interest to change his or her mind. (pause) So is everybody ready to do this? (They glance back and forth at one another with nods)

Private: Let's bring our people home…!

Hannibal: Let's stick it to the baboons for a change! (The group packs up and begins to head towards the zoo.)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 11

By

Wildgoose

(A full moon lights the night sky as two otters make their way to the top of the zoo clock tower. They stop and sit just inside of the carousel of animals that circles the clock whenever it strikes the hour and look about at the zoo. The sounds of the various animals can be lightly heard as they converse with each other from their pens, however unlike the central park zoo nobody leaves their habitat. )

Hannibal: (looks about) You see Ming, …..the whole zoo is visible from up here. (Ming remains cautiously in the shadows) It's okay to come out, …nothing is going to hurt you. (Hannibal walks up to her and takes her by the paw guiding her out into the moon light.)

Ming: (begins to shiver a little prompting Hannibal to bring out the blanket he'd brought with him) I had no idea the zoo was so big, …how many animals live here?

Hannibal: I would say dozens at least.

Ming: And the purpose for us being here is to entertain the human animals?

Hannibal: Unfortunately that's part of it, …but the other side of that coin is that we also serve to educate them about us. (Pause) Human's don't often get to go out into nature without disturbing it and driving animals away so they bring animals to places like this where they can see them up close and learn about them. (Pause) Hopefully one of the things that they learn is how not to drive us away, …but that may take some time. Humans, …most of them, …are ignorant and think that they are the most intelligent animals on the planet.

Ming: You don't think so…?

Hannibal: They're definitely the smartest, ….but intelligence is a whole another ball of wax. (Pause) Are you ready to see something even better than the whole zoo…? (Ming nods slowly and Hannibal turns her about to face the outside of the zoo. From where they are standing the lights from the city of Dallas can be seen lighting up the sky. The sounds of cars in traffic can be heard as the red and white lines created by their lights move about in the streets. The smells of nearby restaurants and concessions stands hang in the wind that wafts past their faces. Hannibal turns to her and smiles) Do you want to go get something to eat, ..with smells this strong it shouldn't be hard to find something close to the zoo so we won't get lost.)

Ming: (looks down and away) I wouldn't make it very far, …I get tired so easily. (Pause) I hurt already….

Hannibal: (looks at her as she begins to sit down) It's okay, …we don't have to go. (Ming begins a brief fit of coughing that brings up some mucus tinged with blood. Hannibal glances back and forth unsure of what to say.)

Ming: I'm sorry, …that happens sometimes. I didn't mean to be gross.

Hannibal: (awkward) No, …it's okay. I'll tell you what, …I'll go get us something to eat. What do you like…?

Ming: I don't want to be alone, ….I'm scared up here.

Hannibal: Don't worry, ..from here you'll be able to see me the whole time. I'm going to head for that hot dog stand just outside the walls. (Points) Down there, …can you see it? (Ming nods) I'll be right back, …what would you like to eat?

Ming: The candy in the red wrapper, …the human children sometimes drop it into my habitat by accident. It's so sweet, ….it's the closest thing to a treat that I ever get. (She brings out an empty wrapper and smells it.) Even the smell is enough when it's all gone.

Hannibal: (looks at the wrapper.) A Kit Kat®…? That's all you want? (Ming nods) I'll see what I can do, …but I'm going to bring you something more filling. (Pause) You could really use some nourishment. (Hannibal begins to head out and as he does so Ming Begins to curl up into a fearful little ball as she had done previously.) Nothing is going to hurt you here, …I promise. (Pause for a moment and then pulls a throwing star out from somewhere.) Here, …and be careful with it. It's sharp!

Ming: What is it?

Hannibal: …It's something that belonged to my teacher. I use it to protect myself when necessary, …as it happens it's also brought me luck. It can bring you luck too, …just hold it close okay? (Ming nods and Hannibal heads out. As promised Ming is able to see Hannibal the entire time once he gets down to the street and finds herself laughing as he attempts to sneak up on the cart vendor to grab what he's looking for. Eventually Hannibal finally returns with his haul and hands some of it to Ming.)

Ming: What's this…?

Hannibal: That, ….is a hot dog. (pause) To answer your question before you ask it, …no it's not. (Pause) It is however, …very delicious. (Takes a bit to illustrate and after a moment so does Ming. They begin to eat however Ming only finishes a fraction of the hot dog.)

Ming: I'm sorry, ….I just can't eat that much. (looks sad)

Hannibal: Stop looking so sad all of the time, ..it's okay. You ate something, …that's the important part. (Pulls some candy out from somewhere.) I found what you asked for….(he hands it to her.)

Ming: (looks astonished) You found it…? It's so rare that I even see the stuff, …how did you find it?

Hannibal: (dusts his chest) Hey, …a guy like me just knows where to look I guess. (She opens it and separates the pieces by half and offers to Hannibal.)

Ming: (looks at Hannibal in the moon light) You're my best friend, Hannibal.

Hannibal: (draws her close and wraps the blanket about them both.) You too, ..Ming.

(The scene cuts to elsewhere in the zoo as Private and Kowalski move about in the shadows trying to avoid the night zoo keeper.)

Kowalski: Getting about at our old zoo was definitely much easier.

Private: I guess it helps when you've got a guy on the inside like we did.

Kowalski: There's no point in reminiscing about the past, Private. We need to worry about the here and now, …..most specifically how do we find the Baboons without having to search the entire zoo.

Private: We could ask the locals perhaps.

Kowalski: We could, …but they if they're friends with them they'd blow our cover and wreck the whole operation.

Private: Sometimes you just have to take risks, Kowalski. (waddles up to the nearest habitat.) Excuse me, …..is anybody there? (moments later a pair of wolves come trotting up to the fence.)

Wolf1: Keep it down buddy! (pause) Listen, Kudos that you got out but if the zoo keeper finds you then we'll all get our rations cut.

Wolf2: (licks her chops) What's a couple of bites like you doing out of your habitat, anyway?

Private: Oh, actually we're not from this zoo. We came all the way from NY looking for somebody who got transferred here. Can you help us to find them?

Wolf1: NY….? Fancy that, …how did you manage such a trip?

Kowalski: THAT, ….would be classified. If you could just direct us in the direction of the baboon habitat then we'll be on our way. (pause) We'll also do our best to insure that your rations are unaffected by our presence here tonight.

Wolf2: (turns to Private) A bit brusque, isn't he?

Private: I'm terribly sorry, …it's just that we're a bit pressed for time. We'd like to be able to get back home as soon as possible.

Wolf2: I can't say I blame you there. (Pause) The weather down here is horrid, ….a literal sweat factory under the fur.

Wolf1: You'd think they'd provide air conditioning with weather like this if they care about us so much.

Kowalski: Ugh, …I so know the feeling. My feathers have been…

Private: Kowalski, …I think we're getting a bit off topic.

Kowalski: Oh right, …..um the baboons if you please.

Wolf1: Sure, …just turn about and look at the map behind you. That will show you where every animal in this place is located. (The penguins turn about to find a large map posted in a glass enclosure standing on the side of the walk way. Kowalski slaps his own face in disgust.)

Kowalski: You'd think we'd have noticed that…..

Private: Well it is mounted a few feet above us, …we just forgot to look up during our search. (chuckles nervously)

Wolf2: Hey, ..when you get to the baboons can you do us a favor? (Pause) Smash that stereo they've got.

Wolf1: I'll second that, …they blast the thing every night. It drives us crazy, …I can't hear myself baying at the moon.

Private: Well we would, ..but that's kind of what got us into a jam in the first place.

Wolf1: Come again…? (Kowalski slaps a flipper over Private's beak.)

Kowalski: Nothing, ….nothing at all. We've got to get going now, …so thank you for all of the wonderful help. (The begin to back away to look at the sign)

Private: What did I do?

Kowalski: You know there is such a thing as too much information, Private. (Pause) Remember, this is enemy territory, ….they don't need to know any more than they have to.

Private: Oh, …right then. (He looks up at the map)

Kowalski: If I read this correctly, …the baboons are located directly across from the penguin habitat on the other side of the zoo.

Private: Penguins, ….maybe they'd be willing to help us! (The scene cuts to the penguin habitat to the other side of the zoo. A number of Adelie penguins can be seen playing about on the concrete slab with occasional group movements into the water. The Spanish language is heard constantly as they frolic about.)

Kowalski: Um, ….somehow I don't think these penguins are associated with Antarctic command.

Private: Oh, …I guess not. Shame though, …it's be nice to have additional reinforcements. (Kowalski vaults himself to the top of a nearby concession stand and breaks out his night vision goggles to look over the baboon habitat wall.) Do you see them at all?

Kowalski: Affirmative, …all three of them are there. (Sounds of Private being muffled are heard.) Private…? (A lasso is hurled up from the ground somewhere and grabs Kowalski.) Gah…! (The scene snaps to inside of the concrete block of the penguin habitat sometime later as blindfolds are being removed.)

Private: Are you all right, Kowalski?

Kowalski: Aside from being tied up then I'd say that I was just peachy. How about you?

Private: The same. I think it's safe to say that we'd been discovered.

Kowalski: What was your first clue, Private? ( A loud tapping sound is heard as one of the penguins raps a stick against a table. A group of five adelie penguins can be seen looking on at them with annoyance.)

Penguin: (heavy Hispanic accent) Okay hombre, …..let's talk turkey. What are you and your buddies doing here? (Pause) No, …let's start with this. Who are you crazy gringo's?

Kowalski: We're from New York, …we're with the central park special operations unit under Antarctic Command.

Penguin: Really, ..because nobody said nothing to us about nothing. (pause) You'd think if you were who you said you were we'd have been told about it. Especially since you almost dropped right in on our zoo. (Awkward paused) Sure, …we saw that air drop thing you did the other day. I have to say though, ….that was gutsy. I'd thought you guys were a crack unit right up until I met you, …..and then I met you.

Kowalski: (to Private) Clearly we need to work on our skills of stealth. (clears his throat) So to whom am I addressing?

Penguin: I am the commanding officer of this unit, …senor Tasso at your service. (points) These are my associates, …Pepe`, Dominic, Maria, and Raul. We represent the Dallas penguins logistic unit, …anything you need we can find it for you.

Pepe`: Hey, …don't let the boss man be so hard on you guys. He just likes to play it up because we never get visitors like this. (pause) We already knew you were coming because you're lady friends from Philadelphia called us. That drop you guys did, …from ten thousand feet out of an airliner? That was through the roof man, …I was totally like. No They DIDN'T! (He is lightly smacked by Dominic)

Dominic: You'll have to forgive Pepe`, ….he's a bit nuts.

Pepe`: Hey, ..sometimes you feel like one and sometimes you don't okay?

Maria: Don't mind any of them, ..they're all thick in the head.

Raul: (laughs) Yea, you give it to us baby!

Maria: You Know I'm talking about you too, Raul. (He still laughs for another few seconds and then quiets down.) So are you guys hungry after such a long trip?

Private: Oh, …we had a bite to eat over at the otter habitat thank you very much. (One of the penguins scoffs in the background)

Pepe`: Dead mammal walking….!

Private: (angry) YOU! It's you that says things like that to her?

Pepe`: What, she is. She's sick all of the time man, ..they should just put her down.

Private: How can you say something so cruel. She's just a child sitting over there all alone thinking that everyone in the zoo wants to hurt her. If she's sick all of the time then why don't you do something to help her? She's alone over there, ..she's cold, tired, and scared out of her mind! She's got nothing, …not even blankets to keep warm and all you can do over here is make fun of her? (Angry pause) What a disgrace you all are!

Raul: Hey, ….Pepe` doesn't speak for anybody but himself. (pause) For the record, …we didn't know she was that bad off.

Dominic: We don't exactly leave our habitat that often, …just at night.

Kowalski: What kind of an outfit are you? Use the storm drains, …they lead into every habitat.

Tasso: (makes gestures to his crew and they take off into other parts of the habitat.) We will work to correct this injustice, …..and Pepe` will apologize in person. On this I give you my word. (Pause) Have a seat, …tell me of your mission.

Kowalski: It's off the books if you must know so please don't leak any of this to command.

Tasso: (grabs his belly and laughs) Are you kidding, …we're not even active anymore. Command had been downsizing units all over the country. Something about insufficient existing threats to justify our existence as a military unit. (Pause) Personally, …I think command is going by the wayside. The people on top don't think they need us anymore.

Kowalski: Sweet mother mercy, ….what will become of us?

Tasso: The same thing that became of us, …we went back to being normal ordinary penguins. We're just still smarter than the average human. (pause) To tell the truth, ….I do miss the missions though. Our last one was years ago when that space shuttle broke up over Texas and New Mexico, …they used us to help find a lot of the smaller parts and tag them to be picked up. Now for a penguin out in the desert, ..that's rough work my friend. The Ice bath breaks were so worth it though, …like a taste of the homeland.

Kowalski: Um, ….right. (Pause) How many units have they deactivated so far?

Tasso: Everything west of the Mississippi so far, ….the east coast will be last because that's where all the big wigs are in Washington. It will happen though.

Private: What will we do with ourselves?

Kowalski: I'm not sure, Private. (pause) Perhaps the pups plan of leaving the zoo wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Tasso: There's no point in worrying about it now boys, …you're on a mission. And we'd be happy as an armadillo in the sand to help. So what are we doing?

Kowalski: In a nutshell, ….the baboon known as Darla has turned three of our teammates into humans using backwoods magic. We're here to try to get her to take the spell off.

Tasso: What on earth made her do that?

Kowalski: One of our teammates happens to have anger issues and smashed their stereo.

Tasso: You've got to be jerking me. Over a stereo?

Kowalski: There's a lot more to it, I assure you. Basically however, that's the jist of things.

Tasso: Heck that's no crime, …folks around here have been fixing to do that for weeks. (Pause) So what can we do to help? (Kowalski whips out his notebook and begins to come up with options for a plan and the scene fades out.)

(The scene comes in with Pepper and Rico crawling through the ventilation ducts inside of the Zoo's medical facility. They approach the vent cover leading into the vet's office and stop to listen as the vet is on a conference call with several other doctors regarding a case. There are X-ray films illuminated on a board as well as information on several computer monitors. After as much as half an hour the doctor closes her conference call and begins to shut down her equipment before leaving the room. A while after that Pepper and Rico descend out of the vent onto the Vet's table and begin to look around.)

Pepper: Rico, …turn that light board back on. Maybe those films are still there. (Pepper locates the drawer that she saw the Dr. put the file into and lugs to pull it open.) Oh my God this drawer is heavy, ….that lady needs to do some house cleaning. (She locates the file and pulls it out placing it on the table top and opening it turning a page at a time.)

Rico: (grunts) Is that the right file?

Pepper: It's the one the Dr. had out and it's got Ming's same on it. Ugh, ..it's a big file. (Resumes looking through the pages as the night passes by. By daybreak Rico and Pepper have finished their work and replaced everything to it's original location before sneaking back out of the office. Once back to the otter habitat they discover that the habitat had been significantly spruced up. Looking about everyone is sleeping under a blanket and flowers have been placed about the cave. A basket of fish has been placed near Ming for her to see when she awakes. )

Rico: (grunts) Whoa….! (Looks at Pepper) I didn't do this.

Pepper: You were with me so I kind of figured, Rico. Besides, ….somehow I don't think those flowers would look quite so fresh if they had been regurgitated out of your stomach.

Rico: (grunts) Hey! (In the background Private stirs awake.)

Private: Oh hey, …just getting back are you? (Pepper nods)

Pepper: So what do we owe this to?

Private: We made contact with the local penguins, …they're going to help us.

Rico: (grunts) It looks like they already have.

Private: Oh this, ….I just took the time to make sure they knew just how bad off their neighbor had things. They did the rest.

Pepper: Nicely done!

Private: So, ….any news? What did you manage to find out? (Pepper walks past him to find a bunk.)

Pepper: We'll talk about it later, okay?

Private: (looks concerned) Oh, ….okay.

(Cut to NY late in the evening, ….Marlene and the others are just getting done with their shift and getting ready to leave for the night. Steve shows up to offer a ride home as the weather has begun to deteriorate.)

Tony: (as the remains of the shift are getting ready to head out.) So does everybody have a ride home tonight? That wind has a nasty bite to it, …I don't want anybody calling out on me with pneumonia or something tomorrow. (Everybody acknowledges and begins to file out.) Skipper….. (Skipper walks away from Marlene to talk to Tony.)

Skipper: What's up, Tony?

Tony: Nothing, …I just wanted to say have a good holiday.

Skipper: I know, …you told us that at the Christmas party. Thanks for the gift cards by the way.

Tony: No problem. (pulls Skipper a little farther aside.) Listen, …I'll admit I was trying to strike up a conversation with you.

Skipper: Um, ….okay. I'm listening.

Tony: The three of you are still going to be hanging around Steve's apartment on Christmas, right?

Skipper: It's not like we've been invited to dinner anywhere, …cannibalism just isn't our thing. (Pause) Why, …what's going on?

Tony: I'm just saying, ….don't leave the guy alone for the holidays. He'd never tell anybody but he get's real depressed. I swear to the man himself, I thought the guy was going to blow his brains out last year.

Skipper: What causes this if you don't mind my asking?

Tony: Eh, …junk floating about in his head. That and all of his family is gone, …the guy has nobody but himself on the holidays.

Skipper: I'm no master of the Christmas cheer stuff but we'll see what we can do. Thanks for the intel, Tony. (Tony gives him a wave and Skipper walks back to Marlene. )

Marlene: So, …male bonding time is over. What was that all about?

Skipper: Something about Steve getting all wishy-washy around the holidays, …Tony just wants us to keep an eye on the guy for a while. (Marlene looks over as Kitsune walks up to Steve and wraps her arms about his waist while placing her head against his chest.)

Marlene: Hmm, ….I'm actually not so sure if we'll need to. It looks like Kitsune may have that market cornered. (Kitsune releases Steve and he heads into the office to talk to Tony for a minute. After which Kayley who had been watching with astonishment nearby approaches Kitsune.)

Kayley: (shakes her head) If I'd not seen it with my own eyes…. (Pause as Kitsune looks at her with a bemused expression.) I'd never figured the man to be a deviant for animals.

Kitsune: (scowls) (writes) What are you getting at….?

Kayley: You and him are an item, ….I guess he does like to walk on the wild side. (pause) You have my congratulations for winning the round missy, …but mark my words. I'll steal him back from you, …Ne'er you worry about that.

Kitsune: (sighs) (writes) I've been good about this, …in my old ways I would have killed you already.

Kayley: Aye, …perhaps. However things work differently with us, …you cannot just do something like that and get away with it. (Pause) If you want Steve all to yourself, ….that's what you have to do. You'd have to find a way to get rid of me, ….and with this country's laws. You'd spend the rest of you r life in jail. (Pause) So just give it up already, ….you're here for now. I'm here for good. (Kayley turns up her nose and walks away leaving Kitsune scowling fit to cast fire from her eyes. This lasts only a moment though and her expression melts to a sly smile.)

Skipper: (having watched the exchange.) …And cue the Jaws theme. (The scene fades out and comes back the next evening in the middle of the shift.)

Tony: (comes walking into Kitsune's kiosk.) How's it going in here, Kitsune? (Kitsune looks at him and acknowledges with a thumbs up.) Say listen, …you were the one who put that great big wheel of cheese in the fridge in the break room earlier, right? (Kitsune nods) Okay, ….and I'm probably going to regret asking this but, ….half of the wheel is missing. I was just curious what happened to it, ….I mean it's not floating about the theater somewhere going to stink the place up is it? (Kitsune shakes her head.) So, ….where did it go?

Kitsune: (writes) I spent it.

Tony: Again, …I'm probably going to regret asking this but, …how the freak do you spend a half a wheel of cheese? (Kitsune looks up at him dryly) Right, …I'm better off not knowing. (Pause) I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to start smelling the stuff is all. (he exit's the kiosk.)

(cut to late that evening after most of the shift had left for the evening. Kitsune and the others were still inside talking as Kayley came walking past them without a word and went out the back door as usual. From the shadows behind the dumpsters a thousand hungry eyes peer out at the woman who just came out through the door.)

Voice: That's our mark, boys.

Voice2: Look king, ….do we really want to be doing this? All it would take is for somebody to see us and animal control would come down on us like a bag of hammers.

Rat King: That's why you screw ups are going to do this job right the first time, ..get it. (Voices of protest come from the scores of other rats.) Look, ….we took half up front. So if you guys want to go hungry this winter that's just fine, …I'll be enjoying my half all by myself. (pause) It's going to be a cold one guys, …but I won't be the one starving to death. (The other rats grumble but submit.) All right then, …let's get this job done. (The scene snaps to Kayley as she walks to her car while fishing out her keys. The sound of an army of paws rushing up behind her is heard and as she turns about to investigate she attempts to scream but is quickly gagged and pulled to the ground by a swarm of rats who using their numbers, restrain her and carry her off lowering her into an open manhole. The scene cuts to hours later as the rats are departing their drop off point.) Hehe, …I could really get used to this line of work. (flexes and then kisses his biceps)

Rat: But boss, …this is the first time we've ever taken a job.

Rat King: Hey, …if the pay is this good then it's not a bad time to start. (pause) Let's go home, boys. (The rats dive into a storm drain and use it to return to the theater where the remainder of their wages await them behind one of the dumpsters.)

(The scene cuts to the next morning in front of the Dallas museum of modern art. As the local authorities arrive they find a young woman in her late twenties having been striped of all attire and tied to and underneath the statue of a lion in a risqué manner while having her mouth duct taped. Attached to her was a note reading "I'm an animal deviant, …climb aboard." Much later that morning the story was aired on multiple news channels. )

(Inside of Steve's apartment that same morning as everyone is getting up. Skipper and Marlene are sitting in the living room with the TV on in the background as they discuss possible baby names if it's a boy or a girl. They seem to have very different ideas on what good names for a baby are, ..especially since they don't know what to expect from a cross between a humanized penguin father and otter mother. Kitsune wanders about the apartment half dressed while looking for a specific blouse she'd bought recently. After a while she inquires to Marlene about it.)

Marlene: Um no, ….I'm sorry Kitsune I really don't pay a lot of attention to where you put your clothes. What's with the shopping lately, anyway? (Kitsune shakes her head and then looks down and away before turning to walk out of the room.)

Marlene: (gets up to follow) Be right back Skipper!

Skipper: No problemo, …I'll just be here vegetating on the old couch. (Pause as a commercial comes on) Ooh, ..the dumb animal channel is coming back soon. (chuckles) Sound's like Kowalski will have another satellite to shoot out of the sky, …maybe he can devise an actual missile system to do the job this time.

(Cut back to Steve's bedroom as Kitsune has resumed her search. Marlene comes walking in.)

Marlene: So what's so important about this blouse anyway? (Kitsune shrugs without looking.) Uh huh…. (Marlene walks over and takes Kitsune by the shoulder.) Give, ….we already know you and Steve are together. So what's different…? (Kitsune sighs heavily and then gestures to her body from top to bottom.) What about how you look?

Kitsune: (finds her writing instruments) I want to make sure I can keep him, …Kayley kept trying to steal him away by flaunting her body. I don't know how to compete with something like that.

Marlene: (odd expression.) You said "kept trying", …past tense. (awkward pause) What's changed….? (Kitsune smiles) We'll find out soon enough, I guess. (Sighs) Um, ….well you must not need to flaunt because Steve chose you and not her. (Points to Kitsune's head.) Clearly he's more interested in what's up here. (Kitsune looks depressed.) …What?

Kitsune: (writes) That's wonderful, …..but it doesn't accomplish everything I'm looking for.

Marlene: Which is….? (Kitsune looks down and away) It's that personal huh? (pause) Okay, …well like I said you don't need to flaunt. But from what I've seen with other human females….(Marlene walks over and begins to fiddle with Kitsune's bra to push things up.) For some reason guys like things like that, ….I don't know why. (pause) To human males, …curves are attractive. (Pause) Show them off, …but not too much. I've noticed the ones that show off too much tend to get a bad reputation. (Pause) That's about all I know so far.

Kitsune: (writes) What do YOU look for…?

Marlene: Oh me, …oh not much. A nice shiny coat maybe, …strong muscular legs, …thick tail, ….(Marlene's eyes begin to glisten before she pulls herself out of it.) (Clears her throat) Oh sorry, ..got lost there.

Kitsune: (Writes) What attracted you to Skipper then…?

Marlene: (sighs nervously) Um, ..gee how to dig into that. (Pause) To be honest I don't know, ….at first I couldn't stand him. The macho attitude, ….the commanding officer demeanor, …well like I said at first I couldn't stand him. (sighs dreamily) After a while though, ….I got used to having him around. The adventures, the can do attitude, ..the clash of personalities made for personal excitement. He just grew on me, ….like a warm blanket. (Smiles) Now I can't imagine being without him. (shrugs) Go figure,….so what about you?

Kitsune: Steve's the only one who was willing to risk getting close to me, …he took my outbursts and came back for more. Instead of judging me like everyone else in the past he tried to get past my anger to get to know ME. (Pause) Just to know me…. (Smiles) Like you, …he grew on me like a warm blanket. (Marlene cocks her head in thought and then walks over to Steve's closet to find Kitsune's blouse hanging there. Kitsune looks embarrassed.)

Marlene: Don't worry, …I'm not going to ask. (Skipper can be heard calling them from the living room. After a moment the girls come walking out and Steve comes out after having finished his shower.) What already, Skipper? (Skipper points to the news report on the TV describing the woman who was found tied to the statue.)

Steve: (Even though much of the image is blurred on purpose.) Is that Kayley…? (Skipper turns up the volume.)

TV: The woman claimed that she was abducted by a swarm of rats and tied up to the statue in a provocative position for the purpose of humiliation. The woman also claimed that the event was orchestrated by a samurai penguin who had become human and perpetrated this act to get the woman out of the way and steal her boyfriend. (The reporter tried to hide a smirk.) After being identified the woman was arraigned in local court today for indecent exposure and was remanded to Bellevue hospital for evaluation. (Pause) It is believed that this event was likely some sort of cry for attention but authorities want to be sure first.

(The group stands there dumbstruck looking back and forth at each other before finally turning to look at Kitsune who turns and walks away whistling to herself as she goes.)

Chapter 12 coming soon…..

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 12

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens inside of Steve's apartment on the day before Christmas eve, the pups are busy sitting on the couch watching something on a cable children's channel and let loose with occasional laughter as something catches their attention. Skipper and Marlene are in the kitchen watching Kitsune try her hand at making an omelet for breakfast using sardines as Steve comes marching in the door with a heavy huff and drops the days mail on the counter top.)

Skipper: Hey now, ….where have you been all morning?

Steve: (Takes a seat at the table.) Kitsune, …I don't care what whatever your cooking is made of. I'll take one, …I'm starving to death. (Kitsune smirks but does not turn to acknowledge.) Where have I been? Running all over the earth trying to help you guys and getting my ribs rubbed pretty hard for it.

Skipper: (unenthused) Meaning….? (Kitsune finishes at the stove and shuts it down bringing her freshly made omelet over to the table. Steve finds some utensils and cuts it up before taking his first bite. His facial expressions after the first bite are nothing short of unique.)

Steve: (clears his throat a few times.) Whoa, …tastes like the chow at boot camp. (Takes another bite.) Anyway, ….Marlene come on over to the table. This involves you too. (Pause as he begins to open a large packet he'd carried in with the mail and then begins to distribute documents.) I just spent the morning finalizing getting you guys into the system after pulling just about every string I've got left. (Pause) Skipper, …NON drivers I.D, …I just needed to make that clear, …and Social security card, …Marlene same deal, ..Kitsune you were a little more complicated because it's just too easy to tell that you're off the boat. (Pause) Same type of I.D., and S.S. card, with the addition of a green card. (Pause) For legal immigration purposes. (Pause) How did I come about these things…? (the others just look at each other.) So glad you asked, …I have been working by tail off, …if I had one, …..trying to hook you guys up so that I can take Marlene to an OBGYN for a check up. NO legitimate doctor will touch you without at least this information, …insurance will be another matter. For now I'll just have to work with cash and pray to God that you guys switch back before you bankrupt me.

Marlene: (scowls) Hey, …we can pay for ourselves. We do work you know.

Steve: No insult was intended, Marlene. The problem is that you could never afford the coming medical bills on what you and Skipper make at the theater. Without Insurance medical bills for a routine pregnancy and delivery would be an easy twenty to forty grand. (Sighs heavily) So once again, …I have to shell out for you guys. (Marlene looks depressed)

Skipper: So, ..tell us about your ribs?

Steve: (growls) Cute….(Pause) I had to work with some people I know higher up in Antarctic Command to make this happen, ….which means I had to give them the whole classified story. (Pause) I thought for sure they'd think I was nuts, ….but their reply was "We've seen worse." Apparently you guys aren't the only ones Darla has put the fix on, …..A former associate of Dr. Blowhole, …some walrus named Rhonda,…apparently rubbed her the wrong way by being obnoxious and Darla did the same thing to her that she did to you.

Marlene: (grins from ear to ear.) You've got to be kidding…? (Plants her chin in her palm) PLEASE continue….

Skipper: Don't mind her, …they bunked together for a while. (Steve leans back in his chair with a concerned look in his eyes) At least now we know for sure what happened to Kowalski's invention.

Steve: (ignores Skipper's comment) Long story short, …Rhonda never succeeded in getting the fix taken off and now makes a living as a professional female wrestler. (Pause) A very ugly one. (pause) Chunky, …she's chunky too. I think she weighs almost three hundred pounds or something. (Marlene tilts her head back and begins to laugh hysterically.)

Marlene: That is SO much better than being sent to polar bear reserve. (Steve stares at her with confusion.)

Skipper: Marlene couldn't stand her and had her shipped out, …almost to a polar bear reserve where she would have certainly been eaten.

Steve: (unamused) Ah….(pause) Anyway, …command wanted to know why I needed to get you into the system so I had to explain the pregnancy. (Pause) They asked if the baby was mine….(Dry pause) Why is it every time I mention Marlene to somebody they ask if the kid is mine?

Skipper: You get used to it, …I had to endure the same thing when we went to Philadelphia the last time.

Steve: I don't want to get used to it, ..thank you not at all. (sighs) Then I had to bring up Kitsune because as I had mentioned when you came to the zoo last year, command has never heard of her. (pause) They wanted to know why, if there were no extenuating circumstances, did she need documentation? (pause) I explained that I wanted to bring her with me to New Jersey for a day trip and I didn't want to take a chance on her being exposed if we got stopped for some reason and she had no I.D whatsoever. (pause) Imagine the headaches just from the authorities trying to find her in the system. (Pause) Anyway, ….they said that she's just an animal in a humans body and I should leave her at home with provisions until I get back. (Kitsune scowls) (Steve looks down as his face turns a shade of scarlet as he recalls what happened next) So I explained that I could never do that to somebody I loved. (Very long pause) I was laughed at, …in the middle of an open office floor, …for several minutes. (Pause) They said that while they'd seen a lot of strange stuff, …this actually was a first that had to be logged into the books. (Pause) Then they asked if SHE was pregnant. (Steve sighs deeply trying to subdue his embarrassment.) After having been publicly humiliated my request was granted out of pity for me. (Clears his throat.) Marlene your appointment with Dr. Tucker is at twelve thirty. (Steve gets up and heads for his room. Moments later a light knock is heard at the door just before Kitsune lets herself in and sits at the end of the bed.)

Kitsune: (looks sad) (gestures) Are you embarrassed by your feeling for me….?

Steve: (Sighs) Nope, ….just embarrassed to be put on display and openly humiliated.

Kitsune: (moves closer to the head of the bed) (gestures) You'd let yourself be humiliated for me…?

Steve: People do strange things…..

Kitsune: (lays down next to him)(Gestures) Would it be humiliating if I stayed,….? (pause) You don't have to tell people I used to be a penguin. (Pause) A family is something I want more than anything. (Steve leans away and stares at her for several minutes.)

Steve: A penguin is who you are, ….you should never try to change that. (pause) You have to go back.

Kitsune: (annoyed) (gestures) Kitsune is who I am, ….form doesn't matter.

Steve: …..And what of the others? If we can remove the spell would you have them stay too just so we can remain together? (Pause) If we can remove the spell it will affect all of you, …it's an all or nothing deal. (Kitsune begins to tear up and then gets up off the bed and stands there turned away from Steve for a moment before turning to grab the pillow out from under Steve's head and throwing it against the far wall as hard as she can.)

Kitsune: (gestures) If the others are successful then, ..perhaps so or perhaps not. We know absolutely nothing about how this will all pan out. (Pause) What I do know is how I feel and it's not something I want to give up. (begins to cry) For the first time since I left Japan I have something tangible within my grasp that is the very core of where I want to be. (Pause) Along with that I have a chance to be known as something other than a crazy psychopath.

Steve: It seems to work well for Rico.

Kitsune: (dries her eyes) (gestures) Rico is nothing like me, …he has a screw loose for certain but he has no idea what it is to be consumed by rage to the point where it results in the deaths of others.

Steve: Should I be watching my back then…?

Kitsune: (gestures) You helped to put that fire out, …and with you I know I can keep it out.

Steve: Weren't you the one who insisted that it was better to have loved and lost? (A moment of silence before Kitsune slowly nods) Look, …the last thing on earth that I want is for you to go. When I said it would be like ripping my own heart out I meant it, …and it's not something I look forward to. However if it is to be, …..then it is and nothing I can do will change that. (taps his heart.) ….But you'll still be here.

Kitsune: (taps his heart) (gestures) I want to be more than just there. (Deep sigh) Perhaps a deal…?

Steve: This isn't the type of thing you can bargain your way out of, Kitsune. (She places her hand over his mouth.)

Kitsune: (Gestures) There will be no interference from me, …but in the event that things do not work out in Texas or through other unforeseen circumstance that I am able to stay through no fault of my own. (long pause) Will you have me…?

Steve: What, …for dinner? (pause) Sure, come over any time. (Kitsune drops her hands an droops her head.) Kitsune, ….we've only been together for a month at the most. (Kitsune sits back down on the bed and stares into his eyes. After a moment Steve groans.) In the event you stay, ….I'll be happy to continue our relationship as it is now and see where things lead in the future. (pause) How does that sound? (Kitsune nods.)

Kitsune: (gestures) You know I want a family, ..right?

Steve: (chuckles) You've made that quite clear.

Kitsune: (gestures) A large one.

Steve: ….And we're going to leave that topic for another day because right now nobody knows if your coming or going. (Kitsune nods and lies back down next to him.)

(The scene cuts to much later in the day as the group sits in Steve's truck as it barrels down the NJ turnpike. It has become cloudy and flurries fall from time to time in bursts. Kitsune rides shotgun while Marlene and the others occupy the rear seats, ..they have been traveling for at least an hour and the scenery is becoming more woodsy by the minute. Marlene occupies herself by looking at the ultrasound pictures she obtained at the doctors office.)

Marlene: (as Loki and Yoshi climb up into her lap to see.) Can you believe they can do that…?

Loki: It looks like a fuzzy picture of a jelly bean.

Yoshi: Nah, …more like a peanut. (pause) Can they tell if it's a boy or girl?

Skipper: Sorry kids, …not yet. The Doc. Says we have to wait at least another eight weeks to see that.

Loki: Can they tell if it's an otter or a penguin?

Yoshi: Maybe some kind of bizarre hybrid with special powers or something. Like a penguin that can fly like Superman.®

Loki: Get real, ….my name is Loki so this little twirp can be Thor. Maybe it'll be able to shoot lighting like the figure or…

Skipper: I think you guys are letting your imaginations go berserk on you. He or she will be a normal kid no matter how it comes out.

Marlene: Actually I can't help but wonder, …if we turn back to our old selves. Will I end up laying an egg? ….Because I think that would make me a platypus instead of an otter.

Skipper: Not to worry, ….if you do than it will be my job to do the sitting. I'm a male penguin and that's what we do.

Marlene: Yea, …uh huh. I thought you once said that you didn't do egg sitting.

Skipper: (rolls down the window to let road noise in) What's that Marlene, …I can't hear you over all of this… (Marlene grabs the handle and rolls it up.) Party pooper.

Marlene: (sighs) Hey, …where are we going anyway? We've been driving like forever.

Steve: I used to live out here, ..we'll get off at the next exit and take the back roads. It should be about another thirty minutes.

Marlene: Oh great, …like I don't have to pee bad enough already. (Steve rolls his eyes and once off of the turnpike they stop for fuel and restroom breaks. The scene fades out and comes back as they pull into the stone driveway of a bi-level house out in the middle of the woods.)

Steve: (as he exit's the truck and stretches with a few groans) Okay people, …we're here. (The pups pile out of the truck and immediately begin to run about stirring up un raked leaves. As the others walk up the drive way to the front door where after fishing for keys Steve gets it open and they enter.)

Skipper: Nice, ….needs furniture though. So pardon me for asking but what are we doing here?

Steve: I grew up here. After my mother passed away my brothers and I rented the place out for a number of years, …then when they died was just me. (long pause) I've still been renting the place up until November, …with the housing market it's more difficult to find qualified renters and so after the last family left the place was vacant. Then after our conversation earlier this month I had my realtor take the house off the market.

Marlene: ….But wasn't that a source of income for you?

Steve: It was, ….yes. Although since you guys are in need of a plan B in the event things go south and even with your new credentials. You still can't get a mortgage with your income and no assets.

Skipper: So what's the point of us being here then?

Steve: I own this place outright, …so no need for a mortgage. (pause) This is plan B, ..if worse comes to worst then we'll come here and you guys can live out your lives. This house sits on three acres of land, …there's a barn towards the back but no horses anymore. Directly behind the property is a lake that feeds into a whole network of cranberry bogs. I guarantee your pups will find some other otters back there to associate with, and later who knows. (Pause) I can put some hay in the barn loft and during the warm weather the pups can live there. (The group walks out through the back door onto the deck and then down the stairs into the back yard.) So what do you think…?

Skipper: Well, …it's big enough but we'll need a pool or something. Penguins and otters like to swim. (Marlene nudges him in the ribs.)

Marlene: I think that's what he had in mind with the lake, ..dummy.

Skipper: Well I'm not a mind reader, …how am I supposed to know these things. (The scene fades to later in the day after the group has finished walking back by the lake and around some of the cranberry bogs. They have returned to the house and are now gathered around the kitchen counter eating a couple of anchovy pizzas for lunch. After a few slices Marlene leaves the kitchen with Kitsune to wander the house.) (Skipper looks about to make sure the girls are out of view.) Steve, …can I talk to you for a minute. Peng…er.. man to man.

Steve: Well I don't have anywhere to run away to,…. so shoot.

Skipper: I uh, ….I want to do something for Marlene.

Steve: What for Christmas?

Skipper: Christmas is Childs play compared to this. (pause) I was thinking more in the way of for Marlene and her family. (pause) What's the human way to change that to OUR family? (pause) Is there a way we can use these new documents to our advantage?

Steve: I'm not involved with that so why would you want to make it OUR family?

Skipper: (rubs his face.) NOT with YOU in it!

Steve: (smirks) Just checking…. (The scene fades out.)

(Cut to the next day around about one in the afternoon. The entire crew is working early to get their hours in before the theater closes for the holiday. Despite being Christmas eve the theater is busy with those who's culture does not celebrate this specific holiday. Skipper comes into the lobby amidst his duties and spies Marlene as she is leaving the concession area for her break.)

Skipper: Hey Marlene, …how are things going up here so far?

Marlene: (fatigued) The same as any other day, Skipper. Busy as usual. (Starts to head for the break room.)

Skipper: Hold up, ..what's the rush?

Marlene: It's my break Skipper, …and I need to get something to eat. (pause) You know, ..the whole pregnant lady thing.

Skipper: Yea, ….I know. (pause) I just wanted to talk to about something for a minute, ..I'll try not to take up your break.

Marlene: Here….? You can come with me to the break room you know.

Skipper: I know, …I uh, …well there's always other co-workers sitting at the table and I feel awkward as it is.

Marlene: (chuckles) There are co workers out here too, Skipper.

Skipper: They're farther away and can't over hear with everything going on, …okay?

Marlene: (interest peaked.) Ooh, ..something personal. (Pause) Is the big macho military man going to pour his heart out on the floor or something.

Skipper: Let's just say it's a good thing I wield a mop on the job. (Clears his throat) I uh, …I was thinking about the family, …your family. You know I love all of you, ..right?

Marlene: I would hope so, ….you're their step father and your this kids father. (points to her abdomen.)

Skipper: Yes well, ….It just seems to me, …that is it seems like I have two different families. One with you and your kids, …and then another with you and OUR kid, …when it gets here.

Marlene: (Smiles) They all came from me, …so it's all the same family Skipper.

Skipper: To you, …of coarse. (pause) To me, …it seems like two families.

Marlene: So your suggestion to fix that is…..what?

Skipper: Combine them, ….into one big family. (Pause as Skipper clears his throat.) Humans have this little ritual or, ….ceremony if you will that is used to create or combine family's.

Marlene: (laughs) Oh I know what your talking about, …I see jewelry commercials for that sort of thing all the time on TV. You're talking about marriage, …the ceremony is called a wedding.

Skipper: (looks down and away for a moment) Yes, ….I know. (Skipper pulls a small jewelry box out of his pocket and holds it out in front of him.)

Marlene: (laughs) What's this, …an early Christmas gift?

Skipper: Not exactly, Marlene. (He opens it.) I sized your finger while you were sleeping, …I ran all over town looking for a ring in the right size so I wouldn't have to wait for the jeweler to get it back to me.

Marlene: (laughs a little but her expression fades to a stunned one.) Oh wait, …..are? Are you PROPOSING to me…..? (At Marlene's raised voice the background noise seems to fade away and those around them rubberneck to see what's going on.)

Skipper: I …guess you could put it like that. Yes, …a proposition is exactly what it is. (Pause as Skipper clears his throat nervously.) I would like the honor of joining your family, Marlene. To have all of us under one big family. (long silent pause) Will you grant me that honor…?

Marlene: (stunned) I uh, ….I never thought something like this would ever happen. I mean with us…once you have children family is pretty much implied….

Skipper: Hold the phone, …something is missing from this moment. (looks down at his legs) Oh right, …I still forget I have knee's from time to time. (pause) I'm supposed to do this…. (Bends down on one knee) So, …what do you think Marlene? Will you marry me..?

Marlene: I uh, …..(nervous pause) I have to use the bathroom! (Marlene darts away to the rest room with Christine in pursuit from nearby.)

Christine: I'll check on her… (Skipper stands back up and looks uncertain of what to do next as the scene snaps to the ladies room.) Are you okay, ..Marlene?

Marlene: I'm okay, ….I just still get sick from time to time and unfortunately this was one of those times.

Christine: Talk about awkward huh…?

Marlene: (laughs nervously) You could say that. (Pause) This is so cool, …I never thought something like this would happen. (Pause) I mean it's completely unnecessary because of who we are but it's cool! The kids can participate and everything.

Christine: (hushed voice just in case someone else is in a stall) Is this about the whole penguin-otter thing…? (Marlene nods) Hey, …I'm not your judge. If you guys are happy, ….I say go for it. (Pats Marlene on the shoulder) You should get back out there before the guy starts to feel rejected. (Pause) You're carrying his kid, ….I hope you're not going to reject him. (Marlene laughs and the two walk back out of the restroom.)

Marlene: Um, ..hey Skipper. (Smiles) Sorry, …it was a pregnant woman moment.

Skipper: Oh uh, …no problem. (Pause) Listen, …I uh….understand if you need time to think…. (Marlene grabs him and kisses him, …then takes the box from him to look at the ring.) (bemused) Should I take that as acceptance? (Marlene nods and Skipper looks about in annoyance at the people who have stopped to watch.) She said yes, people. (Those around them begin to clap and some even throw popcorn at them. Skipper turns back to Marlene while still being pelted with popcorn.) I wish I could have afforded more….

Marlene: It's just right, Skipper. Thank you! (Skipper takes the ring from the box and places it on her finger and the scene fades out.)

(Cut to that evening at the apartment as the group is helping to decorate a Christmas tree. Kitsune is helping Steve to make a popcorn garland while the pups are busy hanging Christmas balls by climbing the trunk from inside the branches, ..popping out through the needles and hanging the ornaments on the branches. Skipper and Marlene are untangling a box of tinsel while getting some of it on themselves in the process.)

Steve: (After the tree is fully decorated.) I'd have put a star on but there's not enough room between the top of the tree and the ceiling, …sorry guys. (Kitsune puts down the bowl of popcorn and swiftly walks out of the room. A moment later she returns with a black scabbard and draws her sword. With one swift stroke she lops off an even foot from the top of the tree without so much as disturbing an ornament and then catches the tree fragment as it falls and removes the ornaments after sheathing the sword again. She then gestures to the tree and bows.)

Skipper: (to Marlene) Do you think she could show me how to do that…?

Steve: (Places the star on top of the tree and then plugs it in. Then he walks to the kitchen and pulls a bottle of sparkling cider out of the fridge.) Since nobody here drinks, …and mom to be over here can't have alcohol anyway, …I have a non alcoholic beverage here that is about as close to Champaign as you can get. (Pops the cork and begins to pour some glasses.) I'd like to offer thanks to everyone, …we've been through a lot together, ..and you've driven me nuts many times. …But you've made things interesting for me and you've kept my state of mind in a far better place than it usually is this time of year. (He turns to Marlene)

Marlene: I'm grateful to have this unique opportunity to expand my family with the person I love, …and I look forward to the safe return of the others from Texas no matter what happens. (She turns to Skipper)

Skipper: I uh, ….I'm grateful to be engaged to the most beautiful female on the planet and to be welcome into such a loving family. I uh, …I'm also grateful to have good and loyal friends. (turns to Kitsune who does nothing for a moment and then begins to speak in a whisper/raspy voice.)

Kitsune: I'm grateful to be with the people I am, …and to be who I've become. (Stops to rub her throat)

Steve: Well said everybody. (holds up his glass) To family, …we're lost without it. (They all touch glasses and drink. Steve then pulls Kitsune close and holds her tight as she offers up a smile.) To be honest, ….you guys are the closest thing I've got to it, ….It will be a sad day when you go back home. (Pause) Merry Christmas guys! (they stop to appreciate the Christmas tree for a moment and just past the tree through the sliding glass doors a few flurries can be seen beginning to fall.) You know if the weatherman is right for a change you guys might get a taste of home by morning. (pause) At least the penguins will.

Kitsune: (writes) What will be involved in this marriage ritual?

Marlene: (eyes light up) Oh there's WAY to many details to go over right now, Kitsune. (pause) I'll need a maid of honor though, …..any suggestions? (Kitsune looks confused for a moment.)

Kitsune: Whatever a maid of honor does, …I'm sure Christine or any of the girls at work would be honored to be considered.

Marlene: (chuckles) Yea right, …that was your cue to offer Kitsune.

Kitsune: (writes) Offer what….?

Marlene: Yourself, ..to be considered. (long pause) YOU, ….I want YOU, …do I have to spell it out that clearly. (Kitsune backs away a step but bumps into Steve.)

Skipper: Don't worry, …basically you just stand there and look pretty. (pause) It's a cake walk.

Steve: Until somebody has to pay for it all.

Skipper: Not to worry, …we'll try to keep it small. (pause) When Tony asked about it I suggested possibly a civil service to stay within our means but he didn't want to hear it. He mentioned something about talking to a guy named Padre about it. I'm not sure what that meant though, …what kind of clearance does this Padre have?

Steve: (rolls his eyes.) A padre, …it's another term for a priest. In a catholic church those are the guys who would perform the service, …as it happens Tony has a "family" member who's a priest. Don't ask what the guy USED to do. (Pause) With any luck it will save me a few bucks.

Marlene: Kitsune, …could you wear the Kimono you got from Japan? (Kitsune pauses in thought and then bows.) Oh, …and we can make a little one for Yoshi as a bridesmaid. (Marlene begins to ramble on)

Skipper: (looks at Steve) Females, ..right?

Steve: (sighs and glances over at Kitsune.) I can feel my wallet starting to hurt already.

Chapter 13 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 13

By

Wildgoose

(It is night time in Dallas on Christmas eve, the skies are clear and a warm breeze blows through the zoo as the nighttime zookeeper can be seen making her rounds distributing an extra ration of food to the animals with warm holiday wishes as she goes. She stops to give special attention at the otter habitat and peeks into the cave just after the NY group had managed to disappear into the storm drain to hide. The zookeeper finds all of the extra niceties that had been provided to Ming and wonders with amusement.)

Zookeeper: (Checks Ming's vitals and wraps the blanket back around her as she sleeps.) It's Christmas eve, …I guess even otters can be visited by an angel of mercy. (pauses in silence before administering some pain medication via injection.) You won't have to suffer much longer, Ming. I promise. (Gets up with her equipment and leaves the habitat. When she is gone Ming opens an eye and gets up having been faking her sleep.) (The scene snaps to the bottom of the storm drain where the NY group has been listening.)

Hannibal: What did the zookeeper mean by that? (Pause) Are they going to make her better? (No one answers.) Guys..?

Private: (hesitation) No, ….they're not.

Kowalski: We didn't know how to tell you, Hannibal. What with the holidays upon us and all. (Hannibal looks about seeking answers.)

Hannibal: Somebody spill the beans already!

Pepper: I've seen every piece of information the zoo vet has on her looking for answers. Ming is dying, Hannibal. (pause) She has some form of cancer, …it's spread throughout her body.

Hannibal: The humans can treat that, …they have all kinds of medicines….

Pepper: I've seen the vet's files, Hannibal. They've been trying since she arrived here as a baby, ….she's just too sick. (Long pause) I overheard the Vet's talking about her, …they agreed that there's nothing more that can be done. (Pause) They're going to put her down….

Hannibal: Put her….(pause) You mean KILL her? (Eyes begin to burn with anger.) She can't be more than four months old! (Pause) We can stop them right? (Pepper shakes her head)

Pepper: I'm no advocate for this type of thing, Hannibal. ….But in this case I'm forced to agree, …it is the moral thing to do.

Hannibal: I can't believe what I'm hearing from you people, …I thought you were my friends. How can you sit back and let something like this happen? We're supposed to PROTECT animals like us, …right?

Pepper: Hannibal, …listen carefully to me. I would never lie to you, …I want you to know that. (Pause) If the humans do nothing, …Ming will likely only last another week, ….maybe two. ….And during that time she would suffer horribly. The pain medications are becoming less effective every time the humans use them. They call it building a tolerance, …before long they'll have no effect at all and she'll be in terrible agony right up until the end. (moment of silence)

Kowalski: I'm afraid Pepper is right, Hannibal. This is, ….simply the best option.

Hannibal: (begins to choke up) When….?

Private: Tomorrow, ….when there are no visitors at the zoo. (pause) There are human children who love Ming, …even though she thinks they're being mean by throwing the fish at her. They simply don't know any better. The humans feel that it will be best if this is done when the children are not here to visit, …easier on them and perhaps easier on Ming.

Hannibal: (begins to tear up) She's just a kid…..

Rico: (having remained silent the whole time.) (grunts) I'm uh, …sorry Hannibal. (Moves to place a flipper on Hannibal's shoulder but it is shoved away in anger.)

Kowalski: We'll, ….observe a day in memoriam after she passes before we make our move on Darla. Tasso's group is going to co-ordinate with us, …they're standing by for our word. (Light crying can be heard from the habitat outside of the storm drain. Private is the first to poke his head through to see Ming sitting with her new blanket wrapped about her and her tail pulled over her shoulder as though it were a baby binky.)

Private: Are you okay, Ming?

Ming: (shakes her head.) I can hear you talking down there. (pause) I don't want to die….

Private: (long pause) Oh dear…. (Kowalski's voice comes up from below)

Kowalski: Oh dear, …what?

Private: Ming heard everything…. (Groans are heard from everyone below.)

Pepper: (shakes her head) That makes things so much harder for her….

Hannibal: (balls his fists in anger) I'll talk to her, ….I'm her friend. (he shoves Private out of the way as he makes his way up the ladder and into the habitat.)

Kowalski: Don't take it personally, Private. He's just angry, …he's become quite attached to the kid since we got here.

Private: I know, ….I just wish there was something we could do to make it all better that's all.

(cut to the otter habitat as Hannibal approaches Ming.)

Ming: (as Hannibal sits down next to her.) I don't know what to do….

Hannibal: You won't suffer, …I promise.

Ming: ….But I don't want to die!

Hannibal: I don't want you to either, …your like a little sister to me. (Ming smiles weakly a she wipes tears from her eyes.) You're just too sick…..

Ming: What will happen….? (Peppers voice is heard approaching from behind.)

Pepper: The vet will give you some medicine that will take the pain away, ….and then she'll give you a series of injections that will make you relax and go to sleep, …and then it will be over.

Ming: It won't hurt…?

Hannibal: That's the point of doing it this way, …so you won't suffer.

Ming: What will happen to me after that….? (pulls the blanket tighter as she begins to shiver.) I'm scared…..

Hannibal: (As the others look back and forth at each other uncertain of what to tell Ming.) I've…..heard the humans talk of a place where good people like yourself go after they die, …there's no more pain or sickness there, …nobody dies anymore, …and you get to see the people you love again. The place is supposed to be run by this really cool guy and his kid, …the humans call the place "Heaven".

Ming: I'll get to see my mom and dad….? I've never seen them before, …how will I know them?

Hannibal: (improvising) They'll know you, ….most likely they already know you're coming.

Ming: (cracks a weak smile.) You, ….you promise?

Hannibal: As your friend, …I cross my heart Ming.

Ming: (Looks down) I'm scared though, …I don't want to be alone.

Hannibal: You won't be, ..I'll find a way to be there with you.

Ming: (looks up at him) You Promise…? (Hannibal nods)

Hannibal: Do you think you have enough energy to eat…? (Ming nods slowly) I'll go see if I can find some hot dogs and that candy you like. (Ming smiles as Hannibal trots off. The others do their best to tidy things up around the cave as they move about in silence. Hannibal comes back shortly with the promised goods and he enjoys a meal with Ming while the others dine on the fish that had been provided by the zookeeper.)

(The Scene cuts to late on Christmas day, ..around the city of Dallas people woke up early in the morning to celebrate the holiday according to each families traditions, …people traveled to others homes to exchange warm wishes over food and despite the warm weather it was a happy time for those outside the zoo. Within the zoo the animals who knew had exchanged warm wishes to distract from what was to come, …eventually as the sun began to set the penguins and Hannibal took refuge in the storm drain as the zookeeper approached. Ming simply laid still as the zookeeper picked her up with gloves on and wrapped the blanket about her to keep her warm on the way to the vets office.)

Pepper: Hannibal, …if you hurry you can get into the office through the vent before the zookeeper gets there. (Hannibal nods and takes off for the vets office and the scene snaps to inside the office some minutes later as the zookeeper places Ming onto a table that has many other devices and instruments covered with a white cloth. The zookeeper lets go and Ming stays put as she stands nearby until the vet comes over.)

Vet: I've got it from here, ..thank you. (Strokes Ming behind the ears.) I wish this didn't have to be, sweetie. (Ming begins to whimper as the vet pulls over a tray of prepared syringes and instruments. While the vet is looking away a paw reaches out from under the cloth covering the equipment and takes Ming's paw squeezing it tight. Hannibal pulls the cloth out a little bit to cover his arm so the vet won't notice and he gives a hush gesture as Ming notices him.)

Ming: You came…. (Hannibal nods)

Hannibal: I promised…

Ming: I'll get to see my mom and dad soon…?

Hannibal: (chokes back a tear) They're waiting for you now. (pause) Don't be scared, …I'm right here. (Ming winces as the syringe of pain killers is administered by the vet. A moment later she sighs.)

Ming: …..I haven't felt this good in so long. (After about ten minutes Hannibal gives her paw another squeeze as the vet begins to administer the first of three marked syringes. Ming begins to look very sleepy and yawns as the second syringe is administered.) Hannibal, …..you're my best….frien…..(Ming closes her eyes and a moment later the vet administers the third syringe. The vet looks at her watch and the waits as much as ten minutes before checking for vitals and then placing a sheet over Ming before walking to another table to begin paperwork on the procedure. Hannibal does his best to choke back tears as he withdraws from the office to head back to the habitat.)

(Cut to the habitat as the others consol Hannibal and attempt to clean the area up returning blankets and pillows to the other penguins and then arranging the flowers that had been given in a sort of memorial.)

Private: Hannibal, …..those things that you told Ming about what happens after you die. Where did you hear that from?

Hannibal: Our own zookeeper seems to have a pretty firm belief in it, ….that was good enough for me. It's better than thinking that everything that you are blinks into nothing when you die. (pause) ….And I needed something to give Ming as a ray of hope to cling to. (Pause) I have to wonder though, …if this place the zoo keeper believes in is real where are these angels of mercy Ming's zookeeper spoke of last night?

Pepper: Actually Hannibal, …that very well could have been you.

Hannibal: I don't get it….

Pepper: Think about it, …you show up just as her end draws near. You give her the friendship that she's never known improving her quality of life during the last days, …and when the end came you were there for her when she needed somebody the most. That all fell together just a little too neatly to be coincidence, …don't you think?

Hannibal: I think you've gone nuts, …I'm no angel.

Pepper: Maybe not, ….but recently you seemed to have filled the shoes rather nicely. Even if for just a little while. (pause) Hey, ..if compassion isn't part of the Christmas spirit then I don't know what is. (Hannibal looks over at where Ming usually slept and notices something shiny. When he walks over to investigate he finds the throwing star he'd given her for good luck and tucks it away.)

Hannibal: So much for good luck…. (The scene fades out)

(cut to the Central Park Zoo in New York that same evening. A large truck carrying several crates unloads into the penguin habitat as Alice grudgingly observes and when all is said and done signs the paperwork to complete the transfer.)

Alice: I can't believe they made me come in to work on Christmas day, …who delivers animals on Christmas? (Continues to rant as she opens the crates with the zoo Vet in observance. Some time later after all of the animals have been thoroughly checked out they are fed and then left to themselves in their new habitat as Alice leaves the zoo in the charge of the current night zookeeper. The penguins look about at their new surroundings and begin to move around. )

Syron: Okay people, …we all know where the guys are so just find a bunk until they get back. (They locate the entrance to the H.Q. and proceed to make themselves at home. Erin finds the periscope and begins to use it to look about the zoo from the H.Q.)

Erin: I wonder where the otters are, …their habitat is empty. (Pause) Shouldn't the pups still be there?

Elisa: Maybe with their mother gone they bugged out to be with her.

Meg: It would make sense, …Kowalski told us that she was staying with the zookeeper. They're only kids, …I doubt they would want to stay alone for long. (A much younger penguin comes waddling up from the back.)

Penguin: Mom, …the back is a mess. It looks a war took place. (The others walk back to Kitsune's quarters to investigate.)

Syron: This must have been Kitsune's quarters, Astrid. By the looks of it I'd say she and Rico broke up, …I hope he's still alive.

Meg: There's no blood anywhere, ..that's a good sign I think.

Syron: (sighs) Okay let's get this place cleaned up a bit, ….and while everybody else is doing that I want Meg to find the radio and get on the line to command and let them know our status. (Looks about) What a Christmas!

(Cut to two days later in Dallas, The NY group is positioned on the roof of a nearby restroom facility. Kowalski uses his makeshift binoculars to spy on the baboons as the latest batch of humans moves away from the habitat.)

Kowalski: (picks up a walkie talkie) NY team is in position, ….target is in sight. Dallas team say your status.

Tasso: (peers out from behind some boulders inside the baboon habitat and whispers into his walkie talkie.) Dallas team is in position, ….let's do this amigos.

Kowalski: Stand by…. (looks to Rico.) Are we ready people..? (Rico regurgitates a nightstick and smacks his palm a few times with a sinister laugh. Pepper readies with the grapple gun and the others position themselves to move on the order.) Dallas team a reminder, secure Darla's mouth as soon as possible to avoid the risk of backwoods magic.(Kowalski looks about through the binoculars again.) All clear, …Dallas team you have a green light. (snap to Tasso's position as he gestures to his people. Pepe` and Maria step forward swinging bolo's and then throw them towards the baboons tangling their legs causing them to fall face first into the dirt. Raul and Tasso rush forward to duct tape their mouths despite angry protests. At almost the same instant Pepper fires the grapple gun across the way into the baboon habitat latching onto one of the trees, seconds later the group using the line as a zip cord comes sailing into the habitat to assist with the capture. Once completed the Dallas team begins to high five each other.)

Tasso: Okay hombre's, …we got these hairballs where we want them, …now what?

Kowalski: (brow furls) Rico, ….give us a light. (Rico laughs with sinister intent as he regurgitates a flamethrower and looses a few short bursts into the air. Kowalski bends down to look Darla in the eye.) I bet you never expected to see us again, ..did you. (Darla offers muffled protests through the duct tape. Kowalski waddles back to both groups and converses in a hushed tone.) I recommend the good cop bad cop scenario, …she thinks she's all that but she may just crack under pressure.

Pepe`: …But to talk to her you'll have to remove the tape, …what if she doesn't crack?

Kowalski: Then she'll have the opportunity to put the fix on all of us. Basically, …we'll be in deep poop.

Private: Perhaps we could reason with her, …appeal to her better nature and so forth.

Kowalski: Private, …we're talking about an ignorant baboon who, when Kitsune actually tried the diplomatic approach, wiped her rear end with the peace offering. Literally…

Maria: Now that's just gross…

Hannibal: We could try Sensei's preferred tactic. (pause as the others look at him.) Hey, …I'm getting my mom back come hell or high water.

Private: Well, …at least your determined.

Pepper: Not to worry, …Hopefully Rico here will be enough of a deterrent to prevent that. (pause) However, …if all else fails. If she tries her mumbo jumbo, …you do your thing Hannibal. (whispers to Kowalski) PLEASE tell me he hasn't become like Kitsune.

Kowalski: (whispers back) No, ….but at the moment he IS experiencing a great deal of anger associated with Ming's loss. Hypothetically if Darla fails to co-operate he could be driven to the breaking point.

Pepper: (sighs) Let's try not to go there then, shall we. (Turns about and approaches Darla.) Okay, ….here's the deal. We're going to remove the gags on all of you, …if you attempt anything, …if you try your mumbo jumbo, …Rico here is going to do things his way. (Rico lets loose a few short bursts with the flame thrower.) If our latino friends here don't feel you're being forthright, they're going to give you the Mexican sweatshop. (Darla looks at him with confusion) You REALLY don't want to know. (Pepper reaches down and rips the tape off of Darla's mouth while at the same time the Dallas team rips the tape off of the others.)

Darla: Y'all are making a huge mistake. When I get free from here….

Private: Quiet! (Pause) This could have been avoided months ago if you'd just walked away from the situation and let things cool down. ..But you chose ignorance, …and now we're here. Deal with it!

Rico: (looks at Private.) Whoa….

Private: Too much…? Sorry, …I thought I was supposed to be the bad cop. (Kowalski rolls his eyes)

Kowalski: Private…..

Tasso: (steps forward.) Look Amiga, …let me explain something to you. (pause) You did this thing to their people, …so be it. It's done now, …you've had your fun. Change them back and wash your hands of it so we can all get back to our own lives. (Points to Hannibal.) This pup over here, …one of the people you changed is his mother. Is your grudge so great you would take a child from his mother? (One of the other baboons speaks up.)

Lina: That wasn't part of the plan, Darla. You said it would just be the penguin…. (Darla scowls)

Kowalski: Plan…? (Pause in revelation) Of coarse, …why didn't I even consider that option. This was a conspiracy from the start, wasn't it. (Angry) Who are you working for….? Is it blowhole, …is this another one of his revenge plans?

Darla: Sweetie, …I don't know anybody or anything about a blowhole. Y'all are wasting your time. (Turns to Lina) When this is all said and done, …you and me are going to have a little chat about the meaning of loyalty.

Lina: (defiantly) She can read human! (Pause) Darla wanted Kitsune out of the way because of jealousy.

Maria: (turns to Darla) Jealousy, …are you people all loco? How could a penguin possibly make a baboon jealous? (pause) Wait, …did she steal your boyfriend? (looks at Kowalski.) Your girl, ….was she, you know, …into mammals?

Kowalski: She's not my girl, ..and no. In fact she used to date Rico.

Maria: (turns to Darla) So what's got you so soft in the head, Chica. (The third baboon speaks up.)

Sasha: Kitsune was more feared in the zoo than Darla, ….a rage driven samurai penguin has more fear factor than a voodoo baboon. (sticks her tongue out at Darla.) Darla wanted to be the only feared animal in the zoo, …it's a control issue.

Darla: Y'all are gonna find out what fear really is when I get free.

Rico: (brings his flamethrower to bear on Darla.) (grunts) Roast her….?

Kowalski: Not yet, Rico. She still may co-operate.

Rico: (grunts) Aww…..

Hannibal: LOOK, …one animal has already died in this zoo! (draws his sword and walks up to Darla placing the tip against her throat.) If I have to make it two, …I will.

Darla: (looks him straight in the eye.) You must be her student, …I can see her anger in you. (pause) I'm sorry about the little otter son, I truly am ..but that's just how nature works. Now let me up before you do something you'll regret. (Hannibal grits his teeth.)

Hannibal: (presses the sword tip a little harder against her throat drawing a small bead of blood.) I want my mom back, mammal! (pause) Sensei will deal with you later, …so you can take your control issues and shove them up your…..

Private: Hannibal, …what would your mother think if she heard such language coming from you…? (Hannibal looks away with annoyance.) I want my mom back!

Darla: Sweetie, …I never had a beef with your mother. She and Skipper just happened to get in the way so I gave them both a slap on the wrist as it were.

Kowalski: What are you talking about, ..they've been stuck as humans for months. What kind of slap on the wrist is THAT?

Darla: (laughs) They were never stuck, ..they could have gone home any time they wanted. Didn't any of you listen to what I said when I cast that spell?

Kowalski: We had to hear it from Skipper, ….but yes. The spell dictated that the stereo had to be replaced. (Pause) Well I hate to tell you this but they don't make that stereo any more, and even if we had it you need to be there to take the spell off.

Darla: A spells a spell once it's been cast, ..as long as the conditions are met it will break on it's own. (laughs some more.) Y'all must be dumber than you look, …I never said it had to be the same stereo. It just had to be replaced by another piece of audio equipment with speakers, …it could have been anything. And it had to be replaced onto that exact spot where the original was smashed. They'd have been home free and you would never had to have made this trip. (Pause.) Although, …as long as you're down here, …you'd have done well to bring the nut job with you if you wanted to do this whole thing right the first time.

Rico: (grunts) Off with her head!

Kowalski: Rico's right, ..if we'd brought Kitsune with us she'd have killed you for sure once she found out you conspired against her. (pause) Consider yourself lucky that we didn't.

Darla: Oh I'll consider myself lucky alright and pleased as punch when you guys leave. (Pause) You've got what you came for, ..now let me loose.

Rico: (grunts) Fry her anyway…? (Lets loose a few bursts with the flamethrower.)

Kowalski: (groans) While it would be gratifying, ….we're the good guys. We're not supposed to work that way.

Rico: (grunts) Aww….

Raul: Hey, …we're not so good. Let us give that thing a try.

Pepe`: (laughs) Alright, …barbeque…! (Looks at Darla) Baby we're going to serve you up like hairy curly fries….

Private: (appalled) Tasso, …are you going to let your people behave like this?

Tasso: (scratches his beak.) We'd be doing the zoo a service. (he turns his back) I see nothing….

Pepper: Well I see it. (Grabs the flamethrower) That's enough guys, …back off! (Pause) If you want to barbeque anybody you'll have to use your own equipment. We got what we needed so we don't need this on our hands.

Pepe`: Party pooper! (pause) Hey Raul, ..go get that blowtorch from the maintenance shed!

Raul: (laughs hysterically) I love it!

Maria: I like where your head is at guys, ..I'll get some popcorn from the stands and we can make dinner theater out of it. (The others head out of the habitat leaving Tasso and the NY group behind.)

Darla: Hey now, …I gave y'all what you wanted now let me loose.

Pepper: You see, ..here's the thing. (pause) We don't trust you, …in fact we think that the moment you have the chance you'll try to turn the tables on us.

Darla: So y'all are just going to leave me here like this..? …With this bunch of pyro's?

Hannibal: Don't worry, …you'll be in Tasso's capable flippers. (The NY group turns away and heads out of the habitat after thanking Tasso for all of his help. Once they are gone Tasso turns to look at Darla and the other baboons.)

Darla: You're not really going to let them torch me are you? I've never bothered you and yours one bit…. (Tasso finds a log and pulls it over to use as a seat.)

Tasso: Allow me to tell you a tale, …it is a tale of stereo equipment and the volume at which it is played, …and of the times at which it is played. (Darla begins to protest.) No, …no, ..this is a good story. You'll love it! It is a dark time, …many of the animals in the local village called zoo are unhappy….(Tasso continues as the NY group disappears from sight into the storm drains.)

(snap to inside of the storm drains.)

Kowalski: Sweet mercy we've pulled it off! I thought for sure this operation was going to be a hail Mary pass.

Private: I can't believe that all that time we could have put any old piece of junk stereo in the baboon habitat and our people would have been home in a jiffy.

Kowalski: Tell me about it, …you'd think they'd make voodoo a little clearer to understand.

Rico: (grunts) That poor monster you made!

Private: Rico's right, …that poor man you made into an angry monster. That would never have happened if you hadn't been trying to reverse the spell yourself. We could have resolved the matter so quickly…

Kowalski: Stop judging me! That monster was created out of love and desperate need, …the love of science, …and the need to get our people home! (pause) I miss being asked for options all of the time, …I miss my Skipper.

Pepper: Can we give this nostalgic moment a rest? (pause) Rico, …where's that cell phone you pilfered from the airline luggage? We need to call this information home. (Rico regurgitates the phone and Pepper attempts to use it with no response from the device.) Well that's just great….

Hannibal: What?

Pepper: The battery died, …we'll have to find another phone.

Hannibal: Okay, …I'm sure we can find one somewhere. (Pause) In the mean time, …what's the plan for getting home?

Kowalski: Simple, …we catch a bus to Austin and take a plane home from there. No air drop this time since our own city has a major airport.

Private: Just a long boring flight!

Rico: (grunts) We hope…..

(The scene cuts to NY as Skipper picks Up Steve's cell phone off of the coffee table.)

Skipper: (looking at the caller ID) Unknown number,…..well let's make it known shall we. (opens the phone.) Steve's phone, …go ahead! (Pause) Kowalski, …it's good to hear from you man! We've been wondering how the operation's been going.

Kowalski: (from inside of a large suitcase as it is being loaded onto an airplane.) The operation was a success, …we have what we need. (pause) Were you ever successful in finding that stereo?

Skipper: Absolutely, ….we had to have it shipped all the way from China but we got the thing.

Kowalski: You can probably sell it if you want to and get your money back, …we'll just use the zookeepers clock radio or something.

Skipper: Come again..?

Kowalski: We never needed it, …we could have used any old piece of junk audio equipment.

Skipper: (eye begins to twitch.) What…?

Kowalski: It gets worse, …we never needed to go after Darla. All we had to do was put a radio or stereo back on the original spot the other was smashed on and the spell would have broken itself. (long awkward pause. ) You could have come home at any time.

Skipper: (both eyes twitching.) That's …great!

Kowalski: We're on our way home now, …with any luck we'll have a smooth ride and be home within a day.

Skipper: Um, …no rush Kowalski.

Kowalski: I, …don't understand.

Skipper: We still have a lot of planning that we have to do up here, …so we'll wait until you get back.

Kowalski: Planning, ….without me? ….What if you need options? (irritated) What could you possibly be planning without me?

Skipper: Relax Kowalski, ….it's not like that. I'll have all sorts of need for your input when you get back.

Kowalski: So what…

Skipper: I uh, …..well Marlene and I are getting married. So, …we'll wait until you get back so you guys can play a part in it. It would mean the world to us…

Kowalski: (long silent pause) Who ARE you….? (pause) Are you one of those vicious space squids? What have you DONE with SKIPPER!

Skipper: Can the theatrics, Kowalski. It's me, …we're just seizing the moment is all. (pause) We'll see you when you get back. (Skipper hangs up)

Private: So what did Skipper say?

Kowalski: "Good job, ..sleep tight, ….I'll most likely kill you in the morning." (1)

Entire group: WHAT….?

Kowalski: (flusters) I'm sorry I think my brain actually stalled for a moment. That was an excerpt from a movie on Hannibal's IPOD. (awkward pause) In short he said, …good job, see you soon, …..and he's getting married. (The suitcase bumps about as the plane begins to taxi away from the terminal. The others simply stare at Kowalski with dumbstruck expressions as the scene fades out.)

Chapter 14 coming soon…..

1: Quote from the movie "The Princess Bride"

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 14

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens at the kitchen table of Steve's apartment as Skipper and Marlene sort through their saved finances and try to create a budget for their upcoming wedding. Marlene looks up at him and smiles from time to time and then looks at how the stone in her ring sparkles in the light as she moves it about. In the background the pups are watching cartoons in the living room, …the opening theme to "Spongebob Squarepants"® can be heard.)

Skipper: You really like that ring don't you?

Marlene: (smiles) I've never had jewelry before, …and I've never been proposed to before. I'd say that makes it pretty darn special, ..don't you? (Skipper nods and gives a heavy sigh.) What's wrong..?

Skipper: (Drums his fingers on the table) Everything is just so darn expensive, …I'd hoped to be able to give you more.

Marlene: (reaches across the table and pats Skipper's hand.) I didn't grow up as a human so I don't have fantasies about this sort of thing, …I'm just happy that you want us to be one big family. (Kitsune comes into the kitchen and begins to do some of the dishes in the sink.) Whatever we're able to do will be fine.

Skipper: At least Tony's friend is going to perform the service for us at no cost, …that's so much better than going to a courthouse to get married.

Marlene: You never had to do this at all, Skipper. As animals it's unnecessary, …we've been given the unique opportunity to have a child together. That already makes us mates.

Skipper: I know, …..I just wanted to be able to do something symbolic to unify the whole family, ..call me a romantic if you want.

Marlene: Skipper, …up until this point romantic is something I never would have called you. Paranoid most definitely, …but not romantic.

Skipper: I guess penguins can be more than just black and white, ..huh?

Marlene: Speaking of black, …I noticed that black is usually only worn by the males at any occasion with exception to funerals. (turns to Kitsune.) Don't worry, …we'll make it work though. Your kimono is black and red, right? (Kitsune turns and nods.) We could have Yoshi contrast with a little Kimono that's red with black, …what do you think? (Kitsune shrugs prompting a sigh from Marlene.) I wish you could talk…

Kitsune: (turns about to face them) (whisper/raspy voice) Me too…..

Marlene: (sighs) …..And I guess little tuxedo jackets for the boys.

Skipper: How are we going to get outfits in their sizes?

Marlene: Oh, …I've already got that covered. Christine knows how to sew, …she's going to make them. (pause) What, ..apparently her mom owns a dry cleaners shop.

Skipper: Um, ..okay I guess. (Pause) What about you though? You need a gown…

Marlene: (shrugs) We can't afford one. (silent pause as Skipper looks down) Don't worry, …we'll find a very nice dress. The stores have started advertisements for something called prom and they have a lot of really fancy dresses on sale. (pause) …And when the baby is born we can use all of that baby stuff from the shower….

Skipper: That reminds me, ….we won't be needing that stuff after all. (pause) Kowalski called in yesterday, …they got what they needed from Darla. (dramatic pause) We can go home!

Marlene: (looks breathless for a moment) We, …..we're going home…? (Steve is heard coming in the door with the days mail.)

Steve: (drops the mail onto the countertop) So what's new people?

Marlene: (Gets up from the table and jumps at Steve grabbing him in a stiff hug.) We're going home! (The pups pick up their heads from the couch and then come running over.)

Yoshi: We can go home…?

Loki: What about the new house in New Jersey? The lake in the back was really cool….

Marlene: (looks slightly heartbroken.) I uh, …well that was just supposed to be a backup plan. Just in case we couldn't go home. (Loki grumbles a little about how he could have made some friends and then heads back to the couch.)

Yoshi: Don't worry, ..he'll get over it. (Pause) Although, …I was thinking the same thing. There were some other otters there, ….we saw them. (Pause) As long as you and dad are happy, ..and we have you and dad with us, ..then I guess it doesn't really matter where we are. (Walks back to the couch to join her brother.)

Steve: SO, …what's going on?

Skipper: Kowalski is on his way home with what we need, ..we'll be going home soon. (clasps his hands together.) Outstanding…..! (Pause) I guess we won't be burdening you with our presence any more. (Stands there as Steve says nothing and puts his hands in his pockets.)

Marlene: You uh, ….you're going to miss us aren't you? (Steve smiles weakly.)

Steve: I've been supporting you guys and having you hang around my neck since September, …we've shared a few holidays, …had a few laughs and more than a few headaches. (Pause) I guess you guys have grown on me, ….(glances at Kitsune.) Some more than others, …I'll be sad to see you all go. (The sound of a mug breaking in the sink is heard and as everyone turns about to investigate Kitsune is seen tossing the remaining mug handle into the sink with the rest of the fragments before storming out of the room and down the hall to Steve's bedroom slamming the door behind her.) Oh boy…..

Marlene: (looks down the hall and then back at Steve.) I guess this is going to be hard on you two, ..huh?

Steve: We knew it was coming, ….but yea. (begins to walk out of the kitchen.) This might take a while….

Skipper: Don't worry, ..if you're not back in an hour, …we'll just wait longer.

Steve: Gee, ..thanks for caring for my wellbeing. (Walks out of sight and the scene snaps to the bedroom as a rap his heard on the door just before Steve enters.) So, ….what did I say wrong? (Kitsune says nothing as she sits on the edge of the bed and continues to cry.) Wow, …it's kind of funny now that I think about it. (Kitsune looks at him and tries to compose herself.) If you look back this is a major difference from when you smashed my coffee table and we beat each other up as a personal growth experiment.

Kitsune: (gestures) Is that supposed to be some kind of a joke?

Steve: No, ..just a moment of reflection. (Pause) In the past four months you've gone from angry at the world super sour puss, …to an emotionally sensitive woman who wants nothing more than to love and to be loved.

Kitsune: (rubs her no red eyes) (gestures) ….And to have a large family.

Steve: (Looks away and scratches his head) Yea, …you've been really pushy about that. (pause) Is that why you're crying? Not because you and I won't be together any more but because you feel cheated out of the family you wanted so badly? (In a flash Kitsune's face furls into an angry scowl and she jumps off of the bed and clocks him in the eye with a right hook.) Now THAT'S the Kitsune I know, …I've missed you! (Rubs his eye) And what is it with women and the left eye?

Kitsune: (whisper/raspy voice but as loud as she can make it.) How DARE you say that to me, ….do you even understand? I LOVE you, ….I want children and a life with you. (Rubs her throat and returns to gestures) ….But lately you're becoming more like Rico!

Steve: Like Rico? (awkward pause) Okay, …major insult there considering you left the guy. How do you figure?

Kitsune: (gestures) You won't touch me, ….just the one time and nevermore.

Steve: Won't touch you? I touch you all the time, …hugs, kisses, …occasionally playing with body parts. (Kitsune stares at him and cocks an eyebrow.) Oh that, …that was an indiscretion after we'd beat each other up as a personal growth experiment. (Pause) To be honest, …I rather enjoyed it. (Pause) It was good for the soul to let all of those emotions out, …and it did a great deal for you.

Kitsune: (Gestures) Still, …you were the only one ever to brave getting close to me. You took all of the anger I could dish out and came back for more.

Steve: At the time we were friends, ..and that's what friends do. (Pause) Now we're more, ….and I still don't know where to go with that. (Pause) However, …a promise is a promise. There's no need to get angry every time somebody suggests that you have to go back to the zoo. (Pause) If through some fluke that the others go back and you don't then I'll take it as a blessing and we'll work on that family issue. (awkward pause) If by some chance that things go as they should and you do go back to being a penguin, …know what we've had together and keep those thoughts close to your heart. (Pause) ….And as far as the family issue is concerned, ….grab Private while the others aren't looking and do what you need to. At least you're kid will be well mannered and as I understand it Private won't mind egg sitting.

Kitsune: (gestures) Pepper already wants Private. (gestures) Besides, I don't want Private, ..I want you. ….But you won't touch me.

Steve: I never said I wouldn't touch you, …remember we've only officially been together for about two months. I didn't think you were in a rush. (sighs and begins to play with the buttons on Kitsune's blouse as he does his best impression of a child's voice..) Look, …I'm not touching you…(Kitsune's eyes light up as she grabs his hand in a vice grip and twists it backward) OW…ow….ow…ow!

Kitsune: (releases him and gestures) Don't play with the buttons, ..this is my favorite blouse. (Pause) Allow me…(Slides her hand down the inside of the button seam undoing them in rapid succession with no fuss at all. She then removes the garment and places it neatly on the dresser.) Now the rest you'll have to work for! (She assumes the tiger fighting stance. Steve cracks a few of his joints and loosens up before assuming a stance of his own.)

Steve: Alright then, ….let's dance!

(cut to the living room some time later where Yoshi and Loki are still watching TV.)

Yoshi: All of that thumping and banging around has stopped. (pause) So do you think Ms. Kitsune is alright?

Loki: (looks over with astonishment) I'm sorry, ..which one are you worried about?

Yoshi: Sorry, …where was my head. Do you think Steve is still alive?

Loki: (leans over to look down the hall) Well, …there's no blood leaking under the door and we didn't hear any signs of blood curdling screams. (Pause) They're probably just talking.

Yoshi: Do you think we should check on them? (Loki gets up with a sigh)

Loki: Alright already, …jab me with a red hot poker why don't you. (Heads down the hall and quietly peers in through the door before returning just as quietly to the kitchen to fill a small pitcher with water that he got from one of the cabinets.)

Yoshi: So what's going on?

Loki: (winks) Nookie . (Yoshi tries not to laugh as Loki begins to walk upright down the hall while carrying the pitcher of water.)

Yoshi: Wait, …what are you going to do with that?

Loki: Live up to my namesake…..

Yoshi: STOP, …you can't do that!

Loki: (confused) Why?

Yoshi: (smiles evilly) I have to find out where Steve keeps his camera first, …that's why. (Yoshi jumps off the couch and they bump fists. Several minutes later screams come from the bedroom as the two pups come tearing down the hall leaving wet paw prints as they go and laughing all the way. The scene fades out)

(Cut to the theater that night after Marlene and the others were finishing work. Most of the other employees have already left with exception Of Skipper, Marlene, Kitsune, Tony, and Christine. Once everyone has gone to the break room to gather their belongings Christine pulls out a bag with some small clothing in it.)

Christine: Just so you guys know, …I had to avoid a lot of questions from my mother about this stuff. (Sighs) But I got it done, ….I poured my heart into this just so you know.

Tony: (hushed tone to Marlene and Skipper) Which means act as if you like it even if you don't. (Christine pulls out the otter size kimono she'd made for Yoshi.)

Christine: I didn't have her measurements to work with so I had to use an otter plush toy that I got from the zoo as a model.

Marlene: Hey, ….this looks like it would actually fit!

Skipper: Very not bad, Christine! (looks the outfit over.) Aw look, …it comes complete with a little sword on the back.

Marlene: A sword..?

Christine: Well, …not a real one. (Awkward pause) …But I've heard rumor that Kitsune never leaves home without one so I was just trying to make sure they matched. (Laughs nervously.) Look, …this one's a plastic toy I got off of one of my kid brothers action figures.

Marlene: Sadly, ….it's true. (Sighs)

Kitsune: (writes as the others look at her.) What…? I am who I am!

Tony: I've never seen it, …where exactly do you hide it? (Kitsune sighs and walks over to her long jacket. On the inside of the liner along the seam she had made a deep pocket going the length of the coat from which she pulls out the scabbard and draws the sword for demonstration.) (scoffs) You'd have never known it…(pause) Don't pull that on anybody around here!

Christine: (Next pulls two little tuxedo jackets out of the bag.) You said you have two boys, right? (Marlene nods.) I hope they fit…

Tony: Not to worry, ..Steve's bringing the pups in as we speak. (looks at Marlene.) I figured you'd want them to try the stuff on for size. (Approximately ten minutes later Steve comes into the break room with the pups trotting just ahead of him. Marlene reaches down to pick them both up and hugs them.) Okay, …let's do this little fashion show so we can all go home and get some sleep! (Yoshi goes first standing upright and allowing herself to be dressed.)

Marlene: (tear comes to her eye.) I wish I had a camera.

Christine: It's handled, don't worry. (Pause) But hold off Tony, ..we're not done yet. (Christine brings out a little faux white corsage and places it on Yoshi's wrist and then a matching faux flower in Yoshi's fur behind her right ear.) We can get real flowers for when the day comes and we can change the color if you want. (Yoshi jumps up on the nearby table to look at herself in a mirror that is hanging on the wall over the sink.)

Yoshi: I look like something out of a story book! (While she admires herself in the mirror Loki presents himself to be dressed. A little white dress shirt is placed on him and buttoned up and then the black jacket complete with dressy cufflinks. To top it all off Christine installs a little clip on black bow tie to Loki's collar and then brushes the fur on his head a little and parts it to give him that gentlemanly look.)

Skipper: (looks back and forth between Tony and the pups.) Well what are you waiting for, …take some pictures man before they muss themselves all up!

Christine: WAIT, I almost forgot! (She takes a small faux white rose out of the bag and pins it to Loki's lapel) Okay, …go ahead! (Tony pulls out his little camera and starts to take pictures as Marlene gushes over how absolutely adorable they look. A little later Tony starts to put his camera away.)

Steve; Hold up, Tony. We're not done yet. (Tony looks at him with confusion as Steve walks out into the hallway to retrieve a large box he'd brought with him.) Kitsune still needs to try her stuff on to make sure it's perfect first. (Steve opens the box and holds the kimono up.) Kitsune you can use the ladies room to… (Stops as Kitsune has already proceeded to undress in preparation to change clothes. Christine gawks a little in surprise.) We're uh, ….still working on the modesty thing. (Looks at Tony) Pick your tongue up off the floor, Tony. (Pause) At least she's wearing underwear.

Tony: Wow, …very athletic looking. (pause as he takes her in.) How much does she work out?

Steve: Two hours a day in the morning as soon as she gets up, …an hour of something resembling Thai Chi followed by an hour of martial arts practice every other day with running in between. (Kitsune begins to dress again in her outfit.)

Christine: Wow, …that looks incredible. (Pause) All you need is a corsage and a flower in your hair to match Yoshi and you're all set. (pause) All we have to worry about is the wedding dress and the rest is up to us.

Skipper: Up to you…?

Christine: Yea, …everybody here is chipping in for your reception in one way or another as our wedding gifts to you guys. Since you're going home you won't have need for money or house items. (Pause) Tony is going to rent the fire hall around the corner so we can hold the reception there. Steve is chipping in for the DJ.

Steve: (looks annoyed) Thank you for blowing the surprise!

Christine: (laughs nervously) Sorry, …. Um, …and the rest of us will take care of the decorations and food. Yeun is a mean chef, …her parents have a Korean restaurant and she learned from them not to mention that she's been putting herself through culinary school while working here.

Steve: I don't think I've ever met Yeun, ..how long has she worked here?

Christine: A pretty long time, …but she's real shy. She doesn't leave the projection booth very often except to use the bathroom or sneak a peak at Kitsune.

Steve: (laughs) What?

Tony: Um, ….Al wasn't the only one in this place who had a crush on Kitsune in the beginning.

Kitsune: (looks awkward and writes) Can we talk about something else?

Christine: Marlene, ..I'll meet up with you tomorrow and we'll go shopping for your dress. (Marlene nods) Skipper, …you still have to get wedding bands to exchange.

Kitsune: (writes) Skipper, ..if you will permit. You would honor me if you would allow me to take that responsibility as my wedding gift to you.. (Skipper nods and in response Kitsune slowly bows.)

(Cut to inside of a large suitcase. The penguins and Hannibal are fast asleep as noted by Rico's snoring that can be heard in the background. In the foreground Pepper is sleeping with flippers draped about Private holding him close. The Suitcase is bumped about a few times as female voices can be heard from outside of the suitcase stirring the group from their sleep.)

Kowalski: (wakes first.) Gah….(rubs his eyes) What the….? (Shakes Private who stirs awake)

Private: Have we landed yet? (Looks over at Pepper who still has her flippers holding him tight.) Oh dear, …did we? (Makes a gesture suggesting mating)

Kowalski: Unless we somehow missed the whole thing while you were both sitting in front of us, ….no.

Private: Oh good, …that's a relief. (They proceed to wake the others.)

Pepper: Have we landed yet?

Kowalski: (Peers through a small gap in the suitcase zipper.) It appears so, …but I have no idea where we are. Clearly we're not on the plane anymore. (Outside of the suitcase the sounds of several females leaving the room while allowing the door to close heavily behind them can be heard. After that the room is very quiet.) I think the coast is clear. (He pushes open the zipper from the inside and the group piles out of the suitcase.)

Rico: (looks about the room which is littered with the belongings of the girls who had been in the room previously.) (grunts) Where are we?

Private: Clearly not where we're supposed to be that's for sure. (belly slides over to the nearest window and peers through the shades to see bright sunshine and a few palm tree's planted about a nearby swimming pool. Beyond the pool a road can be seen and as a bus passes by the word's Disney's Hotel and Resort® are seen illustrated on the side.) I think we're in a place called Disney®. (looks at Pepper) Where is that?

Pepper: (fiddling with the GPS unit while it boots up.) I've got it, ….we're in Florida!

Rico: (grunts) Ho boy, …we got on the wrong plane!

Kowalski: Impossible, ..the bag we stowed away in was clearly marked with our target flight number. That plane was definitely going to NY!

Pepper: (begins to fiddle with a Netbook ® computer that she had pilfered from some other luggage while on the plane.) Sweet, ..this place has free WiFi! (Begins to try to research their flight plans on the internet.) This could take some time, …you guys do a little recon and see what you can find. (pause) Some food would be nice.

Rico: (grunts) FISH!

Pepper: Like I said…. (She resumes her work on the computer. Hannibal begins to climb over the other luggage in the room and manages to work his way into another bag only to find a number of highly personal products.)

Hannibal: (backs out of the bag.) Eww, …what is all of that stuff? (Pepper waddles over to investigate.)

Pepper: You really don't want to know… (This appears to be good enough for Hannibal as he moves on to another bag and finds a stash of junk food.)

Hannibal: Jackpot..! (Kowalski who is looking over by the bathroom sink calls over.)

Kowalski: Same here, …I found another cell phone fresh on the charger. (At hearing this Rico regurgitates the old one who's battery is long since dead and tosses it into one of the suitcases. Kowalski looks about the countertop in disgust.) These humans appear to be children in their late teens I would estimate judging by the amount of disorder in this room. Yuck, …very untidy. (Hannibal comes running past Kowalski on his way to the bathroom.)

Pepper: (having seen the mad dash.) Hannibal are you okay?

Hannibal: I don't think that was a piece of chocolate I ate. ( a moment later the nasty sounds of moving bowels are heard coming from the bathroom. Private waddles over to the suitcase Hannibal was looking in and finds a foil package that had broken open and spilled a few brown chocolate looking tablets into the suitcase. As he reads the label on the foil package he takes special note of the words "fast acting formula".)

Private: Hannibal, …I think these are laxatives. (The others snicker)

Hannibal: …And laxatives are what?

Private: They're for people who have trouble going to the bathroom. (Pause) They make you poop….

Hannibal: (as more bowel related sounds are heard from the bathroom) Ugh,…they work! (After about fifteen minutes, and a frantic search by the others for a can of air freshener, Hannibal finally flushes and departs the bathroom praying never to see it again. As much as an hour later Pepper comes up with some new information on the computer.)

Pepper: We got on the right flight, ….but it made a connection in Orlando Florida and apparently the owner of those bags was getting of here. (frustrated pause) We chose the wrong suitcase to hide in.

Kowalski: ….But the tags on the suitcase said….

Pepper: ..And they will be continuing on to NY, …after their stop here.

Private: …And how long might that be?

Pepper: About seven days from now they'll be taken back to the airport and make their way to NY.

Hannibal: We can't wait seven days, ..we have to get home now. Our people are waiting for us, …I'm supposed to be involved in a wedding according to Kowalski.

Pepper: Calm down, …we'll figure out a new plan. (Pause) Kowalski, ..get on that cell phone and call home to let them know of our delay. (Kowalski moves to retrieve the cell phone from the bathroom counter.) We can't just sit here for a week, …we'll have to get out of here and do some additional recon to try and find a faster way home. (Pause) Hannibal, ..see what supplies you can find in the rest of those bags to hold us over for a bit. We can't stay here, ..the humans will return sooner or later and there's nowhere for us to hide in this room where they wouldn't find us before long.

Rico: (grunts) The fact that Hannibal blew up the bathroom would give us away for sure, …you can still smell it. (Waves his flipper in front of his face a few times. )

Kowalski: (After several minutes on the phone he hangs up.) Skipper has been made aware of our situation, …he advises caution and to get home as soon as possible. (Looks at Hannibal.) You're going to be a groomsman, ..they had little tuxedo made for you. (Pauses) Fortunately as penguins, …we come pre-equipped for black tie events.

Pepper: Who did Marlene pick as maid of honor?

Kowalski: Kitsune, ….Yoshi will be a bridesmaid as well as a few females from work.

Private: So what are we then?

Kowalski: Groomsman,…. of coarse.

Pepper: So who did Skipper pick as best man?

Kowalski: I uh, ….I don't know. He didn't mention it. (Pause) I'm certain it would be one of us….(Looks concerned for a moment.)

Pepper: Well, …whatever. (looks over at Hannibal) How are those supplies coming?

Hannibal: A bag of peanut butter winkies, …two bags of chips, …a six pack of water bottles, and a whole host of other candies.

Private: Mmmm, …peanut butter winkies.

Pepper: Great, …loads of sugar and no nutritional value whatsoever. (Pause) At least we have water, …we'll have to find food elsewhere. (pause) Let's move out people!

Rico: (grunts) Where to?

Kowalski: I've noticed those buses coming by at regular intervals, …wherever they're taking the humans there's bound to be food there. We'll hitch a ride and make our plans to get home once we've found what we need. (The group manages to sneak out of the room without being seen and when a bus comes by to pick up the park patrons the group jumps onto the back bumper and hitches a ride to wherever it's going. As much as fifteen minutes later the bus passes through a series of gates with signage bidding the patrons welcome to "Universal Studios." ®

Chapter 15 coming soon….

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 15

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens inside of a local chain brand department store, it is a busy time for the store being just after Christmas as a great many people are either returning gift items or exchanging them for something else. Around the women's clothing section of the store there are many advertisements for the upcoming prom season as the store is attempting to get a jump on marketing towards teenagers who by their nature are impulsive spendthrifts. Amidst the racks of dresses and gowns intended for that younger audience stands Marlene and Christine as they pour through them and occasionally hold up a selection for the others critique.)

Marlene: I'd never imagined I'd spend this much time looking for an article of clothing.

Christine: This is nothing, …you should see what a real fashion freak is willing to go through to find that perfect outfit.

Marlene: I just don't know what I should be looking for?

Christine: Traditionally, something white or in that area. However in this day and age, ….whatever suits your fancy will do. (Looks into Marlene's brown eyes) Personally, ….something that accents your eyes would be perfect. Definitely a light color, ….not necessarily white. Maybe off white with some silver glitter in the dress, ..you know. Kind of story book… (Pause as she looks about) ….But how to find something like that in a prom dress. (Pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and calls her mother. After about five minutes of nothing but Ukrainian Christine puts the phone away.) Okay, …all we have to do is find the right color dress and my mom will fix it up. (Pause) I uh, …had to tell her that you're getting married and don't have much of a budget to grease the wheels. She was asking a lot of questions.

Marlene: She doesn't have to go to the trouble….

Christine: Are you kidding, …her response was "why didn't you just tell me?" (Pause) My mom is old school which means it's a major deal which means as far as she's concerned you can't just wear anything. (pause) Trust me, …you're going to see her best work I guarantee it. (Imitates her mother.) "You want me to use glitter on a wedding dress? (faux spits) Glitter is for children's play. I'll give her a good dress, ….you will see!" (Pause) This will likely be her wedding gift to you, …just FYI.

Marlene: Um, …thank you. (Marlene looks through the racks of dresses some more before coming up with a strapless off white dress with blue accents. Marlene holds it against herself for review and receives a smile and a thumbs up from Christine.)

Christine: It works for you, …which means now we go to the dressing room.

(The scene cuts to later in the day, the sun has broken through the clouds raising the temperature ever so slightly despite the breeze that picks up from time to time. Despite the cold Marlene has braved the public transportation system to find her way over to the central park zoo where she wanders about looking at the habitats feeling nostalgic and longing to come home to her cave and pond. As she wanders about she notices Alice at work scowling as always and looking at her watch repetitiously waiting for the zoo to close at the end of the day. Marlene stops in front of the gorilla habitat to see Badda and Bing doing their best to keep warm given the chilly weather.)

Bing: Hey Badda, …look at this one over here all dressed up nice and warm. You'd think the zoo would make us something like that to keep us warm and what not.

Badda: Yea I see it, Bing. (calls over expecting to be ignored.) Hey lady, …wanna share that coat over here?

Marlene: (smiles and adjusts her glasses) I can hear you just fine Badda, …and I don't think it would fit you. (The gorillas turn to look at each other with puzzled expressions.)

Bing: Hey Badda, ….I think we got us a Dr. Doolittle.

Badda: A who….?

Bing: You know, …the human from the story book who could talk to animals.

Badda: Hey now, …you know I'm not much for reading. It makes the fur on my head itch.

Bing: So much for you being all edjumacated and what not. I thought you went to school…..

Badda: I did, …but the only things we worked on was sit, stand up, how to do cute things with bananas. I never got a chance to go to the advanced course.

Bing: Eh fuggedaboudit, I'll talk to her. (Looks at Marlene.) So who are you supposed to be?

Marlene: It's me! (Pause as they look clueless) Marlene? (Pause) The otter from the habitat across the way, …I've been gone since September?

Badda: Hey Bing, ….when was September?

Bing: Something like four months ago, I think.

Badda: When did they start naming the months around here?

Bing: I'm not sure, …maybe last year. I think it's supposed to make the seasons sound more colorful or something.

Marlene: (chuckles to herself) You guys are kidding, right?

Badda: Why, …do we seem funny to you?

Marlene: (sighs) Nope, not at all. (Pause) Come on, ..you guys remember me. I hang around with the penguins a lot.

Bing: Oh hey, …I remember you now. (looks at her) Wow, ..what happened to youse.

Badda: I think she's gained a little weight over here.

Marlene: (laughs nervously) Yea well, ..humans weigh more than otters.

Badda: Nah, …that ain't it. (Comes over to the fence and sniffs several times.) You smell what I smell, Bing?

Bing: (Approaches the fence and sniffs the air) I do, Badda. We got us a pregnant lady in our zoo.

Marlene: Wait, …you guys could tell that just from smelling me? (Pause) That's just rude!

Badda: Hey congratulations and all….(pause) Sorry we didn't recognize you at first but well, …you don't exactly look like yourself anymore.

Marlene: (laughs) Yea, …no kidding.

Bing: So what brings you back here, …we'd figured since you'd escaped you'd be as far away from this place as possible.

Marlene: We didn't escape, …Darla turned us into human beings.

Badda: (scratches his head for a moment) Oh yea now I remember, …we saw the crazy penguin go through that before she fell into the pond. It really looked like it hurt.

Marlene: You saw her fall in, why didn't you try to help her instead of almost letting her drown?

Badda: To be honest, …we was afraid it might be, you know, contagious or something.

Bing: Don't take nothing the wrong way, ..we didn't feel good about being like that. …But uh,…we's got to look out for us first. You know what I mean?

Marlene: I'm sure I have an idea.

Bing: Hey, change of subject or whatever. There's some new birds over in the penguin habitat if you want to check out the new neighbors. Some pretty nice ladies if you ask me, …very social.

Marlene: New birds, huh? (pause) Okay, …thanks guys. (Marlene walks away toward the penguin habitat as she is watched by the gorillas.)

Badda: Hey Bing, …what do you think those things sitting on her nose were?

Bing: I dunno, …some human decoration I guess. You see new fads all the time around this place.

Badda: Huh, …they look like they make you look smart or something. Maybe we should grab some…

Bing: Hmm, ….yea maybe the next time a group of humans comes by.

(Cut to the Penguin habitat as Marlene approaches the fence. She see's four adult chin strap penguins along with another much younger penguin swimming about in the pond. Upon noticing her the penguins leap out of the water and slide about on the concrete slab a little as part of their cute and cuddly routine for the humans who come by periodically.)

Marlene: Hey neighbors, ..you don't have to do that for me. (The penguins stop in surprise and turn to look at Marlene.)

Elisa: (to the others) I think that's the first time a human has ever directly spoken to us. Do you think she speaks penguin?

Syron: No human speaks any animal language, …she's probably just a little nuts.

Marlene: (scowls) I'm not nuts!

Meg: Wow, ..you called that one wrong Syron.

Syron: (takes a few steps closer) Who are you?

Marlene: It's me, …Marlene! (Pause) Don't you guys remember me, …we met in Philadelphia last year.

Syron: (stares for a moment) Oh I remember you, …it's just that when Kowalski told us about happened I guess I never took the time to imagine what you looked like now.

Meg: You've gotten a lot taller….

Marlene: (smiles) A far a humans go I'm in the middle somewhere, …the zookeeper is tall. (reflects for a moment) Take my height, Skippers build as he is now and add a little better than a foot and that's our zookeeper.

Erin: Interesting. (Pause) So where are the others?

Marlene: Skipper, Kitsune, Loki, and Yoshi are back at the apartment with the zookeeper. Everybody else is supposed to be on their way back from Texas but apparently took a detour to Florida.

Elisa: Ugh, …that's just too warm. I'd melt, …and not from passion so that's a pretty bad way to go.

Syron: Don't worry,…Pepper will get them home.

Marlene: I'm sure Kowalski will play a large hand in it.

Syron: (apologetically) No doubt. (Pause) So, …how are things now that you're human?

Marlene: Well, ….I'm pregnant again! (waits for congratulations but hears nothing.)

Meg: You've got to be kidding me, ..you let some human knock you up?

Marlene: What, ….NO! Skipper's the father, …he's not just some human!

Erin: How is that even possible?

Syron: (puts her flipper to her head) Because they're both the same species now and since they were already in love, …nature took it's coarse.

Elisa: So, ….when she goes back to being an otter, …what will happen?

Marlene: (laughs nervously) Well, ..it's been over two months and as an otter the pup would have been born by now. So, ..I'm hoping that when I go back the pup hasn't grown so large already that I explode or something.

Meg: Like that alien movie where the ladies belly just gets bigger and bigger until she bursts and dies.

Marlene: I know what movie you're talking about, …and I really didn't need that imagery. Thank you…..

Syron: You'll be fine, Marlene. (pause) ….But this complicates matters.

Marlene: What do you mean?

Syron: Well, ..first things first. (gestures for the younger penguin to come forward.) This is my daughter, Astrid.

Astrid: (waves) Hello!

Marlene: Oh my God, ..she's cute! How old are you?

Astrid: A year and two months, Ma'am.

Marlene: Wow, ..that's great! I never knew your mom got together with one of our guys.

Syron: Meg, …can you take Astrid below into the H.Q. (Meg guides Astrid to the hatch and the others follow.)

Marlene: Did I say something wrong?

Syron: So I hear Skipper's a good step dad for your pups. (pause) Now he's going to be a dad for real by you, ..huh?

Marlene: Yea, …I can't believe it myself. (pause as she studies Syron's conflicted expressions) What's wrong…?

Syron: (long pause) I did get together with one of the guys, …well not really together. It was a one time fling, …it was just physical and….I started it.

Marlene: (concerned) Where are you going with this?

Syron: I got together with Skipper, ….in Philadelphia. (Pause) Skipper is Astrid's father. (Marlene looks absolutely blown away and looks as if her face could slide off of her head at any moment.)

Marlene: (begins to tear up as her voice flutters) Uh, …how, …how could he do this to me?

Syron: If you want to be angry at anyone, Marlene. Be angry at me, …I started it.

Marlene: ….(angry) But he certainly finished it, didn't he! (growls) That cheating, ….lying, ….all of that garbage about "I love you", …"I want to marry you and bring us all closer together" (begins to sob) All of those times I let him mate with me, …and he was probably thinking about YOU!

Syron: Marlene, …it was never like that! (Marlene gets up and begins to storm away.) This happened before the two of you were together…..(Shouts) Marlene, ….Skipper doesn't, …..(Marlene turns a corner and disappears from view.) ….know.

Meg: (comes back up through the hatch having been listening.) That could have gone a LOT better.

Syron: (Puts her flipper to her head) Thanks for the support, Meg. (Pause) I don't know what I'm going to do…(Sighs heavily)

(Cut to the apartment some time later. Marlene comes storming in through the front door with eyes red from crying and her hair a mess from pulling her ponytail apart so she could try to stop being something she's not.)

Skipper: Marlene, …are you alright?

Marlene: No, ..I'm NOT alright. (She pulls the ring Skipper gave her off of her finger and throws it at him hitting him in the forehead.) You lying, ..cheating….(Searches for the correct obscenities but can't make them come out of her mouth.)

Skipper: Stop with all the bilge water, Marlene. Just tell me what's wrong!

Marlene: What's wrong, ….what's WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong, ..does Syron ring a bell with you?

Skipper: What about her?

Marlene: She and her team have been transferred to our zoo, and do you want to know what I've discovered? (angry pause) YOU have a daughter, ..that's right! You certainly rang a bell with HER!

Skipper: Fishheads, …..you're not making any sense! The only biological child I have is with you, (points to her abdomen) right now! I have NEVER been with another female since we got together, ..and I most certainly do NOT have a daughter unless you're telling me you found out the gender of our baby.

Marlene: Think real hard Skipper, …just make sure you use the right head this time! (Marlene walks over to Skipper and picks up the ring off of the floor.) I threw this in the wrong place! (Turns and walks over to the trash can, flips the lid open, and tosses the ring in before storming out of the room and down the hall..)

Skipper: Marlene, …wait! (Turns to Steve and Kitsune who had been watching silently all of this time.) You guys have to believe me, …I have no idea what's she's talking about.

Steve: (rubs his temples) HAVE you been with someone else, Skipper? (pause) Ever…?

Skipper: Marlene and I first started dating in Camden on our way back home from Philadelphia. Since that point I have been completely faithful to her.

Kitsune: (Shakes her head and writes) It had to have been just before you got together with her.

Steve: (looks at Kitsune in surprise) So you believe him? (Kitsune nods)

Kitsune: (writes) I consider it my responsibility to see to the safety and well being of everyone I serve with, …I could tell you their whereabouts at any given time. (Pause) I KNOW he has been with no one since Camden.

Skipper: Wait, …so you've been SPYING on me?

Kitsune: (writes) On all of you, ….how else could I insure your security as your tactical officer? (pause) While Marlene was busy with Antonio, ….the other girls having not seen a male penguin in years decided the opportunity was just too good to pass up. They pushed themselves on the guys.

Steve: (chuckles) So you spied on Syon and her crew as well? (Kitsune nods) Why you little busy body, ..and nobody EVER knew you were there?

Kitsune: (writes) I'm the best at what I do, …and sadly what I do isn't always very nice. (1) (Pause) Erin took to Kowalski, …Pepper took to Private, …Syron took to Skipper and I was at least approached by Rico. Though at first it took a lot of convincing with Skipper.

Steve: So they DID mate, …which means it's very probable that Syon's little girl is yours Skipper. No wonder Marlene is angry.

Skipper: I did NOT cheat on Marlene!

Steve: (Holds his hands in front of him) We've established that, ..it clearly happened just beforehand. We just need to make sure Marlene understands that, ..although the fact that you have a child with another female won't make this easy.

Skipper: I'll do whatever it takes, …put mud on a plate and serve it hot. I'm hungry….

Steve: Calm down, Mudeater! Right now what we do is nothing.

Skipper: What do you mean nothing? The mother of my child wants nothing to do with me, ..she threw my ring in the trash! If I don't fix this before the baby comes she may never let me see it!

Steve: Calm down! Look, ….she's upset, ..frustrated, hormonal, …and doesn't have all of the facts. I'm no authority on love but the one thing I do know about females is that when they're upset, …anything that you've ever said or done can and will be held against you. (smiles) Trust me, …when it comes to you screwing up. They remember EVERYTHING, …and they'll remind you of it until the day that you die. (Pause) So for now, ..we do nothing. Let her vent a little and calm down,…then either myself of Kitsune will go talk with her and we'll go from there. (Pats Skipper on his back as he holds his head in his hands.) Relax, ..you're still getting hitched. (Pause) NOW, ….is there any other information you might have to give us, Kitsune. Based on what you've told us it's a fair guess you spied on Marlene as well.

Kitsune: (looks reluctant but then writes) Marlene mated with Antonio while in Philadelphia.

Skipper: ..And she 's accusing ME of cheating.

Steve: The issue isn't really who mated with who but the fact that somebody else bore your child before Marlene did. So naturally the facts get a bit skewed in her mind given everything that's going on right now. (pause) Like I said,…let her vent and then someone other than you will attempt to set her straight.

Skipper: Why not me?

Steve: Because you're the one she's mad at, ..simply seeing her will stir up her feelings of anger again and you'll get nowhere fast. Just sit back, ..chill, ..and under the unique circumstances have a drink.. (Steve goes to a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels® and pours a small fraction of a glass.) Take it slow, ..it will take the edge off.

Skipper: If that stuff takes the edge off then pour a whole lot of it! I Am definitely on edge…

Steve: No deal, …I'm trying to calm you down not get you loaded. (Skipper looks at the glass and then downs it with a variety of faces. Prompting laughter from Steve and Kitsune.)

(Cut to Florida, it is nighttime and the park has closed for the day. As a result the NY group has begun to move about from their hiding places.)

Private: What IS this place?

Kowalski: I have no idea, …some sort of transportation hub perhaps? It would explain all of those buses bringing people in and out constantly.

Hannibal: The sign when we entered this place said "Universal Studios", …maybe they make movies here.

Pepper: That's out in California I think, …this is something completely different. (Pause) I'll try to see what I can find on the internet about this place if I can find a place to plug in, ..the battery on the computer has died.

Kowalski: Stupid rechargeable batteries, ..you'd think somebody would make them to last longer.

Rico: (grunts) Sounds like your next project, Kowalski!

Kowalski: Agreed, ..but it will have to wait. (Pepper begins to search around for an electrical outlet.)

Private: (Stomach can be heard growling.) Perhaps while Pepper is searching for information we could maybe find some food?

Rico: (grunts) FISH!

Kowalski: Somehow I doubt they would serve fish in a place like this, Rico. We'll have to see if we can find something else. With so many humans coming in and out of this place constantly there would have to be a variety of food available.

Hannibal: (Points to a concession area several hundred feet away.) I see a lot of tables way over there, …we should start there.

Pepper: (Having found an outlet.) See what you can find and then report back, ..I'll be here working with the computer. (The others head off to find food as Pepper continues to try to get online.)

(Cut to the concession area as the animals arrive on the scene. There are numerous stands about but they are all locked shut. Through the glass a majority of the food stuffs that are sold during the day are gone having been stored somewhere else to prevent theft or spoilage. There are some pre-packaged snack foods in sight but are inaccessible because of locked doors.)

Kowalski: Options anyone?

Rico: (grunts) Aren't we supposed to ask you that?

Hannibal: We could break in, ..we do it all the time at home.

Kowalski: We can get away with things like that at home or frankly anywhere else, …but right now we need to remain covert until we know more about where we are and what we're dealing with. Blasting open the doors would give us away for sure.

Hannibal: Rico, ..what do you have to pick a lock with? (Rico regurgitates a flame thrower, Stinger missile, grenade, thirty caliber machine gun, and a trio of canisters belonging to Kowalski labeled, "amnesia dust, truth serum, and liquid force." Hannibal picks up the canisters and looks them over.) Liquid force?

Kowalski: Be careful with that, ..it's highly experimental!

Hannibal: What is it?

Kowalski: I've discovered a way to condense all the potential kinetic energy from a confined area into a liquid form which when taken internally can amplify the psychological impulses within the brain that are used to make your body function and extend those impulses beyond your physical body up to a range of about twenty feet. (Paused) It's based on technology previously incorporated into a device I called "the helmet." (pause) Of coarse,…. it's untested but I believe the bodies natural rate of metabolism would render it's effects temporary only.

Hannibal: About how long?

Kowalski: Um, … I have no idea. As I said it's untested and highly experimental.

Hannibal: Any risks involved?

Kowalski: Only ever incredibly so. There is a SLIGHT risk, …about seventy eight percent chance, that the liquid may inadvertently catalyze the bodies blood stream causing a chain reaction resulting in your entire body being converted into pure energy and exploding with force of an atom bomb. (Hannibal stares at Kowalski for a moment and then as gently as possible puts the canister back where he found it.)

Hannibal: You're kidding right…?

Kowalski: About the atomic bomb? (scoffs) Of coarse, ..the body could never produce that level of energy. It would more likely be an explosion equal to about two thousand pounds of TNT.

Rico: (looks back and forth.) (grunts) Well that's better at least, ..right? (Hannibal laughs nervously)

Kowalski: …BUT, ..there's a twenty TWO percent chance that the liquid would perform as anticipated giving the user temporary but untold power. (Pause) (flutters his eyebrows) Great odds, …huh?

Hannibal: Lets uh, …just get back to trying to find some food. (Pause) Rico, ..you don't have anything we can use to pick a lock quietly?

Rico: (grunts) Sorry… (Stomach growls)

Hannibal: (sighs) Well, …as the humans say, "If a cop didn't see it, ..I didn't do it." (Pause as he draws his sword and climbs up to the shelf near the access doors and with a single stroke severs the lock from the door handle leaving it to swing open.)

Kowalski: Breaking and entering, Hannibal? (laughs) You're becoming more like us all the time!

Hannibal: Do you want to eat or what?

Kowalski: (sighs) Yes, please. (Hannibal begins to toss out a variety of prepackaged snack goods.) Ooh, …popcorn in a bag! Portable and at the same time protected from the elements until ready to consume, …fascinating!

Private: You can study it all you want, Kowalski. The rest of us are going to eat if you don't mind. I Suppose we'll just have to wait until tomorrow when the facility is open to find more food. (Kowalski offers no argument as they consume their fill and then take the rest back to Pepper.)

(Cut to a shaded hiding spot within the park the next day as the group peers out at the crowds moving about in sheer random order.)

Private: Pepper, ….have you had any luck at all with that computer?

Pepper: Nothing, …the WiFi in this whole place is secured with some sort of high level encryption algorithm, I've been trying all night to break it but I've gotten absolutely nowhere. (Sighs in aggravation) I have no idea what this place is.

Private: I've never seen so many humans in one place before, ..perhaps this is some sort of military training facility.

Kowalski: It seems highly doubtful, Private. All of the food being served around the park, …just look at it. This MUST be some sort of transportation hub, …it's the only option that explains both the buses AND the abundance of food.

Pepper: Speaking of food, …how about coming up with some options on how to get some of it, Kowalski. The body doesn't get very far on bags of popcorn.

Rico: (grunts) FISH!

Private: Sorry Rico,…but I don't see them serving fish of ANY kind. (pause) It's all fast food….

Hannibal: Well, …we'll have to clog our blood vessels sooner or later, …it might as well be now. (Sighs) But there are just to many humans, ..how do we get to the food? (Rico begins to look over at some trash cans that are positioned near a number of the tables.)

Rico: (grunts) Over there!

Pepper: Not a bad idea, Rico. We can hide behind the trash cans and when the humans dump their food they're bound to spill some of it. Humans are nothing short of slobs in public places.

Kowalski: Perhaps we also might find the opportunity to grab food from some of the tables when the humans are not looking.

Private: If you can pull it off without being seen then by all means go for it. (Pause) ….But the problem still remains. How do we get over there?

Pepper: (looks about to notice a steady breeze blowing and then looks behind her to notice an empty box lying there.) When amongst slobs, …blend in with their environment. (The scene snaps to the middle of the concession area as a box moves across the concrete in low bursts as if being carried by occasional wind gusts. Inside the box Kowalski looks out through a set of eye hole that have been cut into the box for navigation purposes. Behind him tightly packed together is the rest of the group who are controlling the boxes movements.)

Private: How far are we from the concession area?

Kowalski: About another twenty feet or so, …why?

Private: That cheese flavored popcorn I ate last night doesn't seem to be agreeing with me. (Pause) We're going to have to get out of here pretty soon?

Pepper: What exactly are you getting at, Private?

Hannibal: You're not going to blow chunks or something are you?

Private: No, …not from that end at least. (A very long and meaty report is heard from within the box followed by several protests from the group and then pleads for air as Private looses volley after volley of body gas.. After several agonizing moments the group makes it behind the trash cans, tosses the box off and then flops on the ground gasping for air.)

Rico: (grunts) No more cheese popcorn, Private.

Private: Agreed! (The group once they have recovered proceed with their plan to retrieve food that the humans are attempting to waste.)

Pepper: Ugh, …I feel like such a beggar! (Takes a bite of her food) Still,…part of a breaded fish sandwich beats nothing at all. (The shade from behind the cans suddenly disappears and a voice is heard from above them.)

Man: Hey what the…? (The group look up in surprise to find that a maintenance person who had come to change the bags in the trash cans inadvertently discovered them.)

Private: Our cover is blown!

Kowalski: Run for it! (The group belly slides through the crowded food court with Hannibal close behind on all fours prompting various outbursts from the people they are running past and sometimes over.)

Pepper: Where are we running TOO?

Kowalski: How should I know, …anywhere away from here sounds good. (In the distant background the maintenance person is on the radio reporting exotic animals loose in the park.) There, ..that building over there will suffice for now. (The group heads toward a small building that is currently closed for maintenance. As they enter the building they are oblivious to signage saying "Star Wars the ride in virtual 3D." They pass through what appears to be a tunnel leading into a large dark room with many seats. As they enter the scene pans to just outside the tunnel to show that the room itself is supported on hydraulic lifts and is enclosed within the larger building. The scene pans back to within the room as the group looks about.)

Pepper: (panting) Hopefully the humans won't think to look for us in here. (Looks about at the rows of seats with restraining bars.) What is this place?

Kowalski: (looks toward the middle front of the room to see a mach up of what looks like a robot sitting in a cockpit.) By the looks of things, ….some sort of a transport maybe? (Pause) Perhaps devices like this are where all of those buses are bringing the humans to, …but where could it be taking them?

Pepper: Who knows, …so don't touch anything. We're in here to lay low. (The group continues to move about the room. After as much as half an hour Kowalski is unable to resist the urge to examine the robot within the cockpit)

Kowalski: (leans in close on the cockpit) Such new technology, …it puts the robot the humans sent to learn from the lemurs to shame. (While leaning in even closer Kowalski inadvertently touches a button which causes the cockpit to come to life lighting up and making noises and prompting the robot mach up to begin to move. Rico standing not to far away see's this and freaks out.)

Rico: (Grunts) It's alive! (Regurgitates the thirty caliber machine gun and looses a volley as Kowalski ducks in fear for his life. When all is said and done the robot itself has been decimated and leans far over to one side. The cockpit itself is undamaged with exception to a few short circuits which prompt the ride to begin to power up. The door to the tunnel they came through slides shut and 3D screens on every wall except the floor come to life displaying what looks like a shuttle bay as they are looking out through the windows of a craft. Surround sound speakers imbedded everywhere within the room come to life with what sounds like Comm chatter signaling some sort of alert)

Private: Rico, ..what did you do?

Rico: (grunts) It moved..!

Kowalski: It's a robot, …of COARSE it moved. That's what they do, …did you have to destroy such a wonderful piece of technology? (Looks at the sparking remains) Oh the horror…..

Pepper: (points to the remains of the robot.) Get over it, Kowalski and get that thing out of there, …we have to see if we can shut this craft down before we get ourselves killed! ( On the screens in front of them the image of the wall appearing as far as a hundred feet away begins to separate indicating that they were in fact some sort of bay doors. The view beyond the doors is that of distorted space suggesting that they are within a ship traveling faster than light. The sounds of comm chatter pick up once again issuing an alert for all wings to prepare to depart as soon as the ship drops out of hyperspace.)

Kowalski: Oh that does not sound good at all! (Rico grabs the remains of the robot and pulls them out. As he does so Kowalski climbs into the cockpit followed by Rico.) Rico, …what are you doing?

Rico: (grunts) I'm the best driver here!

Pepper: We're not trying to drive the thing, ..we're trying to shut it down! Do you have to be such an aggressive driver every time we get into a vehicle? (The image being displayed ahead changes dramatically from distorted space to normal space with stars all about and a small planet or moon in the distance. A voice comes over the comm.)

Comm: All craft switch over to autopilot and prepare to depart. Check in as soon as you're clear of the launch bay! (Another voice comes over the comm.) Attention all fighters,…we only have one shot at this so make it count. Provide cover for all craft proceeding towards their attack run.

Private: Make what count? (Panics) What exactly are we supposed to be counting! (The room suddenly begins to move in time with the screen which shows the craft lifting up off of the floor as the craft ahead of it begin to depart.) Shut it down, ..shut it down! I don't want to go out there…..!

Kowalski: (frustrated) I'm trying, ..none of the controls here are responding. The entire system must be on automatic! (The craft begins to move forward and exit's the bay. The screens on all of the walls provide a panoramic view of everything that would be able to be see from a bubble cockpit.)

Pepper: (looks behind her.) That's a big ship! (Pause) Are we in deep space?

Kowalski: That's impossible, …we were only on that transport for a matter of minutes and faster than light travel is impossible! (The ship begins to move into formation with the others and the wings on either side can be seen splitting into an x-formation.)

Rico: (grunts) I think you'd better tell that to somebody on that big ship back there! (Gestures towards the ship they departed from. The comm system comes up again.)

Comm: Evasive maneuvers, … incoming fighters! (Laser blasts begin to erupt around them as they are passed by enemy ships. The room shakes slightly every time a laser blast comes close on the screen.)

Pepper: Shields, …tell me this thing has shields!

Kowalski: How should I know, I can't even tell you if this thing has batteries! …I don't even know where the controls for that are!

Hannibal: A space battle! This is so COOL! (The room tilts sharply to one side as the screen shows a tight turn in progress sending Hannibal rolling across the floor and into the front row of seats. Once he regains his bearings he pulls down the restraining bar above him and holds on.) Don't get us killed you guys!

Pepper: For God's sake Rico try to fly this thing, ..we can't possibly be on auto pilot anymore! (Rico begins to try to work the controls and at times it appears as if the craft is responding.)

Private: Make this thing go faster, Rico. We're being chased by giant bow ties! (Everyone turns to look behind them seeing images of a fighter that's firing on them. Rico frantically starts to manipulate the controls and by sheer luck of timing the craft performs a barrel roll and a few other maneuvers to shake the enemy craft. After a moment they are able to swing in behind it and after pushing a multitude of buttons the craft fires at the enemy ship and destroys it before banking hard to go after the next target. A moment later a voice comes over the comm.)

Comm: "The shield is down, ..all fighters commence attack on the death star's main reactor."

Kowalski: What in carp's name is a death star…? (The craft breaks hard right and proceeds with many others towards the small planet they had seen in the beginning. As they do this several triangle shaped ships have shown up and are firing on them. The extreme maneuver causes Private to loose his grip on the cockpit and goes tumbling off towards the wall to be caught by Hannibal and pulled into the seats after which private follows suit and belts in. )

Private: Will somebody get us OUT of here, …I want to go home!

Kowalski: We're TRYING, ..now will you please stop whining!

Rico: (grunts) I hate back seat drivers!

Kowalski: Ugh tell me about it, …you get into one little space battle and suddenly they're all like, "I want to go home".

Pepper: Will you two shut up and do something productive, …in case you haven't noticed we seem to be in a nose dive towards that moon/planet/, or whatever it is. (Rico pulls back on the controls as hard as he can and eventually the craft begins to level out just as it ducks into some sort of long trench along the midline of the moon.) What is this, …somebody actually dug a trench around the whole moon? (Pause) ….As if they had nothing BETTER to do? (Laser blasts begins traveling down the trench at them and occasionally hit some of the other fighters traveling with them. A voice is heard from the comm.)

Comm: "Stay on target."

Rico: (Grunts) Huh, …what target?

Kowalski: I have no idea, …the radio voice hasn't exactly been forthcoming up to this point! (The fighter in front of them explodes as it is hit by enemy fire.) Sweet mercy!

Private: Kowalski, ..One of those giant bowties has gotten in behind us!

Kowalski: Rico, …speed up or do something to get that guy off us!

Rico: (frantically works the controls) (grunts) I'm trying, ..I'm trying!

Hannibal: Hit the brakes and let the guy slam into us, ..that way as far as the insurance company is concerned it will be HIS fault! (The group turns to look at him for a moment.) What? (The turn their attention forward as they are still in the trench. Again a voice is heard over the comm telling them to "stay on target.")

Pepper: WHAT TARGET? (pause) Who cares, …start pushing buttons and maybe the computer will lock onto whatever this target is supposed to be, at least then we'll be able to see it. (Rico nods and begins to push all of the buttons as quickly as possible, a moment later the craft fires a pair of torpedoes down the length of the trench and the craft begins to pull out and head away along with all of the other same style fighters. As they are heading away the group looks behind them to see if they are being followed only to see the small moon explode in a huge fireball.)

Private: (breathless) Oh dear….

Rico: (still looking forward) (grunts) What?

Private: I don't know how to tell you this, Rico. …but I think you just single handedly destroyed an entire planet!

Pepper: It was too small, …it was probably a moon.

Private: Whatever, ..Rico blew it up! (Rico looks over his shoulder at the explosion hanging in space and the turns forward again and is silent for a moment.)

Rico: (jumps out of the seat and begins to do an exotic victory dance.) Whah hoo! (Kowalski leans over to take the controls as he does so. When done his dance Rico regurgitates a log book and opens it to mark down his latest destruction. Next to the moon he drew there are other symbols such as houses, cars, other animals, all representing things he'd blown up.)

Pepper: Rico, …you're the only person I know who could be overjoyed at blowing up a celestial body. (The craft begins to navigate it's way back to the ship and before long they are in the hangar with the doors closing as the ship jumps back into hyperspace. Minutes afterward the screens shut down and the doors open. The group cautiously proceeds down the tunnel and makes their way outside taking care to hide in the bushes.)

Hannibal: We're home! Can you believe it, ..we made it back home!

Private: Well, …our planet anyway.

Kowalski: Oh I can't wait to file a report on this one when we get home, …we actually took part in a space battle!

Pepper: (looks about) Um, …..perhaps not.

Rico: (grunts) Huh? (Pepper points over to the sign that she had just noticed.)

Pepper: (reads aloud) "Star Wars the ride, in virtual 3D."

Hannibal: The ride?

Kowalski: An amusement? (flippers begin to shake in anger) That whole time we were on an elaborate AMUSEMENT ride? A SIMULATION?

Private: (astounded) …But, ..it all seemed so real.

Rico: (grunts) I didn't blow anything up? (everybody shakes their head and regurgitates his log book again.) AWWW! (Rico begins to grumble as erases the picture of the death star that he's drawn.)

Kowalski: Why would anyone want to put themselves through the thrill of a life time only to have the entire ordeal be a ruse? (clenches his flippers in anger) It's just sadistic!

Private: At least we were never actually in danger, …that's a relief right? (Kowalski stares at him for a moment)

Pepper: So if this was an amusement, ..then that would make this entire place an amusement park of some kind. (pause) Which means there's a main office somewhere with internet access I can use to find us a way out of here.

Private: If this is a park then there would have to be some sort of public map we can use to find it.

Hannibal: The problem is that we'd have to work our way around the park to find it and that's risky with all of the humans about.

Pepper: No problem, ..we'll just have to do what we did last night and hide out somewhere until after dark when the place closes.

Private: Might I suggest that we find enough food to get us through the night this time so we don't all have rumbly tummies again?

Kowalski: We could risk venturing back to the food court again, ..hopefully we can find a spot where we won't be compromised so easily.

Pepper: (sighs) Sound like a plan to me. (Looks at Hannibal) Don't worry, ..we'll get you home soon so you don't miss anything. I'm sure your parents are so busy planning that it just doesn't seem like there's enough time in the world to get it all done. (Pause) From what I've seen human weddings are very elaborate. (The group begins to move cautiously to a new location where they can hide for the day and have food and water for the night as the scene fades out.)

Chapter 16 coming soon…

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all related films, characters, and amusements are the property of Lucas Film productions, any references were made without permission and used soley for the purpose of story enrichment and not for the purpose of monetary or publicity gain.

1. Adapted quote borrowed from the movie "X-Men Origins.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 16

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens inside of the main office at Universal studios Florida as the vent grate in the ceiling pops opens. It is late at night so fortunately there is no staff around to hear the grate hit the floor as a number of penguins descend through it and land on a nearby desk loaded with computer equipment and monitoring systems.)

Kowalski: Jackpot, …look at all of this equipment! Oh the things I could do with this kind of hardware back home. (grumbles) If only it weren't so hard to come by…..

Private: I'm sure if you put your mind to it you might be able to come up with the resources to put something like this together.

Kowalski: Unlikely, ..I could raid every office in the zoo and not be able to come up with anything even close to what this place has got. (bangs the desk with his head) Why do humans always get the good stuff…!

Private: Um Kowalski, ….are you going to need a moment alone?

Kowalski: (sighs and rubs his forehead) No, no, …..I'll be just fine. (pause) Just give me a moment to pull myself together.

Rico: (grunts) Where's Pepper?

Kowalski: On a scouting mission with Hannibal, …they wanted to have a better look around this place. (pause) With any luck they'll be able to find us a better hiding spot during the day.

Private: What about security? A place like this has to have someone around to watch the place at night.

Kowalski: Not to worry, …if the security force here is like the average rent a cop then they're likely all asleep at their posts.

Rico: …And if their not?

Kowalski: I doubt it's anything our people can't handle. (Kowalski begins to access some of the computers that had been left on and unlocked by the daytime staff.) Look at this, …completely left unsecured. The staff in this place must be a joke. (Logs onto the internet and begins to research the park and look for an expedient route home as well. The scene snaps to elsewhere in the park as a night guard falls unconscious to the floor.)

Hannibal: That was easier than I thought, …..that neck pinch thing doesn't do any permanent damage does it?

Pepper: Eh, …the guy might drool like an idiot and ask for his mommy a few times when he wakes up but other than that he should be fine. (pause as she looks about at a huge metal structure within the building they had broken into.) So what is this thing?

Hannibal: The signs outside said it was called "Space Mountain", I think it's some kind of a roller coaster.

Pepper: This place is huge, …the ropes for the wait lines go on forever. Can you believe how many humans must want to ride this thing?

Hannibal: (laughs) How many of them do you think puke their guts out in the process?

Pepper: Let's not explore that shall we, ..I like my lunch right where it is. (A set of beeps comes from a radio, one of a set that the group had lifted from some other guards in the park, signaling requested communication. Pepper pushes the talk button.) Go ahead….

Kowalski: I've managed to log into the main computers and I've got some good news and some bad news.

Pepper: Is it ever possible to have one without the other? Give me the bad first.

Kowalski: It seems that our presence here has not gone unnoticed beyond our brief contact with a maintenance worker the other day. By the looks of things this park has cameras on every building looking in all directions. The humans have been watching us almost continuously whenever we move about. (Pause) The only time they can't see us is when we're hiding in the bushes during the day. There seems to be just too many people to be able to see that low to the ground.

Pepper: Great, ..just what we needed. (pushes the talk button again) What's this going to do to us?

Kowalski: It appears the park has put a request in for animal control to attempt out capture. They arrive tomorrow.

Pepper: Which means we need a way out of here fast, …I need options Kowalski. (Long pause) Kowalski? (Private comes over the radio.)

Private: You'll have to give him a moment, Pepper. He hasn't heard those words for some time now and he's doing his best to savor the moment.

Pepper: (sighs) It's nothing weird or gross is it?

Private: Well, ….not gross at least. (Pause) He's acting like he's got your words in his flippers and he's trying to rub them into his feathers like a lotion. (Kowalski is heard in the background)

Kowalski: Oh baby, ..it's so GOOD to be needed!

Pepper: (shakes her head) I didn't need to hear that. (Pushes the button again.) Tell him the moment is gone now get back to work. (A moment passes and the Kowalski comes back on the radio.)

Kowalski: Sorry, …I had to take a personal moment there.

Pepper: So we all heard…(Pause) So what can you do for us, Kowalski?

Kowalski: (as he works on the computer.) Not much at the moment I'm afraid, …all of the buses have stopped for the night and won't begin again until mid morning. The park is so large it would take forever just for us to reach the main gates. (Pause) We can try to get out of the park the same way we got in if we make our way over to the terminals, ..getting home is another challenge though. I'm afraid I haven't had any success in finding us a flight home any sooner than three days from now in the original bags we came in.

Pepper: Great, ..so we have to make our way back to that hotel complex and hide out with a bunch of barely adult human females. (rubs her forehead) Could this get any worse?

Kowalski: Not yet, ..but give it time. These things always do… (pause) I'll contact you if I have any new information. Kowalski out….

Pepper: (puts the radio away.) It looks like we're going to bail out of this place in the morning. (looks at the roller coaster) What exactly did you have in mind with this thing? (The scene snaps to one of the turns on the roller coaster as the cars come whipping around with a penguin and an otter in the front seat holding on to the handlebar for dear life with the rest of their bodies flailing in the wind behind them while projections of space scenes move about on the walls and ceiling. Peppers voice can barely be heard over the roar of the tracks.) MY BRAINS ARE GOING INTO MY FEET!

(Cut to twenty minutes later near the live animal attractions exhibit pepper stops to sit down so her stomach can settle a little. Hannibal continues forward a little to check out what was in the exhibit and when Pepper catches up she finds him standing inside of the entranceway staring at something. In the background some other animals can be seen working with a small number of human trainers, a little farther in the foreground is a group of four otters who had just completed a recreational swim. One of them, a female is busy preening the wet fur on her face as Hannibal watches unnoticed. Pepper approaches from behind to find out why Hannibal hasn't answered her the past few times she called to him. A moment later a flipper smacks him in the back of the head bringing him out of his daze. )

Pepper: Welcome back to earth, ..did that coaster shake you up more than you let on?

Hannibal: Um, …no sorry. I just got a little distracted, …we can go now. (Hannibal starts to walk away when he is grabbed by the arm by Pepper.)

Pepper: (gestures to the female otter) Started to notice girls, have we? (Hannibal looks away embarrassed and begins to walk away at a quick pace. Pepper belly slides to catch up.) It's normal you know, …how old are you again?

Hannibal: Almost seventeen months.

Pepper: And biologically an otter is considered an adult at two years, …if I didn't know better I'd think you were growing up. (Pause) Do you want to go talk to her? (Hannibal shakes his head no. Pepper shrugs) I guess it's just as well, ..she looks a good bit older than you. (Pause) …and she's a show girl, ..she'd just break your heart.

Hannibal: Are you intentionally trying to make me feel awkward? (Pepper smiles)

Pepper: We can't bail out of this place until the park opens in the morning, ….you have until then if you decide to change your mind.

Hannibal: It was just a weird moment, …I'm fine. (Pepper shrugs and they continue on to find the next amusement.)

(Cut to the apartment in NY at about the same time of night. Skipper has taken one of the couches and the pups have taken the other with Kitsune sharing a blanket and pillows on the floor with Steve. Marlene has been allowed to take the bedroom to provide her with necessary space under the circumstances. All appear to be sound asleep and do not notice a slight breeze as the sliding glass door moves open and shut again only by a small amount. Snap to the bedroom, Marlene lay motionless under the covers with glasses still on her face having cried herself to sleep however she begins to stir when the edge of the bed mattress dips down with extra weight having been added to it and then jiggles slightly as if being walked on. A flipper is placed against her mouth just as she opens her eyes and begins to call out to anyone. Marlene see's standing next to her on the bed a penguin who is holding the flipper to her mouth.)

Penguin: Shhh….! Don't wake the others, …I just wanted to talk to you.

Marlene: You know if you were a guy this might actually be cool. (scowls) Syron, ….first you break my family and now you're breaking and entering?

Syron: Hey, …you can only move up in this world. (Pause) Look, …we never had a chance to finish our conversation the other day before you stormed off. Granted, …things didn't go anywhere near as well as I would have liked.

Marlene: How much better could things have gone, …you informed me that you and Skipper had an affair behind my back that resulted in a child.

Syron: Well first off, …lets set things straight. I never had an affair with Skipper behind you're back. (long pause) Did I mate with him, ….yes I did. (pause) However that was more than a year and a half ago when you came to Philadelphia to find Antonio. You and Skipper weren't even together, …I seriously doubt either of you knew how the other felt.

Marlene: I couldn't trust you with Skipper, …what make you think I trust you now?

Syron: Astrid told you her age, ..that puts her hatching at about two months after you left Philly. (pause) That is about how long it takes you know. (Looks at Marlene's unconvinced expression.) Look, …if you're going to continue to accuse Skipper of cheating then you might as well do the same to yourself because we all know you got together with Antonio.

Marlene: (sighs) That was need, …I needed to find a way to make Antonio want to be involved with the kids. (pause) …And I hadn't seen a male otter in forever.

Syron: Welcome to our world, …well for the second half of that anyway. (Pause) It was need for us as well.

Marlene: US? How many of you did Skipper mate with?

Syron: (groans) You're going the wrong way with this, Marlene. It was just me. (pause) I'm saying just like you pushed yourself on Antonio to fulfill a need, …. (pause) Well, with Antonio I seriously doubt there was much pushing involved. (smiles) Like Elisa, ..Antonio would get with anything that moved and was properly equipped.

Marlene: Elisa,….so did they…..? (Syron nods) Eww, …that's just not right! How could they even make that work?

Syron: They found a way to fill their need, just like you and Skipper. (pause) Only you've succeeded in having a child together. (Marlene looks surprised.) Word travels fast in a zoo.

Marlene: But we're different from them…

Syron: You're still an otter and a penguin, Marlene. The packaging has simply changed temporarily making you physically compatible, ..and you took advantage of that. (long pause) Long story short, …we needed physical release and when the guys showed up WE took advantage. I pushed myself on Skipper, …he resisted at first but even he has needs. There was no love, ..never has been never will. It was a one time fling that resulted in an egg and up until you likely threw it in his face Skipper had no idea.

Marlene: (looks concerned) He, ….he really didn't know?

Syron: (shakes her head) I never thought we'd meet up again and I'd heard that you two got together, …I didn't want to complicate things for you. I also didn't want to complicate Astrid's life by telling her of a father she'd never get to meet. (Pause) Until recently when we got transferred and it became apparent that I had no choice. I've told Astrid about Skipper, …she can't wait to meet him. (pause) I have no idea if she'll want to be involved with him, ….right now she just wants to know where she came from. (Pause) Please don't resent her for that.

Marlene: I would never resent a child, …none of this was her fault.

Syron: It wasn't anybodies fault, …what you're really mad about is that you didn't have Skipper all to yourself like you thought. (Pause) Face it, …your jealous.

Marlene: Of coarse I want him all to myself, …we're getting married! (sighs) We WERE anyway.

Syron: Marriage is a human thing, so don't put so much faith into it. Even without marriage, …inside that gruff military man exterior the penguin we both know has enough love to go around for everybody, ..learn to share. Skipper did, …those pups of yours weren't his but he had no problem with sharing them with you.

Marlene: There's a difference, …he loves them. …And he loves me.

Syron: So what makes you think he won't love Astrid as well? I'm sure he'd be willing to share her with you.

Marlene: What about you?

Syron: I'm her mother, …I'll always love her. …And whether you like it or not despite that it wasn't done out of love, …I'll always be grateful to Skipper for what he gave me. (Pause) So I can share as well.

Marlene: Like one big family, …that's what Skipper was looking for when he proposed to me. (Let's out a massive sigh) I'm still not happy about this!

Syron: Well I never thought you'd just suddenly be okay with it. I just wanted you to understand that Skipper never did anything to intentionally hurt you, …so don't throw away what he's been trying as hard as he can to give you. (Marlene grumbles) At least think about it. (Pause) Well I've said my piece so I'll be going.

Marlene: (sly smile) That might not be so easy.

Syron: I'm a pro at this, …I got in without being noticed so as long as you don't give me away I can get out the same way.

Marlene: (crosses her arms) You were noticed.

Syron: What makes you think…..(Receives a metallic tap on her shoulder and as Syron looks over see's the edge of a blade resting on her shoulder. She then turns about completely to see Kitsune with her sword in hand.) Kitsune…? (pause) Honestly, …do you even sleep? (Sighs as she turns back to Marlene) Did we make ANY progress here?

Marlene: The vote is still out, …all you really did is ramble on incoherently about need and sharing. (Pause) I'm still trying to figure out if you made any sense. (pause) What do you think, Kitsune?

Syron: (cocks an eyebrow) She was there the whole time, wasn't she? (Marlene nods as Syron turns to Kitsune and gestures back and forth with her flipper.) We need to work on trust, Kitsune. (Kitsune smiles) Oh my god, …did she SMILE? (turns back to Marlene) Quickly, ..how long do we have until the end of the world? (Kitsune responds by picking Syron up and giving her a bear hug.) No NO, …I don't want to die! (Pause as Kitsune puts her down and looks at her) I'm not dead yet, …..what did I miss?

Marlene: That was Kitsune's way of saying you're not going to die. (Pause) She actually HAS made progress.

Syron: (astounded) I can see this, …and I wish to know more! (pause) But later….

Marlene: So what do you think, Kitsune?

Kitsune: (writes) I already verified to you that the act occurred before you and Skipper got together and that Skipper had no knowledge of Astrid's existence.

Syron: What did I miss here?

Marlene: Kitsune and I already had a heart to heart earlier, ….apparently she SPIES on everybody. (pause) Including you. (Kitsune gestures that she is going to go back to bed and leaves the room.)

Syron: So if you'd already come around why did you let me babble on with all of that emotional garbage?

Marlene: Hey, …you turned me into a nervous wreck earlier. I had to make you dance a little as payback. (sighs) I'm still not over this, ….I just don't know what will happen. With Astrid in our lives, …..I mean you talk about sharing but I'm not her mother. Antonio isn't here so it's easy for Skipper to fill the roll of a father, …but you ARE here so it would be like Astrid had two mothers. (pause) When it comes to what happens in the family is this going to pull us apart?

Syron: Right now the only thing that Astrid has expressed a desire for is to know her father. (pause) If it comes to pass that she actually wants to be part of his life then we won't let it pull us apart, …I promise we'll make it work.

Marlene: (groans) Let me sleep on this, okay? I'm just not sure if Skipper and I getting married is such a great thing anymore. (Pause) Astrid is here, …he's Skipper's daughter and I accept that. …..but I have to worry about MY family now and what this will do to us.

Syron: I understand, …I just hope my babbling actually made some sort of impact so I didn't JUST dance for your amusement. . (Marlene makes a so-so gesture with her hand as Kitsune comes walking back into the room and gestures for Marlene and Syron to follow her. The three walk out into the living room where the others are asleep on the couches. On the one couch where Skipper is sleeping lies Astrid curled up in Skippers arms having fallen asleep herself.) I don't believe it, …..she's never seen him before. Especially like this, …how did she know who he was? (Kitsune shrugs)

Marlene: That is so cute, ….I guess even kids have instincts. (Pause) I'm surprised you brought her with you at this hour.

Syron: The others were asleep so I had no babysitter, ….I left a note explaining my whereabouts.

Marlene: Well, …unless you want to wake her I guess you're spending the night. Skipper can wake up with a surprise in the morning and have some bonding time.

Syron: You'll be okay with that?

Marlene: (sighs) I would never deprive a child of it's parent, …I actually try to look for the good in MOST situations. I always tell Skipper that friendliness beats paranoia.

Syron: Paranoia has it's uses too, …especially in our line of work. (Pause) Do you still think you need to sleep on things?

Marlene: (sighs) More than ever….. (The scene fades out.)

(The scene cuts to inside of a ventilation duct of one of the parks main facilities buildings. The NY group has decided to use the duct as a place to settle for the night so they won't be discovered. Before long the group has fallen asleep and light snores are soon heard, …with the snores occasionally echoing down the duct Hannibal is soon awakened with annoyance and finds himself unable to get back to sleep. Before long Hannibal decides he's had enough of listening to snoring and occasional flatulence from Rico, ….he decides to go for a walk to tire himself out in hopes that when he gets back the others will have quieted down. Snap to elsewhere in the park sometime later as Hannibal occasionally converts from walking on all fours to walking upright to get a better look at things. After wandering about he eventually comes upon the live animal attractions exhibit and debates internally for a while before deciding that making new friends out of town might not be such a bad thing.)

Hannibal: (sighs) The last time I made a friend she died in my arms. (Shakes his head) I hope things fare better this time, ….I don't think I could take something like that again. (He pushes himself to continue into the exhibit and notices that the human trainers are gone for the night. The animals of the exhibit are all within their own habitats as Hannibal wanders about looking to see who is there. Many of the animals are asleep but some are still awake, amongst them are the otters who appear to be engaged in lively conversation with one another and don't immediately notice Hannibal enter the area until the wind shifts and the males pick up his scent.)

Male 1: (sniffs the air and turns to see Hannibal.) Who's THIS guy?

Male 2: A twit if he thinks he's coming in here without an appointment at this time of night.

Male 3: I didn't think we had animal fans, …try not to kick him out too hard guys.

Female otter: (sighs) Do you guys have to rough up EVERYBODY who comes along? It's not good for our public image. He's probably just a fan of the show, ..you know how they get.

Male 1: A fan of the show huh, …(sniffs the air and looks at Hannibal as he approaches) Young male, ….fairly strong scent. (pause) I'll bet my next meal rations on what he's here for.

Female otter: This isn't the wild anymore, ..not every male is like that.

Male 2: Stay here….. (The three climb out of their pond with the female watching and they walk over to meet Hannibal.) It's a bit late for a stroll isn't it friend..?

Hannibal: Um yea, ..sorry about that. I had some trouble sleeping so I figured I'd take a walk. (Pause) Um, …I saw you guys earlier and I figured I'm come by and introduce myself.

Male 3: A fan of the Show are you?

Hannibal: Um, …actually I haven't had a chance to see it yet. What's your act…?

Male 1: (To the others) He hasn't even seen the show, …I told her he wasn't a fan.

Male 2: You came to introduce yourself to the girl is more like it.

Hannibal: (blushes slightly) I'll admit that was part of it but…..

Male 2: ….But what? (pause) Look buddy, …if you actually want to see the show then buy a ticket and come during the day like everybody else. (Pause) That's about as close as your going to get to our girl. (Gives Hannibal a push to get him started in the other direction.)

Hannibal: Don't push me, ….I'm going! I get the message…. (Male 1 gives him a slightly harder push and Hannibal takes a step back.) Hey, …I'm moving alright!

Male 1: Not fast enough, …you have a ways to go to the gates over there and we don't have all night. (Pushes him again causing Hannibal to take a few more steps back.)

Hannibal: Look, …I'll go on my own. This isn't necessary!

Male 3: You've been encouraged to move three times already and how far have you gotten? A whopping four steps. (looks at the others. ) Clearly he DOESN'T get the message. (Grabs Hannibal by the chest fur and lifts him off the ground as Hannibal yelps in pain.) I think we'll have to take this to the next level guys. (A look of panic appears in Hannibal's eyes as the other males begins to close in. Unnoticed at the moment the breeze shifts again in the other direction and a spark appears in Hannibal's eyes as a scent catches his nose. The look of panic disappears as Hannibal reaches up with both paws grabbing Male 1 by the wrist and elbow and rotates them until the male's shoulder locks and he doubles over loosing his grip and allowing Hannibal to drop to the ground. The male continues to double over and as Hannibal makes contact with the ground he brings his right knee up and cracks the male between the eyes, then releases his hold and ducks down punching Male 2 in the lower abdomen just above the groin causing him to rise about a foot off the ground a split second before stepping back and thrusting his elbow into the diaphragm of Male 1 knocking the wind out of him. Hannibal then grabs the otter by the arm and shoulder joints and thrusts him over his own shoulder into Male 2 with the both males crumpling into a pile on the ground. Male 3 approaches hoping to catch Hannibal before he has time to respond after dealing with the others but the male's punch is blocked and countered with a butterfly punch to the stomach before having his legs swept out from under him. Before gravity can pull the male to the ground he is caught in the head by Hannibal's foot as he performs a spin kick. The male does a somersault through the air and by coincidence lands on top of the other two. Moments pass and none of the three appears to be conscious enough to get up, Hannibal then turns still in a slight daze and begins to walk toward the ponds edge with the female still standing there watching his approach.)

Female: (backs away from the edge of the pond slightly) Okay, ….okay, ….I get it! They guys were right, …you came to mate. Look, …just don't hurt me alright. (pause) I get the picture, …you're the alpha male and you want what you want. (pause) You're early if you want offspring, …I'm not in heat for another few months. (pause) …But okay, …give me a few minutes and I'll be right with you! Just don't freak on me….

Hannibal: (begins to snap out of his daze) Um, ….what? No, …..I mean, ..not no I won't wait, ….I mean….(Backs up a few steps.)

Female: (looks confused) What are you doing?

Hannibal: (looks awkward) Honestly, …. I'm strongly considering running away and hiding.

Female: You've got to be kidding. (pause) Seriously, ..what are you doing?

Hannibal: (agitated) I don't KNOW, ….I…..I never meant for this to happen. It's a total disaster!

Female: So, ….those guys are wrong and you DIDN'T come to mate? (pause) Why did you come here then? You've won, ….you proved you were the fittest of the males, ….I mean, ..once you got your nerve up you blew through them like they weren't even there to begin with. So what did you come for then?

Hannibal: I, …..I just wanted to meet you. (awkward pause) I saw you earlier and…. (The female begins to laugh)

Female: A crush? (pause) You beat my brothers to a pulp over a crush?

Hannbal: (looks confused) You're ….BROTHERS?

Female: (smirks) You'll have to forgive them, ….we grew up in a competitive area so they're a little,….okay a lot over protective. (pause) So, …what happened then?

Hannibal: They wouldn't let me leave on my own, …they just kept pushing. They were going to beat me up and then, ….I don't know what happened. I smelled something odd and just lost it….

Female: (smiles) How old are you? (Hannibal looks uncomfortable and turns to walk away. The female climbs out of the pond and places a paw on his shoulder to stop him.) Hey, …I'm giving you the time of day here. Work with me, …you don't need to be embarrassed. How old are you?

Hannibal: Seventeen months…..

Female: (smiles) This is flattering, …am I the first female you've ever approached? (Hannibal looks away) Wow, …I never would have guessed by the way you handled yourself with those guys. I mean, …once you got your nerve up. (Pause as she looks him over.) You're definitely young, ….(squeezes his shoulders slightly, taps him here and there, and then jabs him lightly in the stomach.) Sturdy though….. (looks him over some more) Very nice, …you're a handsome kid that's for sure. (pause) Don't even try to tell me you don't work out. (sighs as she looks him over some more) SO, ….you said you smelled something that set you off? (Hannibal doesn't answer.) You were born in captivity, weren't you? (Hannibal still doesn't answer.) I've never met one of those…..

Hannibal: One of those….? (pause) What's the difference?

Female: (smiles) You don't recognize instinct when it talks to you, ….you're not used to listening to it.

Hannibal: I don't understand….

Female: That natural built in voice that nature provides you with so you know what your supposed to do in certain situations. In this case, …you saw me, …liked me, ….and when you smelled me it was enough to make you listen to instinct which said to you "I like this female, …I want this female, and these guys standing in my way are competition who are trying to keep me from her", …and in your panic you let instinct take control and responded accordingly. (pause) The result, ..that heap o' unconscious otters over there.

Hannibal: So you're saying….?

Female: That consciously you seem to be a nice guy, ….sub consciously, ….(cracks her knuckles and gestures to the other otters again.) …. Well…..

Hannibal: (embarrassed) I never wanted to be like that, ….I swear I didn't come to….(She gestures for him to give it a rest.)

Female: It's alright, ….I'll extend your apologies to the guys when they wake up. (pause) So you want to be friends, …I'll admit I'm a little relieved. (pause) I can do friends, …the humans call me Margot (Mar-goh) . So what's your name young, tall, and studly…? (Hannibal looks confused on how to respond. After a moment Margot pretends to use sign language to accompany speech.) What…is….your ….name?

Hannibal: ….Um, …..I'm Hannibal

Margot: See, …that wasn't so hard. (smiles) Friendship here we come, ….So where did you learn to fight like that? (They begin to converse with it gradually becoming easier for Hannibal as the scene fades out.)

(Cut to the bedroom of the NY apartment. The lights are all out with the exception of lights reflecting off of the wall from a passing car on the street below. All is quiet with the occupants of the living room sound asleep with sounds of snoring or other bodily functions. Skipper still remains in the same sleeping position on the couch with Astrid having nuzzled her way even deeper into his arms. Inside of the bedroom it is dark and the only sound is Marlene's breathing as she lie awake staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Occasionally she will place her hand on her abdomen wondering what her child will be like when it's born, …and what kind of family would it be born into. Marlene looked over at the night stand and felt for her watch pressing the button to illuminate the face so she could read the date. She had made an appointment with the doctor for another ultrasound, …he'd said that it might be possible to determine the gender by now.)

Marlene: (sighs) With this whole fiasco I forgot to tell Skipper. (deeper sigh) Nah, …I'll keep this one for myself. (smiles) Let him wonder. (Puts the watch down and decides to try to get some sleep. She removes her glasses and puts them on the nightstand before closing her eyes, …it doesn't take long before snoring is heard.)

Chapter 17 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 17

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens in the animal attractions habitat at Universal Studios ® Florida as the sun just begins to cast its reddish orange glow above the horizon. One by one the surrounding area lights begin to turn off as the ambient light increases steadily. Within a small cave inside the otter habitat Hannibal awakes to find three larger otters standing over him looking as if they'd had a very rough night. Hannibal looks back and forth between the three several times before finally speaking.)

Hannibal: (sits up to notice that he'd been provided a pillow and blanket.) Nothing happened, ….I swear!

Otter1: Yea, …Margot told us. She says that you're a stand-up guy, ….to be honest at first we thought that meant….

Otter 2: It doesn't matter what we thought, (long pause) ….…the important thing is that we were wrong about you. …So far. (Pause) Yes, …..we can be big enough to admit that.

Otter3: You'll forgive us however if we want another go at it before you leave, …we're not used to getting out butts handed to us by a kid.

Otter1: …Not used to getting our butts handed to us at all really.

Hannibal: I'm uh, ..sorry about that guys. (pause) So to whom do I owe thanks for the accommodations?

Otter1: That would be Margot, …she's a bit of a softy when it comes to strapping young males who mop the floor with us.

Hannibal: Listen, …I'm not sure how she explained things to you but we're just friends. ….and I'm just passing through, …in fact my friends and I are leaving today. (Pause) I just wanted to meet her was all, …I never meant for all of that to happen.

Otter1: We got it, …Margot was very clear. (Pause) Obviously we got off on the wrong foot last night, …so let's start over shall we. I'm Mikey, ….the schmuck on my left here is Nicky, …and the goombah on my right here is Vinnie. We're Margot's brothers.

Hannibal: Names like that and you're parents went with Margot for your sister?

Nicky: Hey, ….parents, right?

Hannibal: So where IS Margot? I'd like to thank her for the accommodations and say goodbye before I have to leave.

Mikey: We're sure you would bright eyes, …but she's with the trainer right now. She has a solo act that she rehearses for in the mornings. We'll extend your goodbyes to her for you though.

Hannibal: (sighs) Are you guys just being overprotective again or are you holding a grudge over last night.

Vinnie: Yes…

Nicky: (shakes his head) Don't worry friend, …we can be better than that. (Finds a piece of paper and pencil and begins to scribble something then hands the paper to Hannibal.)

Hannibal: An email address? You guys have access to email here?

Mikey: (rolls his eyes and turns to the others.) The little guy thinks we're a bunch of bumpkins here with no connection to the outside world. (Pause) It's Margot's, …despite us we're sure she'd like to stay in contact with you from wherever you live.

Hannibal: ….And you'd be okay with me talking to your sister?

Mikey: By email, …sure! You'd be miles and miles away from her. (Hannibal rolls his eyes.) Look, ..you have to understand. We were born in the wild and in the wild things work differently, …you might find love if you're lucky and then that's after the female is already knocked up. (Pause) Mostly the other males mate and then move onto the next conquest. So naturally you can understand our first impression of your intentions when you showed up last night.

Nicky: For the previous reasons you can also understand why we like it so much around here, …not as much worry and things are pretty easy for us. Three squares a day, …plenty of fresh water, and an awesome pool to swim in.

Vinnie: Not to mention the fans!

Nicky: (gestures to Vinnie) As you've probably already noticed, ..he craves attention.

Hannibal: This I can see. (Pause) I can also see where you guys are coming from, ..but we're just friends.

Nicky: Margot told us the same thing, …but we can see that she likes you. You must have made a serious impression on her.

Hannibal: We just talked, nothing more. (Pause) …I don't even remember falling asleep.

Vinnie: You just talked, …and kicked the crap out of us. (Pause) That kind of thing would leave an impression on any girl. (Sighs) Now let's get you moving, …we'll express your goodbye's to Margot. You have our word. (They escort Hannibal to the gates and stop short surrounding him.)

Hannibal: Hold on, …I thought you guys were better than this?

Mikey: We are, …..nobody's holding a grudge. (Pause) ….But like Vinnie said before, …we're not used to being used as floor mops and we'd like another go with you. (smirks with sinister intent) Friendly like, this time. (Begins to reach out at Hannibal and the scene fades out.)

(Cut to that same morning in the NY apartment. Skipper awoke to his surprise and shortly afterward moved to the kitchen table with Astrid where for a long period of time they exchange glances each not knowing where to begin or who should speak first. Eventually the silence is broken and Astrid lets loose with a whirlwind of questions. As much as an hour later the other animals begin to stir awake and move about the apartment to find something to eat, the exception being Kitsune and Steve who remain asleep next to each other on the floor. Marlene finds a spot of observation while eating a bowl of cereal, …watching Astrid and Skipper as they converse. Marlene finds herself smiling as the conversation soon begins to morph into horseplay with Skipper allowing Astrid to get the better of him at every turn. At seeing this the pups are all too eager to join in and the horseplay soon morphs again into a full on faux wrestling match complete with slow motion special moves done so for fun and safety. Marlene from her point of observation finds herself smiling even more at seeing them all interact like a family with Skipper, ….as if there were no difference at all where they came from or what species they were. Marlene is suddenly startled as Syron speaks to her.)

Syron: They seem to be getting along rather well, don't you think? Perhaps that's a good sign….

Marlene: (Sighs) Perhaps. (Pause) The vote just isn't in though, …they're doing well now. But what about US, …how are we going to interact?

Syron: Look, …..if you want me to stay out of your way for a while…..

Marlene: I'm not THAT bad.

Syron: (Sighs) The only thing you really need to worry about is do you still love him?

Marlene: I never stopped, ….I'm just worried.

Syron: If you still love him then STOP worrying, …you've got a great guy in front of you. So the unexpected turned up and you had a quasi-heart attack over it, ….he's only a penguin. The foul up fairy visits us pretty darn often as I'm sure you've noticed by now. Learn to get over it and move on. It's plain to see that he's a great dad, ….so let him do what he's been trying his hardest to do for you. (Pause) Let him be there for you, yours, and his. (Pause) Maybe this marriage thing isn't such a bad idea, …tie the whole family together as one. (Marlene smirks with a sigh. In the foreground Steve and Kitsune have since gotten up and moved to the couch after the wrestling match rolled over them a few times. In the background the phone begins to ring prompting Marlene to pick it up. )

Marlene: Hello?

Christine: Hey Marlene, ….sorry to call so early.

Marlene: No problem, …we were all awake anyway. So what's up?

Christine: I just wanted to let you know that my mom finished your dress and was wondering if you could come by the shop for a final fitting.

Marlene: (eyes widen and face pales) The dress…?

Syron: What about a dress…?

Marlene: Can you hold on for just a moment, Christine? (Doesn't wait for a reply as she presses the phone against her chest.) I never told anybody that we were having problems. Christine's mom has been working on my wedding dress for me.

Syron: So what are you going to do?

Marlene: (slight panic in her voice.) I don't KNOW, …I need to think for a minute! (Much more than a minute passes before Marlene puts the phone back to her ear with a grumbling sigh.) Nothing ventured nothing gained, I guess. (Pause) Are you still there Christine?

Christine: You know you could have at least provided some elevator music if you'd known you were going to put me on hold for so long. I think I gained a few grey hairs during that wait.

Marlene: I'm sorry, …I've just had a lot on my mind lately. What time did you have in mind?

Christine: Anytime today is fine.

Marlene: Um, …I guess right before work is good. See you then?

Christine: No problem. (Hangs up.)

Syron: So what's going on?

Marlene: (rubs her temples) I didn't know what else to do, ..she'd gone through so much trouble to alter the dress for me. I'll just have to show up to be fitted.

Syron: Does this mean the wedding is back on? (Marlene gets up and walks over to the kitchen trash can.)

Marlene: Steve, …is this the same bag as yesterday?

Steve: Yea, …I didn't get a chance to take it out yet. (Marlene kicks it over sending the contents skewing across the floor despite Steve's protests. She then begins to sift through the trash and finds the ring she had tossed in the day before.)

Skipper: What are you doing? (Marlene doesn't answer as she walks to the sink and begins to wash the ring off.) Marlene please, …I know I screwed up here but don't sell the thing, ..you'll take my heart with it.

Marlene: Don't be stupid, Skipper. I'm not going to sell your ring, …I've come up with an idea on how we can put the matter to rest and move on.

Skipper: (concerned) I'm listening…?

Marlene: This whole idea of marriage was about symbolism with you, right? To symbolically unite the whole family?

Skipper: That's what I had wanted, yes. I just wanted to make you happy and do something to bring us all together.

Marlene: (melts a little.) Well we're going to take a page out of the Skipper's guide to life to resolve this matter once and for all. (Pause) We're going to use symbolism. (Points to the trash on the floor.) Clean up your mess, ….and I'll put your ring back on.

Syron: I seriously doubt you'll find a better deal than that one, Skipper. Jump on her, …I mean it. (Smiles sheepishly)

Skipper: (pretends to ignore Syron's comment.) Little lady, …if it means getting you back then I'd gladly EAT the mess. (He walks into the kitchen and begins to clean the mess up stopping for a moment to playfully kiss Marlene's legs.)

Marlene: (Ticklish) Hey, ..stop that! I'm putting the ring on already. (Slides the ring onto her finger.) Now I have a few errands to run so I'll be back later to check on you. (winks and heads for the door.)

Steve: (calls over from the couch.) I thought you were into eating mud, Skipper? (Skipper ignores the comment and continues to clean the mess. Syron waddles out into the living room and vaults herself up onto the couch next to Kitsune.)

Syron: So what happened with you and Rico?

(Cut to the shop of Christine's mother later in the day as Marlene comes walking in with Kitsune just behind her. Christine comes walking up to greet them with the voice of her mother coming from the back of the shop somewhere. The group walks back to where Marlene's dress has been hung up for display )

Christine: This is my mother Alyona, …mom these are my friends Marlene, …and Kitsune.

Alyona: (gives them each a kiss on the cheek and then shakes hands while speaking in a heavy Ukraine accent.) Marlene, …so nice to finally meet you! Congratulations on the upcoming wedding. (Turns to Kitsune.) Kitsune is it? (Kitsune bows slightly) How interesting, ….in folklore is not a Kitsune always depicted as being a fox?

Christine: Be nice mom! (The two banter back in forth in Ukrainian for a minute.)

Alyona: Forgive please, ….I was merely trying to suggest that your father had the foresight to know you would be beautiful when you were grown. Is not "a fox" a lay term for an attractive woman in this country?

Christine: Back in the eighties I think. (Kitsune continues to look at them both with an unchanged expression.)

Alyona: (turns to Christine.) So quiet, this one.

Christine: I told you about that, mom. Kitsune doesn't talk.

Alyona: At all….? (Glances at the scar across Kitsune's neck.) An interesting story behind that, no doubt. (Sighs) So be it then, ….let us tend to the matter at hand. (Gestures to the dress.) Let's see how you look in it, Marlene. (Marlene is shown to a dressing room and sometime later emerges donning the dress. It is still off white with blue accents but Alyona has added light amounts of silver dust to the entire outfit giving it just enough sparkle. Also the back of the dress has been tapered so that it trails behind the bride slightly as a Trane. Lace embroidered with small flowers has been added to the inside of the sleeves towards the wrist and extends over the hand to the first knuckle of the fingers. As an accessory to the dress Alyona has constructed a lace veil that can be clipped to the hair.)

Christine: It's gorgeous, Marlene. (Turns to Kitsune) What do you think?

Kitsune: (writes) Her mother would be proud.

Alyona: We will let it out around the middle I think, ..yes?

Marlene: Why? It looks perfect the way it is.

Christine: (hushed tone.) My mom is politely trying to say that you're starting to show and a baby bump isn't the type of thing normally flaunted by the bride. (Marlene looks down at herself and then looks slightly embarrassed.)

Alyona: (turns to Kitsune.) Now about you….

Christine: I told you mom, ..she's going to wear something of her mothers.

Alyona: Yes, …I have seen the picture. It is most beautiful, …but for a wedding it needs something. (Pause) You need something to link you to the bride, …jewelry perhaps? (Kitsune appears uneasy and looks away.)

Christine: (see's Kitsune and then taps her watch at Marlene.) Ooh, ….we'd better hurry up or we'll all be late for work.

Marlene: What, …it's that late already? (Flustered pause.) I'm sorry, …I guess I have to go. Thank you so much, ….what do I owe you?

Alyona: Posh, ….don't insult me. It's a gift, …but should anyone ask where you got it then be sure to send them to me. There's nothing wrong with a little advertising! (Marlene gets changed back into her regular attire and the three leave.)

Marlene: (looks at her watch) We've still got a couple of hours yet before work, ..what was the rush?

Christine: Kitsune looked like she wanted to get out of there. (Pause) So what had you uptight?

Kitsune: (writes) I was embarrassed, …..I own no jewelry.

Christine: Well, …I guess it is unusual for a woman in this country not to even have fake stuff. (Pause) No worries though, …we'll fix you up.

Marlene: (looks over at Kitsune) I don't own any either,…so don't feel so bad about it. (Pause) So what's next?

Christine: Well, …everybody else has most everything else taken care of with exception of some odds and ends here and there. So there's just one thing left to plan, my friend.

Marlene: And that is?

Christine: A bachelorette party, ….no new bride should go without one. …And since we have time to kill and as far as I know neither of you has anything fashionable to wear for a night out, ….I shall be escort to you for the next couple of hours. (Enthusiastic) A shopping we shall go! (Kitsune exchanges glances with Marlene.)

Kitsune: (writes) What is a bachelorette party?

Marlene: (shrugs) Why does it matter what we wear?

Christine: (face drops) You're kidding? (Silent moment) You guys have a lot to learn about being human. (Sighs) Never mind, …I know some people so we're going to do you up right.

Marlene: Why so soon, ….the wedding won't happen until the others get back.

Christine: …But the PARTY will, …..just go with what I suggest and your guys will be speechless when they see you.

Kitsune: (writes) I have a bad feeling about this.

(The scene cuts to the apartment as Skipper is getting ready for work. Steve comes through the door after having given Syron and Astrid a ride back to the zoo and the pups scamper over to greet him by jumping onto his legs and holding on for the ride with giggles as Steve continues to walk toward the kitchen.)

Steve: So it looks like things are getting back on track for you.

Skipper: I hope things stay on track, …that was a little too close for comfort.

Steve: You love her that much, huh?

Skipper: So much that it hurt when I thought she was going to leave me. (Pause) I'd never felt anything like it.

Steve: Until I'd gotten to know you guys I never would have thought an otter and a penguin could love each other. Good luck to you, …but what will happen when you go back to being yourselves and you no longer have that physical component you've been taking advantage of?

Skipper: I'll just have to be grateful for what this time of compatibility has given us. (Pause) We still haven't even considered names yet.

Steve: Has she told you the gender of the baby yet?

Skipper: I wasn't aware that she'd found out.

Steve: I think she did anyway, ..I know she had an appointment this morning. (Smiles) Information provided by our friendly neighborhood spy.

Skipper: (laughs) The girl is GOOD! (Pause) It's funny, ….what you said before about Marlene and I. Frankly I never would have thought a penguin and a human could love each other, …beyond the parent child relationship that Kitsune had with her human. What will you do when she goes back and you no longer have that physical compatibility?

Steve: (very long silent pause) At least you'll be able to see the person you love every day, …..I won't have that luxury. (Goes to the cabinet and gets a drink.) I can only imagine the feeling as being worse than torture. (Pause) I don't blame Kitsune for not wanting to go back, ….I don't want her to go either. (Pause) I just don't know a way to keep her without stranding the rest of you. (Heavy sigh) Life is full of sacrifices. (Loki and Yoshi trot up to Steve's feet.)

Yoshi: (otter English) Are…you ….going ..to… marry…Ms….Kitsune?

Loki: (otter English) Then….you…could….keep …her!

Steve: THAT, …is an extremely loaded subject and one that I'm not comfortable discussing at this time. (Loki begins to sing)

Loki: Here….comes…the…bride!

Steve: (looks annoyed) Have you guys ever played otter football? (They both shake their heads.) It's real simple, …I'll punt first. (Picks Loki up and gently punts him across the room landing on the far end of the couch. The result is not what Steve was looking for.)

Loki: (otter English) (laughs) AGAIN!

Yoshi: (otter English) Me….next! (Steve groans and sits back down at the kitchen table.)

Skipper: (Pats Steve on the back) Life is full of sacrifices, Steve.

(Cut to Universal studios inside the animal attractions exhibit around about midday, …Hannibal has managed to sneak back into the otter habitat and has found a place to watch the show in hiding from under the bleachers. Margot appears to be doing her solo performance as her brothers are nowhere to be seen. After she finishes she is directed by her trainer to return to her habitat which is a normal ending to her act to suggest her level of training so as not to need supervision. The show switches to a number of other trained animals as Margot trots to her habitat. En route she spies Hannibal under the bleachers and looking about first to ensure no one is watching she re directs to meet up with him.

Margot: So where do you think YOU'RE sneaking off to?

Hannibal: (surprised) Margot! (flusters) I uh, ….just wanted to see your show.

Margot: I thought you were supposed to leave this morning.

Hannibal: I was, …in fact the guys will likely be pretty mad at me. I hope they're hiding in a safe spot away from animal control.

Margot: In a park this size, …..unless they actually step on you or you do something stupid like jump out in front of a huge crowd, they'll never find you. We wander about all of the time, …as long as we're back before we're missed then nobody notices. (Pause) There are access tunnels and storm drains all over the place, ….we can get anywhere in the park.

Hannibal: So we could use them to get out of here unnoticed?

Margot: Well, …the storm drains will take you out into the parking lot at least. You would have to improvise from there.

Hannibal: Awesome! Thanks for the information, …I'll email you when we get home. (Starts to leave but is grabbed by the arm.)

Margot: Email…?

Hannibal: Yea, …your brothers gave me your address so I could stay in touch with you.

Margot: (amused) Can I see it? (Hannibal pulls a piece of paper out from somewhere and hands it to her. A moment later Margot laughs and uses the fur on her arm to erase the pencil.)

Hannibal: (looks heartbroken) What are you doing?

Margot: Got a pencil? (Hannibal pulls one out from somewhere and hands it over.) They gave you a bogus address, …this is mine. (Hands the paper back) SPEAKING of my brothers, ….how exactly did they wind up in the vets office this morning? (Hannibal looks embarrassed)

(Cut to the vent shaft inside of the park facilities building. Kowalski and Pepper are busy peering through the slats in the vent grate as the human work in the room below them.)

Kowalski: (grumbles) What that kid needs is a good court marshall, …he should have been back hours ago. He knew we were going to bug out of here this morning. Now we're stuck in this ventilation shaft for another day.

Pepper: Don't be so hard on the kid, …Private's op into the humans break room was a success so it's not like we're without food and water.

Kowalski: ..But we're stuck HERE instead of somewhere else where I could at least start planning our way home.

Pepper: What's to plan, ….we make it back to those female's room. Stow away in their luggage again before they leave and we're on our way back. We already know where they're going next and when. (Pause) So we had to spend a week in an amusement park…..

Rico: (Grunts) Why are you trying to defend him?

Pepper: (twirls her foot on the floor a little) There's…..a girl involved. (Reluctant pause)

Private: You've got to be joking, …while we're on a mission he picks NOW to start growing up?

Pepper: There's this animal exhibit and they have some otters performing there, …and this one girl caught his eye. I may have encouraged him to go talk to her but he shrugged it off and I thought that was the end of it. (Pause) I guess he changed him mind during the night and snuck out. (Pause) He lives in a zoo with no other otters outside of his own family, ….you can't blame the kid.

Kowalski: (sighs heavily) I suppose not, ….but he'd better be back here by sundown. Those female humans are scheduled to leave tomorrow and if we're not in their luggage we're stuck. (Pause) We have to bug out of here by tonight at the latest before the busses stop and having animal control wandering about the park won't make things any easier. (Snap to the office below, the humans are watching the surveillance monitors and directing staff to where problems or other issues occur.)

Man1: (rubs the back of his neck and loosens his collar a bit.) Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

Man2: It is a bit warm now that you mention it. (Reaches up to feel the vent's output) There's almost no air moving out of this thing.

Woman: I'll check the thermostat, …the bigwigs probably adjusted the settings to save a few coins.

Man1: Sure, ….they don't mind if we suffer. We only live in Florida, …it could be the middle of February and you would still need the air conditioning in this place.

Woman: (looks at the thermostat) It's at sixty eight, …right where it's supposed to be. (Sighs as she taps the device) Don't tell me the thing is on the fritz again, …if we put the repair call in now it will be the end of the day at the soonest before it gets fixed.

Man2: Try setting the fan to full blast, …maybe that will do something for us until maintenance gets here. (The woman flicks the fan switch over and the apparatus can be heard kicking on)

(Snap to inside of the ventilation duct where the steady breeze has turned into a full force hurricane. The penguins are holding onto whatever they can as hard as they can.)

Private: Kowalski, ….I don't think we're going to be able to hold up in here as long as we'd thought!

Kowalski: What was your first clue, Private! (Rico regurgitates a pickaxe to try and gain a better hold but it is blown out of his flipper. He loses his grip as he tries to catch it and is blown down the shaft)

Pepper: Rico! (Private, doing his best to hold onto a sheet metal screw starts to lose his grip)

Private: Kowalski, …..I'm slipping! (Loses his grip and is blown down the shaft) Kowalski….!

Pepper: We're not going to be able to hold on for much longer, Kowalski.

Kowalski: You hold on for as long as you can, …I'm going after my people. (Pause) If the worst should happen, ….tell Erin I love her.

Pepper: Tell her yourself, ….she wants to have your egg when you get back.

Kowalski: WHAT….?

Pepper: She's been working on a nest since we got there. (Smiles) …But you didn't hear anything from me! (Pause) We go together, ….on three. (Pause) …THREE! (They both let go and are blown down the shaft bumping about until they round a corner and are caught by the others just before flying into a large exhaust fan and pulled into a dead end side vent out of the main draft.) Who puts a fan right in the middle of the vent shaft?

Kowalski: (Peers around the corner at the fan) It's a forced air buffer, ….to make sure the ventilation has enough push to reach the entire building. (Looks around the corner again) The vent branches into a T just after the fan, ..that must be the perimeter of the building. If we can take out that fan the blast should still have enough oomph to put a hole in the wall behind it for us to escape through.

Private: Won't that alert the humans to our presence?

Pepper: Unfortunately I have to agree with Kowalski, It's too dangerous to stay here now and the draft will make it impossible to go back the other way. We'll just have to make a run for it and hope we find Hannibal in the process.

Kowalski: It's knock, knock time, Rico! (Rico regurgitates a stick of TNT)

Pepper: The blast has to effect the wall behind the fan as well, …better make it a double! (Rico regurgitates another stick and binds them together. He then lights them and tosses them around the corner at the fan.)

(Cut to outside of the building, an explosion blasts a hole in the upper wall of the facilities building setting off the fire alarm and sending pieces of building materials tumbling to the ground. After which four penguins emerge sliding down a cable reaching the ground to find no cover to duck into. Park patrons everywhere recovering from the fright of the blast stop to stare at them while park security comes running to the scene.)

Kowalski: Okay, …that probably wasn't the best plan I've ever had.

Private: What are we going to do, …we're surrounded!

(Cut to under the bleachers at the animal exhibit. Hannibal and Margot having heard the blast drop their conversation and climb to the top of the bleachers after the humans have left to investigate.)

Margot: Can you see what happened?

Hannibal: Something exploded.

Margot: Well duh, …I mean what caused it? (Pause) It looks like it happened over by the facilities building.

Hannibal: Oh no, …my team! (Begins to verbally kick himself as he runs off in the direction of the facilities building.)

Margot: Wait, …Hannibal! (Takes off after him)

(Cut to the penguins as the crowd has pulled back a bit allowing security to surround the penguins.)

Private: What are we going to do, Kowalski? (Karate chops the hand of a security person who tries to grab him. The man backs off shaking his hand in pain.)

Kowalski: I'm thinking, …but anything I've come up with so far just makes matters worse.

Pepper: How can things get worse, …our cover is blown and we're surrounded by security. It's a matter of time before animal control makes its way over here with tranquilizer guns. (Kicks at a security person who tries to grab her. Moments later a deep voice is heard as the head of park security comes through the crowd.)

Man: Step aside, …I know exactly how to deal with animals.

Rico: (grunts) Oh no…..

Kowalski: You've got to be kidding me, …this guy is everywhere!

Pepper: Who..?

Private: Officer X, …he used to be an animal control officer back in New York.

Rico: (grunts) Until he got busted to pest control after dealing with us.

Pepper: Well now he's park security in Florida, …so how do we deal with this guy?

Private: (quakes) Run away, …he's unstoppable!

Pepper: You apparently stopped him last time you met up with this guy, …take a stroll down memory lane and come up with something already!

Private: I used a swarm of cockroaches, …we haven't got one of those right now.

Pepper: Roaches…?

Private: Rico's party buddies.

Rico: (nods vigorously) Uh huh…

Pepper: (shakes her head) You guys need to get out more.

Kowalski: We won't be going anywhere period if we don't find a way past this guy!

Officer X: Penguins! (Scoffs) I knew we'd meet again. (Turns to the other officers) Natures rule breakers, …we've met before. (Turns back to the penguins) You guys cost me my job with the NY sub-bureau of animal control and pretzel cart regulation, ….and you cost me my job as an exterminator. (Pause) I had to come this far south just to escape the ridicule of my disgrace. That's all I ever heard, …see any penguins recently? Don't let them beat you up! (Pause as he balls his hands into fists) NOT AGAIN! (Pause) You birds are going DOWN!

Pepper: Try to rush the guy, …make we can break past him and disappear into the park! (Pepper leaps at Officer X and tries to kick him but he quickly removes his belt and uses it to lasso her and allows her to fall to the ground unable to move.)

Officer x: One down, …three to go. (Rico charges with a belly slide but is stopped as Officer X stomps on his beak and begins to use him as a hacky sack bouncing him from knee to foot and back again before kicking him to the ground prompting boo's from the crowd. As Rico lands on the ground the force of impact causes him to cough up some of the contents in his stomach. One of them being a grenade causing the crowd to disburse in fright even though it still has its pin.) You've got to be kidding me…..(Walks over to investigate as the other security officers close in to secure Rico.)

Private: (Shaking in fear) What do you think they'll do with us, Kowalski?

Kowalski: Given that the general populous is taking digital pictures of us in action I would think that they'll stick us in a lab somewhere horrible and try to figure out what makes us tick. (Pause) It will likely involve probes in personal places and large needles, …don't expect it to be pretty.

Private: Tell me you've got some options, Kowalski!

Kowalski: If we still had Rico I would resort to all out violence to achieve our freedom at this point, ..but as it stands we have no gear at all.

Private: What about your amnesia dust?

Kowalski: Rico has it.

Private: That Kinetic energy whatever that you came up with?

Kowalski: Again, …Rico has it.

Private: Can we run away and come back for them later when we have a better position?

Kowalski: (Looks around him to confirm that they are surrounded.) Uh, ….no.

(Snap to a storm drain cover a short distance away as Margot and Hannibal peer out.)

Hannibal: This is all my fault, ….I compromised the team when I didn't report back by morning.

Margot: I thought you said they were commandos, ….can't they handle themselves like you?

Hannibal: They can handle themselves, …but I'm different. I've had specialized training. (Pause) To be honest your brothers were the first time I've ever truly put it to the test.

Margot: So what do we do?

Hannibal: (thinks for a moment) I'm going to use everything I've learned to create a distraction. Are you with me? (Margot nods) While I have the humans busy you free the others and head for that storm drain behind them.

Margot: There are humans there!

Hannibal: Those are just park patrons, …run at them and they'll back off. What I have to worry about is the security.

Margot: Can you take a human?

Hannibal: I've taken one before, …I guess the rest will depend on how fast I can be. (Pause) Get to that storm drain and be ready to move when they see me.

Margot: How will I know if they've seen you yet.

Hannibal: Because all hell is going to break loose. (Leaves the drain and starts to head in the direction of the penguins.)

Margot: Wait! (Chases after him)

Hannibal: We don't have much time, …what's wrong? (Margot kisses him quickly)

Margot: You'll need all the good luck you can get. (Hurries back to the drain and disappears. Hannibal stumbles in a daze for a moment and then shakes it off to continue with his mission.)

(Cut to outside the facilities building where the remaining penguins have been restrained by security.)

Officer X: (chuckles) Not so tough this time around, are we? No sewer to escape into, ….no buildings to hide in and no raw sewage to hit me with. Face it, …without surprise you birds have NOTHING! (Pause) Now before animal control gets here I want to know, ….who trained you? Animals don't just carry weapons and act the way you guys do.

Security officer: Sir, …they're penguins. I don't think they speak English. (Pause) They probably escaped from Sea World or something, …if we put in a call…

Officer X: They didn't come from Sea World, …they're from New York. I know these birds…. (scoffs) Nobody believed me when I told them I was taken down by penguin commandos…(security officer looks uncertain and backs off a little) Wrecked my beautiful truck and everything….

Security officer: (to another) I think we need to slip this guy a xanex or something, …he's gone off the deep end. (The scene snaps to the branches of a tree just above the officer as Hannibal looks down on him. In the distance he sees Margot's head appear in the storm drain behind the penguins as Officer X continues his rant.) Sir, …the explosion was probably caused by a bad transformer or something….

Officer x: It was THEM, ….they did it. The only reason is why…

Security officer: With all due respect sir, …maybe you should take a vacation….(Turns away and without warning Hannibal descends vertically out of the tree onto the officer grabbing his collar and as he flips over plants his feet into the man's back and using his own inertia and leverage tosses the officer end over end into officer X sending them both to the ground. Hannibal then runs as fast as possible across the ground leaping to the top of a trash can and then leaps again curling into a ball and ramming another officer in the stomach like a cannon ball sending him to the ground. Once in action Margot jumps out of the storm drain and begins jumping at the surrounding people sending them scattering in all directions away from the drain.)

Margot: (pants) I can't believe that worked! (She runs at the penguins and begins to try to free them.)

Pepper: (recognizes Margot from the other night) YOU!

Margot: You can ask questions later, …right now help me! (Pepper gets up and assists in freeing the others.) Head for the storm drain, ..we can use it to get away from here! (Snap to Hannibal as he runs from another security officer trying to catch him. A female officer tries to cut him off by grabbing a reusable cloth bag from a nearby trash can and holding it open hoping to catch Hannibal in it as he runs from the officer behind him. With too much momentum to try a hairpin turn Hannibal leaps into the bag drawing his sword and swinging it ahead of himself slicing an opening in the bottom of the bag allowing him to pass through as the male officer crashes into the female. Hannibal sheathes the sword and laughs as he looks at the mayhem behind him continuing to run to his next target when he is suddenly tackled and restrained by Officer X.)

Officer X: HA, …you thought throwing a single person at me was going to take me down? (Looks him over as he uses a zip tie to secure Hannibal's mouth so he can't bite.) So, ….the birds have a new player? (Looks at the penguin sized sword) What's with the hardware my friend? (Snap to the storm drain)

Margot: Hannibal! (Turns to the penguins) He said you guys were commandos, ….you can help him now that you're free, right?

Private: Not to worry, …we never leave our people behind. (Pause) Kowalski, ….options!

Kowalski: Given everything we've just been through I recommend the use of brute force, …..we've lost the element of surprise and if we don't give the humans something else to worry about then they're just going to try to track us down again. (Looks through the drain grate at Hannibal struggling in his restraints.) (scowls) …And I'm tired of running from humans! (growl in his voice) Rico, ….sick em'. (Rico barks a few times and then laughs maniacally as he climbs out of the drain.)

(Snap to the outside of the storm drain as Rico climbs out and stares down Officer X who is still standing over Hannibal.)

Officer X: (pulls out another zip tie and prepares to pursue Rico.) Penguins…..

Rico: (whistles the tune from "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly for a moment before regurgitating a tow2 missile thrusting it to his shoulder and arming it. The high pitched continuous beep can be heard by officer X signaling that Rico has a lock.) (Grunts) Say hello to my little friend!

Officer X: (eyes widen behind his glasses) Oh poo….. (The officers behind him have already started to run away with the scene slowing to a crawl as Rico jams his flipper down on the firing mechanism. Both the back and front caps fly off and the missile roars away toward Officer X who dives for the ground with the missile passing directly over him and continuing on toward a large shed housing an electrical transformer that powered that section of the park. The shed erupts in a fireball sending sparks showering over the nearby park patrons and quickly shutting down everything electrical in the area. The penguins quickly dart out of the drain to grab Hannibal and retreat disappearing from view.)

(Snap to inside the storm drain as the group has freed Hannibal and makes their way down the pipe with Margot guiding them to the parking lot where they will try to catch one of the buses back to the lodging areas. Once under the parking lot they stop at the drain grate closest to the buses.)

Pepper: Okay, …I think we're safe from here. Good work everybody!

Hannibal: Don't say that to me, …I caused this mess in the first place by not getting back when I was supposed to.

Private: We can discuss that later, Hannibal. You still did good work freeing the rest of us though.

Hannibal: (Taps Margot on the shoulder) I couldn't have done it without Margot, here. (Pepper turns to Margot)

Pepper: So the mystery girl has a name? (Margot looks away uneasy)

Margot: I never meant for him to get you all in trouble, …he just wanted to talk to me.

Pepper: It's not your fault, …I'm the one who encouraged him to talk to you. (Glares at Hannibal) I just never expected him to sneak out and not come back to do it.

Hannibal: I'm sorry, ….I fell asleep! (cocks an eyebrow and glances over at Margot)

Margot: (Gestures with her paws) ….. SO not what you're thinking. (Pause) We just talked, ….and he beat up my brothers, …twice. (smiles) They were in his way…

Private: Well you've certainly been busy.

Rico: (grunts) Ooh la la!

Kowalski: Not to interrupt this fascinating story but we do have a bus to catch.

Private: Kowalski, …what are we going to do about all of those humans who were taking pictures of us. We're probably all over the internet by now.

Rico: (chuckles and grunts) Not going to be a problem….

Private: I don't understand.

Pepper: He means that officer X was never the target, the power transformer was. When it exploded it sent out an EMP over half the park shorting out everything electrical, battery powered phones and cameras included. Nobody will ever see those pictures.

Margot: You guys are something else. (pause and gestures toward Hannibal.) Do you think you guys could give us a minute? (Pepper gestures the go ahead and the Margot and Hannibal move a ways down the pipe.)

Kowalski: (calls after them) JUST a minute, ..we do need to get out of here.

(snap to further down the pipe to Margot and Hannibal)

Margot: You know if I'd known meeting you would be this much of an adventure I might have been more receptive when you first approached me.

Hannibal: (blushes) Like I said, …I had just wanted to meet you. (Margot nudges him in the shoulder.) You could come with…. (Margot shakes her head)

Margot: I have a life here, ….my brothers, my act. (Smiles) Besides, …I have a feeling that your mother AND this sensei of yours would question your bringing home the first girl you ever approached. (Pause) ….But, ….if you happen to find yourself down here again sometime after your second birthday. Look me up, ….I wouldn't mind being more than friends if you're still interested in an older girl.

Hannibal: (scoffs) You're not THAT much older.

Margot: I'm probably about your mom's age.

Hannibal: (speechless for a moment) You're still beautiful. (Margot blushes)

Margot: …And you sir are a gentleman, ….a credit to your mother. (The sound of Kowalski's voice echo's down the pipe.) Time to go, …I guess.

Hannibal: Yea…. (Margot leans forward and kisses him for a good minute before pulling away.)

Margot: Email me! (She trots off down the pipe to find her way back to the habitat before the humans notice she's gone. Hannibal stands there for a moment watching her go and then turns to walk back to the group. Shortly after they catch the bus heading back to the lodging areas.)

Chapter 18 coming soon.

T.O.W. – Tube launched, Optically tracked, Wire guided

EMP- Electro Magnetic Pulse

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 18

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens late in the afternoon inside of the apartment in NY, Steve wanders about the apartment doing odd and ends to keep the place clean, the pups are doing their best to help out while trying to have fun at the same time and as they do so Steve takes the occasional photo op, the latest opportunity being as Loki and Yoshi work together to carry a laundry basket of clothes over their heads down the hall to the laundry room. At the end of the hall Steve's door has been closed for the past couple of hours while Christine helps Marlene and Kitsune get ready for their little night out. Occasionally raised voices can be heard over the sound of a hair drier or other type noise as they bump about the room doing their business. )

Skipper: (listening to the sounds of a hair drier again.) What could they possibly be doing in there?

Steve: Girl stuff, …you're probably better off not knowing. What matters is what they look like when they're done.

Skipper: So what exactly is a bachelorette party anyway?

Steve: The female equivalent of a bachelor party, basically it's a night out with one's peers to celebrate one last night of freedom before being bound by marriage. Sometimes such parties can be downright wild, …other times it's just dinner with some friends. (Smirks) Have you heard the phrase "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas"? (Skipper nods) The same thing applies here, …only a different location. The bottom line is that you don't ask what happened when the party is over, ..that's between the girls.

Skipper: (Disappointed) So what, ..the guys are completely left out?

Steve: That's why there's a male equivalent, …we just don't have anybody to party with. I don't do well in club environments with strobe lights and loud noises, so honestly I'm not in a position to throw you a party. Generally the type of a bar that I could take a bachelor to wouldn't interest you being who you are.

Skipper: I don't get it.

Steve: The type of place that Tony said you might be able to work as a bouncer at.

Skipper: Human guys actually like going to places like that?

Steve: (shrugs) Some, …it's not for everybody. (Pause) Look, …if you want to go out and do something I'll see what we can throw together last minute. (Pauses in thought.) We could take a run down the shore to Atlantic City and hit the casino's or do a show. It's a two hour drive from here but we could make a night of it if you want.

Skipper: (looks doubtful) Atlantic City, huh? (Pause) I don't know, ..we heard from Kowalski earlier today and they said that they should be home tomorrow. (Pause) What about the kids?

Steve: Hmm, …good point.

Yoshi: HEY, …we're old enough to watch ourselves!

Steve: English little lady, ….English! I don't speak otter. (Pause with a sigh as he turns to Skipper) So what'd she say?

Skipper: That they're old enough to watch themselves. (Steve and Skipper look at each other for a moment and then laugh.)

Steve: Sorry, …we're not trying to say that you can't be responsible. (Pause) It's just that I want my apartment to be intact when we get home. (Yoshi crosses her arms as Steve turns to Skipper.) Pizza and football here then? (moment of silence) We don't have to do anything tonight, ….once the others are back it will take at least a week to get everything set up. If you want a night out there is still time.

Skipper: (Pauses in thought) No, …I don't want to celebrate being single. I want to celebrate being with the people I love. Besides, …why give trouble another opportunity to rear its head again.

Steve: (pauses in thought) Well said, …you're a good man Charlie Brown. ®

Skipper: Who..?

Steve: It's Peanuts ®, you wouldn't understand. (Skipper shrugs)

Skipper: Whatever. (The sound of the door opening down the hall is heard and three women come walking out wearing their evening attire and each having their hair done.)

Steve: (looks at the expression of Skippers face) Do you need me to pick your bottom jaw up off the floor for you, Skipper?

Skipper: (pulls his attention away from the girls to look at Steve.) Me, …speak for yourself man. (turns his attention back to the girls who are wearing dark colored form fitting dresses with moderate necklines. Marlene instead of her usual ponytail has her hair down long and styled, Kitsune has her hair brushed back over her head and coming down to her shoulders instead of bobby pinned in a part. Christine is the only one wearing jewelry about the neck.) Marlene….!

Marlene: (looks herself over) What do you think?

Skipper: I uh, ….umhumhum…..

Steve: I believe what my formerly tuxedoed colleague here is trying to say is that he lacks the proper words to describe how incredible you look. (Kitsune smiles as Steve takes her in) I don't have them either so I'm just going to stick with WOW! (low whistle)

Christine: Am I good or what?

Steve: (looking Kitsune over some more) I definitely like…. (Sighs) WELL, ….by all means have fun tonight just be careful. (Gets his camera and the girls pose together as Steve takes a few shots for memories. After he is done Kitsune gestures to the others to give her a minute and she walks with Steve out of the room.)

Kitsune: (gestures) Are you okay?

Steve: Fine, …I'm just trying to enjoy what time I have with you. (holds up the camera) I want to remember you like this.

Kitsune: (gestures) Have faith, …sensei always told me that nothing is by accident. Everything happens for a reason and my instincts tell me that no one's end draws near. You and I complete each other, …and I'm not prepared to let that go.

Steve: (Smiles) You just like beating the crap out of me. (Kitsune smiles and looks away) …Or is there something you haven't told me? (Kitsune shakes her head)

Kitsune: (gestures) It feels like something I've forgotten, …so for now I must trust my instincts.

Steve: You FORGET? (Pause) YOU…? (Pause) You remember every little fart and burp anybody ever makes and where and when it all happened. How have you suddenly forgotten something?

Kitsune: (looks herself over and gestures with a smirk) I'm only human you know…..

Steve: (pretends to have been wounded) OH, …..now turn the knife counter clockwise. (Kitsune jabs him in the stomach to get him to lean over so she can kiss him and the scene fades out.)

(Cut to the cargo hold of a seven forty seven airliner bound for New York City. The NY group lounges about trying to abate boredom in the same manners they did on their way down to Texas. Rico and Hannibal have taken to routing through luggage to see if they can find anything of interest. Private has fallen asleep and Kowalski lie awake talking to Pepper. )

Kowalski: What a complete waste of time this mission was, we wasted valuable resources to get ourselves down to Texas in the interest of saving our comrades only to discover that we never had to make the trip in the first place. Then we get ourselves stuck in a theme park during a week-long layover in Florida.

Pepper: (chuckles) Yup, …we almost bit the bullet there.

Kowalski: …And Officer-X turning up! I swear, ..that guy is like a New York cockroach. You just can't get rid of him. (Pepper laughs)

Pepper: It was an adventure though, …..we don't know how many more we'll get to have with command shutting down units across the country. We should savor them no matter how the missions go.

Kowalski: You sound as if our lives are winding down to a crawl.

Pepper: (Pauses in thought) Not winding down, …just changing pace. Our kinds of Adventures are for the young, now some of us are embarking on the adventures in parenthood. (Pause) Marlene, Skipper, Syron, ….you.

Kowalski: Now wait just a moment there, ….I never told Erin that I would give her an egg. We're not even mates.

Pepper: You two mated down in Philadelphia, right?

Kowalski: ( a grin slides across his face as he recalls the encounter.) Quite memorably, …yes. (Pauses to reflect some more.) Oh, …she looks so GOOD when she's filthy!

Pepper: (laughs) Right then, ….as far as the laws of nature are concerned you're a mated pair. (Pause) I mean if you want to get technical about it so are Private and myself. Private is just, …..well there was a spark there when I first had my way with him. (Shakes her head) It was a mistake though, …he's not interested. (Sighs) Not everybody is destined to have a family I guess. (Deeper sigh) Anyway, …you two love each other so what's wrong with a family. It seems to be the fashionable trend lately.

Kowalski: It's just that, …having a family means you're not young anymore.

Pepper: Bite your tongue, Penguin! I'm still young and I'd love to have a family, …it's just not in the cards. (Kowalski looks away for a moment) You know, …if the chick is a boy she wants to name it after you.

Kowalski: Kowalski Junior? (Pepper nods) That's a horrible name!

Pepper: (Crosses her flippers) What's so wrong with having a child named after you?

Kowalski: Because if the boy is named Kowalski Junior, then that would make ME Kowalski Senior. (Pause) That just makes me feel so OLD!

Pepper: Oh give it a rest already, …you're not old until you're dead. (Pause) When they put you in the ground, ….THEN you can say you're old.

Kowalski: (sighs) Has she suggested a name if it's a girl?

Pepper: (smiles) Not yet, …she really seems to want a boy. (Kowalski rolls his eyes)

Kowalski: So what do YOU want?

Pepper: Private's not interested in me, …remember?

Kowalski: Don't be silly, ..of course he is. He just doesn't realize it yet because you don't know him like we do. (Pause) Secretly he has this fantasy about having a family while living in Nova Scotia, ….suggesting that he actually DOES want a family.

Pepper: What does that have to do with me?

Kowalski: You can help him realize part of his dream, …if you want to move to Nova scotia later then that's up to you.

Pepper: I'm still waiting to hear what this has to do with me?

Kowalski: Construct a nest and wait. (loud whisper) …If you build it, ….he will come!

Pepper: (laughs) You're weird, Kowalski.

Kowalski: …But in a young mad scientist kind of way, right? I have a reputation to protect. (Pepper laughs some more.) Answer me one thing though, ….when you met up with us at the airport you actually hadn't been to the Central Park Zoo yet had you? (Pepper shakes her head no) So how do you know all this about Erin building a nest and wanting me to give her an egg?

Pepper: (Pulls out an antiquated handheld shortwave radio from somewhere) I need to stay in contact with my people too, you know. (Pause) Besides, ….I'm a girl and as a girl I need to gossip with OTHER girls.

Kowalski: I've never even seen you with that radio, ….when did you use it?

Pepper: What, …you actually think I'm going to gossip about you in front of you? (Pause) I waited until you were all dead asleep. (pause) As it happens Erin is usually up late working on something and is available to talk.

Kowalski: That's all you actually used that radio for was to gossip, huh? Did you ever even TALK to Syron to let her know our status? (annoyed) You know we could have used that device to stay in contact with our people through yours.

Pepper: True, …but that would have been cumbersome and dangerous to escape the zoo and trudge through the city every time you sent a message back. Besides, …we were doing an okay job staying in touch with your people with the cell phones we pilfered. That was far more efficient communication than this thing. If it really came down to it I would have let you use it.

Kowalski: Uh huh, …you just didn't want us to kill your batteries. (Pause) Come to think of it, ..does it still work? (pause) We were pretty close to ground zero when we took out that electrical transformer.

Pepper: I had the thing turned off so I certainly hope so. (Turns the knob and the unit comes to life.) Good to go! (Kowalski sighs)

Kowalski: Let me talk to Erin the next time you chat.

Pepper: It's supposed to be a surprise, ..remember? I wasn't supposed to have told you. I just figured since there was the potential that we were about to be sucked away to our doom that you had a right to know.

Kowalski: (Sighs) Right…. (Pause) I'm just not sure if I'm READY to be Kowalski senior!

Pepper: Don't worry, ….I'm sure you will be after Erin's done crawling about inside your shortwave unit to fine tune the thing. She tells me the insides of that thing are dirty beyond belief. (Shakes her head) She'll need a bath something fierce….. (Looks back at Kowalski who is almost salivating.)

(Cut to Christine's car later in the evening as the girls cross over the bridge into NJ.)

Marlene: So where are we heading tonight?

Christine: Atlantic City, ….unfortunately the other girls at the job weren't available to come so it's just the three of us. Marlene, ….you can't drink because of the baby so that leaves clubbing out of the picture. At least this way we can have some fun, see a show, maybe win some cash or do whatever else we want.

Kitsune: (writes) This sounds expensive.

Christine: (glances at the note quickly) Not to worry, ….courtesy of the parental units I have additional resources to take you guys out. Just don't go off the deep end and we should be fine. (Pause) I've already made arrangements for a room so we don't have to worry about driving home while dead tired so when we get there and they happen to comp you, …that's a good thing. Use it for whatever it's good for and have a good time.

Marlene: I thought we'd be sticking together.

Christine: For the most part we will, …but you can wander around as well if you want. Just let me know so we can arrange where to meet back up. First things first though, …dinner! I know you guys are fond of fish so I've got just the place when we get there.

(Cut to the front lobby of a hotel attached to one of the larger casinos in Atlantic City as the girls are checking in to their room before heading off to enjoy the casino. While the clerk is doing his thing with the computer system Christine turns to Kitsune.)

Christine: You got us thrown out of the restaurant, …you know that right?

Kitsune: (writes) I said I'm sorry already.

Christine: You didn't HAVE to pretzel the guy.

Kitsune: (writes) He wouldn't leave me alone.

Christine: He was HITTING on you, …that means he liked you and in this case wanted you to join him for a drink.

Kitsune: (writes) I already have a romantic interest.

Christine: This is supposed to be a girls night out, ….as long as you didn't sleep with the guy none of us were going to tell. What Steve doesn't know won't hurt him, …right?

Kitsune: (writes) To think of him in that way is not honorable, ….and I would know. (Pause) I have enough shame in my past to add to it now. ….To dishonor myself in that way, I feel I would need to follow the ancient traditions of the samurai and end my life.

Christine: (turns to Marlene) Is she serious? (Marlene nods)

Marlene: To be honest, …I think I need to side with Kitsune. Steve doesn't deserve to be treated that way. (Pause) BUT….on the former matter I agree with Christine. I think you could have handled the matter without turning the guy into a pretzel, Kitsune.

Kitsune: (sighs heavily and then writes) Suggestions then?

Christine: Third time is the charm, okay? If the guy doesn't get the message by the third "No" then call security and let them handle it. Are we good?

Kitsune: (writes) I will make effort not to soil the evening any further.

Christine: You didn't soil it, …in fact it was funny. However you could have gotten us arrested. (Stops to sign some documents for the desk clerk) You're going to show me how to do that though, …right? (Kitsune smiles and nods. A moment later the clerk hands them the key to their room and comps them each for free drinks while in the casino.) Listen um, ….in the event I happen to find somebody…

Marlene: (rolls her eyes) We'll hang out down here, …gotcha.

Christine: Awesome, ….lets go have some fun. (The three depart for the adjacent casino and the scene fades to later in the evening as Marlene and Christine sit in a large crescent shaped booth located in an onsite lounge area. There is a bounty of seafood before them on the table and amidst that have entertained themselves as they've watched Kitsune quietly sitting at the bar drinking tea by herself. They adlib as they watch guys approach her and get shot down.)

Christine: (watching the latest guy approach Kitsune) ( goofy voice) Hey baby, ….what's your sign?

Marlene: (pretending to be Kitsune, gestures with a finger) That's my sign, …now bug off!

Christine: Aw come on, …you're Japanese right? Let me show you my short sword.

Marlene: It's going to get a lot shorter if you don't leave.

Christine: (having a few drinks in her begins to laugh a little.) Don't be like that baby, …at least tell me your favorite food.

Marlene: Pretzels, ….here let me show you. (makes a crumpling sound as she gestures with her hands pretending to pretzel the guy. Marlene lets out a short giggle and then recomposes herself.) We should stop doing this, …she'll be hurt. She notices everything, …and I mean everything.

Christine: (sighs) Oh okay. (Laughs a little) I think I've had a little too much to drink, …good thing we got a room.

Marlene: (smiles) I'm pregnant so don't look at me to carry you upstairs. (looks about) Maybe I can find a baggage cart.

Christine: I'm not that bad yet. (Pause) But if I don't find a guy soon I might just be. (Looks at Kitsune after the latest guy departs.) How does she do it?

Marlene: What?

Christine: Sits there by herself drinking tea, …says nothing to no one, …shoes away every guy that comes along, and yet they still approach her.

Marlene: Maybe guys find the quiet types mysterious.

Christine: (smirks) Or maybe they just like a challenge. (Kitsune gets up from the bar and returns to the table. After she loads her plate and begins to eat she stops to write a note.)

Kitsune: (writes) The males in the place are persistent. Most offered me a drink, …two left keys with me.

Marlene: I hope you left them with the bartender so they can get into their rooms later.

Kitsune: (shakes her head and writes) I threw them in the trash, ….let them sleep in the streets.

Marlene: Let me guess, …the guys were married?

Kitsune: (writes) The rings on their fingers suggested it, yes.

Christine: (sighs) I'm so sorry, Marlene.

Marlene: Why?

Christine: This night didn't come together at all like I'd hoped. I wanted more people, more fun, ….more SOMETHING. Sitting in a lounge is not what a bachelorette party is supposed to be.

Marlene: (smiles) It's the thought that counts. We're just not party girls. (A couple of young men approach the table, one is American, one is Japanese.)

Man1: (gestures toward a small dance floor near the lounge stage) Excuse me ladies, would any of you care to dance?

Christine: I don't know if you've noticed, ….but there's no band on the stage.

Man1: True, …but the bartender has control of the stereo system in this place. We could ask him to turn it up a bit.

Christine: Eh, …I suppose it's better than nothing. (Gets up as the man walks over to the bartender and tips him to turn the music on. After a moment of fiddling with the dial he finds a decent satellite station and Christine heads over with him for a slow dance. After this the Japanese man gestures to either of the remaining women prompting Marlene to almost shove Kitsune out of the seat.)

Marlene: Oh go have some fun for once. I'll be fine here, …the baby is demanding to be fed anyway. (Kitsune scowls at Marlene and then looks back at the man. A moment later she writes him a note in Japanese.)

Kitsune: (writes) I don't know how to dance, …sorry. (The man looks back at Marlene.)

Marlene: Sorry I should have said something, …she's mute. (The man looks back at Kitsune and smiles slightly and bows before speaking in Japanese. All conversation between them is now in Japanese.)

Man2: It would be an honor to teach you.

Kitsune: (sighs and then gets out of the seat to walk over with him)(writes) So do you have a name or what?

Man2: Hiro Omura, at your service. And you?

Kitsune: (writes) Kitsune Takagi.

Hiro: (They arrive on the dance floor near Christine.) Just follow my movements and you will be fine. (He begins to show her how to slow dance but they have to stop every time Kitsune has to write.) (Pause) Takagi? (Pause) A relation to Yoshinatzu Takagi perhaps?

Kitsune: (absolute surprise) (writes) You knew him?

Hiro: I lived down the street from him as a child, …who could forget him. He was the only person I've ever known who had a pet penguin. (Pause) A big one.

Kitsune: (Annoyed, writes) That penguin was not a pet but a member of the family.

Hiro: (looks surprised) Forgive me, …I had forgotten that Mr. Takagi treated the animal as his own child. (Kitsune nods) What relation are you to him?

Kitsune: (writes) He was my father. (Hiro looks astonished)

Hiro: I thought he never had any children, …..I lived down the street from him for years and I never saw you.

Kitsune: (trying to remember him, writes) I was adopted into the family. (Pause) I probably saw you. Give me something to jog my memories of you.

Hiro: I don't know what to tell you, …most of the memories I have of him were of passing by his house on the way home from school and distracting the penguin with a fish so I could jump into that icy pond on hot days.

Kitsune: (eyes light up, writes) I remember you! (Smiles) For the record, …you never distracted her. The fish was your admittance fee. No fish no pond, …nothing is free.

Hiro: It was a girl? I never knew. (Laughs) You're probably right now that I think about it, ….if I didn't have the fish the animal would steal my shorts and beat me with them until I ran home half naked. (Kitsune's face turns red as she tries to hold in her laughter so he won't hear her whisper/raspy voice. The scene ripples to a past memory of such an occasion where Kitsune already had the boy's shorts in her beak and was whipping him over the head with them until he ran away with his boyhood hanging out. Once the boy left she waddled to a flip top trash can nearby and deposited them in with the collection of other shorts she'd acquired from the boy. The scene ripples back to the present where Kitsune is still trying to hold in her laughter. Marlene watches with amusement from the table until she is eventually approached herself and decides to join the others on the dance floor.)

(Cut to the apartment that same evening, by chance it is super bowl Sunday so the guys at least have something to keep themselves occupied. The game is still in the first quarter as it is displayed on a forty two inch flat screen, Green Bay Packers vs. The NY Jets with the score tied at nothing. Skipper comes to sit on the couch next to Steve with a bowl of popcorn in hand while Steve reaches to the coffee table for his hoagie. In the foreground below the TV the pups are imitating the players by tackling each other. The doorbell is heard ringing in the background and the pups drop what they are doing and hide in the next room as Steve moves to get the door.)

Steve: (Opens the door) Tony! (Looks at the boxes stacked in his hands) Pizza!

Tony: (gestures to the girls with him) Ladies from work! (Pause as he enters the apartment) I hope you don't mind that we dropped in unannounced but I knew Kitsune and Marlene were out with Christine for a night on the town. The last thing we wanted was for Skipper to miss out so I brought some pizza. (Gestures to Crystal and Yuen) The girls here offered to come with when they heard you were just going to sit at home.

Skipper: Well that wasn't necessary, …the truth of the matter is that I just figured I'd stay out of trouble.

Yuen: We can respect that, ….the truth of the matter is that we love a good football game and Tony told us that Steve never misses a superbowl.

Tony: Long story short, ..we knew you'd be home. (The pups hiding in the next room smell the anchovy's on one of the pizzas and come running into the living room.)

Loki: (Jumps up on the kitchen table and opens the box with the anchovy pizza.) (otter English) Fish…..piz…za!

Crystal: OMG they are so cute! (Joking) Do you think Marlene would let me take one home? (Loki backs away a step)

Tony: Take it easy little otter, ..she's just having fun with you. (Crystal quickly walks over to Skipper still sitting on the couch and playfully sits in his lap)

Crystal: Yea, …I'm just having fun!

Steve: (gestures for crystal to get off of Skippers lap) There's kids here crystal….

Crystal: (gets off Skippers lap and walks back to the kitchen) Oh fine.

Tony: So who do the kids like?

Skipper: They seem to favor Green Bay.

Tony: Yea, ….I'll go with animal instinct then. Fifty on the packers, ….anybody in? (Everybody begins to fish in their pockets for money with exception of the pups who run into the other room and each retrieve a tin of herring.) Fish huh, …how's that work?

Skipper: Simple, ….an anchovy is worth five, …a herring is ten, a mullet is twenty, and a monkfish is an even fifty. Anything tastier than that is big money.

Steve: It's what animals use for money when they play poker.

Tony: Yea? …Somebody should remake that painting of dogs playing poker then and replace them with penguins. Herring huh? (Looks at Steve) Are they old enough, … relatively speaking?

Steve: (pauses in thought) They're coming up on eighteen months,. …an otter is an adult at two years. (Pause) Probably just….

Tony: (turns to the pups) Alright you're in, don't tell your mother though. (The pups jump up and down a few times and then run back to the TV. The rest of the group takes positions wherever they can around the TV and from that point things get noisy at times depending on which team is doing what. At times the pups will climb Steve's leg and ask for "otter football" which Steve accommodates with the twist of an occasional pass to one of the others. The football still being one of the pups.)

(Cut to late in the evening

(Marlene and Christine have since left the lounge after they'd had their fill of dancing with strangers. Kitsune stayed a while longer to converse with Hiro as he continued to teach her a variety of slow dances. Conversation only ensues between dances as Kitsune cannot dance and write at the same time, this goes on for a couple of hours. At the end before parting Kitsune thanks him for the instruction and the fascinating conversation before bowing to say goodbye. Hiro returns the gesture and then before Kitsune can leave he sneaks in a kiss which lasts for more than a moment. After Hiro backs away Kitsune looks at him with interest but then looks down and away.)

Hiro: (looks disappointed as he watches her look away) Forgive me, ….I presumed too much.

Kitsune: (Writes) No, …the shame is mine. I did not tell you I was seeing someone. (Pause) I should not have danced with you.

Hiro: (looks at her face for a moment and then smiles slightly and lifts her chin up with his finger.) Does he love you? (Kitsune smiles and nods) Then he will understand that you're only human. (Pause) Perhaps friends then? (Holds out his hand to shake.)

Kitsune: (looks uncertain for a moment and then takes his hand to shake.) (writes) I look forward to speaking to you again sometime. (Hiro nods and then they part after he writes down his email address for her. As Kitsune leaves the lounge Christine walks past saying that she needed to retrieve something from her car.)

Chapter 19 coming soon.

Hoagie- a NJ, NY, PA term for a submarine sandwich.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 19

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens within the security office of one of the larger casinos located within Atlantic City, the area is well lit and busy but mostly with people reporting lost or stolen items. Occasionally someone is brought in who was caught or accused of cheating. Christine sits in a chair in front of a large desk with her head propped in one of her hands. Marlene and Kitsune sit quietly nearby.)

Christine: I can't believe somebody stole my car. (Pause) Why MY car? There's hundreds of newer , nicer cars in that parking garage, ….mine was an older fix me up.

Marlene: I'm sure the authorities will catch whoever took your car, …don't be so down.

Kitsune: (writes) We should probably start looking into another way home. I'm certain we could find a bus that will take us back to New York.

Marlene: Maybe, ….A cab would probably be better. If anything more comfortable, …at least I won't have to keep my balance while the penguins sit on my shoulders with a huge coat trying to pass themselves off as human.

Christine: A bus, ….a cab? Oh sure, …what a FANTASTIC way to end a bachelorette party. We go out on the town with a shred of dignity and come back with our tails between our legs. (Looks at Kitsune and Marlene) So to speak….. (Pause) I will never host a night out again. (A security officer comes walking over from elsewhere in the office and has a seat at the desk across from Christine.)

Officer: (finagles with some paper work on his desk.) Okay, …surveillance got a pretty good image of the guy who took your car. We'll submit that along with your report to the police and with any luck they might be able to find the guy.

Christine: But….?

Officer: But, …..realistically it's more likely that your car will be stripped down for parts as soon as the thief gets to his destination. It's likely that he chose your car because of its make and model, ….older cars are harder to find parts for and as such people will pay more for them. (Pause) Also as far as we could tell your car had no security features whatsoever, …the thief was in your car and on his way in seconds. (Christine groans) If the police contact us with anything then we'll let you know. (The girls get up, shake hands with the officer and head out of the office.)

Kitsune: (once outside the office) (writes) I need to use the restroom, …I'll meet back up with you in a bit. (Doesn't wait for a reply as she walks off towards the ladies room.)

Christine: (surprised) Did she look pale to you?

Marlene: In this lighting it was hard to tell. She's probably sitting on her anger again, …she can't stand it when bad things happen and she can't do anything about it.

Christine: Is she secretly a control freak or something?

Marlene: Not a control freak, …she's just so used to being able to handle most situations that when something happens that she can't do anything about she feels like she's failed somehow.

Christine: So what will happen?

Marlene: Well, …she used to bottle it all up until she spazed on somebody. Now she just talks to Steve and he somehow gets her to vent at him.

Christine: Sounds like he's healthy for her. (Marlene nods and they decide to head back into the casino in hopes that some actual good luck might cheer them up.)

(The scene cuts to the apartment, the Game has been underway for quite some time and has now paused for the half time show. As the first of three performers takes the stage everybody takes this as the opportune moment to get up, stretch, relieve themselves in the bathroom, and refill any bowls of snacks that had been previously been put out. Crystal is forced to take her time in getting up as during the game Loki had climbed onto the top of her head from the back of the couch and curled himself up as if he were a hat so he could see the game clearly and in comfort. As such during the last quarter he fell asleep in that position.)

Crystal: (as she gingerly walks into the kitchen with Loki still in place holds out her glass to one of the guys at the counter.) Can I get a refill please?

Tony: (smirks) Nice hat! (Pause) You could just put him down you know.

Crystal: Eh, …I've always wanted to make a unique fashion statement. (In his sleep Loki stirs and moves so that his tail hangs down in front of her face.) Perhaps not that much, though. (She gently picks him up off her head and puts him down on the counter.)

Steve: So where's Yoshi? (Crystal points to the couch where Yoshi is sitting up in a slouched position while eating popcorn from a bowl.) Well, …if she was trying to learn how to blend in with couch potatoes then I'd say she's mastered it. All she needs is a pair of pants so she can jam her paw into the waist line like Al Bundy.

Tony: Is that really the way you want her to go my friend? (Steve rolls his eyes and then calls over to Yoshi.)

Steve: Yoshi, …get up and move around. You're starting to become one with the furniture. (Yoshi allows herself so slide off of the couch as if a liquid and then trots over to the kitchen.)

Yoshi: (climbs up on the counter) (otter English) Half….time…is …boring! (Pause) Let's….go…some…where!

Tony: Unfortunately I don't know any places where we can take a couple of otters. It's too late at night to go to the park. (Yoshi grumbles) Steve, …how much time before half time is over?

Steve: About ten minutes, …switch the channel to animal planet or something. She usually likes that. (Crystal walks to the living room with Yoshi to change the channel.)

Skipper: Kids, ….they get bored so easily.

Tony: To be honest Skipper,…this get together IS a little lame. The game is great and all but….(he shrugs)

Steve: I 'm open to suggestions, …so long as nothing anyone says causes the cool aid guy to crash through the wall and shout "oh yea."

Tony: (Snaps him a weird look and then dismisses the comment) I could make a few calls, …arrange for a few lady friends to come over from a friends club if you catch my drift.

Steve: And expose them to a penguin who's about to be married, …and a couple of talking otters. That sounds like a nightmare waiting to happen. I have enough nightmares.

Skipper: Well, …what do you think the girls are doing?

Tony: Three available women, animal characteristics aside, out on a ladies night out? Use your imagination man. (Chuckles) I tell you, … and Kitsune are hotties. I wouldn't be surprised if they were walking around with a guy on each arm and…. (Stops as he receives glares from both Steve and Skipper.) Oh, …..sorry.

Skipper: Marlene is NOT available…..period! (Steve replies only by looking distant and sighing heavily)

Yuen: Will you guys stop wondering what the girls are doing, …if they're smart they're in a club somewhere having a good time.

Crystal: (Takes in that thought and tries to expand upon it.) Hmm, …I wonder what kind of a drunk Kitsune is?

Steve: (rubs his face) Hopefully not an angry one or a lot of people could end up dead.

Tony: I think you went the wrong way with that my friend. I'm assuming what our good friend here is trying to say is let's try to entertain ourselves by imagining what our otherwise low key friends would look like or do in an absurd situation.

Steve: Kitsune drunk? (long pause) It's never happened so I can't imagine it. (Tony steps toward him and grasps Steve's head in a headlock, then starts to rap on it with his knuckles)

Tony: Hello in there, …think McFly, …think! (Gets a chuckle out of Yuen and Christine) The girls are not here to be offended, …and we can only go so far with pizza, football, no alcohol, and girls we can't touch.

Yuen: (smiles) Nobody will talk, …just let your mind go nuts and we'll see if we can have a little fun.

Steve: (sighs heavily and runs his hands through his hair) Kitsune drunk…? (deep breath) Assuming she's in a good mood…? (deep breath again trying to use his imagination, he begins to smile.) Drunken Thai chi… (begins to laugh) I just got this image of her stumbling all over the place trying to keep her balance.

Yuen: (smiles provocatively) Okay, …that's a start. (Pause) Skipper, ..how about Marlene?

Steve: (interrupts) Marlene is pregnant, ..she shouldn't be drinking at all.

Yuen: (rolls her eyes) HYPOTHETICALLY! It's just an imagination game. (long pause) So Skipper…?

Skipper: That's easy, …she'd sing. (Pause before he starts to describe Marlene's fantasy about being a rock star. The Scene snaps to Yoshi after Loki woke up and jumped off the counter to approach her.)

Loki: I'm starting to think that this party sucks.

Yoshi: You're JUST starting to think that? These humans are boring, …I thought human parties are supposed to be wild.

Loki: I think that's just when you get the stupid water into them.

Yoshi: (sighs) I guess spiking their drinks would be a bad thing to do, …

Loki: Hey, …mischief is supposed to be MY specialty.

Yoshi: You were so quiet I felt the need to pick up the slack.

Loki: (smirks and pats his paws together) Does Yoshi have a plan coming together? (Yoshi jumps up on the coffee table and grabs a carrot stick placing it in her mouth like a character from "The A-Team")

Yoshi: I know where Steve KEEPS the Stupid water.

Loki: Hmm, …I like where your head is at sis.

Yoshi: We'll need to be careful though, …we don't actually want them to DO anything stupid. We just want to loosen them up a little so they start to have some fun.

Loki: So what's the plan?

Yoshi: I can lift the smaller bottles, …so I think getting it into the soda bottles shouldn't be a problem. What I'll need from you is a distraction. I KNOW you can handle THAT.

Loki: (cracks his knuckles) I've got just the thing for a bunch of tightly wound humans. (They wait until the game is coming back on from half time and the others are coming back to the couches. Loki picks Crystal as his target given the loose fitting clothing.) (Otter English) Can…we…play?

Crystal: (looks at the TV as the commentators are still speaking.) I suppose a quick game wouldn't be so bad. What did you have in mind?

Loki: (otter English) Otter…in…the …middle! (Loki leaps up to the coffee table and then leaps again up onto Crystal's shoulder before diving down her neckline and into the midsection of her dress. All hell breaks loose as Crystal yelps in surprise and the others come over trying to assist. Loki roams all over the place under her clothes dodging the hands trying to grab him and occasionally sticks his head out from unique places taunting them to continue after him. While everyone is distracted, …Yoshi carries out her plan. When she is done she trots over to the center of the commotion and scolds Loki to signal mission accomplished. At this Loki stops what he is doing and ascends through the dress sticking his head out of the neckline and gives crystal a big kiss on the cheek.) (Otter English) Thanks…for…playing! (Exits her garment and takes a seat on the couch)

Crystal: (panting) I feel like I just got groped by a thousand hands!

Steve: (groans) I'm sorry, Crystal. I'll take care of him…

Crystal: (smiles from ear to ear.) No need, …that was the most fun I've had all evening. (Turns to Loki) A little warning would have been nice though! Everybody settles back down to watch the game and Loki and Yoshi Quietly high five each other)

(Cut to Atlantic City inside of the casino. It is late at night and Christine is returning from the slot machines in a bit of a funk having had no real luck. Upon entering the gaming area she stops in her tracks to see Marlene at a craps table with a group of people about her watching her play.)

Christine: (hurries the rest of the way over and joins Marlene seeing her winnings so far) WHOA! What is THIS?

Marlene: (As a waiter brings her a drink) Thanks Rob! (The waiter nods and walks away) It's called craps, …I seem to be good at it.

Christine: (looks at Marlene's winnings again) I can see this! I didn't know you knew how to play.

Marlene: I didn't, …I just watched other people for a while and I guess I managed to pick it up. I forget what the different colored chips are worth but I have a lot of them. How much do you think I have here?

Christine: (whistles) There's too much to say at a glance but definitely in the thousands. (Pause) I'd say its walk away time before your luck changes. It's not uncommon for people to win a lot and then lose everything. That's how these places stay in business.

Marlene: (groans) Oh okay, …but do you want Rob to bring you a drink before we go?

Christine: You know the waiter by NAME?

Marlene: Sure, …he's a great guy.

Christine: (scowls) Have you been drinking?

Marlene: Just this peach stuff, ..it's pretty good! I forget what Rob said it was called though. (Christine picks up her glass and sniffs)

Christine: Peach schnapps? (Pause) How many of these have you had?

Marlene: Only two of these, otherwise I was drinking soda … why do you ask?

Christine: You're pregnant, …you shouldn't have alcohol at all. (The table manager asks if Marlene would like to continue or give up the dice.) She'll give them up, …lets tray her winnings please!

Marlene: What will alcohol do to me?

Christine: Not you, …it could seriously hurt the baby. (Marlene's face pales and her hands begin to tremble.)

Marlene: I uh, ….I didn't know. (looks worried) What did I do to her? (Looks like she wants to cry)

Christine: Two drinks out of your whole pregnancy probably won't do anything. Just make sure you don't have any more.

Marlene: (bites her bottom lip) You, …you're sure?

Christine: Fairly, …but when we get home you can talk to your doctor about it. I'm sure he must have mentioned it to you. (Pause) You said "her" before, …you're having a girl? (Marlene nods) That's great, …do you have a name yet?

Marlene: NOPE, …no idea yet. The kids weren't named until they were a month old so it's no big deal. I'm waiting for something to pop out at me. (Smiles) Skipper doesn't know so don't say anything. Let him be surprised. (Sighs) Let me roll one more time and then we'll go, …I scared myself pretty good when you told me about what I was doing and I want to get my mind somewhere else before we leave or I'll be thinking about it all night. (Tries to regain her composure with little success) I promise…

Christine: This is a bad idea, Marlene. Know when to walk away! (Marlene ignores her and places a VERY sizable bet and then despite Christine's continued protest she rolls the dice one last time. From Christine's perspective things slow to a crawl as the dice tumble across the table.)

(Cut to elsewhere in the building, Kitsune is sitting at a table with a glass of tea in hand looking deep in thought. After a fair amount of time by herself the silence is broken by a familiar voice.)

Voice: (Japanese) I'm surprised you're still here, …based on our last encounter I thought you would have bolted from this place.

Kitsune: (looks up in surprise) (conversation between them is in Japanese) (writes) Hiro! (Pause) This place is so large I didn't think I would run into you again.

Hiro: I came from overseas to visit a friend and I'm staying with him so he's my ride home tonight. So until he's had his fill of this place I guess I'll just keep wandering about. (Smiles) You may just see me a few more times tonight, ..who knows. (Makes a gesture with his hand as if he's just remembered something.) I spoke to your aunt after I saw you and she made me promise to take a picture of you. (Pulls out his camera phone, takes a picture and sends it.)

Kitsune: (writes) My aunt? (Pause) You knew my father AND my aunt as well?

Hiro: Well, ….your father I only knew in passing. Mostly because of the pond, ….and the penguin. (tries not to laugh at remembering their previous conversation.) Ayame was next door to me, …I'm very familiar with her, …I gave her a call after we parted hoping to learn more about you. (Pause) I've been doing yard work for her for years, …that huge back yard sized Koi pond out in back of her house. That was my work, …my dad taught me everything about land, wet, and hardscaping. Borrowing his equipment was helpful too… (Pause) Not bad for a fifteen year old, ..huh?

Kitsune: (wide eyed, writes) I LOVED that pond!

Hiro: (smirks) Yea, …so did the penguin. (shakes his head) It, ….excuse me,… SHE kept chasing and eating the fish. It cost Ayame a FORTUNE to keep replacing them. That bird was a bullet through water, ..the fish never stood a chance.

Kitsune: (writes) …But it was so much FUN!

Hiro: (intrigued) You sound like you did a little swimming yourself. (Kitsune blushes in realization that's she's been incriminating herself and attempts a creative save.)

Kitsune: (writes) At least I never lost my underwear.

Hiro: (laughs) That's cold… ( Pause) …And in case you were wondering that's why I liked your penguins pond over the one I built, …it was always frosty cold. (pause) I still can't believe I never saw you.

Kitsune: (writes in amusement) I was in front of you the whole time,… I guess you just need glasses.

Hiro: (Smirks as he looks down at her glass and changes the subject) So,… why tea all of the time?

Kitsune: (writes) It calms my stomach, …it' s been bothering me lately.

Hiro: I hope you feel better then. (Notices that Kitsune is looking past him at something) What's wrong? (Looks behind him to across the pavilion at a sports car sitting on a slowly rotating turntable with signage on it saying "win this car".)

Kitsune: (writes) Maybe nothing, …my friends car was stolen this evening but I wonder if I may have found another way to get a ride home.

Hiro: That's terrible, ..what's this world coming to? (Pause as he looks over at the car again and laughs) You can try,…but it's next to impossible. I gave it a shot earlier and got my butt handed to me.

Kitsune: (looks interested, writes) You have to fight for it?

Hiro: You have to beat this world renown martial artist, …the guy has top belts in just about everything. (Pause) It works like it would in a tournament, …the first to make three points wins. (Reluctant) I didn't score any, ….in fact I probably owe the guy some. (Pause) BUT, …if you've got five hundred bucks to lose and you sign the waiver against injury, then they'll give you a shot. If you beat the guy you get the car. Personally, I think you probably have a better chance at winning the lottery.

Kitsune: (eyes glisten, writes) I LOVE a fight! (Pause as Kitsune discretely checks her funds on hand and the scene fades out)

(Cut to the NY apartment, things are quiet as the game is long since over. The group is still together as they sit around the kitchen table playing poker which due to light intoxication has morphed into strip poker. Things have definitely loosened up, ..the conversation is active, and Tony is wet after he tried to light a cigarette and was dowsed with water by the pups. So far the game has been an even exchange as some clothes have been lost but then won back so for the most part everyone is still decent. The pups sit across from each other at the table having been allowed to play, each having been given an old tank top shirt to wear or lose and an old ball cap.)

Skipper: How are you drying out there Tony?

Tony: Come closer so I can wring my shirt out on you. (Pause) Eh, ….I've been trying to quit anyway. (Tosses some chips in to the pot) I raise twenty. (Crystal and the pups fold leaving Yuen, Steve, and Skipper who call. After some time Yuen and Steve each replaces two of their cards.)

Skipper: (smiles as Tony shuffles his hand and looks on at everyone else) You're bluffing Tony.

Tony: It'll cost to find out.

Skipper: (bets an article of clothing having few chips left) Let's see them! (Tony lays out his cards)

Tony: Three of a kind. (Skipper groans and removes his shirt. Tony rolls his eyes at seeing Yuen's hand)

Yuen: (being the person who won the hand) Mr. Muscles, …hello!

Crystal: (amused) I thought you were gay?

Yuen: (shrugs) No, …everyone just assumed I was. I am pathologically shy though, …tonight must be special or something . I'm usually not this relaxed.

Crystal: So what was that thing about Kitsune a while back?

Yuen: Curiosity, ….I'm a major penguin fan and have a huge collection of penguin stuff but I've never actually talked to a penguin before. I wanted so bad to get close to find out more about her…

Crystal: Wait, …you knew she was a penguin before the rest of us?

Yuen: I happened to overhear through the door when Steve came to get her a job.

Tony: (annoyed) …And you had your ear pressed against the door WHY?

Yuen: (blushes) Not pressed against, …the door wasn't shut all the way and I was peering through the crack in the door. (long pause) What, …Steve is really cute!

Crystal: (rolls her eyes) The quiet ones, ….I'm telling you.

Yuen: (taps Steve on the shoulder) Come on, ..you bet and lost too. Let's have the shirt, …I want to see more of the cuteness!

Tony: Yuen, …let him give you something else.

Steve: (slightly buzzed) It's cool, ..I lost fair and square. (Hands over the shirt.)

Yuen: (surprised) Wow, …..somebodies seen combat! (Pause) What happened to YOU?

Tony: Let it go, Yuen.

Steve: No it's uh, …(laughs a little and rubs his eyes) It's okay. I've been talking to Kitsune about it for a while, …it's actually helped a bit.

Tony: (astonished) This is a first, …you NEVER talk about this.

Steve: (sighs heavily) Brief synopsis, …I was a POW in Iraq and was not treated well at all. (Begins to point to scars) Bayonet, bayonet, shot, shot, shot, shot some more, burns are gross so I won't go into those, You'll like this one…(points a very large and coarse scar on his side going around to his back)Tied to the bumper of a truck and dragged. (silent pause) They were getting ready to end me when I was recovered, …this one colonel beat the crap out of me, wrapped me in an American flag and dowsed me with gasoline. You can likely guess his intention. (long pause) The rest is psychological so I can't really go into that without having nightmares. I haven't had one in a week and I want to keep that streak going. (The entire table is so quiet you could hear a pin drop)

Skipper: Good god man, ..is that why Kitsune sits up with you at night? I thought you guys were just talking or something, …like couples time alone.

Steve: (sighs and then groans as he stretches) No more questions please, …I like to keep my strolls down memory lane as short as possible. (Everyone gets up from the table for a while to stretch and get something to eat.)

Tony: (hushed tone as Steve gets up) Are you okay after that?

Steve: Not really, …but I'll cope. (Rubs his eyes) So whose idea was it to spike the soda?

Tony: (Laughs) You noticed that too, huh?

Steve: Not at first, but after I saw the empty bottles in the trash I paid a little more attention to the taste of the soda. (Pause) It's supposed to some semblance of a party so I let it go.

Tony: I think our furry friends who made the ruckus earlier, perhaps. (smiles evilly) What have THEY been drinking?

Steve: Water, …why? (Smiles) What's on your mind?

Tony: Payback. (Pause) Any objections?

Steve: (chuckles) Keep it mild and I didn't see anything. (Gestures towards the cabinet since the pups are out of the room.)

(Cut to the inside of a hotel room located on the third floor of the casino building. The room door opens as Christine and Marlene enter the room and prepare to make themselves comfortable. Marlene flops onto the bed.)

Marlene: That was so fun!

Christine: Which part, …playing with people watching your every move, winning some money, or proving that you have unbelievable luck.

Marlene: All of it, …thanks for bringing me here. I had lots of fun tonight.

Christine: (eyes wide) You actually had fun tonight? I thought the whole thing was a bust.

Marlene: Sure, …I've never sat in a bar before, ..been hit on by guys, …danced.

Christine: OH, …I thought you were talking about the gambling.

Marlene: That was fun too, …but I think I should stay away from that from now on. It almost felt addicting.

Christine: Then follow your instincts and steer clear, we won't go in there again.

Marlene: (Giggles) Want room service? I'll pay!

Christine: After what you've won, I think I'll take you up on that offer.

Marlene: No, …I mean I'll pay from my money. What happened down there was all yours.

Christine: How do you figure?

Marlene: You paid for the room and got us the drink comps, ..when I went to use it in the casino they comped me again with some of those chips and through luck I turned those chips into a lot of chips. If not for you, ..none of that would have happened. So it's your money!

Christine: (silent awkward pause) You have no idea how appealing that is, ….but I can't take that money. Bringing you here was a gift from me to you, …you having a good time was my reward. That's YOUR money. (Pause) It's a good thing you had them put most of it in a safe deposit box though, …carrying that much cash on you just screams "rob me."

Marlene: …But you could put it towards getting another car.

Christine: With THAT kind of money you could BUY a car, …a smaller one but you could still do it. Don't worry about me, …the car had full insurance so I'll be fine. (Pause) However I WILL take you up on that room service, ….heck let's see if they'll send up a masseuse to give us the full treatment. (Goes searching about the room for information on available services.)

(Cut to the street outside of the NY apartment. A late night bus passes by casting it's shadow across the sidewalk as it passes a streetlight. Unnoticed by anyone on the bus a group of animals vaults off of the rear bumper and lands with grace on the sidewalk outside of the apartment building.)

Pepper: (looks about) So this is where your zookeeper lives?

Private: Up on the third floor, …we should be able to use the fire escape to get up there.

Pepper: …and this guy won't mind if we just let ourselves in to his place?

Kowalski: Skipper, Marlene, Kitsune, and the other pups have been staying with him for quite some time. Besides, …we informed them that we were coming home so they should be expecting us.

Private: Exactly, …what's the worst that could happen?

Pepper: (dryly) We could be mistaken for intruders and shot.

Kowalski: Don't worry so much, ..with every adventure there is a little risk. (Pause) Let's get up there, Rico. We're all tired! (Rico regurgitates a grapple gun and fires it at the first level of the fire escape. Once latched they all cling together as they are pulled upward and the scene fades out.)

Chapter 20 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 20

By

Wildgoose

(It's well after midnight as the glow of a full moon overhead casts the shadows of a group of penguins and an otter clambering up the fire escape stairs to reach the third floor. They vault themselves over the railing onto the concrete balcony outside Steve's apartment and immediately Rico goes to work trying to pick the lock on the sliding glass door. They are startled when a shadowed figure standing against the building wall in the corner of the balcony speaks to them.)

Steve: The door is unlocked you know, …you should make it a point to check for things like that before trying to pick the lock. It sometimes makes things a whole lot easier.

Kowalski: Gah! (pants a little as Steve steps out of the shadows) Do you always make it a point to sneak up on people who are trying to sneak up on you?

Pepper: You mean to tell me this stalker is your zookeeper?

Steve: (makes a motor mouth gesture with his hand) I don't speak animal, guys. (Notices Hannibal) Hannibal I'm assuming you still speak a little English just like your siblings? (Hannibal nods) I could use a translator.

Hannibal: (otter English) Nice…to…be…need…ed.

Steve: Agreed, ….so what did they say?

Hannibal: (otter English) What…are…you…do…ing…up?

Steve: Trouble sleeping, …I had a nightmare. I figured I'd wait for you guys since I'm up.

Hannibal: (otter English) Those…suck!

Steve: You don't know the half of it. (Gestures towards the door) Come on in and grab something to eat. Then I'll find a spot for you guys to sack out, ..I assume you're tired. (Steve opens the sliding glass door and prompts the animals to enter. Once inside he closes it behind him and heads for the kitchen) Everybody's asleep or I'd let you all get caught up.

Hannibal: (sees his siblings out cold on the floor curled up on each other.) (Walks over to them and sniffs) (otter English) What's…that…smell?

Steve: (chuckles) Payback, …they're a little toasted. They'll wake up in the morning with a headache but otherwise none the worse.

Pepper: I don't get it, …what kind of payback are we talking about here? (Hannibal now is translating for the animals)

Steve: We were having a small get together for Skipper in light of his upcoming marriage. I Guess the pups felt the party needed a boost so they got into my liquor cabinet and spiked the drinks. (Pause) So later we gave them a taste of their own medicine.

Rico: (chuckles) Wild party huh?

Steve: No, …not really. Some football, some food, some poker that got a little interesting after the alcohol but nothing was played for keeps. Of course after the game Tony spiked the kids drinks and they got a little goofy. They challenged Yuen and Christine to a soda drinking contest, AKA the spiked drinks unbeknownst to the girls, THEN things got interesting. (Steve turns to walk to the pantry but Pepper kicks his leg)

Pepper: No leaving out details! What happened next?

Steve: OW! (Rubs his leg while listening to Hannibal's translation) Alright already, ..the girls got wasted and gave skipper an eyeful. Not that he got much out of it, …he seemed confused as to why humans found that interesting. (Pause with a smile) I had a good time though.

Kowalski: Good lord, …you mean they engaged in an erotic display for Skipper?

Steve: What? No, …they just decided it was way too hot in here and started walking around minus a few articles of clothing. I made sure they were sober and dressed before I drove them home with a promise that no pictures were taken and nothing would ever be mentioned to their co-workers, …ever. (Pause) So no worries.

Pepper: (rolls her eyes) What ELSE did the kids do?

Steve: Oh THAT I'm not telling, …Marlene would kill us all. (Pepper throws up her flippers in frustration.) I did however make a pact with Tony that we would never do that again, …it was just TOO FREAKIN FUNNY to repeat.

Pepper: Why do humans delight in leaving out the best details? (Steve resumes foraging in the pantry and comes out with several tins of herring, ..opens them and then sets them on the table.)

Steve: (As everyone finds a seat at the kitchen table) SO, …let's have a report Kowalski.

Kowalski: As reported in before, …we have what we need to bring our people back.

Rico: (grumbles) That's assuming Darla wasn't lying.

Steve: I remember that briefing, Kowalski. I mean I'd like a report on what happened SINCE then, ….I haven't given command an update in quite some time and I'm sure they'd like to know when their operatives are going to be ready to work again.

Private: What's the rush? The girls are at our H.Q. so if a mission came up they'd be able to handle it.

Steve: The girls unit has been decommissioned, private. Antarctic Command has been slowly phasing out its S.A.F units across the country for the past two years working from the west coast to the east, …though I didn't think they'd have made it here with the cutbacks just yet. The girls were transferred before they were actually deactivated so I'm not sure if they even know yet.

Kowalski: That can't be possible, …a crack unit of Macaroni penguins fresh from command took their place. Pepper told me so.

Steve: Pepper? (Points to the odd penguin out) Must be you then? (Pepper nods) Well like I said, the girls were transferred before they were deactivated and when a unit is deactivated the base is as well so it's likely that their replacements were informed that they are now at a civilian facility. Why command would bring in a fresh unit like that is beyond me, …what can I say. It's the government at work.

Private: So, …how does command tell you about all of this? I don't see a radio set around here.

Steve: (Reaches into his pocket and pulls out a high tech looking phone.) Quantum encrypted cell phone, …government issue. I stay in contact with command and whenever they sent you guy's orders I got a copy so I could keep tabs.

Rico: (grunts) SO, ….what does this do to US?

Steve: Well, …it means that there won't be a command conflict. Skipper is the unit C.O., end of story. I doubt you guys will have to worry about being deactivated any time soon, …with what happened on nine eleven the NY and DC units are considered critical elements to thwarting an unknown attacker.

Kowalski: What about you?

Steve: (deep sigh) Command has assured me that once your recovery by the zoo has been carried out a representative will step in to point out that their accusations of theft were false and demand my reinstatement. (Pause) A representative of veteran's affairs, as far as the zoo is concerned. The zoo had no idea what I did besides work there.

Private: Jolly good, …so you'll be coming back to work with us.

Steve: (long pause) No, …I don't think so.

Private: But, …. I don't understand?

Steve: While I've been your overseer for quite some time, …Antarctic Command is an entirely volunteer branch of the Marine Corps, sort of like serving on a submarine is for the Navy. I think I've had enough for one lifetime, …and as an enlisted man my latest term of service is up very soon. (Pause) I've done more than my share for my country and I haven't seen so much as a purple heart for my contributions. (Pause) I think it's time to stop being so self-sacrificing and start thinking about me for a change, …just a little bit. I still like being a nice guy.

Pepper: So, …what are you going to do now?

Steve: (rubs his face with his hands) I don't know, …I thought about trying to have a life. Kitsune's been pretty pushy about the concept having a family, ….if circumstances were different I'd be very interested but it seems the only women I attract are the ones I can't have. Besides, …if I go back to the zoo having to see her every day like THAT with the relationship that we've had would be worse than torture.

Pepper: Wait, ….I know she was turned into a human but this is all a little too much to process. We're talking about Kitsune, …anybody who touches her wrong dies. When she broke up with Rico she almost killed him, …you said so yourself Kowalski. So what's changed so much about her that she is able to get so close to you as to want a family really bad? (Pause) …Or to do the intimate things that would lead up to it?

Kowalski: I never told you that.

Pepper: Oh right, …Kitsune told Syron who told Erin who told me over the radio. (Pause) …Bit of a memory lapse there, my bad.

Steve: Girl to girl communication, …also known as the daisy chain.

Kowalski: (sighs) Anyhoo…I'm forced to side with Pepper here, …it IS a bit much to swallow.

Pepper: Let me see a recent photo if you've got one. (Steve gets up from the table, walks over to the wall and removes a picture frame, then returns to the table with it. The picture is a professional portrait taken around Christmas time of Skipper, Marlene, Steve, Kitsune, and the pups)

Steve: I had to slip the portrait guy a little extra and tell him the pups were family pets. Marlene wasn't too happy that I told him that. To be honest over the past five months they've become the closest thing to family that I've got.

Pepper: Oh WOW! You can't even tell that they were ever animals. Kitsune is Japanese so that must be her on the right, ….that must be Skipper, …which only leaves Marlene next to him. What's with the glasses? (Pause) Are these Marlene's other pups? (Steve looks and nods) They're so CUTE! (Pause) …But the others look so HUMAN!

Steve: That took time and acclimation. (Walks to a nearby shelf and pulls out a photo album that he'd been keeping since late September.) Here, …you'll be able to see what they looked like in the beginning. (Opens the album to pictures taken the day after the change)

Pepper: Now HERE you can definitely tell who they are. (Looks back and forth between the portrait and the album) I can't believe it, …Kitsune looks like herself in the album but looks so happy in the portrait, …and you have your arms around her. What did you do to her? (Steve shrugs) Drugs, …mind control? Come on man, TALK!

Steve: I'm sure there will be time to talk about that in the morning when the girls come home.

Pepper: Girls?

Steve: Yea, …Kitsune and Marlene went out for a night on the town with a friend from work.

Pepper: Work?

Steve: Yea, ..I helped to get them jobs in the beginning.

Pepper: (clasps her head with her flippers) This is too much, …my head hurts!

Hannibal: (rubs his throat) My… throat… hurts! Too…much…human! (Steve gets up to get him some water)

Steve: Okay, …let him take a break and then we can get back on track with the briefing. You guys go ahead and eat. (Steve moves to get something for himself and the scene fades out.)

(Cut to inside the casino in Atlantic City, Kitsune and Hiro are escorted into an auditorium sized room with a section matted for safety. There are very few people left in the room other than those there on an official capacity. A very fit looking man stands near one of the referee's while drinking from a water bottle. As the group approaches their voices can be overheard.)

Man: Okay, …so what are we doing here? Is that the last of the fodder? (The woman escorting Kitsune and Hiro speaks up)

Woman: I've got one more applicant for you Walter. (Hushed tone to Kitsune) You said you've got substantial experience, right? (Kitsune nods) Kick his butt and your registration and insurance for the next year are on me. (Kitsune looks absolutely surprised)

Kitsune: (writes) I don't understand.

Woman: He's my ex-husband, …he left me for a nineteen year old and knocked her up. There would be nothing sweeter than to watch him swallow his pride, get his ego bruised along with his body, and lose some sort of title. I'll fill the tank too if you REALLY lay into him, …nothing illegal though. I don't want you to forfeit on account of me. (Stops talking as they approach the referee and hand over the paperwork. The referee reviews it and then walks over to a nearby desk to file the papers. The woman advises the referee and Walter that Kitsune is mute and communicates through writing.)

Referee: Okay ma'am, ..I see that you've been given proper fitting attire for this match. Just to recap the rules, …low blows are not permitted, watch your kidney punches, moves that would incapacitate or otherwise seriously injure are not permitted. This match has a three point system, …a strike to either your opponents head or sternum will result in a point that will win the round. If you incur a penalty for the aforementioned offenses than a point will be deducted from you. The first to actually reach three points will win the match. Obey the referee, that's me, at all times or you may be disqualified and your entry fee forfeit. Do you both understand these rules? (Walter replies and Kitsune nods her head) Very well, …take your places at the lines on the mat. (They both move into position. He then asks each if they are ready and after being acknowledged he stands ready to start the match. The man gives the signal and Walter comes at Kitsune with a series of punches which Kitsune easily dodges simply by leaning in one direction or another. )

Walter: I thought you were here to fight, lady? Did your sensei only teach you to be a bobble head or something? (Kitsune inadvertently lets her guard down in annoyance which Walter takes advantage of with a spinning kick to the chest knocking Kitsune down. The Referee advises Walter to return to his line and wait, then indicates that he has scored a point. The referee, about to inquire on Kitsune's condition, watches as she gets up with a glint of ambient light reflecting off her green eyes and a sinister smile spreading across her face. The Referee actually catches himself in abated breath for an instant and then whispers to Walter.)

Referee: You know that saying that goes that at least once in a life time you'll come across a person you just shouldn't have screwed with?

Walter: Yea, …so?

Referee: I think you just found her.

Walter: (laughs) Give me a break already, …I'm not about to be beaten by a girl barely half my size. (The referee takes position again to start the next round as the others take position as well. The referee signals the start and for an instant Walter directs his attention back to the referee.)Watch this… (Turns back to face Kitsune only to find she is not there.) What did she do, …run away? (Receives a tap on the shoulder from behind and when he turns about receives a powerful punch in the chest sending Walter through the air to the other side of the mat. Kitsune bows slightly as Walter takes a moment to get the wind back into him. Once back on his feet) Wait a minute, …that wasn't legal!

Referee: She didn't hit you until you turned completely to face her, …it was legal. (Directs them back to their starting positions and indicates a point to Kitsune. Walter moves about to loosen up until the start is signaled; he then comes at Kitsune with a fury of kicks and punches before having his legs swept from under him. Walter manages to quickly twist about and land on his feet in time to block or dodge a blitzkrieg of Kitsune's. After thirty seconds more Walter manages to score a hit against Kitsune's head and the round is signaled to be over. They reset again only this time before the start is given Kitsune drops to her knees and looks to be meditating. The Referee and Walter exchange glances several times until Kitsune gets up and signals she's ready. The start is given and Walter stops in his tracks as Kitsune begins to move as if preparing for a special move out of the movie "Mortal Kombat". Walter resumes his approach and is taken completely by surprise when Kitsune breaks from her routine and slams Walter in the chest with a butterfly punch that sends him off the mat and across the concrete floor. The referee jogs over to check on him and then helps him to his feet walking with him as he stumbles a little in a daze. After Walter has recovered the referee indicates a point to Kitsune and that the next point will decide the match. The two reset for the final round and the scene fades out.)

(Cut to the hotel room on the third floor some time later, Christine is enjoying a full body massage given by a very well built masseuse. (Think Fabio) Marlene is wearing a beautiful robe, compliments of the hotel, as she sits nearby enjoying a banquet of food that had been brought to them by room service.)

Christine: Marlene, …you have got to be the most generous bachelorette there is. I'm supposed to be treating YOU, ..remember?

Marlene: Does it matter who treats who? Just have fun and we'll call it even.

Christine: Oh man, …I could lay here all night. (Turns to look at the masseuse) Can I keep you? (The man laughs and shakes his head. After another minute Christine signals the man to stop.) That's enough for now, …any more and I think I'm going to be so relaxed I'll melt into a puddle. (The man backs away as Christine sits up and covers herself with her robe)

Man: Will there be anything else tonight, ladies?

Christine: Unless you're single, …I think I'm okay. (Looks over at Marlene)

Marlene: I feel great as it is, ..thank you. (Pause) Although, ..we have another friend with us and I don't want to leave her out. Are you available again later?

Man: (smiles) Just call downstairs and I'll be with you as soon as possible. (Gathers his materials and lets himself out. After the man has left Christine approaches Marlene to get something to eat. )

Marlene: I'll have to get Skipper to learn how to do that, …I feel so relaxed.

Christine: Relaxed doesn't say it, ….that guy was incredible. It was almost as good as being with a guy. (flutters her eyebrows to get her point across) When he started working on my lower back I thought I was going to lose it and squeal. (Marlene laughs and then changes the subject)

Marlene: Have we figured out how we're going to make it home in the morning?

Christine: (sighs heavily) We came with a shred of dignity and that's how we're going to leave. I'll try to arrange for a limousine to take us home.

Marlene: A limousine, …will that be expensive?

Christine: Yes indeed, …but in comparison to what that masseuse cost you we'll be even. (They continue to eat, a few moments later the room door quietly opens and closes with Kitsune walking past them without so much as a note.)

Marlene: Kitsune, …are you okay? (The sound of vomiting comes from the bathroom and a moment later follows the sounds of running water from the toilet and sink, followed by the sound of gargling with mouthwash. Kitsune emerges from the bathroom several minutes later and offers a note of apology.)

Kitsune: (writes) I'm sorry for being rude, …my stomach has been bothering me lately.

Christine: Are you okay? You could have said something about it earlier you know, …we could have gone home so you could rest.

Kitsune: (smiles and writes) I will be fine, ..besides at that time we were without a mode of transportation and I had no desire to spoil the evening for you any further. (Sees the food and begins to help herself)

Christine: Kitsune, …you just threw up and now you're eating?

Kitsune: (writes) I'm hungry, …I don't know what to tell you. (Looks at Christine) You have a license to operate a motor vehicle, correct?

Christine: A driver's license, …yea why?

Kitsune: I've acquired a means of transportation home but I need a licensed driver to accompany me before it can legally be released to my charge.

Christine: Did you try to rent a car or something?

Kitsune: Agree to assist me and all will be revealed. (Christine shrugs)

Christine: Okay, …I'll bite. Just let me get dressed but when this is all done you agree to have a massage. (Kitsune looks uncertain) Loosen up and have a little fun, Kitsune. Nothing shady will happen, I promise. (Kitsune nods and the scene dissolves to sometime later as the three are standing on the ground floor where the sports car has been taken off of the turntable and is being prepped to be released. Marlene and Christine are at a loss for words for a lengthy amount of time before Christine finally speaks.) This is not fair! (Looks up and talks to the ceiling) Where's MY luck, God? I was lucky to break even all night… (Long pause while pointing a finger at the car) This….goes BEYOND not fair! You WON this? (Kitsune nods) A PORSCHE! (Kitsune nods) A two thousand eleven Porsche 911? What in God's good name did you have to do?

Kitsune: (Writes) What I do best, …beat the crap out of somebody. (Pause) The specifics have been taken care of, …I need only to pay some taxes on it and I require a licensed driver to assist me in driving it off the property.

Christine: You mean drive it FOR you, …a task which I will GLADLY accept. (Kitsune shakes her head and produces some documentation.) A learner's permit? (Pause) How did you obtain a learners permit at this time of night out of state?

Kitsune: (writes) The people here showed me how to set it up online, …I studied the online manual for about an hour and then took the written test. A temporary permit was printed out that is valid for three days to give me time to pick up the real one. Once that was done the officials here helped me set up the registration and insurance.

Christine: I've never even heard of that, …I had to show up in person at the DMV to get my permit.

Kitsune: (shrugs) It was an official government DMV website, ..the documentation looks legit, and when I asked a police officer outside she looked it over and said it was valid but reiterated that it was just for three days to give me time to pick up the real one. (Pause) I've been told that everything will be finalized by eight in the morning and I just have to prove that I have a licensed driver to accompany me before the car is released.

Marlene: Do you even know how to drive, Kitsune?

Kitsune: (writes) Back in Philadelphia we stole the security vehicle all the time to run Ops outside the zoo, …I can drive.

Marlene: Yea, …but you're talking about an electric cart. (Kitsune shakes her head)

Kitsune: (writes) Ford pickup, …stick shift.

Marlene: Yea uh-huh, how exactly did THAT work?

Kitsune: (shrugs and writes) I handled steering and shifting, Meg was on clutch, Pepper was on brake/gas, Syron would ride shotgun and give the orders, Elisa and Erin kept watch and handled technical difficulties.

Christine: (points) You my friend are a SERIOUS piece of work, …but this isn't a pickup. It's a PORSCHE, …with a turbocharged engine and all the trimmings. We're talking zero to warp nine in seconds! (Drops to her knees and assumes a begging position) PLEASE, ….let me drive it! I've driven my dad's stick shift plenty of times, …I'll wipe the whole thing down with a cloth diaper when I get out! I'll wear plastic booties over my shoes…(This goes on for about five minutes before Kitsune yields and agrees to let Christine drive it out of the building only.)

Marlene: (After Kitsune has conceded Christine playfully pays homage by pretending to kiss Kitsune's feet) What's so big about a Porsche?

Kitsune: (shrugs, gestured to Christine, and writes) I don't know,… but I could get used to this. (Stops to note the color) Yellow? I would have preferred green but a car is a car, I guess.

Marlene: I don't know, …I think it's a nice color.

(Cut to the apartment the next morning after everyone had woken up and done their meet and greet. Steve is on the phone with Tony giving the go ahead to put the wedding plans into effect and discussing any further last minute details.)

Skipper: Steve, …do you think Christine would mind making another one of those little bridesmaid dresses for Astrid. Assuming Marlene is okay with it I'd like to have her participate.

Steve: I'll pass the request on Skipper, …but Marlene will have to give the go ahead first before Christine actually does anything. (Skipper nods and turns back to the others at the table.)

Pepper: So Skipper, …tying the knot huh? (Pause) I'm surprised that you got so caught up in human traditions, …as animals we don't have to do that sort of thing. As far as pairing off goes, …well you know how that works already.

Skipper: I know, ….I know but this is different. I've spent the past five months as a human, …living and working with them,…and I've made friends.

Kowalski: Are you sure that they're FRIENDS friends and not the kind that just haven't attacked you yet?

Skipper: I'm pretty sure Kowalski. It's funny, …I never used to think REAL friends actually existed. (Receives strange looks from the others) I mean beyond you guys that is. (Pause) Anyway, ..the point is that while being immersed in human customs I began to see some of their traditions as a way for me to actually do something to contribute to my family. (Pause) And as such I'd like you guys to have a part in it. We even had outfits made for the kids.

Private: This is so not like you, Skipper. Being the family man and all, …what will happen to our commanding officer? You may be so wrapped up in your new bigger and better family that you won't have time for us any more.

Skipper: AS your commanding officer I can assure you Private that you will NEVER lose me as your commanding officer. As C.O it's my responsibility to be able to juggle all of those things. (Dramatic pause) Our missions WILL go on as usual, …and I can tell you already that I'll have my freak on for recon the moment we get back. (Pause) Maybe sooner!

Kowalski: Perhaps not quite as usual, Skipper.

Skipper: You're talking gibberish Kowalski, speak plain penguin please.

Pepper: He means that we had a talk with your zookeeper last night when we got here and he's thinking about jumping ship.

Skipper: WHAT! That's not going to wash! (Turns to Steve who is still on the phone with Tony) I never got a memo about THAT, …just what are you trying to pull here?

Steve: (sighs) I'll get back to you, Tony. It sounds like Skipper is about to blow a gasket. (Hangs up) Alright, …now what's your problem?

Pepper: We were just telling Skipper about your plans to leave the service.

Steve: (rubs his temples and then gestures to Hannibal for a translation and then responds afterward. As before Hannibal now serves as a translator.)It's a thought, …nothing is concrete. I was just considering civilian life after taking into account recent events.

Kowalski: (aggravated) But you CAN'T go civilian on us, …your replacement SUCKS!

Steve: You guys will make it just fine without me, …I know your replacement. Tom's a good guy and he'll take care of you.

Kowalski: I don't think I'm properly conveying the amount of suckage involved here. He feeds us fish cakes, …those god awful protein composite wafers with the texture of chalk and the taste of graphite. (Private shudders as he recalls the taste.) He watches our every move, …if we're out without orders he electrifies the habitat fence. (Curls his flippers into fists) He changed the encryption on the administration computer more times than I can count, …I can't gain access! (Beats his fists against the table) How can I order materials for my experiments without access to the internet! I NEED technology to survive, ..without it I'm just a PENGUIN!

Private: There's Kowalski's problems, not to mention that he doesn't let the other animals out to socialize either.

Steve: Wow, …you know if I didn't know better I'd think you guys were missing your privileges. (Smirks) That's what happens when you abuse me, …I mean them.

Skipper: (sighs) Alright, …I'll admit that we've abused our privileges. We're sorry, …but you can't let past experience cloud your judgment. We need you.

Steve: You NEED me? (Pause) You mean you don't like feeling like you live in a zoo.

Private: Of course not, … but that aside. We care about you!

Steve: You mean after I took you in when you were at your lowest, sheltered you, helped you to regain some semblance of a life again, and bent over backwards for this special occasion coming up, …NOW you care about me.

Skipper: We've always cared about you, …we may not have been so close as we are now but since we found out that you worked for command over a year and a half ago, that made you a part of our unit. And as a unit we all stick together and leave no one behind. THAT my friend makes you a PENGUIN!

Private: Don't you care about US? You named Loki, …he'll never admit it but that boy looks up to you.

Loki: (looks about) Um, …I'm right here guys.

Private: (gestures to Loki) See what I mean, ..the boy is fragile! (Loki rolls his eyes and walks away)

Steve: Private, …if we could pause and reflect on just how stupid that question was considering everything that I've been doing for you guys. I never HAD to take the others in, ..I could have just informed command and listed you as lost in action. Command would have written you off and brought in a fresh unit, but no. I told them that I authorized the mission to Texas to retrieve intel. (Pause) You know, …Rhonda surrendered to command and pleaded for help when Darla did her, …she offered to turn coat on Blowhole. Command's response was "You're human now, …you'll just have to deal with it." Now granted, …she was an enemy agent, …but still. (Pause) To answer your question anyway, …of course I care. You guys over the past months have become the closest thing I have to family. (Pause) However, …you'll all be going back soon. …And with that some things have changed.

Kowalski: I don't understand, ….what's changed?

Yoshi: Ms. Kitsune, …they love each other. When we all go back to the zoo he has to let her go.

Kowalski: I still don't get it, …love is an emotion that can't be rationalized or quantified. Can I get a power point presentation to explain this all in terms I can understand?

Pepper: (smacks Kowalski in the head) Turn off the think melon and open your heart, Kowalski. If you had to watch the person you loved standing out of reach every day, unable to interact the way you remember you'd go crazy. I only just heard that they were involved last night and even I can figure that one out. (Pause) I'm still trying to picture your zookeeper and Kitsune, …but I guess it makes sense. She was raised as part of a human family so it must feel natural to want to be with one.

Loki: (picks his head up with an idea) (otter English) Plan…B! (Pause) Do…what…her…sensei…did!

Rico: (grunts) What's a plan B?

Steve: I thought about that, …but it would just be too weird on several levels. (Shakes his head) Anyway, ….let's put that aside for now. I'll know for sure what I'm doing after you go back. (Sighs and clasps his hands together loudly) We have a wedding plan to put into effect but there is still one more thing that needs to be figured out. (Steve goes to a nearby drawer and pulls out some papers) As discussed before, Yuen will be taking care of the catering for the reception after. What Skipper needs to decide is what's going to be on the menu. (Presents the papers to Skipper) These are your options, …make them wisely. A penguin otter wedding only happens once.

Skipper: (Hands the papers to Kowalski) It's good to have you back Kowalski, …it would be an honor for you to give me those options.

Kowalski: Believe me Skipper, …the honor is all mine. (Flips through the papers and begins to read off the menu choices out loud while making recommendations. Soon after the others all begin to voice their opinions as well. While this is happening Steve gets back on the phone to Tony in the interest of reviewing details.)

(Cut to that same morning in Atlantic City just outside of the Casino as the keys and finalized paperwork are being handed over to Kitsune. Christine is lightly pouting after being informed by the casino that its own people must drive the vehicle outside of the building to the parking lot due to liability concerns.)

Kitsune: (sighs)(writes) Very well, …a promise is a promise. You may drive us to the nearest gas station. (Hands the keys to Christine as her eyes light up. Christine lets out a squeal as she takes them and moves to unlock the car. Kitsune and Marlene are about to follow when a woman exiting the casino calls after them. It is the woman who took care of the insurance and registration.)

Woman: Kitsune! (Catches up with a smile.) I must say, …you didn't disappoint. Granted I would have preferred it if you'd really laid into him.

Kitsune: (writes) It was a judged contest and would not have been honorable. I believe the term is "Unsportsman like".

Woman: I understand, …but I'll admit that your finishing round was equally as satisfying. I need to ask you two questions off the record. (Kitsune looks concerned for a moment) One, ….were you the Avatar® in a past life? …Because what you did in that last round I've only seen in Sci/fi movies. (Laughs) The expression on Walter's face was to DIE for! He was sulking in the bar all night long over it.

Kitsune: (writes) What's an Avatar®?

Woman: You're joking right? I thought you said you worked in a movie theater.

Kitsune: I work up front, …I usually don't watch the movies. (The woman shrugs and then digs out a gift card for the gas station down the street.) I don't understand, …I didn't comply with that request.

Woman: No, …but seeing his face after what you DID do was MORE than worth a tank of gas. (Shakes Kitsune's hand) The second question is, …after my divorce I got my husband's martial arts dojo in the settlement. I've got a guy running it for me now, …I just do the books. Though what I think the place really needs is an old school instructor with a concrete sense of honor. With your skills you could easily get an instructors certificate so I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming to work for me. (Hands her a business card) I don't need an answer now, …but give it some thought and call me. (Pause) Enjoy your car, …and thank you! (Kitsune nods and heads for the car. Once inside Christine starts the engine and revs it a few times with delight at the sound.)

Christine: These seats are so comfortable! (Fawns over the car for another few minutes before finally shifting into first and pulling away from the casino) I looked this car up on the net this morning, ….anybody want to know what this specific model retails for? (nobody answers) Kitsune, you won yourself a one hundred sixty two thousand dollar vehicle. (Pause) And one SWEET ride! (Looks briefly over her shoulder at Kitsune's expression) Yea I figured, …you reserve the right to kill me if I let anything happen to it. (Kitsune nods)

Marlene: Uh, …just to point out. You DO know that she doesn't make idle threats, …she will kill you. (Christine chuckles nervously and drives carefully to the nearest gas station. The scene fades to the NJ turnpike some time later. Kitsune has switched places with Christine and is driving carefully.)

Christine: (Looks over Kitsune's shoulder from the back seat and then looks at the traffic outside the windows.) Kitsune, ….the speed limit is sixty five and the pace of traffic looks to be about eighty. (Pause) YOU however, appear to be doing forty. (Kitsune briefly looks at her with a "what's your point" expression) My point is that we're three attractive women driving down the turnpike in a brand spanking new Porsche, …and we just got passed by a garbage truck.

Kitsune: (Rolls her eyes and quickly scribbles a note while trying to keep an eye on traffic) This is the average speed in Philadelphia, ..and I'm not comfortable driving any faster.

Christine: That's okay, …it's important to know your limits. But if I could point out that driving too slow on a highway like this is as much a hazard as driving too fast. (Pause) Let me drive again, …I give you my absolute WORD that I will drive no faster than the pace of traffic and I will make no unwarranted or dangerous maneuvers. (Long pause) PLEASE! (Kitsune sighs and begins to make her way to the shoulder before pulling over. Kitsune exits the car and walks around back to approach the passenger side. Christine does a Bo Duke across the front hood and hops into the driver seat. Once all belts are on Christine shifts into gear and accelerates to get into traffic rapidly working the gears and winding out the transmission between shifts. Once at pace with traffic Christine looks over at Kitsune and Marlene who are holding on for dear life and Kitsune's foot is embedded against the imaginary passenger side brake.) You guys okay? (The others begin to relax a little.) Now THAT'S how a Porsche is meant to be driven. (Pause) I so LOVE this car! NY here we come baby! (The scene snaps to outside and behind as it fades out with the car pulling away from POV)

Chapter 21 coming soon…

Note: Dept. of motor vehicles regulations cited within this chapter are fictional.

Special Animal Forces (S.A.F.) : Special forces division of the United States Marine Corps utilizing various species of Penguin to carry out recon and interdiction of animal terroristic threats against the U.S and her allies as well as occasionally assisting with covert human recovery missions. (Ex. Emperor penguins can dive to a depth of 900 feet making them ideal to assist in submarine search and rescue.) This is a fictional military entity created for the purposes of this story.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 21

By

Wildgoose

(It is a much as two weeks later and the scene opens up early in the morning as the POV of unknown persons move through the bedroom door in Steve's apartment towards a sleeping Marlene and Skipper. The floorboards creak slightly despite care being taken to be silent and Marlene stirs opening an eye only to have a camera flash go off in her face.)

Marlene: (cups her eyes in pain) OW! What the..?

Yuen/Christine/Crystal: Surprise! Come on Marlene, get up. It's the big day and there's a thousand things to do yet.

Marlene: (rubs her eyes) Do you guys have any idea what time it is?

Christine: Seven, …isn't it great! Besides, …do you have any idea how long it takes to get ready for a wedding?

Marlene: Um, …no. No I don't, …I've never done this before.

Yuen: Neither do we, …that's why we're doing this with such a wide margin for error. Now get up, ..we've got to get you over to Christine's place to get you ready and take pictures.

Marlene: (heavy sigh) Listen I don't meant to be rude and all since you've barged into my home unannounced but It's…. SEVEN! Come back in a few hours when you've found your minds.

Christine: Marlene, …do you remember how long it took to get you ready for our ladies night out? (Marlene nods) Okay, …that was a bachelorette party. THIS is a WEDDING, …note the emphasis in my voice. Also note that earlier we referred to it as the BIG DAY! The terminology alone suggests a great deal of preparation is required. Now get up, …and let's get the other girls up. You can handle that Marlene because frankly I'm afraid to wake a sleeping otter with claws. (Marlene Grumbles and pulls herself out of bed, pausing to look back at Skipper.)

Marlene: How can you sleep through all of this commotion? (Turns back to the girls) …And why do we have to do all of this at Christine's house? Won't she wonder why there are a bunch of penguins and otters in your apartment?

Christine: My mom did up the dress so if there are any wardrobe malfunctions she can fix them on the spot, …besides it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the actual wedding. It's also tradition so no arguments, …just go with it. …And my mom will be working in the shop downstairs, …if there are any problems then we bring the outfits to her and she fixes them on the spot in her shop, …sorry for being vague before.

Marlene: (yawns and climbs out of bed) Alright! Alright already, …I'm up!

Yuen: Awesome, ..Marlene you wake your kids and whichever penguins are female, …I can't tell. …And I'll wake Kitsune.

Marlene: You don't have to. (Yuen receives a metallic tap on the shoulder and turns to see the edge of a sword resting there. She turns further to see Kitsune standing behind her holding the blade.)

Yuen: (turns back to face Marlene) She sleeps with that thing, ..doesn't she?

Marlene: I'm not entirely sure that she sleeps. (The group walks out of the bedroom to wake the others to prepare to relocate to Christine's home. Steve having let the others in stands out of the way in the kitchen as the living room occasionally lights up with flash strobes. Once the bridal mob has moved sufficiently out of the way Steve makes his way into the bedroom and returns later with a small box in hand.)

Steve: Marlene, Kitsune, …did you ever have an opportunity to pick out accessories for your outfits? I believe the custom is the bride and bridesmaids are supposed to have something matching to link them. (Marlene's face pales)

Marlene: Um, ….no I completely forgot about that. (Pause) What are we going to do? (Crystal starts to offer a suggestion when she is cut off by Steve.)

Steve: I have a solution for you if you're willing to accept a gift. (Steve places the box on the counter top and opens it revealing a natural pearl necklace and matching bracelet.) I gave these to my mother on her sixtieth birthday, …unfortunately they found their way back to me three years later when she passed away. I believe that she would be honored to have the two of you wear them on this special occasion, ..and I would be honored as well. (He removes the necklace from the box and places it about Marlene's neck; He then removes the bracelet and places it on kitsune's wrist.) For the bridesmaids, I had to go out and buy these so I did my best to match the color, clip on pearl earrings, for obvious reasons.

Yuen: (smirks) Obvious reasons?

Steve: Yea, a lack of pierced ears or just a lack of actual ears. Clip on's should work for both feathers and fur, …I hope.

Marlene: (confused) You haven't had a job since September, …how are you paying for everything that you've been doing since then?

Steve: (shrugs with a long pause and a heavy sigh) Once my savings was used up, I turned to some mature savings bonds I had saved up that had been acquiring interest and when they ran out I borrowed against my 401K, ….the way I figure Social security won't exist by the time I'm old enough to retire so I'm going to be working until I die anyway. (Chuckles) Who needs a retirement plan, right?

Marlene: (stunned) You care so much you've been sacrificing everything you have to keep us afloat since day one? (Begins to tear up and rushed forward to embrace him in a hug) You're the closest thing I've had to a dad since I left San Diego when I was six months old.

Steve: (Laughs) Thanks, …now I feel really old. …But then I'd said before that you guys were the closest thing I'd had to family in a long time so I guess that kind of works, …sort of. (Looks her in the eye) Now go get ready, …you're getting married today. (Pause and turns to Crystal) Just out of curiosity, …how are you guys getting the animals to and from required locations today?

Crystal: (points to some oversized wheeled luggage they brought with them) It's not exactly traveling in style, but from what I heard from Hannibal after he got back, they've done this sort of thing before.

Steve: Hey, …whatever works. (The girls get their stuff, Yoshi and Pepper climb into one of the luggage bags and they all head for the door with Kitsune lagging behind with Steve.)

Kitsune: (looks at the bracelet and gestures) Thank you!

Steve: Now don't you refer to me as your dad or there really ARE going to be some moral issues about what we've been doing the past few months. (Kitsune smiles and kisses him, then jogs off to catch up with the others. Once the apartment door has closed Steve lets out a heavy sigh) Thank God Guys don't have to do as much to get ready for the big day. (Steve heads back to his spot on the floor where he had been sleeping next to Kitsune and sets the alarm on his watch for nine a.m. and the scene fades out as Steve goes back to sleep.)

(Cut to Christine's apartment a couple of hours later as the girls are all getting ready. Both Marlene and Kitsune's hair have been styled with Crystal being surprised that Kitsune's yellow highlights were natural instead of colored in. Kitsune eventually pulled a picture of an emperor penguin off the net using Christine's computer and pointed out the colorations and their location on the bird compared to herself. Yuen having already had her hair professionally done to save time is now working on Crystal and Christine. The idea is being tossed about as to whether anything should be done with Yoshi's fur to give it a sophisticated look for the occasion and pepper is attempting to attach the clip on pearl earrings while looking in a mirror.)

Pepper: (To herself) How do humans manage to attach these things? (Yoshi walks over and helps to attach them to Pepper's feathers about where the ears would be.) Thanks Yoshi. (Sighs as she looks in the mirror) Hmm, …shiny! (pause) I wish our zookeeper bent over backwards for us once in a while. (A knock is heard at the door and after Marlene opens it Steve steps in the door with a large suitcase on wheels and releases the remainder of the Philadelphia penguins.)

Steve: (looks about playfully) I hope everybody is decent! (Snaps his fingers) Darn, …you're all dressed.

Christine: Yea, …too bad for you.

Crystal: I see you took to my idea.

Steve: Yea, ..it seems to work pretty well. (Pause) Though I'll admit there have been times over the past couple years when I considered just stuffing the animals in the trunk and ditching my vehicle in the bay. (Looks at the animals) Not you girls, …the guys. I'm sure they told you about how they beat me unconscious so they could go AWOL from the zoo and while doing so robbed me of a couple hundred dollars.

Kitsune: (gestures) Rico spent most of that on me, …I apologize.

Steve: (amused) Rico mugged me so he would have date money? (The other girls chuckle)

Yuen: Hey, …if that doesn't say I care then what does? (Steve rolls his eyes and heads for the door)

Steve: As long as he showed you a good time. (Pause) Listen, …I have to meet the others at the fire hall to help out and set up my own equipment. Bring your own CD's if you have any special requests. Tony will be here at one to pick you all up. Did everybody make sure your cars were parked at the fire hall so you don't have to worry about a ride home later? (He receives various types of acknowledgement) All right then, …see you all at the church! (Closes the door behind him and the girls go back to what they were doing.)

Meg: Wow, ..what a difference Kitsune. I mean, Syron had described what you look like now but I don't think my imagination did you any justice. You look so comfortable being a human.

Kitsune: (gestures) It took time, …trust me. It's been worth it though.

Erin: We also heard that you'd made some major advancements in anger management.

Elisa: Not to mention we heard that you've been dating the zookeeper. (Pause) All of this time I thought I was the only one who was flexible, …way to go!

Kitsune: (gestures) Your mind is in the gutter as always, Elisa. Must you always be thinking about sex?

Elisa: You're saying that since you got together with this human you haven't? With you being as head over heels as we've heard?

Kitsune: (gestures) There's a difference, …..when you think about sex it's because you're a deviant and a nympho.

Elisa: (flusters a bit) Yea well, …you're a lot taller than you used to be, …and you're featherless. (Kitsune shakes her head a bit in pity)

Erin: I think we need to find a grindstone and sharpen your wit a bit there friend, ….because that was just dull. ( Astrid waddles up to Kitsune)

Astrid: Ms. Kitsune, …what does a bridesmaid do? (Kitsune tries to adequately explain what she understands little about herself and the scene fades out)

(Cut to Steve's apartment as the guys are doing what the girls were doing but with far less sophistication. Rico is standing in front of a mirror attempting to fasten a bow tie about his neck while Kowalski is trying to ensure with an anal amount of accuracy that it's on straight. Private is helping Skipper to dress Loki and Hannibal in their custom tuxedos.)

Skipper: There you go, Hannibal. You look like a regular penguin, …but with fur.

Hannibal: Why do we have to wear these things?

Skipper: It's a formal occasion, …and this is just what your required to wear. Don't worry it will only be for a matter of hours. Besides, when you see how great you look along with everybody else you'll be glad you did.

Kowalski: Just do your best not to get dirty or mess up those outfits or the entire wedding will be ruined and Marlene may very well hate you for the rest of your natural existence.

Loki: (Looks worries) Seriously? (Expression changes to that of doom) Does that mean I should just run away now because I don't think I can stop being me.

Skipper: Not to worry, Loki. If your mom does get mad at you it will only be until the end of the pregnancy. Once her body gets itself back into whack she probably won't remember a thing about what she ever said to who. It's a girl hormone thing.

Private: Does that mean she'll forget about ever being married to you? Would that constitute what the humans call a divorce?

Skipper: Seal those loose lips Private, …we don't need any ships sunk around here!

Private: Ships? (Pause) Are we going sailing?

Kowalski: No, no, Private. Skipper is simply ordering you not to jinx everything that he's managed to accomplish over the past five months thereby ruining his entire life and shredding every moment of happiness he's ever had with Marlene.

Private: Oh, …so I should just be quiet then? (Everybody nods and Skipper moves from Hannibal to Loki in dress preparation. Kowalski looks over at Rico who is still fussing about with the bow tie.)

Kowalski: NO! It's two centimeters too far to the left, …why couldn't you just leave well enough alone! Can't you people understand that a wedding is all about perfection?

Skipper: Kowalski, …look about at the crew we've got in this room and then ask yourself if you'll ever be able to achieve that within this lifetime.

Kowalski: (looks down and sad) No, ..I suppose not. (Looks up with inspiration) But if I could actually build that time machine out of the zookeepers cell phone I could keep coming back to this moment over and over until I DO achieve perfection. (Rubs his flippers together) YES, HALLELUJIA! I have a new found purpose for my life, …I will build that thing if it takes my dying breath and if not me then my offspring will finish it for me.

Skipper: Since when do you have an offspring, Kowalski?

Kowalski: (looks embarrassed) Oh um, ..I don't. Not yet anyway, ..but rumor has it that Erin is expecting one from me.

Skipper: Females, …you'd think they'd at least ASK first before thrusting natures will upon us. (sighs) Look Kowalski, …I'll admit that this time machine idea sounds interesting and it could darn well come in handy at some point. (Pause) But, ….there's also a lot of potential for trouble. Any time you watch a movie that involves time travel the whole world goes to the red squirrel in a hand bag because one tiny little thing was changed. We can't AFFORD to have the world go to the red squirrel in a hand bag, Kowalski.

Kowalski: (begins to sulk) Why does everybody ELSE always get to build the good stuff? WHY!

Private: Who's everybody else?

Skipper: (sighs) Look Kowalski, …don't get your feathers in a molt. You can try to build the machine but I want your absolute word on your honor as a penguin, …that you will never use it unless it's to save the life of someone we care about. Is that understood?

Kowalski: But, …I CAN still use it under those circumstances, right?

Skipper: Provided you can actually build the thing, yes.

Kowalski: I'll TAKE that deal! (Laughs maniacally) There's ALWAYS somebody in trouble, …I could end up using the machine every other day.

Private: Oh dear, …I hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the bum.

Skipper: Not worry, Private. Kowalski's experiments usually don't backfire THAT badly. (Private turns to the TV in the background as the news broadcasts a story regarding the latest sighting of the green rage fueled monster that has been plaguing the NY area.)

Private: (chuckles nervously) I'm not so sure, …he DOES have his moments. (Skipper walks over to the TV)

Skipper: Keep a sharp eye out men, …stopping that thing could very well be our next mission. (Kowalski. Private, and Rico all begin to whistle quietly and waddle away slowly) What…?

Kowalski: Nothing, …nothing at all. (Changes subject) SO, …did anybody see that car Kitsune brought back from her ladies excursion?

Skipper: I saw it, …winning it in some kind of contest seems kind of fishy to me though. STILL, …it is a sweet, sweet, ride.

Private: So what do you think will happen to it once she comes back to us?

Skipper: What I think, private. Is that the lemurs are going to get their doors blown off the next time we have a race. (Rico begins to jump about and grunt to signal that he volunteers to drive.)

(Cut to a church a couple of hours later as Steve enters through the rear of the building with Skipper and crew just behind him. The church has been done up a little bit by those working at the theater, bows decorate the edge of each pew with ribbons connecting them until they reach the sections that are intended to be occupied. Unfortunately no one involved in the wedding knew how to play the piano so traditional wedding music is set up to play though the church's P.A system. As Skipper and company begin to look about the church they are observed to be wearing their own versions of formal attire. Skipper wears a rented tuxedo with white rose attached to his lapel, the penguins, having their own natural tuxedos only wear a bowtie about their necks and a white rose clipped to their feathers over the right chest. Loki and Hannibal each wear the custom upper half tuxedos that were created for them and they have matching flowers as well. The bridal party has not arrived yet so the animals take the opportunity to have a look around.)

Kowalski: So this is where humans come to practice their fanatical beliefs, huh? Interesting…

Skipper: Interesting indeed, …but being that this God character is supposed to be such a great guy I'm sure he won't mind us poking around his place a bit. Rico, Private, …give me a perimeter check! I want to make sure this padre guy is who we're told he is.

Kowalski: Um Skipper, …is it possible that you're being a little OVER paranoid? This person is doing you a favor by marrying you to Marlene without knowing anything about either of you.

Skipper: When you've lived the kind of life I've lived, Kowalski. There's no such thing as over paranoid. Now let's have that perimeter check people! (Private and Rico salute and then belly slide off to check things out.

Steve: You just can't help being you, eh Skipper? Even on your wedding day?

Skipper: Not even on my death bed. (Pause) I let my guard down when we were in the Falkland islands and what happened? Manfriedi and Johnson bought the farm, ..never to be heard from again.

Steve: I don't know how to tell you this, Skipper. …But Manfriedi and Johnson are alive and living in the Falklands. I don't know why you're always making up stories about how they died.

Skipper: Alive? Wait,…what are they doing there if they're alive?

Steve: Well first off, …Manfriedi's name wasn't Manfriedi. It was Frieda and she and Johnson were an item for a long time right under your nose.

Skipper: (astonished expression) Holy composite fish wafers! Manfreidi was a girl?

Steve: I can't believe you never figured it out. I mean, …granted this was a number of years ago before when they actually let females into combat but it wasn't THAT long ago. (Pause with a smile) You never noticed that they tended to spend a lot of time together?

Skipper: Of COARSE I did, …that's why the stories always include both of them but STILL. For Manfriedi to be a girl? How did you know?

Steve: Well as far as penguin appearance humans can't distinguish male from female, … but the lab work that the vet routinely runs never lies. I Just never saw a need to say anything, …she did the job as well as anybody else so why should it matter. No doubt something you've learned over the years is that I bend the rules a lot.

Skipper: So…where are they?

Steve: Like I said they're still in the Falklands, …they jumped ship literally and figuratively speaking during that mission for the purpose of pairing off and raising a family. There are a number of penguin colonies living wild in the Falklands so they figured it would be the best chance for their family to live a normal life.

Skipper: What the…? (Frustrated pause) How did you know about all of this?

Steve: They came to me, …Kitsune isn't the only penguin who knows how to write you know. After they bailed I quietly handled their KIA paperwork and never mentioned the actual circumstances to command.

Skipper: Why didn't they come to ME? I'm the Skipper?

Steve: Because she was secretly a girl posing as a guy under your bill. I'm certain she figured you'd be angry, …not to mention she'd be court marshaled for misrepresenting herself. (Smiles) Historically speaking, …she's not the first girl to pose as a guy to get where they want to be in life. Especially in the military.

Skipper: What! No, …stop! Manfriedi and Johnson WERE killed in the Falklands when an explosive charge they were setting went off to soon. There were pieces of them everywhere, …I saw it happen.

Steve: (smiles) It was subterfuge, Skipper. What you saw was raw chicken chunks and molted penguin feathers that were stuffed inside of the charge. I should know, …I built it. (Pause) Anyway, …the plan was that just as the bomb went off they were to allow the concussive to force send them overboard into the water while everyone was distracted. Then they were supposed to swim to shore and start a new life.

Skipper: (skeptical) How do you know this plan went accordingly? Being that close the blast would have killed them. (Pause) Come to think of it, …how did they know who you were before WE did?

Steve: Well, ..being explosive experts their tactical gear was designed to protect them against explosion and I receive communications from them periodically. Usually a picture postcard of their family, ..I have a number of them saved in a little box at home if you want to see them. (Pause) To answer your other question, …because you're paranoid and closed minded and they weren't. They had a much easier time seeing the big picture, …like how much better it would be to have a family as opposed to waiting until a bomb really DID get them.

Skipper: (rubs his eyes) I just can't believe this, ..all of this time they were..

Steve: Alive?

Skipper: That and…(Steve's cell phone rings cutting Skipper off)

Steve: (picks up) Hey Tony. (Pause) No problem we'll be ready. (Hangs up) Shows on people, …they're on their way. (The other theater employees begin to make their way into the church as Steve hangs the phone up. Steve looks about to see who has arrived.)Well, …people are showing up which is good. I just would like to know where the priest is. (Private and Rico belly slide back to them)

Private: The perimeter was secure up until a moment ago when people started to show up.

Skipper: It's alright, private. They have authorization to be here. Have you seen the priest, …a human wearing some kind of robes.

Rico: (grunts) We tied him up in the back, …he didn't know who we were so we thought he might be a security risk.

Steve: What did they say?

Skipper: They tied him up in the back.

Steve: (runs off to check things out) Oh for the love of God! (Steve comes back ten minutes later with the priest in tow uttering protests.) Look, …I said I'm sorry. I'll deal with the problem after the ceremony. (Sighs and looks at the animals) Okay guys, …take your positions like we planned. Skipper and company take positions on the right side of the isle with the penguins lined up behind and to the side of Skipper with the otters behind them. (Friends are continuing to enter the church and take seat in the pews as they get ready) Okay, …when the bridal party gets here they'll enter behind us and proceed into a side room until they are completely ready. Don't turn to look at them because you're not supposed to see the bride in her dress until she presents herself before you and the priest. When they're ready they will approach the isle, wedding music is set to play and they will progress up the isle and take their places opposite of the groom's party. Everything during the ceremony will be orated to you so just follow instruction. A really big detail is that after the priest dictates the wedding vows to you, …you don't take time to think about it, ..don't argue the vows, don't question the vows. Just say "I do." I mean unless you really ARE uncertain about whether you want to marry Marlene, ….but I think since this was all your idea she might be traumatized and the rest of us annoyed given what we've gone through to set this up for you.

Skipper: (sighs deeply) There's no question at all.

Steve: Excellent! (Turns to the animals) Guys, ..your function is ceremonial. You just stand there and make the groom look good. (Pause) Given that Kowalski is next to you, I assume that you chose him to be your best man?

Skipper: My what?

Steve: (sighs and smacks his hand against his forehead) There's always a forgotten detail. (Pause) Kitsune is Marlene's maid of honor, she stands next to the bride during the wedding and helps with the dress as the bride makes her way down the aisle. The best man is responsible for holding the rings until the priest asks for them.

Skipper: I uh, …I don't know who to choose. All of my people are important to me . Why don't you do it, ..that way I don't have to hurt feelings by playing favorite.

Steve: I'm not involved, besides then the two parties would be uneven. The bride has six people, ..and the groom has, …oh wait.. Crap… (Skipper looks back at his party. After a moment Hannibal steps out of line and walks forward to Skipper.)

Hannibal: I'd like to volunteer, dad. It would be an honor to stand opposite of my sensei. (Skipper looks about for objections and after hearing only silence he gestures for Hannibal to take his new place behind and to the right of him.)

Steve: That works, …I guess I'll just stand at the end of the line here when the ceremony starts and hope that no one notices I have a suit instead of a tux. (smiles) Crisis averted, ….I'll be at the door waiting for Tony. I need to talk to him before the wedding. (Pats Skipper on the shoulder) Good luck! (Does his best Leslie Nielson) "I just want you to know, …we're all counting on you." (Walks toward the door at the rear)

Private: (chokes a bit) I never realized getting married was so important.

Kowalski: It must take a brave soul, …no wonder skipper is the penguin for the job.

Rico: (regurgitates a Thompson sub machine gun) (grunts) Don't worry, I've got your back!

Skipper: (looks his men over) Stand down men, …I ask only that you stand at my side and be the team mates that I've always been proud to serve with.

Rico: (grunts) Aw shucks…..(re-Ingests the machine gun)

Skipper: On second thought, …stand by with the grapple gun Rico. Just in case Marlene has second thoughts and tries to be a runaway bride. (Rico laughs with sinister intent as he regurgitates Kitsune's grapple gun. As Rico does this Hannibal becomes slightly insecure about his appearance.)

Hannibal: (Removes his sword from his back) Should I have this at my waist instead,…I think that's how the samurai traditionally wear them.

Skipper: Are you worried about impressing somebody?

Hannibal: I want Sensei Kitsune to be proud of how I look, …she trained me and I should reflect well on her.

Skipper: You really take this teacher-student thing seriously don't you.

Hannibal: it means the world to me.

Skipper: Have no fear, Hannibal. She'll be proud of you no matter what, …I know I am. (Hannibal secures the sword about his waist.)

Hannibal: Thanks dad!

Skipper: No problem, son.

Kowalski: Will you two stop it, ..your making me jealous. It's bad enough Erin wants an egg, …now you're making ME want one.

Skipper: Turn off the old gut instinct, Kowalski. It's hearing too much love ,mush. Go with the think melon this time around.

Kowalski: Understood!

(Cut to the rear of the church as a limousine pulls up. Once stopped Tony gets out from the driver's seat and opens the rear door for the bridal party. The first to get out is Yoshi wearing her little red with black Kimono, a white corsage on her right paw, and a white flower in the permed fur on her head. Next to get out are the penguins with Astrid wearing an identical outfit with a flower clipped to the feathers on her head. Yuen, Christine, and Crystal are next wearing human size identical outfits with styled hair, followed by Kitsune who's Kimono is black with red but with same color flowers and her sword is tucked into the band about the waist. Last to exit is Marlene wearing the gown that had altered for her, it is off white with blue accents and silver dust. Lace covers her wrists down to the fingers and a lace veil is clipped to her hair. Tony gets the door to the church as the bridal party helps Marlene with her dress as she walks. The scene snaps to the inside of the church in the side room as the girls are all performing final checks.)

Marlene: (As Yuen checks her hair Marlene looks down at her hands as they've begun to tremble slightly) I can't believe this, …I'm actually nervous.

Yuen: It's normal wedding jitters, …what's unbelievable about it?

Marlene: it's just a symbolic ceremony.

Christine: And that's what your mind is saying, …but your heart knows better. You're heart knows that this is for real, …that Skipper wants to be with you for the rest of his life so badly he'll do whatever it takes to show you. (Marlene laughs nervously)

Marlene: I wonder if Skipper is nervous too.

Yuen: Probably, …but guys show it differently. They just get sweaty palms and sweat rings around their armpits. (The sound of a toilet is heard as Kitsune emerges from the bathroom.)

Crystal: AGAIN? Seriously Kitsune, …you should probably make an appointment with a doctor if that stomach bug won't go away. Those things are usually gone within a few days.

Kitsune: (writes) I'm fine, …I'm sure it's just nerves.

Yuen: What do you have to be nervous about? (Marlene leans over and whispers that Kitsune and Steve will need to part when they go back to the zoo.) Oh….

(The scene snaps to just outside the church where Tony is having a cigarette while talking to Steve.)

Tony: So how are you financially after all of this?

Steve; Let's not go there, Tony.

Tony: Yea,..BULL let's not go there. Marlene let me know what you've been doing these past months to keep them afloat. I know you're this great guy, Steve. BELIEVE me, I know. …But you can only do so much by yourself. Now what are you going to do after they go back?

Steve: I'll be alone again, …what's to worry about?

Tony; That IS what's to worry about, …you used to get so depressed over the nightmares that I was certain you were going to off yourself. (Steve smiles) Look, …how many times do I have to tell you. If you need something, you come to me. You need a friend, a drink, some money, whatever! (Grabs Steve about the shoulder) I thought things had turned for the best when Kitsune came to live with you , …you were happier, the nightmares were fewer, …I could go on. I thought at first it was weird,…I mean she used to be penguin. …But then I figured, …we always hear about how God works in mysterious ways, …this HAS to be one of them.

Steve: How did the conversation go from my financial problems to my love life?

Tony: How do I know, …ask God. (Pause) Getting back to the original topic though, …how can I help you?

Steve: I guess I won't have any choice but to go back to work at the zoo, …that combined with back pay from the military should get me back on my feet eventually.

Tony: Uh huh, ….well in the meantime I'm going to show up at your place tomorrow afternoon with my check book and we'll go over your bills. (Pause) So have the animals decided when to go back to the zoo?

Steve: (sighs) I have no idea if Marlene and Skipper want to do a honeymoon, …so I'd say a week maybe two at the most. Marlene came into about fifteen grand at the casino a couple weeks ago, …so I'm going to suggest some places they could go. (Long pause) I have no idea what to do with that Porsche Kitsune came home with. I don't think I'd have the heart to sell it, …I mean it's already registered and insured for a whole year, paid for up front.

Tony: You want to know what I think? (Doesn't wait for a reply) Let Skipper and Marlene do their honeymoon, …have the pups go back to the zoo with the penguins and wait for their parents, ..and you and Kitsune take that Porsche and drive somewhere. Drive down to the Florida keys and spend a few days on the beach. Say your goodbyes properly and so forth, …I'll hook you up with some cash, …fugedaboudit. (Points a finger at Steve) I don't want to hear about how you won't take it either. Just remember to stop at the South Carolina border to pick me up some firecrackers. (The priest comes out through the door to talk to Tony) Oh hey, …father Michael! How are you doing?

Michael: I wanted to talk to you about this wedding, Tony. When you told me there would be some animals involved in the service I figured you were talking about a couple of family pets, …dogs or something. (Pause) These are zoo animals, Tony. A lot of them! I'm worried they might stampede on me or something, I'm afraid to approach them.

Tony: Father, …I give you my word. Those animals will act as human as anybody else here, …there will be no stampedes.

Michael: Two of them tied me up, Tony! Tied up by PENGUINS!

Steve: (Laughs nervously) Like I said, …I'll take care of that after the service.

Michael: (sighs) If the board of deacons finds out about these animals , …I mean what if they poop all over the place.

Tony: Father, ..have you ever seen a penguin or an otter use the toilet?

Michael: No

Tony: I have, …trust me you'll be fine. There's a lot more going on here than meets the eye.

Michael: So I've noticed. (Pause) Look Tony, …I just don't know if I'm comfortable doing this anymore.

Tony: (sighs) That's okay Mike, ..I understand. But listen, …when Angelo Calebrese comes to me the next time I'm not so sure I'll be comfortable anymore about lying to him and saying that I have no idea where you are. Or have you forgotten why you became a priest and went into hiding in the first place. (Pause) He still wants your tongue mounted on his wall I think. (Very long awkward pause)

Michael: I think I just became okay with all of this.

Tony: Hallelujah! Let's go have a wedding already, …oh and if any of the animals should happen to talk. You didn't see or hear anything, capice? (The priest looks confused as they head inside to get the wedding underway.)

(Snap back to inside where Skipper and company are still waiting as Steve takes his place with the penguins and the remainder of the guests is seated. The wedding music begins to play, Marlene and her party make their processional step by step down the aisle until they join Skipper in front of the priest and take their places just before the music stops. The priest looks at all of the animals standing quietly upright with formal attire instead of on all fours or otherwise and then swallows before proceeding with a twenty minute speech about life and the meaning of marriage.)

Priest: (after the speech has concluded) Dearly beloved, …we are gathered here this day to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone here within the sound of my voice who can show just cause why these two should not be joined, …let them speak now or forever hold their peace. (Long pause as the priest looks about) Skipper, …do you have the rings? (Skipper turns to Hannibal who shrugs and then to Kowalski who shakes his head. Rico looks about and then regurgitates a grenade and earnestly points to the ring connected to the pin.)

Rico: (grunts) Here's a ring, Skipper!

Skipper: I'm afraid that's the wrong kind of ring, Rico. Thanks for trying though.

Rico: (grunts) Aww… (A whistle is the heard from Kitsune as she tosses a box over to Hannibal. Hannibal then hands the box to Skipper who opens it and hands the rings to the priest who places the rings on a decorative pillow.)

Priest: (quietly) Skipper, place the ring on Marlene's finger. (Skipper takes one of the rings from the pillow and then takes Marlene's hand and complies) Skipper Dominic Penguin, will you take Marlene to have and to hold, …for better or for worse, …in sickness and in health, …for rich or for poor, …and forsaking all others keep her only unto yourself for as long as you both shall live?

Skipper: (looks Marlene in the eyes as his voice flutters slightly) I do.

Priest: (quietly to Marlene) Place the ring on his finger. (Marlene takes the other ring from the pillow and then takes Skippers hand and complies) Marlene Desiree Otter, …will you take Skipper to have and to hold, …for better or for worse, …in sickness and in health,… for rich and for poor, …and forsaking all others keep him only unto yourself for as long as you both shall live?

Marlene: (nervously smiles) I do.

Priest: Then by the power vested in me, …by the catholic church and the city of New York, …I now pronounce you husband and wife. (Pause) Skipper, …you may kiss your bride. (Skipper gently lifts Marlene's veil )

Skipper: (looks into Marlene's eyes) You're so beautiful… (They kiss for a lengthy amount of time. When they finish the priest directs them to face the guests)

Priest: Ladies and gentleman, …I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Penguin. (Clapping erupts from the pews as Skipper and Marlene begin to walk back down the aisle holding hands as some of the guests throw rice on them and the scene fades out.)

(Cut to an hour and a half later after having many pictures taken. Skipper, Marlene, and the others from their parties join their guests at the fire hall. The guests, many of which had a hand in setting up, have already arrived and have been waiting while sampling the hors d'oeuvres. Steve being the master of ceremonies for the evening begins to announce the wedding parties with each female regardless of species being escorted by a male until finally Skipper and Marlene are announced as Mr. and Mrs. Penguin.)

Steve: (Standing at his DJ equipment with microphone in hand) Ladies and gentleman, ...the bride and groom will now take the floor for the first dance.

Skipper: (Quietly) What, …I don't know how to dance!

Marlene: (Smiles) It's okay, …follow my lead. I picked a few things up at my bachelorette party. (Steve starts the music with Marlene and Skipper taking the dance floor as "Love Story" by Taylor Swift begins to play. (Camera flashes begin to go off as Marlene leads Skipper onto the dance floor and then begins to lead the dance.) (Chuckles) You're picking this up pretty quickly, Skipper.

Skipper: So far this is pretty easy, …it's just like waddling in circles.

Marlene: Interesting analogy. (Looks down and smiles) You know, ..I was so afraid that somebody was going to say something about why we shouldn't be married.

Skipper: Why would anybody do that?

Marlene: I don't know, ..I mean we are really animals. Maybe one of the humans we know could suddenly see it as against their sense or morals or something.

Skipper: I wasn't worried at all.

Marlene: No..?

Skipper: Of course not, ..Rico and Steve were both packing. They'd agreed to take out anybody who tried to ruin our day. Not to mention Kitsune and Hannibal would have done their thing.

Marlene: Wonderful, …the stage was set for our wedding to turn into a massacre.

Skipper: All in a day's work for a commando penguin. (Marlene laughs nervously and then holds her palm to her belly) Is everything okay?

Marlene: Fine, …the baby just moved I think. (Pause) I'm worried, …about what will happen to the baby and I when we go back. As an otter, …I'm well past the due date.

Skipper: (sighs) We'll make sure the vet is nearby, ..I promise I won't let anything happen to either of you. (The song ends and they kiss before leaving the dance floor and finding their way to the place of honor at the table.)

Steve: (with microphone) Ladies and Gentleman, ordinarily the custom is for the bride to dance with her parents. As it stands they could not be here today and it was once said that I was the closest thing to a father since childhood, …with that in mind I would like to request a dance with the bride. (Marlene looks surprised and then comes back out to the dance floor.) Rico, …I'm told your something of a party animal so if you can handle the equipment I have the next song already in cue.

Rico: (grunts) Wahoo! (Belly slides to the table up front as Steve walks out to join Marlene.)

Marlene: (As Steve approaches her) You trust him to run your rented equipment?

Steve: The other penguins vouched for him but if any of his cockroach buddies show up to ruin this party I'll shoot him in the cloaca. (They begin to dance as Rico starts the next song. "All the Way" a duet by Frank Sinatra and Celine Dion pours from the speakers.)

Marlene: Wow, …I didn't know you could dance. You're good!

Steve: My first job out of high school was as a DJ for this business called entertainers. They'd train you and then for a while a portion of your proceeds went to them to cover costs. I did that for about two years, …weddings, christenings, …you name it. Part of being the master of ceremonies was that you had to know a variety of dances, …some of them very stupid ones. Whatever you had to do to make the occasion fun. I'll do my best to make things fun here tonight but after past injuries I'm going to pay for It in the morning. (smiles)

Marlene: I'll do my best to have fun. (The song draws to a close and they part with Marlene heading back to her table. Once back at the microphone Steve calls Marlene back out to the floor.)

Steve: You thought I was done with you, didn't you? (Marlene blushes) May I please have all of the eligible ladies out on the floor, …It's time for the bride to throw the bouquet. (Marlene looks confused for a moment but then Christine comes out to explain things to her. A group of women, penguins and one otter take positions on the floor behind Marlene who's expression is priceless.) Guys, … If I could take the time to point out that at times this is loosely referred to as ladies football. (Pause) Whenever you're ready, Marlene. (Marlene turns to face away and then with a deep breath tosses the bouquet over her head into the crowd of females behind her. The free for all that takes place next resembles nothing short of professional football as predicted. Erin belly slides across the floor and then using one of the other ladies as a ramp vaults into the air and almost has the bouquet but is tackled by Yuen. The flowers bounce from hand to hand until finally four legs beats two as Yoshi catches the bouquet in her teeth just before it hits the ground. A round of applause erupts from the guys and Yoshi takes a bow.) Okay Marlene, ..NOW I'm done with you. (Smiles with evil intent as Christine informs Marlene of what comes next while Yuen pulls out a chair onto the floor for her to sit on.) It's SKIPPERS turn. ( A risqué theme is played for fun as the spotlight is turned on Skipper. Al pushes Skipper out onto the floor as he is informed of his role to be played.)

Skipper: (looking at Marlene sitting in the chair smiling at him) We seem to keep meeting like this.

Marlene: (Jogs one leg up and down a few times with a sly smirk.) How bad do you want it, Skipper?

Skipper: (gulps a bit and kneels down to reach under Marlene's dress to withdraw the garter from her leg) Now what am I supposed to do with this thing? (Marlene reaches forward grabbing Skipper by his bow tie and then pulling him close so she can whisper into his ear) Oh, …that's not so bad. (clears his throat and stands up)

Steve: May I please have all of the eligible males out on the floor please. (several men, penguins, and two otters take places on the floor behind Skipper as he turns away. A moment later he throws the garter. This time the opposite happens, ..all the males simply watch the garter as it flies through the air and then the group quickly parts allowing it to land in Hannibal's head.) Okay, …..I did not see that one coming. Way to show some effort there guys. (Sporadic shouts come from the remaining males)

Guys: We like being single!

Steve: You guys suck, ..I just want you to know that. (Sighs as Yuen comes up to talk to him) Ladies and gentleman, I've just been informed that dinner is ready. So we're going to start with the head table, will the bride and groom please lead your table over to the buffet and then we're going to go around the room clockwise. After dinner we'll get this party started right! (Steve puts on a set of soft music to play during dinner and watches as the first table moves to fix their plates.)

(Cut to about an hour and a half as all of the guests are finishing their meals and Steve opens the floor for dancing. To her surprise Yuen is approached by Rico who flutters his eyes at her in suggestion, after a moment of internal debate she laughs nervously and accepts by picking him up and walking to the dance floor with Rico suspended in her arms as she slow dances to "I swear" by all 4 one. As Steve cues various party lighting, moving lights and a glitter ball, he makes sure to have his eyes on his instruments and not the lights so as to avoid flashbacks. A moment later Tony walks up and offers Steve a pair of super dark sunglasses to dampen the lights so he can keep an eye on things. As Steve looks up he notices that all of the animals have joined the dance floor, Kowalski slow dances with Erin in his flippers and her head against his shoulder, Pepper has led Private in a similar capacity, Syron dances with Tony as he holds her off the ground in his arms, Astrid and all three pups just sort of do their own thing while jogging about the dance floor while trying to dodge beams of light from the glitter ball. Shortly after Meg and Elisa enter the dance floor with humans of their own. After a series of songs Steve clears the floor of free dancing and begins recruiting for party dances. I.E the electric slide, the chicken dance, etc. after which the floor is opened to free dancing again during which everyone switches partners frequently regardless of species. Eventually Steve Spies Kitsune sitting alone at her table to he calls Rico over once more and walks over to her.)

Steve: May I have this dance?

Kitsune: (gestures) I was afraid you were too busy to ask.

Steve: I'm never too busy for you. (He escorts her to the floor for a slow dance, …once that is over Rico unexpectedly kicks it into high gear and the speakers begin to pulse with heavy bass club music as he goes to work on the turn table. Kitsune places her head in her palm in an "oh no" gesture.) It's okay, …that was already in the cue. He just skipped over several songs, …if I remember the play list that's "Gonna Make You Sweat" by C &C Music Factory. (Smiles) Do you want to have a go at it? (Kitsune looks very uncertain.) It's cool, …just follow my lead if you want. If not, …just watch and know I'll need some help in the morning. (Steve takes a number of steps back and begins to groove with the music in a hip hop improve kind of dance that almost resembles break dancing at times. Before long all three pups have joined in and have caught up in the dance moves while even throwing in coordinated gymnastics between them. After a time Steve exits the floor and allows the pups to take the lime light with their antics. After a while they receive repeated cheers of "Go otter go otter go!" Rico continues to heat up the room with club music that eventually has most of the guests on the floor. Steve takes a walk back up to the table to keep an eye on things and then a while later relieves Rico to slow things down again. )

(The Pace of the party changes from time to time, and speeches are made towards the married couple by both human and animal. The pups repeatedly make a spectacle of themselves on the floor either by themselves or sometimes with a human, dances are shared throughout the evening, and a good time is had by all until the midnight hour when the event is scheduled to end. After the guests say their goodbye's, shake hands, give kisses and well wishes, and thanks for the great time the hall is cleaned up by a select few who stayed behind. At that time Steve Invites Kitsune over to his table before he breaks down his equipment and shows her a webcam he's had attached to his computer the whole night long facing the party. Steve pulls up a minimized window to show he's had Ayame on a video chat the whole evening so she could watch Kitsune have a good time. Steve turns the camera to face Kitsune and Ayame waves and begins to talk to Kitsune. Kitsune still uses notes to converse but it's still a conversation she's never had before. Before the chat ends Ayame introduces Kitsune to a fox pup that she had taken in shortly after Yoshinatzu died in the interest of understanding both her brother in law as well as Kitsune a little better.)

Ayame: (Japanese) This is Uijo, ….he has been helping me to understand what my brother saw in you that no one else did all of those years. I couldn't believe I had been so blind. (Pause) In following my brother in law's example, and in honor or you, I have welcomed him into our family and I have learned a great deal in the process. ( She allows Uijo to step up to the camera and he begins to converse with Kitsune in animal)

Uijo: It is an honor to meet you, Kitsune. If you will permit, …may I call you cousin? (Kitsune nods) Ayame honors your family, …she took me in even though I was the runt of the litter and cast out of the den. She has taken great time and care to teach me your family's traditions and to give me the sense of family I never had. I owe her a great debt. (Kitsune bows slowly as a form of acceptance and then Ayame steps back in to say her goodbye's before Steve has to end the chat. After shutting down the equipment Tony approaches him.)

Tony: Great Party, Steve. You really know how to throw it down.

Steve: I'm just the entertainment, …the guests made the party.

Tony: So Skipper and Marlene know where I'm taking them tonight, right?

Steve: The feather Nest Inn, …I told them. They've been there before, ..they really like it. (Tony nods) So where did you get the Limo?

Tony: My brother, …he owns his own service and let me borrow one of his rides for the evening.

Steve: Your family has been pretty close these past months, …forgive me but I thought they had disowned you when you defied your parents and went into the service instead of "the family business."

Tony: My parents did that, …my father is resting in peace now and my mother…(sighs) She's in a rest home suffering the final stages of Alzheimer's. God bless her, …I would never wish that on anyone. (Pause) With that in mind my siblings have been looking to reconcile, …they actually understood what I did. So I've had an easy time calling in favors if you know what I mean, …those guys that jumped Kitsune a while back, they had a hand in cleaning that up.

Kitsune; (writes) What happened to those men?

Tony: Like I told Steve, …you don't want to know. I will say that it's a handy thing to have a brother who owns his own construction company, …working in concrete has so many applications. (Pats Kitsune on the shoulder) You remember what I told you before, …if you see those other two guys you call me. (Winks at Kitsune and then heads off to provide the newlyweds their chariot ride.)

Steve: I love having a friend like that. (Kitsune looks at him with interest at discovering something else they had in common.) Come on, …you can come with me to take the animals back to the zoo. I've arranged for Tom to "recover" them all just outside the zoo. (Kitsune nods) So, …how do you feel about lounging on a beach in the Florida Keys for a week? (The scene fades out as Steve continues to pack up his equipment and in the background the pups continue to play around with Astrid while running all over.)

Chapter 22 coming soon….

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 22

By

Wildgoose

(The Scene opens in the early morning hours after Marlene and Skipper's wedding, the soft glow of the winter full moon diffuses through the clouds of condensation coming from Steve as he breathes while waiting in the park for Tom to meet him and "recover" most of the animals. Standing around him are Skipper's crew, the Philly crew, and all three otter pups, all of which are unaffected by the cold given their natural attributes. Loki and Yoshi play around with each other to pass the time but Hannibal simply stands upright spinning one of Kitsune's throwing stars between his digits as he watches the moonlight reflect off of the shiny metal. Before long a zoo security vehicle comes slowly across the grass illuminated only by parking lights, coming to a stop a matter of feet from where Steve is standing. Two men exit the vehicle; one is wearing a winter version of a zookeeper's uniform. The other is wearing a military uniform with a long overcoat over it.)

Steve: (salutes the officer first and then addresses the other person) Hey Tom, …you're running a bit late. I was wondering if you'd fallen asleep on the job or something.

Tom: Always the comedian, Steve. So are we ready here?

Steve: We're ready, …although I have a list of requests from the animals.

Tom: From the animals? (Pause) I've been wondering about that, …how are you able to understand them if neither Skipper or the otter are around?

Steve: Marlene.

Tom: What?

Steve: Her name is Marlene, ..I've told you that before.

Tom: Sorry, ..I guess that takes getting used to. I'm used to command giving the animals names when they enter the program. So about my question?

Steve: In Skipper or Marlene's absence, Kitsune would translate.

Tom: Kitsune? (Pause) That's the emperor penguin, right? (Steve nods) I thought you said she couldn't talk.

Steve: She has other means of communication.

Tom: (dry) Interesting, ….so you were saying about requests? (Steve hands over a sheet of paper) They want to eighty six the fishcakes, huh?

Steve: With a passion!

Tom: I'll have to see if it's in the budget.

Steve: (frowns) Use the budget in your pocket, Tom. Try to actually care about your work for a change, you tightwad.

Tom: Just because you enjoy financing their indulgences doesn't mean the rest of us are interested in doing so. (Pause) That reminds me, ...(Pulls some notes out of his pocket.) A florist down the street from the zoo and a guy from the fish market on fifty third has been asking about you relentlessly. Apparently you were their best customer. (Steve lets out a heavy sigh as Tom notices that Hannibal is still standing upright while spinning a throwing star between his digits, he then notices the sword strapped to his back. Tom points to Hannibal) Um, …is this something I should be concerned about?

Steve: (smiles) Only if you tick him off. (Tom nervously directs the animals into the back of his vehicle and backs off a few steps when Hannibal turns to make direct eye contact before entering the vehicle. At seeing this Steve chuckles to himself.) I'd consider their requests if I were you, …he's been trained by the best.

Tom: (dryly) I'll see you when you come back, Steve. (Tom gets into his vehicle and waits for the officer who remains to talk to Steve.)

Officer: So you've been supplementing their diets amongst other things out of your own pocket? That's just a little expensive, don't you think? (Pause) You're taking this job a little too seriously, aren't you sergeant?

Steve: Sir, …any job worth doing is worth doing right.

Officer: It sounds a little on the self-destructive side if you ask me. You're going to bankrupt yourself.

Steve: Permission to speak plainly, sir? (The officer nods) What are you doing here, Robert? Was humiliating me in front of a whole floor of people at command not good enough for you?

Robert: (Smiles weakly and looks down for a moment) Okay, ..I deserve that. (Pause) You have to look at this from my perspective though, …it was a rather unique request founded by a preposterous reason. You feel in love with an emperor penguin, for God's sake. (Pause) What does she even look like, now? I forget if I've ever seen a picture. (Steve produces a photo of her from his jacket pocket) (Before looking at it) You just happen to carry a picture of her with you?

Steve: She keeps me warm.

Robert: (looks at the photo) Oh wow, …she IS hot! No wonder you lost your mind. (Steve rolls his eyes)

Steve: Tell me you're here to do something more productive than put me down.

Robert: I am actually, ….I'm here on several functions. One, …you're term runs out very soon and you have yet to re-enlist.

Steve: You're worried about my career, now?

Robert: Not me, …those above me. You're a unique individual with a close knit relationship with your animals. With that in mind you're able to communicate with, direct, and oversee them far more effectively than anyone else, …and as such command doesn't want to lose an asset like that.

Steve: Command is shutting down all of its S.A.F. units, …they won't need me for much longer. So why do they care?

Robert: Not all of them, ….Command intends to restructure those units it deems most valuable to our country's security and create a new mandate for them. Naturally the D.C. and New York units are at the top of the keep list. (Smiles slyly) SO, …if you're willing to stay on command is prepared to offer you a commission and place you in a position to oversee all of the S.A.F. units in their new mandate. It's a desk job to be sure but at least the only injuries you'll sustain from the animals is a paper cut.

Steve: What's the mandate?

Robert: At the moment that's need to know, …when you accept then we'll talk. (Steve thinks for a moment and then shakes his head) Doesn't Lieutenant Rothermal sound good to you? It's definitely a jump in pay.

Steve: Pass, …I'm tired physically and I'm tired of being overlooked. I'd like to actually be recognized for what I've already done if you catch my drift. (Steve turns to walk to his truck.) I don't care if I end up on the street, …when my term is up I'm done. Besides, …I'm a marine and part of our credo is "do or die", not sit a desk and shuffle paper all day. I'd rather work on my feet and keep moving forward, …maybe I'll go with my training as a medic and work for the local rescue squad.

Robert: (looks concerned) I'm sorry for poking fun at you Steve. (Steve keeps walking without a reply) Just how MUCH do you love that penguin? (Steve stops for a moment)

Steve: (without turning) If you're about to threaten her to make me change my mind, don't. (Pause) I'll kill you right here, I promise it. (Robert shakes his head and chuckles)

Robert: Threatening an officer? That's completely out of character for you, not to mention a court martial able offence, …this penguin must really be something. (Chuckles) This isn't the CIA, Steve. We don't work that way. (Pause) What I was going to say was, as your superior I'd be willing to sign off on a pair bonding. I'd hesitate to call it a marriage, …you understand. I know you've randomly mumbled about how she's been pushing for a family.

Steve: Pushing too much, …I'd like her to take it easy for a while. If we were able to be together for a year or more, ...I don't know, …maybe. (Turns to face him) I can't keep her anyway, …when the spell is broken she'll revert to her previous state like the others.

Robert: I can put my people to work on it, …I don't know anything about voodoo but there has to be a loophole somewhere. I know a corporal who considers herself a bit of a closet wiccan, …maybe she might know something.

Steve: No more voodoo, …I'll keep as much distance from the dark arts as possible thank you. (Interested) …But if you find an existing loophole then I'm in, …I'll forget about any ribbons I'm owed. No desk job though, …I'll work from where I am now. (Quick pause) …And I want to be able to bring in under this new mandate penguins of my own choosing from the deactivated units around the country. I'm certain my unit will have some recommendations for me.

Robert: (deep sigh) I'll pass the request on. (Pause) I feel the need to ask a personal question here, …so I order you to bear with me. (Steve cocks an eyebrow) You used to love the idea of settling down and having a family. It was all you talked about back when you thought Kayley wanted to marry you. Now you cringe in fear of the idea. (Pause) What happened, ..are you afraid of getting burned again?

Steve: The only thing I fear is not living up to my own reputation. I stick my neck out for people here and there and they say thanks, ..what a great guy. I shrug it off and remind them that they owe me nothing and then walk away, …a kid would look up to me every day of its life absorbing everything I say or do for the purpose of molding its own identity. I don't think I could handle being a great guy EVERY day. On my down time I make mistakes and act like a jerk like everybody else, …what would a kid think after seeing me act like THAT?

Robert: That you're only human? (Sighs) For God's sake, …stop trying to be a great man and just be a man, then let history draw its own conclusions. In the meantime stop trying to block the people who are trying to care about you.

Steve: Since when did you become a philosopher? Since when did you actually start to give a crap about me?

Robert: Honestly, …I don't give a crap about what you do with your career. …And I'm no philosopher, …but I can see how much of an impact this penguin has had on you. (laughs) I never thought a penguin could become Ms. Right for somebody.

Steve: Now you're a matchmaker?

Robert: No, …but my divorce became finalized about a month ago and I'm beginning to wonder if I should try my luck with a penguin too.

Steve: (rolls his eyes) Unless Darla puts the fix on that bird as well, …I'd say you're in danger of becoming a weirdo. (Pause) See what you can do about finding a loophole. (Steve walks to his truck and leaves)

Robert: (very heavy sigh) I guess I'll have my people start checking your scrubbed surveillance tapes for clues then. (Pulls a cell phone out of his pocket and dials.) Hey Steve, …yes I know you just left. Thanks a bunch for the warm goodbye now that you mention it. (sighs) I wasn't done yet, …I have other things I need to discuss with you. I have a mission for your unit as soon as the restructuring is complete. (Pause as he listens to Steve) It's about the Red Squirrel. (Pause) No problem, we'll discuss the rest as soon as you get back here.

(Cut to Steve's apartment late the next day as Marlene and Skipper open the apartment door.)

Steve: (standing just inside holds out his hand) STOP!

Marlene: Wait, …what?

Skipper: What's the matter man! I figured you of all people would be happy to see us.

Steve: I am happy to see you, …but you're forgetting a very important newlywed tradition.

Skipper: Well don't keep up waiting, ..spit it out man! (Marlene smacks his hand)

Marlene: If it's an important tradition I want to hear it, …everybody has pulled out all the stops for us so why quit now.

Steve: Skipper, …it's tradition that you carry your new bride over the threshold of your home. Entering with your right foot first. A muscular guy like you, …that should be easy!

Skipper: Sounds interesting, …what do you think Marlene? (Marlene responds by jumping into Skippers arms and after Skipper adjusts to lift her a little higher he steps across the threshold into the apartment.) So NOW are we married?

Steve: Congratulations to both of you. (Skipper is still holding Marlene) You can put her down now. (Skipper and Marlene look at each other for a moment.)

Marlene: Oh I don't know, …this is kind of fun actually. (Pause) I'm hungry Skipper, ..carry me to the kitchen please?

Skipper: My pleasure sweetie. (Walks into the kitchen with her)

Steve: (shakes his head) Yea, …I wonder how much of THAT I'll be able to stand. (In the background Skipper puts Marlene down and they begin to forage through the refrigerator. Kitsune comes from the next room and exchanges hugs with Marlene.) You know you guys still have some details to work out about your nuptials.

Skipper: Details, ….what details could there be? We've already been married.

Steve: The kind of details that take place after the wedding.

Marlene: (Laughs) We took care of that last night.

Steve: …And I didn't NEED that much information. (Pause) I'm talking about your honeymoon. It's also tradition for the married couple to abscond to an exotic or romantic location to celebrate their union by themselves.

Skipper: Like the lady said, ..we took care of that last night.

Steve: (annoyed) Don't make me hurt you Skipper. (Pause) A night in a kinky motel is not a honeymoon. Now given that Marlene has acquired some resources from her night at the casino I was thinking you guys could easily use that to travel somewhere for a week. Fifteen grand makes for a nice week in Hawaii, Marlene. A lot less would get you a cruise to the Bahamas, a resort in Jamaica, or a number of other tropical places.

Marlene: I don't know, …I'm already worried about being this far overdue as an otter. Traveling or waiting any longer might be risky.

Steve: I understand, …but as long as your still human you're safe at five months and your still permitted by your doctor to travel. A week won't make a difference on the baby one way or the other and I've already made sure with Tom that the vet will still be on hand when you go back. We won't leave anything to chance, I promise.

Marlene: (sighs) What's involved in a cruise?

Steve: It's a huge ship that sails to an exotic location, …while you're onboard you can do anything you want. You can lounge about in a pool all day, soak up some sun in a beach chair, go to a show, eat anything you want till you puke, or if you feel like it you can do nothing all day. They have everything on those ships, ..they're enormous.

Marlene: I guess that sounds safe, …what do you think Skipper?

Skipper: I think whatever your heart wants and you feel comfortable with is fine by me.

Marlene: You're a penguin though, …it won't be too warm for you?

Skipper: (Smiles) Not as a human. (Marlene smiles back)

Marlene: I don't know where to go though, …Steve you pick a place.

Steve: No, no! That's your money and it's your honeymoon, ….I'd be worried about picking the absolute wrong place for you. What I like and what you like could be two totally different things.

Marlene: You've had nothing but our best interest at heart from the very beginning, ….I trust you. (Smiles) Stepdad…

Steve: (awkward) Um yea, …you, …you're freaking me out with that. Can we knock that off? When you said it last night I figured you were just all emotional and gushy so I didn't pay it any mind. (Sighs and looks off in thought) Anyway I'd avoid Bermuda,….the triangle can be a bear.

Skipper: You're not going to tell us ghost stories are you?

Steve: There's nothing paranormal about the triangle, the bedrock in that region is porous gas laden igneous rock that is constantly in a state of release. Every so often a large pocket of methane is released that rises to the surface in a massive bubble and when it breaks the surface where a ship happens to be the water inside the circumference of the bubble descends as the bubble breaks and the edge water comes rushing in engulfing the unfortunate ship causing it to disappear beneath the waves. If there is no ship but a plane over that exact spot the rising methane pocket is lighter than air and fools the aircraft sensors into thinking that the plane is rising uncontrollably and the pilot sometimes foolishly tries to correct by descending while at the same time the methane produces an engine stall due to the lack of oxygen. The result, the plane crashes into the ocean. Everything else you might have heard is caused by magnetic interference from the igneous rock below.

Marlene: Right, …so we'll just cross a cruise to Bermuda off the list then.

Skipper: So where then?

Steve: I'd say go with a Caribbean cruise, ..they'll take you around to several islands in the region. I hear it's gorgeous. (Skipper and Marlene look back and forth at each other and then give a nod) I'll help you set it up then.

Marlene: So, …what will you do while we're gone. The place will be so quiet, especially while Kitsune is at work.

Steve: We um, …we're going on a little trip of our own. (Pause) Kitsune and I are going to take a drive down to the Florida Keys for a week in style. Once we get down there the driving conditions on the keys will be sufficient for her to have fun with her new ride. I'll enjoy the thing on the way down as long as she's okay with that. (Smiles) Neither one of us has ever been to Margaritaville. I think something like that would be the perfect memory to hold on to when things get back to normal. (Marlene smiles and gives him a nudge in the shoulder and Steve walks into the kitchen to shuffle through the mail on the counter. After a moment Steve opens a letter with a photo in it and tosses it to Skipper.) There's timing for you.

Skipper: (looks at the photo for a long time) Is that…?

Steve: Frieda, Johnson, and this year's chick. They never seem to send a photo of the entire family, …I wonder why?

Marlene: Frieda? I thought the guy's name was Manfriedi, …and that he was dead.

Skipper: (flusters a bit) It's uh, …a long story. (Pause) It's classified, …that too.

Marlene: Uh huh, …right. Sure it is. (Kitsune takes the photo from Skipper to look at it)

Kitsune: (gestures) He's adorable! (Turns to Steve with a smile) I want one.

Steve: Kitsune, ..do you remember what I said before about being pushy?

Kitsune: (bows her head and nods then gestures) "If through some miracle things work out, …THEN we'll talk."

Steve: You've got that right, …I'll trust in faith over voodoo any day. (Pause) Wait, …were you talking about the chick or an actual baby?

Kitsune: (gestures) I'll take what I can get, …family is still family.

Marlene: Ooh, change of subject …I just remembered. How's your stomach today, Kitsune?

Kitsune: (writes) Better, …but I have an appointment with the doctor today anyway. Better to be safe, …I guess.

Steve: I've been with Hollander for years, …he's a good guy and very intuitive. He'll probably just ask you to change your diet a bit, ….humans aren't really equipped to eat that much raw fish. (Kitsune frowns and the scene fades out)

(Cut to inside of the penguin H.Q. back at the zoo, the two groups are trying to get a handle on having been thrust together by the hands of mankind.)

Kowalski: Yes, …I acknowledge and thank you for having cleaned the place up in our absence. However in the process of cleaning the place up you've also GIRLED it up, …this is or at least was a males habitat. A bachelor pad if you will.

Syron: It's not that bad, Kowalski. And while this WAS a male's habitat, …now it's co-ed.

Erin: You have to give us credit, …there weren't any males present to offer their influence so we just went with what we knew.

Kowalski: (Sighs) Very well, …I suppose we can still find a middle ground in here somewhere.

Rico: (grunts) Curtains!

Kowalski: Agreed, Rico! Those lavender curtains will have to be the first thing to go, …they could very well trigger Rico's love mush gag reflex.

Private: Um, …as much as I actually like the color I'm afraid I have to agree with Kowalski. We'd never get this place clean enough if that happened all of the time.

Meg: (growls) Fine, …but I'll have you know I made those myself.

Kowalski: Not to worry, I'm sure they'll make fine rags the next time we clean the car.

Elisa: Um, …yea about your crazy loco car.

Kowalski: (head slowly pivots to face Elisa) What ABOUT the car? (The scene snaps to the garage where the penguins stand nearby looking it over. Kowalski's eye twitches as he looks at this once boss symbol of malehood which has now been converted to look like Barbie® on steroids. The modified power wheels® car is hot pink with glitter in the paint and some small stars stenciled here and there, the headers and exhaust pipes are still in place and obvious work had been done to the engine as a blower intake is now present on the hood, but other than that the car could not scream "girl" any louder. Private whimpers as he notices the "my little pony"® doll which is attached to the top of the radio antenna. )

Pepper: I was surprised too guys, …but it's not a bad job at all. (Pause) So what do you think?

Kowalski: (Pats the hood and then steps back) I'm sorry baby. (Turns slowly to Rico and speaks calmly) You know what you have to do.

Rico: (wipes his beak and grunts) Uh huh… (Regurgitates a flamethrower and begins to laugh maniacally as he sweeps the column of liquid flame from left to right for a solid thirty seconds reducing the paint job to a scorched black on black. While the car still smolders Rico regurgitates a weapon for each male, Thompson sub machine guns for the others and an RPG for himself.) Hit it boys! (Kowalski and Private riddle the car with automatic fire until they run dry at which point Rico mounts the RPG on his shoulder and fires sending the car somersaulting in flame through the air until it crashes back down on the same spot disintegrating into pieces.)

Meg: I'm getting the distinct impression that they don't like what we've done with this place.

Syron: (crosses her flippers) You picked up on that too, huh?

Private: A moment in silence for our once proud vehicle, …we did what needed to be done. (Wipes a tear from his eye) Forgive us…

Kowalski: This has not been done in vain, Gentleman. We can rebuild it, …we WILL rebuild it! It will pulse with manliness and testosterone, screaming to the world "I am boss, fear me" …I SWEAR IT!

Syron: Before you guys go off the deep end and we have to have you all committed, …is there a chance we can come to a compromise? A middle ground so we can have some semblance of peace around here?

Erin: I'll work with Kowalski on it, …I promise we'll work something out. (Syron rolls her eyes and the others waddle back into the H.Q.)

Kowalski: (flippers balled into fists) There will be no pink on this vehicle, …do you understand me? DO YOU!

Erin: I think I can bend there, …come downstairs to my workshop and we'll see what we can design.

Kowalski: Wait, …we have a downstairs?

Erin: Sure, …we built the addition so the H.Q. could accommodate us all. We didn't totally feminize the place, ….along with my workshop we have a billiards room, a home theater, a situation room with equipment hacked into NORAD, and additional sleeping quarters. (Pause with a sly smirk) We're still working on the third sublevel. You can help me finish the designs later.

Kowalski: So, …you didn't girl up the entire place after all?

Erin: Of course not, …but come on. Five girls living in a testosterone laden place like this, …how much can you expect us to take? We had to make some living adjustments.

Kowalski: …But, …building an entire sublevel all by yourselves? How could you have accomplished such a feat without help?

Private: Actually Kowalski, …it's not so unbelievable. We manufactured a complete facsimile of the zoo overnight to distract that Russian construction worker while we worked on digging up and repairing the water main in our own habitat to prevent our top secret fusion reactor core from being discovered.

Erin: You guys have a fusion reactor core?. (Smiles from ear to ear) You're going to show me, right?

Kowalski: Private…..!(Kowalski grumbles some more as Erin takes him by the flipper.) That can wait I guess. Come with me, …I want to show you something more interesting. (She takes him by the flipper and the scene dissolves to the girls quarters. As the two enter, a circular pile of rocks is found where Erin sleeps.) So what do you think?

Kowalski: Um, …wow? (Clears his throat) Actually Erin, …I have a confession to make. (Reluctant) Pepper spilled the beans about the nest while we were in Florida.

Erin: (sighs) I know, ..she told me last night. (Pause) What's done is done, I guess. Still, …I'd like to know what you think.

Kowalski: About what? (Erin looks at Kowalski and then directs her eyes at the nest.) Oh um, …it's a nice pile of rocks.

Erin: (looks amused) I tried to do my best to remember how my mother made hers.

Kowalski: Listen, …I just don't know if I'm ready to be a parent. I mean, …Marlene is pregnant, Kitsune wants a family worse than anything, Hannibal had his first girlfriend, and now you want a family as well,…I mean is it something in the water or what? What's going on around here lately?

Erin: It's instinct, one female has a child and the other females see it and then suddenly they can hear their biological clocks ticking, the next thing you know they want one. Suddenly the males all see this at once thinking "And now we need to run!" while looking like startled antelope as the females run them down for the kill like cougars. In other words I would say that nature is having its way with you, …maybe you should let her.

Kowalski: Her or you?

Erin: Pick one, …All I know is I've found the guy I want to be with. Besides, …between the two of us think of the brain pan the kid would have.

Kowalski: I must admit, …the thought is intriguing. (Erin begins to dust some soot from her feathers)

Erin: Yuck, …soot from your car. (Kowalski takes her by the flipper)

Kowalski: (looks her in the eyes) Don't, …you're gorgeous when your filthy. Just, …let me adjust to the idea. (Erin smiles and the scene fades out)

(Cut to the lower level where Syron is showing the others the unisex amenities to further demonstrate the H.Q. has not been totally girled up.)

Private: I can't believe this, …the five of you built all of this? How did you do it without the zoo finding out?

Syron: The benefits of working only at night, Private. We picked up a few things from you guys on how to get around this place when you were in Philly. We're still in the planning stages of the third sub level.

Rico: (grunts) Third sub level?

Syron: We intend it to include access tunnels to areas outside the zoo to facilitate missions, recently we've added plans for a connecting tunnel to the otter habitat as well so the kids can visit back and forth whenever they want without being seen by the humans, and Erin has ideas for a vertical launch tube system that would allow you to deploy direct from the habitat using those soda powered flight units of yours.

Private: I didn't realize that we'd told you about those.

Syron: You didn't, we found them. They're ingenious though.

Private: It's Kowalski's design, ..they've recently been upgraded to include armaments but admittedly their range is still fairly short.

Syron: I wouldn't worry, …between Erin and Kowalski it will probably be a matter of time before those things will carry you to the moon. (Shows the others into the theater room)

Rico: (eyes wide, grunts) WHOA!

Private: This, …this is incredible!

Syron: And it's sound proofed, …the humans will never hear a thing. (Looking proud of herself) A one hundred and fifty five inch LED flat screen TV, …wall mounted of coarse and tapped into the local cable junction as well as the zoo's surveillance cameras. (Smirks) We stole it from the club down the street, …you wouldn't believe what we went through to get that thing in here. (Points to the speakers) 1000 watt amplified surround sound, …just wait until you feel the bass. (Pause) We stole them from a different club in case you were wondering. (Pause) Couches in ideal viewing locations for obvious reasons and an Xbox 360® for the kids. Now with that hooked up to this equipment, that is some serious gaming! (Long pause) We stole that from Alice's apartment, …retribution if you will for tampering with our food.

Private: Um, …I could be wrong but I believe that our night zookeeper got that for her as a birthday gift when he was dating her. But like I said, …I could be wrong.

Syron: (silent for a moment) Um, …we just won't tell him then. (Points to the pile of game cartridges) She has an awesome taste in games though, …we'll have to extend our compliments somehow.

Rico: (grunts) You girls have definitely been busy!

Syron: What can I tell you, ..when Erin has the opportunity to do a renovation she really goes to town on the planning. Getting the equipment we needed to do the job, …that was a headache. (flash to a construction site as several workers on break are beaned on the head from behind by unseen attackers and dragged into a nearby equipment shed. Flash back to the present.) Come on, …let me show you the situation room. Skipper will adore this addition. (The others follow and the scene fades out)

(Cut to a week later as Marlene and Skipper are getting settled into their stateroom. Marlene watches through the window as tugboats assist the ship out of port and begin to guide it through the channel towards the open sea. Skipper comes to stand by her and points out the Statue of Liberty standing tall in the distance.)

Skipper: I hear she's quite a sight once you get close to her. (Marlene looks at him slyly)

Marlene: Don't you get any ideas now.

Skipper: No problem little lady, …I'm not into statues. Besides, ..Lady Liberty flies solo, always has and always will. (Pause) I was surprised that you didn't want to see the Caribbean itself, …sailing down the coast and then doing a U-turn in the Gulf of Mexico wasn't really what Steve had in mind when he recommended a cruise for us.

Marlene: I don't want to see the Caribbean, …outside of an occasional trip to the park or downtown I've never seen my own country. You've been all over the place on your missions, …where have I been?

Skipper: Marlene, …I had no idea! You could have told me you wanted to travel, …after we found out what we needed to get home we could have made the most of our circumstances. I know money would have been a factor but we could have at least traveled to Buttstown P.A. (Marlene Snickers) I thought you'd like that one, …it's Private's favorite.

Marlene: I never realized you actually appreciated those crude jokes.

Skipper: Don't tell the others, …I have a reputation to uphold.

Marlene: I think I can keep a secret. (Wraps her arms about him and draws Skipper close for a passionate embrace. After several moments Marlene steps back and puts her hand on her belly to feel the baby move.)

Skipper: Is everything okay?

Marlene: Wonderful, …but it just occurred to me that we still haven't come up with a name for the baby yet. Steve believes that the change back will send me into labor so we won't have much time to think of a name if we wait until the last moment.

Skipper: Have no fear, Marlene. Our other kids didn't have names until as much as a month after they were born, …it didn't hurt them any and it gave us time to find just the right ones for them.

Marlene: (Smiles) I suppose, …but still. We should at least start thinking of some.

Skipper: Who knows, …maybe something will stand out to us along the way. …But no matter what happens there isn't a doubt in my mind that we'll come up with a good one. (The scene fades out as the POV pulls out of the cabin through the window as the ship pulls away travelling into the harbor towards the Statue of Liberty. )

Chapter 23 coming soon…..

S.A.F. : Special Animal Forces

L.E.D. : Light Emitting Diode

Wicca: A form of modern witchcraft.

RPG: Rocket Propelled Grenade

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 23

By

Wildgoose

(All is quiet in the penguin H.Q. as the occupants go about their business of finding their individual middle grounds in as far as cohabitation is concerned. With exception of the lavender curtains much remains unchanged on the main level. The only obvious sounds come from Erin's workshop as she and Kowalski banter back and forth regarding the latest version of her car designs. While this goes on and while the other penguins are occupied on the main level, Rico sneaks down the hall to the home theater on the lower level and closes the door behind him with a snicker as he looks about to see that no one is watching. He inserts a disk into the BLU-ray DVD player and then takes a position at the center of the couch and puts on a pair of super dark glasses while placing a mug of sardine coffee on the end table and slouching into a comfortable position. In the background unbeknownst to Rico the door opens and closes quietly and a number of paw prints are heard approaching the couch.)

Loki: (as he jumps up onto the back of the couch) Hey Rico, …what are you up to?

Rico: (Startled)(grunts) What the….? (Pause) When did you get here?

Loki: (smirks) Just now, …Meg said that you were down here. Everybody else is busy so we figured we'd come to see what you were up to.

Yoshi: (jumps up onto the back of the couch) Something fun we hope.

Rico: (chuckles nervously)(grunts) Uh, …depends on how you look at it. I just figured I'd try out the new system so I came down here for a little me time.

Hannibal: (jumps up on the couch) Rico's personal time? (looks about) With no explosives, …no machine guns or flame throwers, …no lasers, death rays, or possessed homicidal high performance vehicles? (Looks about at the welcoming setting) might actually feel comfortable holding story hour in here, …what kind of alone time is this for YOU?

Rico: (rolls his eyes and grunts) Ho boy… (Gestures for them to get comfortable.)

(Snap to Erin's workshop as she and Kowalski stop what they are doing to notice vibrations being felt through the floor. Kowalski looks at the ceramic cup holding pencils, pens, and markers on the workbench as the vibrations being felt cause the writing instruments to jiggle about in the cup slightly.)

Kowalski: What on earth could be causing THAT?

Erin: (sighs and puts down her engineering compass) At a guess, …I would say that somebody is checking out the theater equipment down the hall. (Smiles) Want to go take a look?

Kowalski: (sighs) Not really, …we're making a lot of headway here and I'd hate to disrupt the creative process.

Erin: Oh learn to live a little, Kowalski. It could be fun, …besides I could use a break. I think we'll have to scrap the whole design and start over anyway. The vehicle would just be way too awkward if I make it big enough to transport everybody.

Kowalski: (Looks at the design schematic again) It does have sort of an overpowered bus look to it, doesn't it. (Sighs) As you wish then. (He follows her as they waddle out of the room)

(Snap to the lower level as Kowalski and Erin approach the door to the home theater. The vibrations can be felt far more easily here yet the noise level is nil.)

Kowalski: (pulls out a decibel meter) Interesting, ….I'm only picking up the ambient acoustics of this hallway, yet the vibrations suggest that a freight train is passing through the immediate area.

Erin: That's not really a surprise, …I kind of went overboard on the sound proofing.

Kowalski: Ah yes, …Syron said that you tend to go all out with your designs.

Erin: Shall we, then? (Kowalski gestures ladies first and Erin opens the door losing her grip as it flies open on its own. The hall is filled with the deafening sound of opera as the two cup their ears and struggle to look on into the room. In the center of the room holding onto the back of the couch for dear life with claws dug into the cushions are Loki and Yoshi as their bodies are suspended in the air behind them as a result of the sheer volume of air being pushed by the speakers. Hannibal is in a similar position but instead of claws he has dug into the couch with his sword and his holding onto the handle and hilt. Slouched into the couch is Rico who wears super dark sunglasses and a scarf which flails behind him. On the end table the acoustics have begun to push his mug across the table and into his flippers as he reaches out for it. Everything in the room is tilted away from the speakers as Erin and Kowalski are trying to call to Rico over the noise. The theme being played is unmistakably "Ride of the Valkyries" )

Rico: (voice masked by the noise) (chuckles and grunts) Dr. Suess won't be showing his face around HERE any time soon.

(The scene cuts to almost a week later as a cruise ship is passing the tip of Florida on its way out of the Gulf of Mexico, the weather on the deck is very warm with a steady breeze. The view from the bow of the ship is scenic as a school of dolphins playfully swims ahead of the ship and seagulls float on the wind nearby almost like kites in the cool spring air while letting out with their shrill calls every now and again. Skipper and Marlene stand near the bow observing all of this as the sun turns red while setting in the west behind them, strands of Marlene's hair hang in the wind as Skipper changes sides from time to time to keep from getting them in his face.)

Marlene: (sighs deeply) It's a shame it has to end soon, Skipper. I never imagined the ocean could be so beautiful.

Skipper: It is breath taking isn't it.

Marlene: (Smiles) So Beautiful. (long pause) It's funny, …these past few months with everything that we've been through. The adventure, …the fun, the family, …the baby. (Pause) None of it would have been possible if Kitsune hadn't been so hot tempered.

Skipper: (surprised) Say again…?

Marlene: If Kitsune hadn't told Darla off to get this spell put on us, …where would we be right now?

Skipper: (Lowers his head in thought) I see your point, …so what are you suggesting?

Marlene: Nothing, …I don't know. I was just thinking, …maybe name the baby after her?

Skipper: If it's a girl you mean? (Marlene glances at him and smirks) Oh, …you already know then. (Marlene nods) Thanks for keeping me in the loop, …so when did you find out?

Marlene: Weeks ago, …I was going to let you be surprised but then I got to thinking just now and…

Skipper: It came up, …I got it. (Heavy sigh) I suppose we could offer, …although she may have that name reserved for her own kid if she ever has one. (Marlene nods in agreement and several minutes of silence follow)

Marlene: A few more days and we'll be home, …and we'll be us again.

Skipper: Looking forward to being home again?

Marlene: Yes, …and no. I actually like having a job, …I mean the job itself sucks but actually getting up in the morning with a purpose, having friends at work, hanging out with them and being able to go wherever I want without having to worry about the zookeeper. (Pause) Alice I mean…

Skipper: Uh huh… Anything else?

Marlene: The intimacy, …(begins to run her fingers through Skipper's hair) I'm really, …REALLY,…going to miss the intimacy.

Skipper: You and me both, Marlene. …But have no fear, …we won't be compatible for the physical act anymore but there are other ways of expressing affection for each other.

Marlene: Yea, uh huh, ….are any of them as good?

Skipper: Um, ….no. (Pause) But it will be what we have, …and we'll always have our kids to remind us of what we've shared.

Marlene: (puts her head on his shoulder) You're a beautiful penguin, Skipper.

Skipper: And your beautiful no matter what you are, Mrs. Penguin. (Marlene laughs)

Marlene: That brings up another thought, …why did Steve give us middle names when he put us into the system?

Skipper: Ah, well most humans have three names since there are so many of them so that they can avoid confusion. (Pause) Plus our middle names are a bit of an inside joke if you will. I didn't pick up on it myself until Al pointed it out at work.

Marlene: I love a good joke, …..enlighten me.

Skipper: Skipper Dominic Penguin and Marlene Desiree Otter, if you abbreviate the middle name to an initial you get Skipper D. Penguin and Marlene D. Otter. (Marlene stares at him blankly)

Marlene: I'm not seeing the joke, Skipper.

Skipper: Fish and chips woman, …he named us Skipper the penguin and Marlene the otter.

Marlene: Oh, …OH, okay now I see it. (Chuckles) That is kind of funny. (Scowls) I wonder what middle name he gave Kitsune?

(Cut to Key West as the POV moves past the yellow Porsche sitting along the side of the street. The license plate can be read as the POV moves past spelling out "penguin". The focus comes to the sandy beach nearby where Kitsune can be seen performing Thai chi exercises at the water's edge in bare feet while wearing shorts and a light green string bikini top. Steve sits nearby in shorts and a blue tank top while attempting to sketch her likeness on a large art pad. Occasionally he has to shoo along men who have paused in their travels to watch as well. After a while Steve gets tired of sketching as he is not a very good artist and goes to the car to get something out of the trunk.)

Steve: Kitsune! (She stops what she is doing to look at him) I was wondering if I might make a request of you. (Kitsune smirks as she notices a pair of wooden practice swords in his hands) I know you already have a student but if you would honor me with a few lessons in the way of the Japanese sword? (Kitsune gestures to the practice swords) I picked them up on line, …I just never really had the chance to ask you what with everything that's been going on.

Kitsune: (gestures) It is not appropriate for the teacher to be involved with the student.

Steve: I promise I will be a perfect gentleman. Besides, ….I won't officially be your student. (Makes a pouty face)

Kitsune: (sighs and gestures) Very well, …but you will follow my instruction to the letter or the arrangement is off.

Steve: I can live with that.

Kitsune: (Gestures) Show me what you can do so that I may know where to start with you. (She takes one of the practice swords from him and steps back raising it to a ready position. Steve takes a ready position with one hand on sword poised out and downward and his other hand in his back pocket. Kitsune attacks and is countered for the first few blows but quickly strikes with what would have been a lethal blow.) Interesting, …you know something of fencing.

Steve: Something, ….I picked a few things up from faux light saber battles with my brothers when we were kids. (Kitsune arcs an eyebrow and then moves to show him the proper way to handle a sword. The scene dissolves to a few hours later, the sun has set and there is only a dim glow in the sky. The rest of the ambient light comes from the street lamps nearby as the two continue to go at it with Steve having shown steady improvement. A small crowd of bystanders has gathered at the edge of the street to watch with some of them having brought lawn chairs and drinks. The water's edge occasionally laps at their feet and ankles with the couple oblivious to their audience as they continue on. Eventually they stop for a break.) You're incredible, …every time I think I have you. You pull something new out of your Kimono.

Kitsune: (Smiles and gestures) A good teacher never reveals all of her secrets at once. (Light protests come from the street because they have stopped)

Steve: (turns to the audience and gestures) When did this happen?

Kitsune: (Gestures) Some time ago, …I'm surprised you didn't notice. (Steve smiles and shakes his head)

Steve: Since we're on a break, ..tell me of yourself.

Kitsune: (gestures) You know more about me than most already, ..what is there to tell? (Steve walks to the nearby bench to his bag and tosses a bottle of water to Kitsune.)

Steve: (notices some more noise from the street) Give it a rest people, …the show is over! (The crowd begins to dissipate with light protests and a few moments later is gone.) How did you come to be with Mr. Takagi in the first place?

Kitsune: (gestures) Sensei supplied income for his family by serving as a biologist in the field from time to time. (Pause) He was observing the colony of penguins my biological parents belonged to during the nesting season, ….but when the time came. I didn't hatch, after all of the other eggs had hatched I guess my parents presumed my egg to be a dud and discarded me. After they waddled away Sensei caught me up before my egg had a chance to freeze and tucked me away so I would be warm. A week later he was back in Japan with my egg sitting under a lamp for study. I guess he wanted to find out why I didn't hatch but before long he was surprised by my appearance. We were family ever since…

Steve: It's interesting how large a role fate can play, isn't it? (Pause) Takagi wasn't all that old when he passed. What was he, …forty maybe?

Kitsune: (thinks for a moment, gestures) I believe thirty eight. So how old are you?

Steve: (Smiles) Not that old yet, …although sometimes I feel old enough.

Kitsune: (places the tip of the wooden sword on his shoulder and gestures) You're not getting off that easy.

Steve: This isn't going to involve duct tape is it? (Kitsune smiles from ear to ear)

(Cut to inside the otter habitat late at night as the pups lie awake in their bunks waiting for sleep to come. The restlessness leads to tossing and turning and then to conversation)

Yoshi: So why are we all awake tonight? Was the fish soaked in caffeine or what's that strange drink the humans use to give them a sugar rush?

Hannibal: Red Bull® ?

Yoshi: Or any one of the others like it.

Hannibal: I'm sure that's not the case. If it were, Loki would be a tennis ball off the walls right now.

Loki: I think we got a little too comfortable sleeping in the zookeepers apartment, …the carpet was definitely cozy.

Yoshi: The comforter was nice too, …very warm. I'm going to miss that place. I'm going to miss that house in NJ too, …I was really hoping we would get to live there.

Hannibal: I'm going to miss the adventure. Traveling across country, sneaking around on a mission, meeting new friends, beating the crap out of the occasional human…

Yoshi: Meeting a girl….? (Makes smooching sounds)

Hannibal: (annoyed) I told you, it wasn't like that! We were just friends.

Loki: Uh huh, …so what was she like? Nice eyes, fur, tail, …give with the details man! How did you meet her? (Pause) Did you kiss her?

Hannibal: (deep sigh) I beat the crap out of her three brothers, …all at once. That's how I met her, …and that's all I'm going to give you guys.

Loki: Oh come ON! Like we have options around here to tell stories about? You're the only one of us who's actually had a chance to meet somebody, …now tell! What was she like?

Hannibal: She's a showgirl, …she and her brothers perform down at a place in Florida called Universal Studios.

Yoshi: I've seen commercials for that place on TV, ..it's supposed to be this really awesome theme park. Did you go on any rides?

Hannibal: I thought you guys were interested in my love life? (Yoshi rolls her eyes) Anyway, …I beat the crap out of her brothers through a misunderstanding and she thought I was there to prove myself the alpha male and well, …mate with her. (Loki and Yoshi's jaws drop)

Loki: You didn't….

Hannibal: No, …I didn't. Do I look like that kind of a guy? (Sighs) I apologized, explained myself, and we became friends after that.

Yoshi: So that's it? I thought there was some romance there or something.

Hannibal: Eh, …it kind of stepped up to the next level before we had to leave but that's not for your ears, …or mom's. (A sly smirk spreads across Yoshi's face)

Yoshi: I will find out what you meant by that, Hannibal.

Hannibal: You can have fun trying, anyway.

Loki: (sighs) Not to worry, …there will be plenty of time to hound you once things are boring here again. Mom and dad will be back in a few days, …and with any luck back to normal. We'll have a sibling to baby sit, Ms. Kitsune will be back… (Pause) I wonder if she'll go back to being her old self again when she's not with the zookeeper anymore. Since we first met her in Camden I've never seen her so happy.

Yoshi: True, ..she usually just scowled all the time and looked mad at the world. (Pause) Hannibal, …how were you able to be her student with her being like that.

Hannibal: She never acted like that toward me, …she was always to the point and didn't tolerate fooling around but she was supportive. After our lessons she liked to listen to me when I had something to talk about, …and she always had something witty or intelligent to reply with. (Smiles) She's like that best friend you can say anything to, …our practice time together really means the world to me.

Yoshi: So she has a soft spot for you, huh? Well, …when she's done training you then maybe you can teach me sometime.

Hannibal: That may be a while, …I have no doubt that I still have a lot to learn. (Yoshi shrugs)

Yoshi: I doubt she could make you work out any more than you already do, …you're twice as stocky as either of us…(pokes him here and there) …and solid muscle. No wonder that show girl took a liking to you, ..you've turned out to be a stud of an otter.

Hannibal: (blushes slightly) I LIKE to work out actually, …it makes me feel good. (Pause) You really think I look like that?

Yoshi: (laughs) I'm not going to say any more,. ..I've already inflated your ego. (The three continue to banter as the scene fades out.)

(Cut to four days later as Steve and Kitsune arrive home and enter the apartment with a few duffel bags of clothes and personal items in tow. Skipper and Marlene are already in the apartment waiting for them, Chinese takeout was ordered so that everyone would have a meal waiting for them once they were together again. Bags are dropped on the floor near the furniture and everyone has a seat at the kitchen table as they begin to pass around the different food items and eat.)

Steve: So Marlene, …Skipper, …you guys are looking tanned.

Skipper: Yea, …who knew that humans could change color. Maybe you guys are related to the chameleons back at the zoo.

Steve: I'm pretty sure that's not the case Skipper. It's a defense mechanism to protect against over exposure to sunlight, …and in moderate amounts the color tone can be quite attractive. (Pause) Kitsune picked up a little color herself and if anything it seems to add to her natural hue. You could almost say she glows.

Kitsune: (amused, gestures) At what point did I begin to resemble a light bulb?

Marlene: You didn't tan, Steve.

Steve: I like to go heavy on the sun block, …skin cancer runs in my family so I'd prefer to err on the side of caution. Besides, …I saw enough UV rays in the Iraqi desert to last a lifetime. (Pause) So you guys enjoyed your honeymoon I take it?

Marlene: (smiles) It was romantic, …thanks for the suggestion. We spent a lot of time at the pool, …a pool on a ship, can you believe it! We saw a show, the crew did a production of Cyrano D'Bergerac by this Shakespeare guy, and at night we went to these big dinners and there was a concert by somebody I can't remember the name of. Oh I could go on and on, …we had so much FUN! (Pause) …But the best part was when we would go back to our cabin at night skipper would have room service bring me these deserts and he would rub my feet while I ate them in bed and then he would start talking to my belly so the baby could hear him. He even sang lullabies on occasion, it was so CUTE!

Steve: (Smiles) Skipper the romantic dad, ..who would have thought.

Skipper; (Blushes lightly) Yes well, …we've managed to pick up a lot of things during our stay with you haven't we.

Steve: Not the collectibles I hope, …they used to belong to my siblings. Like that Christmas themed Barbie® doll that was still in the box, …that used to be my sisters.

Skipper; Um, …right then. I'll just have Kowalski pry that away from Rico when I get the chance.

Steve: (rubs his face with his palm) Does it ever even occur to you guys to ask for things before you just grab them? (Aggravated pause) Is there anything ELSE missing that I'm sure to notice sooner or later?

Skipper: (clears his throat) Well now that you mention it Kowalski was successful in picking the multiple locks on the cabinet in your room.

Steve: (looks about in disbelief) Oh my God, …it's a wonder you didn't kill anybody. What business could you possibly have had in my cabinet?

Skipper: Rico hadn't been home in a while and was running low on ordinance, …we didn't think you'd mind if we restocked in the interest of mission readiness. (Steve looks on the verge of losing it)

Steve: What did you take?

Skipper: Not much, …to be honest Steve you didn't have much of real interest.

Steve: You took the P90 didn't you? (Huffs) I want that back NOW! (Pause) If I have to blow a hole in the roof of your little headquarters to get that back I'll do it in a heartbeat.

Skipper: Alright, okay, don't get your underwear in a bunch! I'll try to contact out people tonight and we'll have it for you ASAP. (Steve lets out a grumbling sigh)

Steve: Just get your stuff the way you usually do, ….maybe Rico can get his guy to find him a railgun if he's looking for real firepower. (Calming himself) So you guys had a good time, then? That's great!

Marlene: So what did you guys do?

Kitsune: (writes) We spent a lot of time on the beach together, went snorkeling, went out to eat a lot, and I gave Steve a few lessons on how to use a sword.

Steve: We also had a portrait taken of us, …something to remember the good times by.

Marlene: Not much of a romantic I guess, huh?

Kitsune: (Blushes and writes) There was a LOT of romance, …but I keep those tidbits for myself. (Pause) Unlike some other animals I'm not a gossip.

Marlene: Hey…!

Steve: …AND with all of that aside for discussion on another day, …I guess there's only one detail left to take care of. (The room becomes strangely quiet) So how do you guys want to do this? (Skipper and Marlene exchange glances)

Skipper: Tomorrow I guess, …after we've had a good night's rest and a chance to say goodbye to everybody.

Marlene: (nods) I think that's a good way to go. (Kitsune remains quiet)

Steve: It's settled then, …I'll make the arrangements with Tom and we'll make sure the vet hasn't left for the day when you go back. (Sighs) You guys can take my room again tonight, …I'm not about to deprive you of one last night of intimacy. (Marlene gets up from the table and kisses Steve on the cheek and then puts her plate in the sink before heading elsewhere in the apartment.)

Skipper: (Gets up and extends a hand to Steve) For what it's worth, …thank you for everything these past months. (Pause) Will you be coming back to the zoo?

Steve: (takes Skipper's hand and shakes) That's up in the air at the moment, I'll have to let you know.

Skipper: Well either way, …it's been an honor serving and staying with you. Don't make yourself a stranger, ….if you ever need anything. (Steve gestures that he understands and Skipper leaves the kitchen to go find Marlene.)

Kitsune: (gestures) It will not be easy living without you.

Steve: Trust me, …I know how you feel. (Pause) I knew it would be painful when we had to part but I honestly wasn't prepared enough. I really don't want you to go, …if you know a way around this without sacrificing the happiness of the others please tell me.

Kitsune:(gestures) I wish I did, …there's something out of place I know it in my heart but I can't put my finger on it.

Steve: (sighs as a tear rolls down his cheek and then gestures for Kitsune to sit in his lap. He then wraps his arms about her and holds her close while placing his chin on her shoulder) Then just let me hold you tight and remember everything we've had. (a long moment of silence passes) So tell me what you want me to do with your things, …. (The scene fades out)

Chapter 24 coming soon.

P90: The P90 submachine gun (SMG) was developed in the late 1980s as a personal defense weapon for the troops whose primary activities does not include small arms, such as vehicle and tank crew members, artillery crews, special forces, etc.

POV : Point of View

Railgun: A **railgun** is an entirely electrical gun that accelerates a conductive projectile along a pair of metal rails using the same principles as the homopolar motor. Railguns use two sliding or rolling contacts[1] that permit a large electric current to pass through the projectile. This current interacts with the strong magnetic fields generated by the rails and this accelerates the projectile to speeds up to Mach seven giving a range of hundreds of miles.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 24

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens in the morning as Marlene comes out of the bedroom to head for the kitchen. On the floor in their usual spot in the living room are Steve and Kitsune still asleep and still holding each other close. Marlene begins to get breakfast ready and before long the aroma of cooking food serves to wake the others. Smelt and clams, a sendoff breakfast for fish loving friends.)

Steve: (as he sits down at the table) We'll drive on over to the theater before you guys go home, …no doubt everybody will want to say their goodbye's. Besides, …it's only good etiquette that you give your employer notice before leaving. Typically two weeks is good but under the circumstances , I'm sure Tony will understand.

Skipper: So Kitsune…

Kitsune: (writes a note and slaps it on Skipper's forehead) The car stays here, Skipper. No one will be driving it but me or Steve. I made sure he understood my wishes last night.

Skipper: But…..the lemurs!

Steve: Are you sure you wouldn't want to have it shipped home to Japan? I'm sure Ayame wouldn't mind having a Porsche to drive.

Kitsune: (gestures) I cherish very few material things in this world, ….but I promise you that my car is one of them. I'd like to keep it with me.

Steve: Okay, ..but like I said after this year insuring it might be a problem.

Skipper: This just isn't right…

Marlene: There, there, Skipper. I'm sure there will be plenty of races to hold with the car you have, …and who knows if Rico learns to drive better you might actually win a few of them.

Skipper: Thanks for the encouragement there, Marlene.

Marlene: It's what I'm here for.

Steve: (sighs) Okay, …change of subject. Before You guys go back and end up working with Tom or whomever else, …I need to touch base with you Skipper. It's been brought to my attention by my superior that not all of the Penguin units around the country are going to be deactivated. The NY, DC, and a number of other units are going to be reorganized under a new mandate. I don't know what that is yet or exactly who else will be involved but I've been offered a new position under this mandate that would oversee all of the units directly.

Skipper: You're getting a promotion, …that's outstanding!

Steve: I haven't accepted yet, …I'm still deciding.

Marlene: What's to decide, …you'd have a job again.

Steve: What I have to decide is whether or not I even want to stay in the military. I feel like I need a change in my life, …I'll definitely need to work what resources I have left to get back into a comfortable spot financially.

Skipper: Well no matter what you decide, …come back to the zoo anyway. You'll have US to help you.

Steve: That is appealing, Skipper. Especially getting hospitalized or mugged by you guys, …but seeing Kitsune every day and knowing that things can never be what they were may be just a bit too painful.

Kitsune: (writes) For both of us…

Steve: But, ..no matter. I'll still stop in to see you guys from time to time, …I promised Kitsune that I'd sneak her out now and again to go for a ride in her car.

Marlene: Hey, …I'd like to go for a ride too! (Looks back and forth between Steve and Kitsune) Guys..?

Steve: There's something else Skipper, …My superior mentioned an upcoming mission after things are reorganized involving an operative known as "the red squirrel". I don't know much more than that I'm afraid other than that he was being pursued by a penguin called Rockgut. (Pause) Whoever your zookeeper turns out to be, whether it's Tom or somebody else, should be able to give you more information.

Skipper: Oh great, ….and I thought Rockgut was just plain crazy. Now it turns out that there really IS a red squirrel. Well no matter, …whatever the deal is we'll bag him.

Steve: I have no doubt it will be an adventure, …just don't take too many risks Skipper. You have a wife and kids now.

Marlene: Oh don't you worry, …I'll remind him of THAT! (Steve gets up from the table and puts his plate in the sink.)

Steve: Thanks for breakfast, Marlene. (Heads down the hall to the bedroom to get ready for the day. A moment later Kitsune follows. Snap to inside the bedroom) Following me are you Kitsune?

Kitsune: (gestures) I wanted to take my time saying my goodbyes. (A tear rolls down her cheek)

Steve: (sighs) I'm going to miss you too, Kitsune. (Kitsune walks forward and jabs him in the stomach) Oof! (Pause) What kind of goodbye is that?

Kitsune: (Smirks and gestures) I also wanted to sneak in one last round of playtime. (Steve looks at her for a moment and then smiles back while cracking his knuckles only to have Kitsune place her hand over his) We'll take it nice and easy this time, …I just wanted to get the last shot in. (Steve nods again and smiles as he runs his fingers through her hair.)

(Cut to the movie theater later on in the day as Kitsune, Marlene, and Skipper arrive to turn in their uniforms and say their goodbyes. Greetings come from everyone as they stand at their workstations. Before long Tony comes out of the office and bellows across the room at them. )

Tony: Hey, …what are you guys so shy now that you can't come say goodbye to your boss too? Get on over here already. (The three walk over to meet him and Tony gives out a trio of firm handshakes) It's been a pleasure you guys, …an adventure too. (Pause) Marlene, …you make sure you bring those pups by here on the holidays after hours, alright? You guys are always welcome at our little get togethers.

Skipper: Hey, …what am I chopped liver?

Tony: More like chunk chicken.

Skipper: Say what now?

Tony: You're a bird aren't you? (Skipper rolls his eyes in annoyance) Of coarse you're welcome, Skipper. When I invite the whole family your invitation is implied. (Pause) I'm going to miss you guys. (looks at Kitsune) All of you. (Pause) Now go do your rounds with everybody else before they feel left out already. Kitsune if you could stay here for a moment, …I just want a word. (Marlene and Skipper shake hands again and depart to talk with the others.)

Kitsune: (writes) Is there a problem, Tony?

Tony: No problems, Kitsune. If anything I wanted to thank you.

Kitsune: (writes) I don't understand.

Tony: You've been a beacon of hope for my friend Steve, …these past months you've really lifted his spirits. (Pause) Everybody needs a special somebody in their life, ..even if it's just for a little while. …And I can tell you without question that he really does love you, …because if he didn't your leaving wouldn't be shredding him up inside so badly. (Kitsune looks intrigued) Oh yea, …so bad that he had a chat with his C.O. to see if a way could be found for you to stay. …And he hates that guy with a passion so that should tell you something right there.

Kitsune: (writes) He's always been so adamant about my having to return so that they others could return to their lives as well.

Tony: I know all about that, …it's tough forcing yourself to do the right thing isn't it.

Kitsune: (looks away for a moment and then writes) You're not making this any easier for me, …I have no desire to part with him either. (Pause) I suppose there has been no word then? (Tony shakes his head)

Tony: I uh, …hope you'll understand that I suggested to Steve that he not go into the zoo with you when you go to switch back. I figure it's best to remember each other as you are now and remember all the good times you've had. Watching you change back to a penguin and give you up, …I think it just might be a little too much for him.

Kitsune: (smiles weakly and writes) I think I might have suggested that myself if for my own benefit, …I'm hurting too you know.

Tony: (takes a step back to look her over) You've changed so much since you first came here, …both physically and emotionally. (Sighs) I really wish you could stay, …I think you and Steve would have made a beautiful family. Now I'm worried in a moment of weakness he might go back to Kayley if she approached him. (Kitsune looks Tony in the eye and allows a single tear to roll down her cheek.) Don't get me wrong, ..she definitely seems like a different person now. Maybe that time in the nut house you gave her did some actual good, …but still. He shouldn't make decisions like that while he's down, …you know? (Kitsune nods) Anyway, …I just wanted to make sure you knew just how much you've really meant to the guy. (Pause) Okay that's enough before I start to get emotional on you, …now go say your bit to the others. (Kitsune turns slowly and walks away to join Skipper and Marlene.)

(Cut to an hour later, several co-workers who have recently gotten off work come walking with Skipper and company to Tony's office so that they can say one more round of goodbyes. When Tony comes out of his office he notices that many of those with Skipper, Marlene, and Kitsune have cameras in one form or another.)

Tony: What's with all of the equipment, guys?

Al: Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss something like this for the world!

Tony: (laughs) You know people aren't supposed to know about these guys, …Steve will never let you bring camera's into the zoo to record the switch. (Loud protests comes from the group) No deal guys, …you'll just have to make do with what you can get beforehand. (Christine quickly stuffs her camera phone down her shirt and into her bra.)

Christine: (smiles) He can't search ALL of all of us.

Tony: (laughs) Yes he can, …and in your case he might enjoy it too. (Kitsune scowls and quickly snatches the phone from Christine prompting laughter from the others.) Hey listen, …I just want to go on record as saying that being the trusted friend that I am, if you guys ever find yourselves human again, …heck even if you get into a jam doing whatever it is you guys do, …you can come to me alright.

Skipper: That's generous Tony, …we'll keep it in mind. (Marlene steps forward and gives Tony a hug.)

Marlene: We're going to miss you Tony.

Tony: Alright you guys, …if we keep this up all day you'll never get home. (Heavy sigh) So you'd better get moving. (Marlene and Skipper shake hands with Tony once more and head for the door with the others close behind. Kitsune stays behind for just a moment and offers a slow bow before turning to walk away. Snap to the parking lot as Marlene, Kitsune, and Skipper climb into Steve's truck while the others pile into a couple of their own vehicles to follow to the zoo.)

Steve: (As the others close their doors) So did you guys do everything that you needed to do?

Marlene: About as much as anybody could have done without throwing a farewell party.

Skipper: I don't know, …that would have been nice.

Kitsune: (smacks Skipper lightly in the head and passes a note) Admit it, …you're not eager to go home either.

Skipper: Bilgewater! I can't wait to get back to the H.Q, …though I will admit that there are aspects of this lifestyle that I'm going to miss. (Glances over at Marlene and smiles) ..But I have to wonder what our people and the girls have been up to, we haven't heard a word from them since they went home ahead of us.

Marlene: Oh I'm sure things are going just fine Skipper, it's not like Darla is there to put the fix on anybody else.

Kitsune: (writes) I suppose I could try to get things back to normal by walking around intimidating the animals again.

Marlene: Do you really think you can still do that after everything that you've been through? (Kitsune turns to glare at Marlene with a sinister scowl. Marlene cringes and withdraws to against the truck frame. ) Okay, ….maybe you can! (Chuckles nervously as Kitsune turns to look out the window with a smirk)

Steve: (looks over his shoulder briefly) You can come away from the truck frame now, Marlene.

Marlene: No, no, …I'm good right here. (Steve laughs)

Steve: I'm going to miss you so badly, Kitsune. (Kitsune smiles slightly while still looking away)

(Cut to the penguin H.Q. as all of the penguins and the pups are gathered in the new situation room.)

Syron: Okay people, …I need a situation report!

Kowalski: I've been monitoring the cameras around the zoo, …all of the patrons are gone for the day but some of the staff still remain. Among them is Alice, ..I don't have any information on why though. She's usually itching to get out of here.

Private: You don't think that she's somehow onto us do you?

Erin: Highly unlikely, …if she even had a clue she'd have tipped her hand a long time ago. If there's one thing we've noticed since we've been here it's that she's real obvious in everything that she does. Does anybody know if our current night time guy is here yet?

Meg: He's here, …the guy got here about an hour ago. It's possible that Alice has stayed behind to talk to him, …I suspect that she may be seeking a relationship.

Rico: (laughs/grunts) That won't work, …she tried that with our night time guy. She must have a thing for dating co-workers.

Syron: Well her personal life is her problem, …but we need to get her out of here so that our people can come back. Kowalski, ..what options do you have for me?

Kowalski: I suppose we could bait her with money tied to a string and then use it to lure her out of the zoo.

Elisa: Wouldn't she see the string on the sidewalk?

Kowalski: (annoyed) I suppose….

Private: Ooh, …we could get a leaf blower from the maintenance shed and blow the money toward the exit. I'm sure she'd still chase the money.

Erin: You'd better make it larger than a dollar or she might not chase it. Humans by their very nature are lazy slobs and won't work to obtain something unless they feel it's worth their while.

Syron: Noted, …Kowalski I'll need you and Erin to get on that. (They both salute and belly slide away from the table. The monitors in the background are still displaying the surveillance footage and after a while Alice can be seen chasing a drifting twenty dollar bill down the side walk towards the exit with Kowalski and Erin discretely popping in and out of the bushes with leaf blowers to keep the bill moving.) So anyway, ..are there any other problems that I should be aware of.

Meg: I think everything else is good, .. we made sure the vet had a backlog of paperwork to keep her here a while longer. (Snap to the vet's office an hour ago as a vet nurse comes through the door with several express packages)

Vet nurse: You're not going to believe this, ..but Philadelphia sent a whole mess of paperwork regarding those female penguins we got in months ago.

Vet: (groans as she looks at the size of the packages) Oh great, ….that could take hours to sort through. (Shakes her head as the scene snaps back to the present in the H.Q.)

Syron: Are the other animals in the zoo aware that our people are coming back?

Elisa: There doesn't seem to be any evidence to suggest it, if there were any kind of rumor then Julian would have been the one blabbing it but he's oblivious to anything that doesn't have to do with him as usual.

Meg: You've been keeping him distracted haven't you.

Elisa: It isn't hard, …he thinks I'm trying to get with him so whenever he even sees me he screams like a little girl, throws Mort at me, and hides behind Maurice while praying to the "sky gods" to do something horrible to get rid of me.

Meg: So you're saying that you're NOT trying to get with him? That doesn't sound like you at all, …You try to get with anything that moves.

Elisa: Dios mio, …I'm not THAT bad.

Erin: (smiles) Yes, … you are.

Elisa: Don't be thick in the head okay, ….he's unbelievably annoying. Besides, …my tastes have changed somewhat.

Pepper: Don't tell me you're into humans now.

Elisa: Hey, ..don't go there okay! Do I look like Kitsune?

Syron: (sighs) Can we NOT be so catty, people? We have a job to do.

Elisa: I'm not being catty, …I'm just trying to say that given some interesting information that came my way I've decided to narrow my interests to my own kind. (Points to the other female penguins) They're the ones being catty.

Syron: You're sticking to your own kind now? What information could this be that I haven't had the privilege of hearing it yet?

Elisa: It's nothing big, …Hannibal told me about this group of Latino penguins he met down in Texas. They sound interesting so I was thinking maybe we could break into the zoo's computer like we've done so many times before and maybe, …I dunno, …transfer one or more of them up here.

Syron: (stares at Elisa for a moment) It would have to be at least two of them so the rest of us have some options as well so we'll talk about this some more later. (Pause) Anyway, ..getting back to the matters at hand. Secrecy isn't necessarily vital here as far as the animals are concerned but it is beneficial in case a problem arises that we'll need to react to. (Pause) I think that takes care of any of our official business until our people get here, ….does anybody know if Marlene selected a name for the baby yet? (everyone looks at each other) Alright then, …I want a list of name options for her when she arrives. Let's get to work, people. (The girls disperse to other parts of the H.Q. leaving Rico and private standing there staring at Syron)

Private: Um Syron, ….what do you need US to do?

Syron: You two can organize some sort of a welcome home/welcome baby event for when everybody is feeling themselves again.

Private: But we're guys, ….we don't know how to do baby events.

Syron: You're also a penguin, ..and baby detail is part of what the guys do. Just listen to your instincts and you'll figure it out.

Private: Um okay, …I'll try. (Waddles away leaving Rico standing there.)

Syron: So what's your malfunction?

Rico: (grunts) I'm not a wuss like he is so what do I do?

Syron: (thinks for a moment) You can still work with him, …you can organize some fireworks for the party. That should be more your speed, ..just don't overboard. You understand what that means, right? (Pause with no response) It means no mushroom clouds…

Rico: (looks disappointed) …Okay. (Waddles away)

(Cut to outside of the zoo as the sun is beginning to set. A small number of cars have pulled up outside the zoo as a single zookeeper stands just inside the gates in anticipation of their arrival. As everyone piles out of their cars Steve retrieves a box from the back of the truck and hands it over to Skipper)

Skipper: I thought we didn't need to use the stereo we found online, …you were going to resell it weren't you?

Steve: I was, …but we went through so much just to get it. It seems like a waste not to put it to its intended use. (Pause) After all is said and done, …keep it. I'm sure you guys could use some tunes to drown out the lemurs with. (Pause) …But before you switch back, I want my weapon back. You go get that right now and come back here with it or else. (Steve shoo's skipper off with amused expressions on the faces of everyone else wondering what that was all about. Sometime later skipper comes walking back out with the weapon in hand and Rico clinging to it for dear life and whining about having to give it up. Marlene helps to pry Rico off of it and then holds on to him as he squirms trying to get it back. Skipper hands the weapon over to Steve who removes the clip and clears the breech before locking it in his truck.) He's expended a few rounds I see.

Rico: (stops whining) Sorry, …I couldn't resist.

Marlene: (sighs) Okay, …I guess we should get this over with. (Gives Steve a hug) Thanks for everything. (Hands him an envelope with a large amount of cash in it.) You keep the rest of this, …it's the least we can do.

Steve: (sticks the envelope in his jacket pocket) One more thing, Marlene. (Pulls out an eyeglass case) I had these special made for you. (Marlene takes and opens the box to reveal an otter size pair of glasses with an elastic band to keep them from slipping off of her head.)

Marlene: Thank you so much! (Marlene hugs him again and then turns to walk towards the gates. Skipper says nothing but snaps a salute which Steve returns before Skipper follows after Marlene. Kitsune looks at Steve for a moment and then bows and to her surprise Steve returns the gesture. He then steps forward and wraps his arms about her waist and pulls her close. She rests her head on his shoulder for a moment and then kisses him goodbye. Steve lets her go and she begins to walk after the others with the co-workers following along. Steve gets back into his truck and watches until Kitsune disappears behind the main gates and then in frustration punches the ceiling of the vehicle splitting one of his knuckles. He grumbles in pain for a moment and then starts the truck to pull away.)

(Cut to sometime later after everybody had said their piece and a few pictures were allowed to be taken before the cameras were confiscated by Tom until after the switch. The Stereo had been removed from the box by the otter pups who had come out of their habitat to welcome their mother home and Skipper, Marlene, and Kitsune are spending considerable time trying to remember the exact spot in the baboon's old habitat where the stereo was smashed.)

Skipper: Kitsune, …you're the one who smashed the thing. Where exactly was it? (Kitsune points to a sandy area near some rocks and the search shifts to the area. After placing the stereo down in that area Skipper grumbles in annoyance) The spell must expect you to put this thing back in the EXACT, exact spot. We could be at this all night!

Kitsune: (looks closer at the sand and writes) This is the spot, …there are still some small pieces of plastic from the old stereo here.

Hannibal: I guess dad wasn't kidding then, this spell really expects you to be exact. (Leans up against the stereo and it suddenly budges an inch under his weight,)

(Cut to Steve's apartment shortly after returning home. Tony was waiting for him with some pizza and a half case of liquid courage. )

Tony: (After they had settled down to eat) So what are you going to do with all of their stuff that they left behind?

Steve: (rubs his eyes) I don't know, …I guess I'll give their clothes to goodwill or something. I hope to God that they took the jewelry I gave them, …I'd hate to think that they left a meaningful gift behind. (Steve looks over at the far wall where he had hung the Christmas portrait of himself and the others with the pups)

Tony: It's amazing how people can grow on you isn't it? In the beginning you were so mad at them because you got fired by the zoo and you felt like they always did whatever possible to make life hard for you. Now look…

Steve: Yup… (His cell phone begins to ring and after fishing in his pocket he picks up) Hello? (Pause) Ayame, …this is a surprise! How kind of you to call long distance to my cell phone and eat up my plan minutes at three times the rate. (Pause) Yes, …I heard about all of those disasters going on over there. Kitsune had me try several times to call you but I couldn't get through. Are you alright? (Pause) Oh wow, …the whole town was wiped out by the wave? (Pause) It's a good thing you were out of the area on business, …so what are you going to do? (The landline begins to ring. Steve sighs.) Hold on, I have to get the other phone. I'm going to hand you to Tony. (Hands the phone over) Don't hang up, ..she had a hard enough time just trying to get through.

Tony: (holds phone to his ear) Hey Ayame, ..it's Tony! How are you doing? (Steve rolls his eyes at the nature of the question and then moves to pick up the land line.)

Steve: Where's the hand set? (Sighs as he hits the button for speakerphone) Hello? Oh hey Dr. Hollander, how are things?

Hollander: Not bad Steve, not bad. Listen, I called to give you the results on the lab work Kitsune had done a little while back. She gave authorization for me to talk to you since she's unable to converse over the phone herself. Frankly I'm glad because I know you have a little bit of a medical background yourself so I don't have to dumb things down as much when I explain the results.

Steve: No problem, …so how did everything turn out?

Hollander: Good, …CBC, platelets, TSH, PH, LDL and HDL, most everything came back in the green.

Steve: Most?

Hollander: Well her ferritin was a little low but it's nothing to worry about. I'd just recommend a supplement.

Steve: No ideas as to what was causing her nausea then?

Hollander: On the contrary, …I just like to save the best for last. It's also related to her reduced iron levels, …her blood panels came back positive for HCG. (A very long period of silence follows) Hello?

Steve: I'm still here.

Hollander: Are you okay? You're so quiet all of a sudden.

Steve: No, …not really.

Hollander: Um, …okay. Well, …please let her know that if she doesn't already have a specialist I have a number of doctors I can recommend for her and if she has any questions to come see me.

Steve: I'll pass that information on, thanks Doc. (hangs up)

Tony: Okay, …so since I'm still on the phone with this fine lady here you can dumb things down for US. What did we just learn?

Steve: (Slowly walks away from the landline) That Kitsune is healthy.

Tony: Then why do you look like you want to kill yourself? What's HCG?

Steve: human chorionic gonadotropin

Tony: And that's what?

Steve: You know those little test strips you get from the drug store, you urinate on them and they give a plus or a minus sign?

Tony: A pregnancy test?

Steve: That's what those little strips test for.

Tony: So that means…

Steve: That about an hour ago I condemned my unborn child to life as a penguin in a zoo, to be showcased as an exhibit and shuffled about as the zoo sees fit. Born in a prison as it were… (Steve sits down on the couch) …And I will have to live knowing that for the rest of my life.

Tony: Um listen Ayame I have to go, …Kitsune is pregnant. (Loud Japanese is heard from the cell phone as Tony hangs up on her) Alright, …now don't do anything stupid… (Puts the cell phone down and turns to see that Steve already has his pistol in his mouth) NO, no, no! (Lunges over grabbing the gun and jamming his thumb between the stock and hammer, then yanking the gun away and dismantling it removing the firing pin for safe keeping) I said DON'T do anything stupid, …we'll figure this out alright!

Steve: (tears running down his cheek) I'm a monster Tony, ..let me die.

Tony: I've seen monsters in the flesh, Steve. That's not you…(Sighs) We'll figure this out. (Thinks for several minutes) Alright listen, …I know those kids and they're not big on swift goodbyes. If we're lucky they'll still be hugging and taking pictures. Maybe we can catch them, (begins to dial the cell phone) I'll call ahead while you…(turns to see that Steve is gone and the apartment door has been left wide open) Oh good, …as long as we're on the same page. (The phone rings in his ear until someone picks up) Al, …I'm glad I caught you. Listen don't do anything yet…

Al: What do you mean?

Tony; There's a significant unforeseen circumstance so I need you guys to sit tight and don't do anything until Steve gets there. He's on his way now…

Al: …But they already went through with it. (Ecstatic) I mean it was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life.

Tony: (crosses himself) Oh my God…. (Pause) Is Marlene okay?

Al: Um I think so, …she went into labor just like you guys thought so Tom carried her over to the vet's office as quick as he could. (Pause) MAN did she have a big belly. We're still waiting to hear any news…

Tony: (Sighs) So things went off without a hitch then?

Al: Well no, …there was definitely a hitch that we're still trying to resolve.

Tony: What "hitch"? (Pause) You know what, …I'll come down myself and you can tell me in person so whatever the "hitch" is you can stop trying to resolve it.

Al: Um, …alrighty then. I'll see you when you get here. (Hangs up)

(The scene dissolves to very late in the evening in Steve's darkened apartment. The scrape of a key in the door locks is heard and a moment later the door opens. A figure stands in the doorway looking about wondering why nobody is home and a moment later begins to turn on lights and wander about the apartment looking for signs of life. Maybe ten minutes later another figure comes through the door with a familiar voice)

Tony: What the freak is this door doing open, ..so help me if somebody is robbing this joint being buried in concrete will be the least of their worries. (The other person in the apartment hears Tony's voice and comes walking out of the other room) Kitsune…! (Pause) Oh my God, …I thought you'd gone back with the others. (Kitsune shrugs and holds out her hands to illustrate that nothing happened) This must have been the "hitch" that Al was trying to tell me about.

Kitsune: (finds a pencil and pad of paper and then writes) Where is Steve? Al said he was coming but he never showed. He also said you were coming…..

Tony: I'm sorry about that, Kitsune. Steve was rushing to stop you from going back because he'd discovered something life altering. (Kitsune looks intrigued) The doctor called with your lab work, …you're pregnant Kitsune. (Kitsune slowly cups her hands to her mouth and begins to grin as wide as her mouth will allow)

Kitsune: (writes) So where is Steve?

Tony: As you've discovered he never made it to the zoo, …he was involved in an accident on the way. (Kitsune's expression of joy begins to melt away) A cement mixer ran a red light and T-boned his truck in the driver side door. (Pause) I'm afraid Steve's not going to be coming home, Kitsune. (Kitsune's hands begin to tremble as she slowly brings them up clutching her hair in despair as a waterfall of tears begin to pour down her cheeks. Tony seeing his mistake kicks himself mentally) TONIGHT! He won't be coming home TONIGHT! (Pause) I'm so sorry Kitsune, …there must have been brain/mouth malfunction or something. I never meant to do that to you, …Steve's alive. He's banged up pretty bad and drifting in and out of consciousness but he's still kicking. I just came from the hospital myself to grab some personal items for him. You can come back with me, grab some of your stuff too and they'll let you stay the night with him. (Kitsune is still trembling but nods in agreement.)

Kitsune: (writes) Is there anything else I should know about?

Tony: Um yea now that you mention it, …Ayame called before Steve got the news about you. She wanted to let you know that she's okay but that tidal wave that hit Japan wiped your home town off the map. The whole thing is just leveled… (Kitsune stares at him dumbfounded) …But like I said, she's okay. She said that she had been out of town when it hit, …talk about luck.

Kitsune: (still dumbfounded)(writes) What is she going to do?

Tony: I honestly don't know, …I kind of hung up on her when Steve and I found out you were pregnant. I mentioned it to her before I hung up and I could hear that she started to go ballistic but I had a bigger problem to worry about, …you'll just have to trust me on that. (Pulls a firing pin out of his pocket and holds it up for Kitsune to see) When Steve came to the conclusion that he'd sent his child off to live as an animal, be born in a prison, and be subject to the whims of the crowd… (Pause) Not his exact words, ..but pretty close.

Kitsune: What's wrong with being an animal?

Tony: Nothing at all, …except Steve would never get to be with either of you.

Kitsune: Do you believe he would try something like that again? (Tony shakes his head)

Tony: Not when he sees that he still has you. (Pause) In a way call it a fairytale ending, …you both get what you want. (Pause) Too much…? (Kitsune nods) Alright then, …let's just go pay the lug a visit. (Kitsune walks away to gather some of her things)

(Cut to the vet's office in the zoo a few days later. Marlene lay asleep in one of the animal cages as her new pup nurses oblivious to anything else going on around it. In the background a vet nurse adds something to the chart hung on the side of the cage. Also in the background is Alice talking on her cell phone.)

Alice: How should I know, ….I 've never seen anything like it. The otter pup looks like it's wearing a tuxedo. The vet thinks it might be some sort of weird mutation, …she's calling it a formal otter. (Pause) Really, …the paper wants a photo to announce the zoo's new addition? (Alice continues to banter as the POV pulls out to show that she's being watched on the surveillance cameras in the penguin H.Q. Around the flat screen are both the NY and Philly crews. )

Kowalski: Congratulations are indeed in order, Skipper!

Syron: Your pup is beautiful Skipper, …Marlene did a great job. (the others offer congratulations as well.)

Meg: We've compiled a list of options for naming the pup. (Hands Skipper a sheet of paper)

Skipper: Why thank you, Meg. I'll take them under advisement with Marlene when she's feeling better.

Private: Um Skipper, …do have any idea why the trick didn't work with Kitsune? It doesn't seem right that she had to find her way back to the zookeeper's apartment alone in the dark all by her lonesome.

Skipper: I have no idea, private. …But we'll do our best to find out even if we have to go all the way back to Texas and choke the information out of Darla.

Kowalski: We're with you Skipper, …there are some things here that just don't add up. Like why if Darla had already arranged to have herself transferred to Texas would she even bother to exile Kitsune from the zoo?

Elisa: Exile? I thought this had to do with the fact that Kitsune insulted this baboon.

Private: That's the confusing part, …it's like it's a little bit of everything. First when we found the transfer order in their habitat we thought it was some sort of conspiracy but it didn't make sense. Like Kowalski said, …if she was already leaving herself then why did she need to get rid of Kitsune? Then when we found Darla we found out that she had been jealous because Kitsune was more feared in the zoo than she was and wanted Kitsune gone for that reason.

Hannibal: …But Darla was already leaving so what was the point? What else doesn't make sense is why didn't sensei change back when mom and dad did?

Private: (stands in thought for a moment) "You'd have done well to bring the nut job with you if you wanted to do this whole thing right the first time."

Elisa: Say what now?

Private: When we were in Texas, ….Darla said that to us. She must have been referring to Kitsune.

Erin: So, …to properly break the spell Kitsune had to be the one to go to Texas?

Private: I don't know, …I just remembered what Darla had said.

Kowalski: Skipper, …I'm sure we could figure out what we need to do if you could remember what Darla said when she cast the spell.

Skipper: I remember her saying that we were banished to the human world, …the rest is hazy mumbo jumbo.

Kowalski: (sighs) Unfortunately that doesn't do us any good, Skipper.

Skipper: Well, it's what I've got. (Pause as he looks at the others) Look, …nobodies tossing her to the wind. I'll go down to Texas myself with Kitsune if that's what it takes, …I don't leave my people behind. In the mean time she's safe at Steve's place. (Sighs as he looks at Marlene and the pup sleeping on the monitor.) …And we're safe here.

(Cut to the hospital in Steve's room as Kitsune sleeps in a chair and Tony sits in another chair while watching TV. Steve opened his eyes a while ago unbeknownst to Tony who has been preoccupied by the news on the TV. After a while Robert comes walking into the room without warning.)

Robert: So how is my favorite road pizza doing?

Steve: I'm supposed to be recovering, …but the moment you stepped into the room I've felt myself slipping backward.

Tony: (turns to look at Steve) How long have you been awake?

Steve: Long enough to notice you staring at the behinds of the last two nurses that came in here. (Sighs) So how bad am I?

Tony: How bad do you feel?

Steve: Pretty bad.

Tony: Then that's about sums it up, …but things could be worse. (Pause) But they definitely get better. (Tony gestures for Steve to look to his other side)

Steve: (surprised) What, …when did she get here? (Pause) What happened?

Tony: She came back to the apartment looking for you after your accident, ..and nothing happened. Everybody went back home but her.

Steve: I don't understand.

Robert: That would likely be the loophole you were looking for.

Steve: That part is obvious, …but how? (Robert hands Steve a transcript)

Robert: Don't read it aloud, …I don't know how voodoo works but don't take the chance at jinxing somebody in here. (Steve reads the transcript) I managed to get this from your scrubbed tapes, …and if you think that was hard you should try getting it translated into human.

Tony: So what does it say already?

Steve: The spell placed a special condition on Kitsune, …it won't break until she apologizes.

Tony: For what?

Steve: Apparently, …she insulted Texas.

Robert: …And my sources suggest that the apology would need to be done in person and then the spell will only break if the apology is accepted. Which means that this Darla could make Kitsune dance to her tune for a good long time if she wanted to. (looks at Steve as he rests his head back against the pillow) Is it a fair guess that there will be no dancing to a tune any time soon?

Steve: Indeed… (Pause) Let Kitsune sleep, …I'll inform her when she wakes up. (Turns to Tony) Does she know yet?

Tony: I told her, …her eyes lit up like the sun.

Robert: (looks at Kitsune) The smile on her face suggests that she's been listening to us the whole time. (Kicks Kitsune's foot) Eavesdropper…. (Kitsune's smile widens and she opens her eyes)

Steve: (reaches out to shake hands with Robert) A deal is a deal, …thanks Robert.

Robert: You just get better, …we'll worry about work later. (turns to leave)

Kitsune: (writes) I thought you didn't like him, Steve.

Steve: I don't.

Tony: Which is why I took the liberty of stuffing bananas up his tail pipe and putting sugar in his gas tank after I saw him pull into the parking lot earlier. I figure Steve would have wanted that.

Steve: You must be psychic, Tony. (Groans in pain and pushes the nurse call button) I could use some pain killers in here! (after he receives a response he turns to Kitsune) So, ….we're having a baby. (Pause) Looks like you get your wish, …so how do you feel? (Kitsune walks over and gives him a kiss and hug) I suppose we'll have to start thinking of names sooner or later, …any ideas? (Kitsune shrugs)

Tony: You know, generally it's tradition no matter where you go that a new mother names a kid after one of her own parents.

Steve: (sighs) No offense Kitsune, …but Yoshinatzu is a bit of a mouthful.

Kitsune: (writes) It's been done already anyway,…Marlene's daughter Yoshi is his namesake. I suppose if it's a girl I could name her after sensei's mate. She did not feel for me the way sensei did but she was always good to me and honored his wishes.

Steve: Sounds good I guess, …what was her name?

Kitsune: (writes) Keiko. (Steve stares at her for what seems like an eternity) Are you alright?

Steve: Yea, …just a case of déjà vu I guess. (Pause) Do me a favor, Kitsune? If I ever want to go out in a winter storm, …knock me unconscious and keep me home. I have a promise to keep.

Kitsune: (Stares at him for a while) I'll try to remember that for you….

Chapter 25 coming soon….

**CBC**

**CBC**: A commonly used abbreviation in medicine that stands for **complete blood count**, a set values of the cellular (formed elements) of blood. These measurements...

**Platelet**

**Platelet**: An irregular, disc-shaped element in the blood that assists in blood clotting. During normal blood clotting, the **platelets** clump together (aggregate). Although **platelets**...

**TSH**

**TSH**: Stands for **thyroid stimulating hormone**

**pH**

**pH**: A measure of the acidity or alkalinity of a fluid.

**LDL** (low-density lipoprotein)

...**LDL** (low-density lipoprotein): A molecule that is a combination of lipid (fat) and protein

**HDL** cholesterol

**HDL** cholesterol: Lipoproteins, which are combinations of lipids (fats) and proteins, are the form in which lipids are transported in the blood.

**Ferritin**

**Ferritin**: The major iron storage protein. The blood level of **ferritin** serves as an indicator of the amount of iron stored in the body

human chorionic gonadotropin: The pregnancy hormone, hCG, is made in your body when a fertilized egg implants in the uterus.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Deviations

Chapter 25

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens inside of the vet's office; most of the lights are off with the exception of several nightlights near the cage so Marlene and her pup won't be in total darkness. Marlene and her pup are quietly sleeping when the grate on the ventilation shaft in the ceiling quietly pops open and several animals descend from the ceiling onto the vet's desk and then onto the floor with exception of Loki who manages to knock several items off the desk with his tail sending those items to the floor with him. A large ruckus is made but fortunately the pup does not stir, …Marlene on the other hand is a different story.)

Marlene: (still in discomfort as she opens her eyes to see the other animals) Ugh, …guys give it a rest already! Don't you have any idea what I've been through? As if changing from a human to an otter didn't take enough out of me, …the vet had to perform what he termed as a C-section to get the baby out because she was too big to come out normally.

Private: Sorry to ask this Marlene, …but what's a C-section?

Marlene: (annoyed) It means they had to cut me open, Private. (Rolls slightly so that everyone can see the shaved area of her abdomen with the stitches.) …But we're both okay so that's a plus. (Congratulations come from the entire group)

Erin: So have you guys decided what you're going to name the pup yet? We gave Skipper a list of options that we'd come up with.

Marlene: Yea, …he showed them to me. I'm still thinking, …Skipper and I were going to name the Pup after Kitsune but when I talked to her before we changed back she expressed her appreciation but declined the honor.

Skipper: I don't remember that? When did this happen?

Marlene: I had a little girl talk with her in private, …I didn't want her to feel pressured. (Smiles) You don't need to know about every little thing Skipper.

Skipper: But, …I'm the Skipper. I'm supposed to know about every little thing around here.

Marlene: (chuckles) …not where your wife is concerned.

Skipper: Herring sauce! I don't remember any fine print to those vows.

Marlene: (laughs again) Maybe you need glasses too, Skipper. (Pause) Speaking of which, …does anybody have mine? Half of you look blurred to me, …I guess I got used to actually being able to see everything.

Yoshi: I've got them mom! (Yoshi pulls out the little eyeglass case and opens them to put the glasses on her mother)

Marlene: Much better, ..thanks Yoshi.

Pepper: Those look so weird on you as an otter, Marlene.

Syron: That's only because you've never seen an animal wearing them before, ..you'll get used to it.

Marlene: The down side is I can only wear them after the park is closed, …otherwise who knows what the humans will do if they see them.

Hannibal: Regarding the other matter, …why did sensei Kitsune decline the honor?

Marlene: She felt that considering her past, bestowing her namesake on another would jinx them somehow. She thanked me many times for considering her though.

Skipper: Okay, ..so what do we go with then? (a long moment of silence follows with the female penguins assuming Marlene is taking into consideration the list of names that had been provided. Eventually the silence is broken.)

Hannibal: Ming, …we'll call her Ming.

Skipper: That's a bit unusual, ..where did that name come from? (Kowalski whispers to Marlene and Skipper that Ming was the name of the friend Hannibal had lost in Texas.) Oh, …oh I see. I um, …I don't know what to say, Hannibal.

Hannibal: Say yes. (Skipper looks at Marlene who shrugs)

Marlene: It sounds unique to me, …(looks at her sleeping pup) Welcome to the world Ming. (Chuckles to herself) She looks like an otter version of you, Skipper.

Rico: (grunts) Aww, ..daddy's little girl.

Skipper: Keep it to yourself, Rico. Under the circumstances I'm the only male who gets to act mushy around here. (Looks at the pup) I don't know, Marlene. I'd say she has your eyes for sure, ..and definitely your ears.

Kowalski: And white front paws like…(looks at Marlene) Oh wait, ..only one of your paws is white and that's a back one. (Pause) I can see now why the humans are calling her a formal otter, …she really does look like she's wearing a tuxedo. Both front paws are white as if wearing dress gloves and the rear paws are black as if wearing dress shoes. A white face and semi lunar area about the chest like her mother, ..beyond that and the front paws the rest of the pup is as black as Skipper's feathers. How interesting…

Marlene: Like Rico said, Kowalski. She's daddy's little girl.

Skipper: …And I'm as proud as can be, Marlene. Of both of you! (Sighs) She is so cute… (Notices everyone watching him) And uh, …that's just fine for a newborn pup. Just not so much for us grownups! (Winks at Marlene) We'll just be going now, …but I'll drop in on you two again later. Hopefully when Ming's awake. (The rest of the animals say their goodbye's and make their way back up into the vent shaft closing the grate behind them.)

(Cut to two weeks later as Steve opens his eyes in the morning while lying in his hospital bed, …in front of him is a tray with breakfast on it and a glass of juice, in the background the TV is on with the news still focused on aftermath of the troubles in Japan. Steve rubs his eyes and looks over towards the area of the room where Kitsune usually camped out during the night. Instead of Kitsune, another woman was sitting there, also Japanese. She was older and with much longer hair than Kitsune, wearing Japanese attire that was more well to do than what Kitsune usually wore. After a moment of fuzzy headedness from waking up as well as his recovering head injury, Steve was able to place the woman's face)

Steve: Ayame…? What are you doing here?

Ayame: (heavy Japanese accent) Considering everything that was going on back home, and the fact that I currently have no home to go TO, …I thought it might not be a bad idea to take the time to come and see just what you've done with Kitsune these past months.

Steve: She's usually camped out in here so I'm assuming you've seen her already. (Ayame nods)

Ayame: (smiles and shakes her head) She's changed so much, ….if Yoshinatzu could see her now.

Steve: I'm sure he'd be happy just to see her.

Ayame: He'd probably also choke you for getting the closest thing he had to a daughter in trouble.

Steve: (no idea whatsoever to say next) Oh….um… (Pause) Should I just go ahead and label myself a dead man at this point? (Ayame shakes her head and laughs)

Ayame: I am just having a joke with you, ….so long as Kitsune is happy and loves you then he would have been happy as well. (Pause) And so am I. (Pause) Since she is now human I will just refer to my brother in law and his wife as her parents if you don't mind. (Steve shrugs) Kitsune has told me that if the child is born a girl you have agreed to give her my sister's namesake. (Steve nods) I am deeply honored, thank you. (Bows) (Without warning a fox scampers out from under the bed and jumps up into Steve's lap) Uijo, …get down from there this instant before you are seen! Animals are not allowed into a hospital.

Steve: It's okay. (Looks at his watch) The next nurse isn't due in here to torment me for another hour. (Pause) I remember you from our web chat at Marlene's reception. (Uijo stands upright clasps his two paws together in front of him and bows.) You're not impressing anybody, Uijo. I work with animals who are more than they appear on a regular basis. (Uijo looks insulted and then jumps down off the bed) Following in Yoshinatzu's footsteps are we?

Ayame: I've learned much since I discovered he was right the whole time.

Steve: Does Uijo read and write?

Ayame: Read yes. Write, …I'm still working on it. (Pause) He is still young yet, …but he is smart.

Steve: …And do we have another samurai in the making?

Ayame: I am not nearly as Skilled as my brother in law, ..but I still teach what I can. It is my hope that during my stay here, Kitsune will instruct him as well.

Steve: I know she has a student already so you'll have to ask her. (Ayame looks intrigued and then changes the subject.)

Ayame: May I speak to you privately on another matter? (Steve nods) I understand you to be an honorable man so I will not ask of your intentions with Kitsune, …however she has made it clear to me that your aid to her and her friends has left you in an…uncomfortable position.

Steve: (rolls his eyes) Oh my God, …why is everybody so worried about where I stand?

Ayame: Because what you have done is very important to us, …now what can I do to help?

Steve: Like I've told everyone else, …I'll get back up on my own. (A knock comes at the door and Uijo ducks back under the bed.) Come in! (Robert enters and shuts the door behind him as Steve groans in response.)

Robert: Good to see you too, Steve. (Looks at Ayame) Definitely not Kitsune…

Steve: Robert, …this is Kitsune's aunt Ayame. (Robert shakes hands) So what brings you to darken my doorway, Robert?

Robert: Well, …what you said a while back about forgetting ribbons you were owed brings me here. (Pause) I did a lot of digging into your file and eventually discovered that you were right, …you are owed a few ribbons. (Pause) The sad part about that discovery is that well, …it was my fault you never got them.

Steve: (rate on the heart monitor shoots through the roof) Are you freggin serious? What did you do shove any relevant documentation in a drawer?

Robert: (laughs nervously) ….Not purposely. The stuff must have slipped out of the folder or something, …I found the papers lying at the bottom of the drawer under all of the other files.

Steve: I took a bayonette twice and spent three weeks in an Iraqi hellhole you son of a…..(Ayame tried to calm him down)

Ayame: This man has dishonored you? (Barks) Uijo! (The fox emerges from under the bed and jumps onto Robert's chest until he falls to the floor)

Robert: (With Uijo growling in his face ) You're going to be recognized, …I promise! I submitted the paperwork this morning myself! (Pause) I'm sorry, okay! (Ayame calls Uijo off and he returns under the bed) Where did that guy come from?

Steve: Japan, I think. (Trying to calm himself) So what are we talking about here?

Robert: A pair of purple hearts, one for before and one for now. Since you've been looking after Skipper I counted this as being injured on the job regardless. Bronze star, Marine corps commendation, and POW medal.

Steve: (relaxes against his pillow) Am I still being promoted? (Robert nods) …And the other conditions?

Robert: I'm working on it. (Pause) I have a concern though, …this Darla. If she's expecting Kitsune to apologize and she doesn't, …is it possible she could make her way back up here to cause trouble?

Steve: What do you mean?

Robert: Well this is just a hypothetical situation, …but since she can't just reverse the spell when she finds out that Kitsune likes being human, …if she finds out. Could she turn Kitsune into something else to make sure she suffers until she complies? If that were the case then either way Kitsune would lose. (The faces of both Kitsune and Ayame drop)

Steve: I did not think of that one…

(Cut to a week later, Kitsune has left the hospital in response to a request from Tony to come down to the theater for a visit. Ayame being new in town and having been verbally pushed out the door by Steve so he could have some alone time accompanies Kitsune for a ride over to the theater in her Porsche. Once at the theater everything seems as normal, …the usual people are there who greet her and Kitsune parts with her aunt to talk with Tony in his office. )

Tony: (as Kitsune enters) Hey there she is, …the place hasn't been the same without you. (Kitsune looks amused) Some of the regulars miss the way you kept their kids in line by staring at them. (Kitsune nods in appreciation)

Kitsune: (writes) So what is it that you needed me for?

Tony: Nothing terribly important, …I just thought you could use some time away from the hospital. I know you're egger to show how much you care but even you need to get out once in a while. While I have you here though, …I figured I'd let you know that your job is still here if you want it back. Granted you'll eventually want something better, …who could blame you. ..But for the time being it's a source of income and something for you to do other than live at the hospital. (Kitsune sighs) Relax, …Steve will be out of there in no time and you have better things to concern yourself with. Like how does it feel to be a mommy to be?

Kitsune: (writes with a large smile on her face) It's a dream come true, …something positive after years of feeling like a monster. (Pause) I accept your offer to return, when do you need me?

Tony: I can have you on the schedule as soon as Monday. (Sighs) Let's take a walk and get out of this office, …I feel like I'm going to grow roots in my chair. (They both leave the office and Tony stops short at seeing a Japanese woman standing near the concession stand.) Whoa, …a friend of yours Kitsune?

Kitsune: (writes) This is my aunt, Ayame.

Tony: Was she a penguin too? (Kitsune shakes her head) Is she single? (Kitsune rolls her eyes and introduces them. Shortly after Tony escorts them to the break room under the guise of saying hello to everyone else. No sooner is the break room door opened when everyone yells surprise and tosses confetti at Kitsune, …as she looks around she notices that the room has been decorated for a baby shower prompting a deep blush. )

(Cut to later that day inside the penguin H.Q., Kowalski and Private come down the ladder with the evening's meal rations. Moans and groans come from everyone when they see what they are.)

Skipper: Fishcakes again, …how much longer is this going to go on?

Kowalski: We all feel the same way, Skipper. I thought for sure that our zoo keeper was going to come back by now. How could he not after what we've all been through.

Erin: And it's not even over yet, …Kitsune is still a human. How are we going to get her back?

Pepper: Like Skipper said before, ..we go to Texas if we have to and wring what we need out of Darla.

Private: That might be a touch difficult to do without getting a spell put on us as well. I don't think I could make it as a human.

Rico: (grunts) We get the help of the Texas crew, …they helped us take her down before. We can do it again.

Syron: Although it might not be as easy for you guys with a human in tow. Kitsune has made great strides emotionally but if she did manage to fly off the handle like she used to Darla could end up dead and Kitsune might be stuck forever.

(In the shadows behind all of the penguins lurks a watchful pair of eyes having entered the H.Q. not long ago unbeknownst to everyone else until Hannibal and his siblings come sliding down the entrance ladder and spot the unknown person)

Yoshi: Who's THIS guy?

Hannibal: Intruder! (The penguins all turn about as Hannibal draws his sword)

Skipper: (spying the intruder) Rico, …defensive operations! Go..GO! (Rico begins to regurgitate weapons for each penguin) Kowalski, …I thought you had the perimeter secure?

Kowalski: The zoo only just closed, …I hadn't activated the laser defense grid yet. (Hannibal charges at the intruder still lurking in the shadows but is surprised when the glint of light reflecting off of metal is seen as the intruder draws a sword as well and steps out of the shadows. The high pitched tang of metal to metal contact is heard as the two meet and begin to go at it. The battle lasts less than a minute before Hannibal bests the intruder sending the fox's sword flying out of hand into the nearby wall.)

Hannibal: Who ARE you?

Skipper: I think that's MY line, mister. (Pause) Well done, by the way.

Hannibal: (backs away) Sorry dad, ..it's all you.

Skipper: Like the soldier said, …who ARE you?

Fox: (Heavy Japanese accent) I am not your enemy.

Skipper: All evidence to the contrary.

Kowalski: Actually Skipper, …Hannibal WAS the aggressor here. The only crime this fox committed was to gain entry to our headquarters.

Skipper: Tomato, tamato, Kowalski! The fact is he snuck in here for a dark and sinister purpose. Now who sent you?

Fox: If you will allow me to explain myself, …my name is Uijo. (Looks at Hannibal) My sensei is kin to your sensei. It is an honor to meet you Hannibal.

Hannibal: You know me?

Uijo: Master Kitsune speaks very highly of you.

Hannibal: Master?

Uijo: It my sensei's request that during my stay in your country, Master Kitsune train me as well. Please do not view this as an attempt to steal favor, …you are her student before me. (Uijo bows as Loki pulls the sword out of the wall)

Loki: This is cool, …where can I get one of these? (The question is ignored and Hannibal takes the sword and returns it to Uijo.)

Syron: What are you doing here, Uijo?

Uijo: I have been sent here to both convey as well as obtain information.

Skipper: (calmly) I knew it, …he's a spy.

Syron: Knock it off, Skipper. You're being over paranoid.

Skipper: There's no such thing as OVER paranoid, Syron. …But we can put that aside for another day, …let's start with the conveying part. Let's hear what you have to say, fox.

Uijo: Master Kitsune is in good health and wishes to convey her thanks to everyone for helping her through her difficult times. She also extends her apologies for what you had to endure because of her.

Skipper: Endure, …if anything I owe her thanks. If she hadn't done what she did I wouldn't have a wife and a beautiful family. (Uijo looks curious.)

Uijo: Master Kitsune also extends regrets that she will not be returning to you. (Questions and protests erupt from the group) She intends to continue her new life as a human with her mate and she has asked me to inform you of the joyous news that she is with child. (Dead silence from the group) You have been requested to be happy and supportive of her decision and situation.

Loki: AWSOME! (Heads turn to stare at Loki) What, …it's cool that she's going to have a kid isn't it?

Yoshi: You killed the moment, …we were all beside ourselves until you spoke up. (Rolls her eyes) Let me ask a question that I'm sure my dad was going to get to anyway. Where is our old zookeeper?

Uijo: I do not understand.

Yoshi: He's probably the one you labeled as Kitsune's mate.

Uijo: Ah, …he has been injured quite badly and is in one of your city's hospitals. He is however recovering and will return to you when possible.

Rico: I didn't do it this time! (chuckles and then grunts) The guy can take a beating, can't he.

Uijo: Now I must request information from you to carry out my mission. Please tell me everything you know of the one called Darla and anything learned on your recent mission to Texas. ( As the conversation continues Loki quietly steps over to Hannibal and speaks in a low tone)

Loki: Dude, …you've got some mad skills. I'm glad you're on our side. (Hannibal smiles and bumps fists with Loki as the scene fades out)

(Cut to the hospital a few days later. Steve has had any IV lines and other equipment removed as he lies in bed with bandages on his head still and a cast on his leg)

Steve: You're going already, Ayame?

Ayame: Not home to Japan, ….I just thought it would be nice to see some more of your country as long as I am here. (Hands a piece of paper to Kitsune) This is my cell number, …call me anytime. Have no fear though, …I will return soon enough. (Pause) With the consent of both of you, …I would like to remain nearby to offer assistance once the child is born.

Steve: …And we'll talk about that, …just let me recover and do everything else in its proper order first. (Ayame nods and offers hugs to both before departing the room.)

Kitsune: (slightly annoyed, gestures) You have objections?

Steve: None, …I know we'll need the help. However everything is still new and buzzing about in my head. Give me a little time to sort things out and do them in a proper order before we discuss that. (Pause) foremost let me get out of the hospital first.

Kitsune: (gestures) Buzzing about in your head?

Steve: You have no idea, …I had resigned to the fact that we were not to be. Suddenly I found out that I'd sent my child off to live in a zoo and my whole world caved in. I suddenly saw myself as this inhuman monster unfit to exist and well…(shrugs)

Kitsune: (nods and gestures) Tony told me. (Pause) Promise me that you will never try anything like that again?

Steve: (taps Kitsune's abdomen) As long as I have you guys there will never be a need to. (Sighs) Speaking of a proper order to things, …I'd get started on that right now if I could but I have neither a ring for you nor the ability to get down on one knee.

Kitsune: (smiles and gestures) That's okay, …I've discovered that you get internet through your TV here. (Finds the wireless keyboard on the shelf after changing modes on the TV she begins to type the address for a local jeweler.) You can forego the knee trick, …I have no interest in gymnastics.

Steve: (sighs) You can't wait for me to get out of the hospital can you? (Kitsune smiles playfully and shakes her head)

(Cut to a few weeks later in Texas, the weather is warm and the area is wet as a rainstorm passed through the area just recently. The area lights of the Dallas zoo come on one by one as the light from the sunset diminishes. The night zookeeper finished making her rounds and then disappears to somewhere to attend to something else. In the baboon habitat Darla and the others are consuming their meal when they are disturbed by a figure stepping out of the shadows of a nearby rock formation within the habitat.) 

Voice: Excuse me please, ….I am looking for the one called Darla.

Darla: (sighs) You've got guts barging into our habitat while we're having chow Mr. red and white. But as it stands, you've found her. What can I do for you stranger? You know what, ..forget stranger. What do I call you, …Swiper? (The others look at her in confusion) You know,..from that kids show with the little Spanish girl. (Pause) Anyway….

Fox: My name is Uijo.

Darla: Ouija..?

Fox: (annoyed) Uijo.

Darla: (Smirks) Ouzo?

Fox: YOU-E-JO!

Darla: Alright calm down, …I got it the first time. I was just having fun with you. So what brings you to Texas, Tojo? (Uijo grits his teeth and grumbles under his breath)

Uijo: I have come regarding a matter in which you cast a spell on a certain penguin.

Darla: (Laughs) I don't believe this, …what are you the nut job's lawyer? Look, ..if she wants to go home then she needs to come down herself and dance to my fiddle if you get my meaning. Sending a representative to apologize for her won't cut the mango.

Uijo: The "nut job" of which you speak did not send me, …and I will ask that you never refer to her in that manner again. I have been sent by a third party who shares a concern with her and seeks a compromise that will be mutually beneficial to all.

Darla: You're going to have to go into some detail there, Friend. I have no idea what you're getting at.

Uijo: Very well, …Kitsune while in her exile of the human form has found a lifestyle which she has deemed favorable to her wellbeing and wishes for the status quoe to remain as it is as opposed to apologizing and having things return as they were.

Darla; Well that kicks the hornet's nest a little. The idea was for her to apologize for disgracing the very idea of Texas, …not for her to go find a life for herself. (Pause) Do I really need to tighten the thumbscrews a bit? (Sighs) What's this compromise you're getting at? You said mutually beneficial, …what's in it for me?

Uijo: In return for letting the matter go, …you will be allowed to live. If you decline and put to ruin everything that Kitsune has accomplished, …either she in whatever form you put her in next, or those who care for her, will find you and end you as painfully as possible.

Darla: (picks at something in her teeth a bit) Well, …that sounds like an interesting compromise indeed but I happen to know that the girl has no one who cares about her. Rumor has it that she killed the last five guys who tried. She's a psycho and she needs to be taken down a notch, …now I want my apology and if she's not big enough to live up to her mistakes then I'll just have to go to her. Now she can try what she wants, ….but she'll be a tree slug before she can even get close. Heck, you know what? I don't need to go up there, ..I can just use that phone device the zoo has and cast my backwoods magic from here.

Uijo: You are mistaken, …many things have changed. She does indeed have many who care for her.

Darla: Well that's just fine, …but if she's changed so much then why can't she just step up to the plate and apologize? I'll tell you what, …if she grovels her apology well enough maybe after the spell is broken I'll turn her back into a human so she can have whatever it is she found just as long as she takes her intimidation skills and stays away from me. I'm still the jealous type you know.

Uijo: (looks down and sighs) It was hoped hostilities could be avoided, this has not been a good negotiation, …she, my sensei, will not be pleased. (Turns to walk away)

Darla: Sensei? Were you adopted into a human family like the nut was? (Laughs) If that don't beat all, what is it with humans? Are they all just sympathetic fools who will bring just anybody into their families? (Pause) I mean I know they're not the most attractive bunch…(Uijo grits his teeth but remains turned away)

Uijo: You have no idea of what you speak. Sensei has brought me nothing but kindness, compassion, a home, …(Pause) You dishonor me…

Darla: You know what, …I've got it. I just put my finger on why your human took you in, …she must be so ugly that she couldn't get with her own kind if she wanted to so she could produce an offspring so she took you in as some sort of consolation…. (Darla's badmouthing is cut off by the glint of metal and a high pitched swish. The POV pulls back to the other baboons who stand where they are with eyes wide as Uijo walks past Darla's form slumped on the ground with head having rolled a few feet away.)

Uijo: (sword still in hand) Have either of you anything to add? (Lina and Sasha shake their heads vehemently) Then these negotiations have been concluded,….now from you I need information. You will cooperate won't you? (The baboons nod) Excellent, …now after your transfer to this place the transfer orders were discovered in your old habitat. If Darla had advance notice that she was being transferred, …why banish Kitsune from the zoo out of jealousy instead of waiting?

Lina: Darla didn't know about the transfer, …that was us.

Uijo: I do not understand.

Sasha: We couldn't stand her so we were trying to get ourselves transferred but when we got into the zoo's computer there was this glitch and the order changed so that we all got transferred. We tried to correct it but we couldn't alter the transfer order.

Lina: Later Darla came up with the idea of casting a spell on Kitsune to get her out of the zoo because the animals were more afraid of her than Darla. Fear equals control in Darla's mind.

Sasha: It works, …we were afraid of her. Anyway, …the idea was that by the time Kitsune figured out how to get back to the zoo she would have realized who was really in charge around the zoo and fell in line with the rest of the animals.

Uijo: …And the extra condition? What was the purpose of that?

Lina: That was an afterthought, ..while Darla was trying to make Kitsune angry enough to do something so she could play that off to the other animals as being the reason she cast the spell, Kitsune snapped and made a rendering of Texas and then urinated on it.

Sasha: To somebody native to Texas that's pretty much the ultimate insult.

Uijo: However the two of you do not seem to share Darla's need for retribution?

Lina: Are you kidding? We're from the Detroit zoo originally, …with Darla gone we'll gladly pee on Texas too. Get us the heck out of this heat already!

Uijo: I fear that I must leave that up to you, …my business here is done. Regrettably though, not in the fashion that sensei was hoping for. (He cleans his sword off with water from the baboons drinking basin and stores it in the scabbard on his back. He points to Darla) I trust you will take care of this mess. (The baboons look at Darla not knowing what to say and when they look back Uijo has already disappeared into the shadows and the scene fades out.)

(Cut to five months later. It is late in the evening in the central park zoo and the area around the penguin habitat has been decorated for a festive occasion. Tables with chairs and white clothes have been set out for all of the guests, friends from the movie theater move about having a good time while Tony does his best to be the master of ceremonies this time around. Some of the other animals have chosen to participate in the occasion; naturally among them is Julian who repeatedly tries to steal the spotlight with his booty shaking. Mort instead of trying to hug Julian's feet is occupied by Joey the kangaroo who is using Mort as a hacky sack, and he's loving every minute of it. The penguins enjoy the party in their own way with Skipper and Marlene taking the floor for a dance every now and again and the guests of honor, Steve and Kitsune being the newlyweds absorb the spotlight to the best of their ability.)

Marlene: Kitsune you look gorgeous, …although I thought a brides dress was supposed to be some semblance of white?

Kitsune: (shrugs and writes) It doesn't HAVE to be, besides I like jade better. (Pause with a change of subject) How is Ming, …I don't think I've seen her this evening.

Marlene: Oh she's around, …she clings to her oldest brother like glue so wherever Hannibal is that's where you'll find her.

Kitsune: (writes) Timid is she?

Marlene: Eh, .. a little bit. She seems to be adjusting a little more each day though. She's a sweetheart.

Kitsune: (writes) Is Skipper as good with her as he is with the other pups?

Marlene: He's the best, …and with that tunnel the penguins built he's over every night to tuck her in. (The scene snaps to Tony standing in front of his equipment as Ayame comes walking over.)

Tony: Hey, …how are you? I didn't think you were going to come talk to me at all.

Ayame: I wanted to apologize for my reaction when you approached me at your theater months ago.

Tony: (chuckles) fugedaboudit, …I get blown off all the time.

Ayame: (looks down) No, …I'm certain I was out of line. It's not often I'm approached, …I suppose I've gotten so used to it I've learned to push people away.

Tony: Hey, …stop it already. You're here now, …so what can I do for you?

Ayame: Would a dance be out of the question?

Tony: Well I don't know, …let me ask my wife. (Looks about) Oh right, …I don't have one. (Smirks) I guess that means I'm available to dance. (Clutches his tie and does his best Rodney Dangerfield and a moment later they step away from the table for a slow dance)

Ayame: May I ask a question? (Tony nods) Why would they choose to have their reception at a zoo?

Tony: Think about that for a moment would you? Kitsune used to live here, …this is where her friends are. Having the reception here means that they all have the option to attend. More importantly, it's simply what the bride wanted.

Ayame: The animals could not come to a reception hall as they did before?

Tony: The penguins and the otters could probably pull it off, …but the rest of the animals definitely no.

Ayame: (looks about at the expense put into decorations and the food for both human and animal) Should I assume that Steve was as good as his word at bouncing back on his own financially?

Tony: In a manner of speaking, …the ease of his recuperation can be summed up with two words. "Huge settlement". We're talking seven figures… (Ayame looks confused for a moment) The guy driving the cement mixer that hit Steve was operating with a suspended CDL and the company knew about it, …not to mention various substances that showed up on the tox-screen they made the guy take. (Tony laughs) Kitsune won't have any problems keeping that Porsche now. (Pause) Steve however is going to look into a family vehicle that you can put a child seat into, …now that he's walking about without a cane he's asked me to help him shop around. (Ayame looks more at ease knowing Kitsune will not have to struggle in life and the scene snaps to elsewhere in the zoo where Hannibal is showing Ming how to break into the concession stand.)

Hannibal: Kowalski showed me this one, …bend a paper clip like so, add a bobby pin and work them together in the keyhole to manipulate the tumblers and…(the padlock releases and Hannibal tosses it to the ground.) Presto, …we have access to the goodies.

Ming: (looking up at Hannibal from the ground) That's pretty cool, ..what have they got up there?

Hannibal: (chuckles) What do you want? (Ming thinks for a moment and points to something in a red wrapper)

Ming: Can I have that, please?

Hannibal: A Kit Kat®? That's the junkiest of the junk food, …pick something that might actually fill you up a little bit.

Ming: I like them. (Pause) …Please? (Hannibal sighs and then tosses the candy down, he then picks something for himself and jumps down from the stand. Hannibal helps her with the wrapper and as soon as he does so Ming breaks the candy in half and offers to Hannibal.) Split it..? (Hannibal looks reluctant but then accepts. The two begin to eat and a moment later Ming looks into Hannibal's eyes) Thanks Hannibal, …you're my best friend. (Hannibal stops in his tracks and stares at Ming who smiles briefly in amusement.) What…?

Hannibal: I don't know, …Déjà vu I guess. You're name sake used to say things like that to me, …it was weird.

Ming: If you say so. (Smiles briefly) Want to go see if we can find a hotdog? (She trots off back towards the reception leaving Hannibal staring as she departs.)

Hannibal: (shakes his head to clear it.) That's just too weird…. (Trots off after her)

(The scene snaps to Kowalski as he is sampling the variety of fish at the buffet table. His plate has been loaded high as he salivates in anticipation after months of fish cakes. Private approaches from nearby.)

Private: Um Kowalski, …I've been asked to tell you that Erin could use your help in the H.Q.

Kowalski: Oh come on, …can't I be allowed to enjoy my fish in peace? It's been so long since I've experienced that salty taste of the sea.

Private: She did say it was important, …I supposed she wouldn't mind if you brought your food with you. Perhaps she might want some as well.

Kowalski: (heavy sigh) Oh very well, …where is she?

Private: Her quarters the last I saw. (Kowalski grumbles and waddles off with toward the H.Q. with his plate in flipper. The scene dissolves to inside the H.Q.)

Kowalski: Erin…? (Erin's voice emanates from the girls quarters and Kowalski follows it until he enters Erin's room. ) Oh there you are, …Private said you needed me for something.

Erin: I do indeed, ….It's your turn to sit. …And it's my turn to have fun for a while.

Kowalski: Sit? I don't understand… (Erin gets up from the stone nest she had built a while back. Underneath where she had been sitting is a single egg. Kowalski tries to speak but only a squeak comes out.) Momma….!

Erin: (smiles) Or in your case, ..dada! (Pause) Like I said, …it's your turn to sit. I've done the hard work so all you have to do is keep the thing warm, …a brainy guy like you can do that right?

Kowalski: But…. (Subconsciously Kowalski begins to waddle towards the nest.) What is this? (Pause) Instinct, …it's taken control of my body! (Struggles) Got to…fight it! (Still waddles towards the nest) Manly thoughts, ….monster trucks! (Pause) Quantum Physics..! (Begins to sit on the egg) Gah, …nothing's working!

Erin: (laughs) Face it Kowalski, …you're a guy and egg duty is a guy thing for penguins. (Pause) Trying to fight your instincts with guy thoughts only reinforces them.

Kowalski: …But I'm not ready to be Kowalski Sr. yet!

Erin: (heads for the exit) I'll relieve you in a couple of hours, Kowalski. Try to suck it up in the meantime, …oh and no gadgets to warm the egg with. You might cook our kid! (Kowalski puts his chin in flipper and grumbles as he continues to sit on the egg.)

(Cut to outside the habitat, the party has been interrupted by Alice's unexpected arrival.)

Alice: What the crap is THIS? (Looks at all of the animals) The animals are all out of their habitats! (Looks at Steve) What have you done? (Pulls a cell phone out of her pocket) I've got to call in the other zookeepers before these animals escape or somebody gets mauled.

Steve: Alice, …this isn't what it seems.

Alice: You get away from me weirdo,….I don't know what you're up to but the administration never should have brought you back. …And a holding a club party in the middle of the zoo at night? (Pause) Oh you are in such deep trouble mister…

Steve: Alice…. (Alice's attempt to call is interrupted by Kitsune who grabs the phone from her and smashes it on the ground)

Alice: (looks at Kitsune in surprise) I remember you. (Looks at her dress and then at Steve) You married this freak?

Tony: Just out of curiosity, …which were you calling a freak? (His comment is ignored)

Kitsune: (Gestures for Alice to calm down and begins to lead her away from the party to speak privately)

Alice: Look lady, ..if you think drawing me away for a sidebar is going to stop me from reporting all of this…. (Kitsune stomps her foot and the writes a note.)

Kitsune: (writes) All is not as it seems, …the animals have done nothing and will do nothing to cause any problems. You are welcome to enjoy the party with us as long as you keep quiet.

Alice: HA! You think I'm going to keep quiet about THIS? (Begins to turn toward the office to use the phone there when Kitsune grabs Alice by the shoulder to stop her. Alice turns back) Oh wait, ..that's right. You wanted to throw down with me a while back didn't you? (Catches Kitsune off guard by pushing her to the ground.) Yea that's right, I can push a pregnant lady. (Kitsune gets up and notices that her gown has been dirtied, …a very familiar look of anger/rage begins to take over Kitsune's face but then a moment later after several deep breaths the look disappears and Kitsune writes handing the note to Alice with the request that she read aloud.) Read aloud huh? (Pause) "I banish myself to the penguin world until the sun rises in the east." (crumples the note) What kind of crap is THAT? Am I supposed to be impressed by your self-imposed authority over me or something? (Walks away towards the office. A sly smile creeps onto Kitsune's face as she turns to walk back to the party.)

Steve: (As Kitsune approaches) Alright, …I guess we're going to have to relocate before the cops arrive. I'll stay behind and take the heat…(Kitsune puts a finger to his lips and shakes her head) What's going on?

Kitsune: (writes) I remembered something from Robert's transcript about the night Darla cast her spell and I reworked it a little. With any luck it should prove amusing.

Steve: Assuming whatever you did worked.

Kitsune: (writes) Assuming, …but Pepper is cutting the phone lines to the zoo as we speak so Alice won't be calling anyone anytime soon.

Steve: Backup plan huh?

Kitsune: Like you say, …always have a plan B. (Tony comes walking over)

Tony; So what happened,…I thought Alice was supposed to be out of town.

Steve: She was, ,..I guess plans changed. (Pause) Not to worry though, …Kitsune seems to have the problem handled.

Tony; Glad to hear it, ….listen I'm going to put some popular stuff on the speakers and grab a bite to eat. (Walks away and joins Ayame at the buffet)

Steve: (looks at Tony and Ayame) They seem to be hitting it off. (Kitsune only replies with a sigh)

(Cut to an hour later, the festivities are again interrupted but this time by the sound of a blue fairy penguin squawking as it is being pursued by Uijo the fox.)

Steve: I don't remember us having one of those…(Kitsune smiles)

Blue penguin: Oh God, …somebody help me! I'm having the worst nightmare ever…. (Uijo breaks off as the blue penguin runs into Rico who looks down at her after falling on her rump)

Rico: (grunts) Hey baby, …are you new in town?

Blue penguin: Oh God, ..the penguin is talking to me! (Gets up and tries to run away again) Somebody wake me up, …I promise I'll never try to bust up a party again!

Rico: (recognizes the voice) Alice….? (Points and calls to everyone else) Everybody….it's Alice! (Begins to chase after her) Come back baby, ….I want to play a little!

Steve: What's going on? (Marlene who was standing nearby with Skipper translates)

Marlene: (otter English) He…said…that's…Alice. (Steve looks stoic for a moment and then looks at Kitsune before busting out laughing. Tony comes walking over after overhearing.)

Tony: That was Alice?

Steve: Yea, …Kitsune turned Darla's voodoo on her. (Stops laughing) Promise you'll never do that to me?

Kitsune: (writes) I will gladly forget the spell, …I only did it because it was necessary. (Pause) To be honest, I had no idea if it would even work.

Tony: Will the spell break on its own?

Kitsune: (writes) In the morning.

Tony: But then there will be nothing at that point to prevent her from blowing the whistle on us.

Steve: Tom is going to scrub the surveillance tapes anyway after we leave tonight, …so there won't be any evidence.

Kitsune: (writes) …And if she tries to tell what happened to her who would believe it? (Smirks) She'd likely get tossed into the psych ward for evaluation just like Kayley. (Alice comes waddling past screaming as Rico continues to pursue her)

Rico: (Laughs/grunts) Wait up!

Marlene: (still watching next to Skipper) Shouldn't you call Rico off?

Skipper: Nah, …he's not hurting anybody. Let the guy have some fun. (In the background Elisa jumps up onto the DJ table prompting Tony to walk over. She points to a CD case and the song on the back to make a request. Then she jumps down and approaches Uijo)

Elisa: (As Tony puts on "New Divide" by Linkin Park) So do you dance sly boy? (Uijo shakes his head) Me neither, …but let's have some fun trying to figure it out, okay? (She pulls Uijo into the dance area)

Steve: (watching them) That looks interesting, …would you honor me Kitsune?

Kitsune: (gestures) As your new wife, ….the honor is mine. (They walk out to join Elisa and after a moment Marlene and Skipper as well as several others join.

Steve: (looks about as even the pups are doing their thing.) …Will the adventure never cease? (In the background Alice comes running by with Rico still in pursuit. Kitsune looks Steve in the eye and shakes her head.)

(The party continues until the late hours as the scene fades out)

The End.

Blue fairy penguin- The smallest of all penguin species, native to South Australia.

C-section- Cesarean delivery — also known as a C-section — is a surgical procedure used to deliver a baby through an incision in the mother's abdomen and a second incision in the mother's uterus.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
